The Oblivated Twin
by Talis Ruadair
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy attempted to murder his younger son because he was weak, Dora and Andromeda stepped in to protect him and erased his existence. What impact will Leo have when he decides to visit Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament? AU
1. The Forgotten Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – The Forgotten Malfoy<strong>

Narcissa spent time at home while her husband followed the Dark Lord around like a lost puppy. She could see the darkness in those black lifeless eyes and something about that man shook her core, but she loved her husband. She also was raised in pureblood society and understood the importance of keeping one's family line clean of muggle filth. It was when her husband was out on a raid with the Death Eaters that she felt the first wave of pain. She called for a house elf and collapsed on the floor of the solarium at Malfoy Manor. Her last thought knowing something was wrong.

The house-elf Pixie rushed back with the midwife healer from St. Mungo's. Soon Narcissa was levitated to the master bedroom where after 15 hours of labor and the use of many pain potions and spells two boys were born. The two babies were placed on either side of Narcissa as she slept and the healer attempted to stop her internal bleeding. The healer shook her head as she was forced to perform a magical hysterectomy. Narcissa would live but she would not have any more children. The healer then checked the two infants. The first born son was busy screaming at the top of his lungs while the other baby just slept. The healer was concerned by the quiet baby and lifted him in her arms. She performed several investigative charms and quickly determined everything was fine. He was just quiet, which was in stark contrast to his attention demanding brother.

The healer knew that Narcissa would need help with the two babies and since her husband was busy and her eldest sister was just as busy, the healer called Andromeda. Though she was disowned and removed from the Black Family Tree, Narcissa had listed her middle sister as a last ditch emergency contact. Andromeda soon arrived with her seven year old daughter Nymphadora to help care for the twin boys.

* * *

><p>Three months after the birth of the twins Lucius returned home to find his wife's disowned sister caring for the younger of the twin boys, Leo, who was sickly. He'd automatically bonded to the elder of the twin boys Draco and couldn't set eyes on the weaker twin. Andromeda and Nymphadora saw the hatred in Lucius' eyes when he looked at his younger son. They both grew concerned for the boy's safety and made sure to warn Narcissa of their observations.<p>

A month later Lucius came into the room where he'd forced Leo to stay from the rest of the family spouting, "Leo is too weak to be a Malfoy. He doesn't have the strength of his older brother and thus I will enact my pureblood privilege of weeding out the weak by killing him."

The young Nymphadora wouldn't hear of it. Her face took on the facial features of a lion as she protectively held the four month old Leo. Her mother appeared and took in the scene and the wild look in Lucius' eyes. She could tell that he was already being driven mad by his duties for the Dark Lord and pointed her wand at his head and whispered, "_Obliviate." _

Lucius' blue eyes glaze over and he slumped to the floor. Andromeda instructed Nymphadora to leave the room with the young Leo. As soon as her daughter and nephew were safely out of the room she commanded, "Lucius, you only have one son Draco. You will not remember anything about Leo or that another child ever existed." She quickly cast spells removing all sighs of the room ever being a nursery and left him asleep in the room.

The three of them quickly ran up the stairs to the room where Narcissa was busy caring for Draco. Andromeda knew her younger sister well enough to know that she would never survive Lucius killing one of her sons. She opened the door quickly and stepped into the room with her daughter following her, "Cissy, we need to talk." She approached the bed where her sister lay with the now sleeping Draco in her arms, "Lucius, just attempted to kill Leo because of his weak constitution. I had to use the memory charm to stop him. He will not remember that Leo existed and I think for your protection and health I should do the same to you."

Narcissa furrowed her light brow, "What will happen to Leo?"

"We will take him to another country to be raised. He will grow up not knowing he is a Malfoy heir and away from the darkness rising in England. He will have an opportunity to grow up and we will make sure he lives a long and healthy life," Andromeda placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder.

"You know I love Leo just as much as I love Draco. I don't know what's happened to the kind hearted man I married, but something in Lucius has changed. I cannot believe he'd willingly kill one of his son's. However, he's no longer the man I married. Something has changed and I fear for both my sons. Perhaps this is for the best. Please keep him safe and I will do everything to make sure Draco is kept that way," tears formed in Narcissa's gray eyes.

"I promise," Andromeda whispered as she pointed her wand at her sister, "_Obliviate." _She sighed, "Narcissa you will not remember anything about Leo and you will only remember having one son. Draco was the only baby you carried." She then turned as her daughter followed her with Leo still in her arms. They walked to the fireplace and flooed back to the Tonks' residence where Ted awaited them.

"Dora dear, why are you carrying a baby?" he looked down at the little bundle in her arms. His blond hair was in a tuft on the top of his head and his gray eyes were open, looking around with curiosity.

She looked up at her daddy, "Lucius was going to kill him because he's sick. Mum wouldn't allow it so she made them forget and we're going to find a safe place for him to live."

Ted looked over at his wife with a raised eyebrow, "Honey, do you think this is a good idea?"

"What did you expect me to do? Allow Lucius to kill poor little Leo because he has a weak constitution. You know as well as I do that babies can grow out of it. He might end up being the more powerful of the two twins in the end anyway. He will stay with us for now, until I can procure a nanny in France."

Ted hugged his wife, "No, you have too big of a heart to allow an innocent child to die. How are we paying for the nanny?"

Andromeda's eyes twinkled, "Well, you see when the twins were born two vaults were opened. One for Draco and one for Leo, and Narcissa granted me access to Leo's vault since I've been taking care of him since Lucius returned. So, we'll be able to use his funds to help raise him. Also we'll need to look into hiding the existence of that account and break it off from the rest of the Malfoy holdings. We don't need them discovering the vault later and wondering who Leo is and why they opened the vault."

"You know the goblins aren't going to willingly assist with that," Ted warned.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I still have a few family contacts after being removed from the Black family tree. Some people still remember me and frankly the Black family name does still hold some influence," her eyes twinkled as she spoke of her family heritage.

* * *

><p>A year later, Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora took a trip to the French countryside shortly after Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. The now eight year old Nymphadora couldn't wait to visit her favorite cousin, little Leo had wormed his way into her heart. The international portkey took them to a small French village where they sidelong apperate to the heavily warded stone cottage. The family of three knocked on the door to have it answered by the friendly young couple they'd hired to care for the young boy.<p>

"Ah it's a pleasure to see you again. Have you come to check on Master Leo?" the young witch with warm brown eyes and chestnut colored hair opened the door to usher them in.

"Where is my little lion?" Nymphadora ran through the door barely able to contain her excitement as her hair changed from brown to pink to blue and then stopped at green.

"Leo is asleep in his crib. It's about time for him to wake up if you want to go check Dora," the dark haired man with round glasses suggested walking into the room.

The young witch turned, "Dromeda is it true what they're saying about the Dark Lord? Was he really defeated by a child a bit younger than Leo? Is he really gone? Is it safe for Leo to return to England now? Is that why you're here after not visiting since you left him with us?"

"No Elaine, I fear it won't be safe for Leo to return for a very long time. His father still lives and it was he who wished him dead in the first place. I fear my young nephew will grow up only knowing this cottage and the small muggle village. We will start a subscription to the Daily Profit so that you all can keep up with English news and when he's old enough to read, you may tell him about his family. However, when you think he's ready to know please let us tell him. We are the only family he'll be in touch with for a very long time. I do not know how his brother Draco will react, as he's being raised under the same poisonous environment that caused their father to desire Leo's death."

"I fear for the young Draco then," Elaine muttered as Nymphadora walked down the stairs with young Leo in her arms.

She smiled at everyone, "Leo has gotten so big. Look at how long his blond hair is."

Elaine chuckled, "We decided to keep his hair long. It's just too beautiful to cut."

Andromeda sighed, "That long hair reminds me too much of his father, but I'm sure growing up away from his brother and father will make him a better person."

Ted cleared his throat, "When he reaches the age 5 we will send a tutor to help you with his magical training. We fear sending him to school may not be possible with his situation. I know we wouldn't want to send him to The Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning because it's likely he will be recognized as resembling Draco, however we can consider The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. We'd just have to be careful and make sure no one will associate him with the Malfoys. Perhaps we should consider giving the boy an alias so that no one can report back to Lucius and Narcissa."

Andromeda quirked an eyebrow, "I'll get working but I think a name we can use for young Leo that won't be too conspicuous is my mother's maiden name Rosier. I am thinking that we should consider The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic because I do not see Draco being sent to that learning institution. Also with it being in France it's most likely he'll receive a letter from that school when he turns eleven."

Elaine's brown eyes lit up, "I'm so happy you're considering allowing him to attend school. He's such a loving boy. I couldn't imagine him not having the opportunity to make friends. Do you think it is safe for him to know about his family?"

Ted nodded, "Yes, the boy needs to know where he comes from. He will eventually have to make his presence known after he comes of age. Though perhaps we'll need to cast the Tongue-Tying Curse on him for his protection, so that he cannot allow that information slip, I think that would be better for him than removing the knowledge. We still have ten years to iron out all of the details, but I'm sure everything will be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my first fiction in this fandom though I've read quite a few recently. I also want to let you know that I'm American and thus may make an error here and there when writing in a British setting. Also this fan fiction is set in an alternate reality and all changes usually occur because of Leo's existence. I know it's a bit of a slow start. Someone asked why I didn't just kill of Lucius as it would have taken care of things in the long run. However, Narcissa loves her husband and frankly Draco wouldn't be who he is without Lucius. Also Leo is the person he is because he was raised away from the others. It's sad that someone hated the main concept of the story.


	2. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Hogwarts<strong>

Leo Rosier was the top of his class at The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. He had undergone a more skilled than usual preschool magical tutoring and loved books from a young age. He grew up near a small muggle village in France and rarely left the small cottage where he was raised by Elaine and Luke. The small cottage had a library that was expanded with magic. It was filled with every book imaginable from muggle literature to books on advance magic. His love of studying and knowledge made him a target for some of the bullies at the academy. However, his bravery and quick dueling skills kept himself from harm. Soon everyone left him alone for fear of his skill with the eat slugs cruse, which was a pretty nasty one causing one to throw up slugs for about 10 hours. Also, when Remus Lupin was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at the academy during Leo's second year, he taught Leo how to produce a Patronus charm. Leo showed interest in them after seeing his cousin Dora produce a full body one the summer before. He had practiced and practiced the spell until he was finally able to produce a lion as his Patronus.

The summer before his fourth year he heard about the Triwizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts where he knew his twin brother Draco attended. He'd been reading about the Malfoy family, his true family, since he was old enough to read the Daily Profit. His father had served as a governor on Hogwarts board of governors up until the end of their second year of school. He wanted to meet his brother and see how much the two of them differed because of their living situations. He'd been told by his beloved cousin and aunt that Draco was raised under the burdensome expectations of British Pureblood society. Leo couldn't help but wonder if Draco was anything like the bullies he'd encountered at school. How would his slightly older brother treat him upon meeting? He knew that if he did manage to meet Draco at Hogwarts, he would have to keep the truth from him, and go with the cover story he repeated so much that he almost believed it himself. The resemblance between him and the young Malfoy heir had led to questions even at the Academy. He had to explain how he was distantly related to the young heir, and he wasn't sure why the two of them looked so much alike.

He begged, "Elaine, please let me go with the rest of the visiting Beauxbatons students to Hogwarts this year. I want to meet him. I want to see what my life would've been like had things been different. I have to see. Please let me go."

"We'll have to speak with your aunt and uncle. They've only taken these precautions to ensure your safety. They fear that the Dark Lord is gaining strength. His followers, sadly we're sure that includes your father, have made themselves known at the Quidditch World Cup," Elaine's eyes filled with worry as she gazed upon the young boy she and her husband raised as their own.

"I'll floo them," he jumped up and ran toward the fireplace. He soon stuck his head through and called from the fireplace in the Tonks' living room. "Aunt Dromeda, Uncle Ted, Cousin Dora, is anyone home?"

His aunts caring face appeared before him, "Leo darling, why are you flooing us?"

"The Triwizard Tournament is taking place at Hogwarts this year and since I'm the top of my class I've been given the opportunity to attend and watch. I asked Elaine if I could go, but she said I had to speak with you and Uncle Ted. I know you don't want my family to figure out my existence, but I can speak in a thick French accent and pretend to be only a distant relative. You know that tongue tie curse prevents me from accidently sharing the truth. I just have to see him. I need to see what my life would've been like if my father wasn't a bloody nutter."

Her warm brown eyes filled with concern, "Leo, we want you safe. We don't think you should take the chance."

"Aunt Dromeda, you know how skilled a wizard I am. I'm the top of my class for a reason. I'm one of the youngest wizards to produce a full body Patronus. I learned it a year before Harry Potter did and he's destined to defeat the dark lord. You know I want to meet him as much as I want to meet Draco. He's Cousin Sirius' godson, right?"

"Yes, and Harry would be a great friend and ally for you to have," she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "I guess as long as you promise to stick to your story and befriend Harry Potter, we'll allow you to accompany your fellow students to Hogwarts this year for the tournament. Of course, you'll be too young to participate, which is a good thing, but it should be a wonderful experience for you."

"Thank you. I'll go let Elaine and Luke know. I'm so excited," he tried to contain his fits of anticipation, which he wanted to exhibit by happily jumping up and down. He skipped from the fireplace and gushed, "Aunt Dromeda says I can go."

* * *

><p>Leo decided to do a bit of light reading, which entailed <em>Hogwarts: a History<em> as he sat in the flying horse drawn carriage with the rest of his fellow students. He was the second youngest student to accompany the seventh years to the Triwizard Tournament. The youngest was Gabrielle Delacour who was attending with her older sister Fleur. He thought Fleur was the likely candidate for their school's champion. She was so brave and pure of heart. Of course, she was the perfect champion to represent their academy. She and her sister we also gorgeous but that was due to their Veela heritage, but for some reason he never fell to their enchantment. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps there was Veela in his linage as well. It would explain his similar appearance to the Delacour sisters, his immunity to their enchantment, oh and it would also explain why he seemed to have a similar effect on females. He smirked as he continued to read about the great hall at Hogwarts and his mind traveled to Draco. He couldn't help but wonder if Draco had the same lady problems he had. Leo couldn't help but muse that things were probably worse for Draco since he was the only Malfoy heir, and money seemed to talk.

He looked out the window as they approached the Hogwarts castle. The tall blue topped towers appeared out of the fog. He gasped at the beauty of Scotland and the castle pulled at his heartstrings. He couldn't help but wish he could've gone to this school. If his father wasn't the horrible man he was, he could've grown up in Wiltshire with his twin brother, and attended Hogwarts. He couldn't help but ponder which house he would've been sorted into. He looked at the houses and the characteristics they valued. He chuckled realizing he probably would've been sorted into Gryffindor for his courage and loyalty or Ravenclaw for his intelligence and wit. Part of him wondered if it would be Gryffindor because his name Leo was the lion constellation after all, and he was as brave as one. He was after all a part of the same house as Fleur, which was known for both courage and knowledge. It was almost a combination of both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor houses at the academy.

They soon landed and he put his book back into his undetectable extension charmed bag and slipped it over his shoulder. He walked through the front doors following his fellow students who were all dressed in their light blue silk robes, as the girls blew kisses at the male students. He couldn't help but shake his head as he noticed the glazed eyes and dreamy expressions Fleur and Gabrielle had on the males. He made eye contact with his mirror image and noticed he was just as unaffected by the part Veela girls as he was. He smiled at the stony faced Slytherin, before turning his attention to the other tables.

He took a seat next to Gabrielle at the table reserved for their academy as the Durmstrang institute students marched into the Great Hall. Leo recognized the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum and couldn't help but wonder if he'd have the opportunity to meet him as well. He was the seeker for his house Quidditch team, so he easily looked up to Krum. He couldn't help but realize he had the seeker ability in common with both his brother Draco and Harry Potter.

After Professor Dumbledore finished giving his speech and Fudge gave the rules including the one where the tournament was only open to those of Wizarding age. Leo stood up and approached the Gryffindor table. He knew he was probably going to alienate himself from his twin brother, but he didn't want to take the chance of Draco figuring out why the two of them looked so alike. He knew they were identical twins and since Draco was just as intelligent as he was, he would probably consider the possibility, however there was no evidence and thus he'd have to accept Leo's story. " 'ello I wanted to meet zu. I'm Leo Rosier and I'm uh 'ow'd yoo zay Zeeker for my équipe de haus. I like meeting ozer Zeekers."

Harry furrowed his brow, "You know I'm a seeker for my house team?"

"Oui, yoo were ze youngest Zeeker in 'ogwartz 'iztory. Ze information added to '_ogwartz: a 'iztory_ newizt edition," Leo nodded his head. He really hated using his thick French accent and feared he'd lose it since he was surrounded by those who spoke English clearly.

The brown haired girl to his right smiled, "You've read _Hogwarts: a History_?"

He nodded, "I wanted to learn about ze school, I'm 'ow'd yoo zay top de me year?" He really hated how stupid he sounded speaking to native English speakers with his damn French accent. "I zorry, I've 'ad enough of zis." He pointed his wand and muttered the translations charm though he didn't need it. "That's so much better. I'm sorry but sometimes I hate not being able to communicate effectively with other students. I sounded like an idiot just a moment ago."

The girl shook her head, "You didn't. I can understand how difficult it can be to communicate in a different language than your native one. Though I'm impressed you can perform a perfect translation charm. How old are you?"

He smiled, "I'm 14 years old. I got to accompany my school mates because I'm the best in my year. They extended the invitation to me and Gabrielle who is the top of third year, and well her sister is likely to be our academy's champion."

The red head boy on Harry's other side looked nervous, "I don't mean to be rude but you look too much like Draco Malfoy for me to trust you."

Leo shook his head, "You know, I get that a lot. Would you believe me if I said I've never met him, but that we're distantly related? You see his grandmother on his mother's side was my grandfather's cousin. So, that might explain why we look so much alike. It's quite annoying actually. I guess it's a good thing I live in a different country. I couldn't imagine how much worse it would be if I lived in Brittan. I can tell you I'm not anything like him, well from what I've heard."

The girl held out her hand, "I can tell that Leo. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

Leo took her hand and kissed it, "The pleasure is mine."

A cold voice sounded over his right shoulder, "I wouldn't kiss that if I were you. You wouldn't want to be contaminated by a filthy Mudblood." The voice sounded a little too much like his own except filled with disdain. It caused shivers to run through Leo as he knew he could've turned out like the horrible boy behind him.

He slowly turned around to meet the steel cold gray eyes belonging to his older brother, "Zat zis not something one zayz in civilized conversation. I'm always 'appy zu meet those wit great intellect. 'Owever, wit ze way zu speak I question yours."

"Do you know who I am?" he crossed his arms.

"Oui, zu are ze prat zat people mistake me for," Leo raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I believe yoo name zis Draco Malfoy. 'Bad Faith' or zis it just raised mean and heartless, especially if ze insults zis lovely lady because of her linage."

"Why do you look so much like me?" Draco furrowed his brow.

"My name zis Leo Rosier, yoo figure zit out, and if yoo can't zen perhaps yoo should ask yoor mère. I'll give yoo a 'int Druella Black nee Rosier, she waz yoor relative, non?" Leo walked away from a stumped Draco and three curious Gryffindors. He knew meeting his twin brother didn't go as well as he'd planned but he really was a pompous jerk. Leo had hoped there was something redeeming about Draco but his look of disdain, and his hatred laced voice quickly made Leo realize his brother was past saving. Leo was once again thankful he wasn't raised by his spiteful parents. He sighed as he bumped into a black eyed professor with long stringy black hair. He muttered, "I'm zorry professor. I need to watch were I'm going."

The man raised an eyebrow and attempted to enter his mind. Leo rolled his eyes, "Zorry professor but yoo zee I'm not an open book. I'd suggest asking before attempting to invade a student's mind. I'm sure my 'eadmistress will not be 'appy wit yoor attempt. I'm Leo Rosier by ze way." He held out his hand to the professor.

The man took his hand and grumbled, "Professor Snape."

"Ah ze current teacher of potions, non?" Leo found out quite a bit about Hogwarts in the book he was reading, "But I'm zure yoo'd do well as the Defezse Against the Dark Arz. Me favorite professor of that zubject taught here last year, no? Profezor Lupin?"

"Yes, that werewolf was unfortunately a teacher here last year," Snape sneered.

"Ah I zee. Dere muzt've been some 'ow'd yoo zay bad blood between yoo? I'm guessing zomething going back az far az first year at 'ogwarts. 'e waz friendz with Jamez Potter, non? You're childhood rival, non?"

"You seem to know a lot about things you shouldn't know, Mr. Rosier. Also the fact that you're skilled at Occlumency at such a young age is both fascinating and bothersome. Something tells me you're not who you say you are," he mused.

He shook his head and quickly casted the translation charm, "You see professor. I don't understand why you're so suspicious of me. Who would I be other than Leo Rosier? You can ask my headmistress. I have been going to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic since I was eleven. Is it really that hard to believe that I, the top of my year, would've master Occlumency? Perhaps I was sick of people mistaking me for the ever so proud Draco Malfoy and trying to get into my mind to determine why I was hiding. Maybe that was the reason for learning it. You're not that trusting of a person are you, professor?"

"You're wise beyond you're years Mr. Rosier, but don't think you know anything about me," Snape snapped.

Leo muttered, "No, I can't tell you've loved and lost. Perhaps that's reason why you're so sour." He turned around and walked away from the potions master. He determined his stay at Hogwarts was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this was just an idea I got. I have to admit I use the translation charm only because I find trying to type in a French accent very difficult as I never studied that language. Sadly my Spanish and German studies cannot help me there. I'm making Leo who Draco would've been had he been raised in a more heroic environment, also he seems to have evolved into a male version of Hermione.


	3. Teaching Malfoy a Lesson

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Teaching Malfoy a Lesson<strong>

Leo enjoyed attending classes with the rest of the fourth year Hogwarts students. He asked to be included with the Gryffindor schedule since they were the closest thing to his own house. He quickly became friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and thus enemies with his brother. His stomach knotted with a longing to get to know his brother, but the knowledge that he was a horrible git made it impossible.

He wandered through the large Library and quickly found the studious Hermione at one of the tables with several large books open. He cleared his throat before casting the translation charm, "Hello, I was wondering if I could join you. What are you working on?"

"I'm working on the potions scroll Snape assigned," she sighed.

"You know I find it interesting that he assigns scrolls when potions are mainly practical. I mean writing about potion ingredients isn't the same as brewing one," Leo sat down at the table across from her.

Soon they were approached by a bashful Krum, "Hello."

"Ah yes a fellow seeker. It's my pleasure to meet you Krum, but I have a feeling you want to be alone with Hermione, so I'll leave." Leo got up and walked back through the stacks and soon bumped into his brother. Apparently one's genes did have an impact on the way one thought. They both decided to be in the library at the same time. He sighed, "Well, I guess we can't stop bumping into one another."

Draco furrowed his brow, "Why are you speaking so clearly?"

Leo met his eyes and smiled, "Translation charm. I really hate sounding stupid because of my accent."

He raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't say you sounded stupid, but more dignified and snooty, which is a good thing in my book."

Leo shook his head, "Yes and being a pretentious prat is the number one thing in your book. You enjoy the power you have over other people because you lack that power at home and no matter what you do you're never good enough in your father's eyes, am I right?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Just because you look like me doesn't mean you know a bleeding thing about me."

"Ah yes, but your response has told me much more than you could imagine, and I'm sure this will enlighten me much more," Leo pulled out his wand and cast a silent Legilimens. His mind was quickly sorting through all of Draco's memories from his childhood. Tears soon formed in his eyes as he realized how horrible Draco childhood really was. He realized Draco noticed him crying in the background of one of his memories of being beaten and cursed by his father for not doing well enough in school. He pulled out and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Draco looked like he was going to spit fire, "What the hell was that?"

Leo placed his hands on his hips and smiled, "I thought you were smart, but then again with a lovely mind like Hermione's, you're probably third, maybe second in your year. I believe you should be familiar with Legilimens, I thought all parents used it on their children. I'm sure you're father's used it on you before. You really should've recognized it, really Malfoy."

"No stupid, I was talking about your tears and apology," Draco growled shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"You really don't feel anything when you see someone hurt, do you? You have no compassion what so ever. I feel so bad for you because you're going to turn into a monster just like your father."

"Why do you act like you know anything about me or my family?"

He shook his head as his long pony tail at the nape of his neck moved back and forth across his back, "I just looked into your mind and saw your memories, remember?"

"How can I forget?" Draco lifted his nose.

"You seem quite capable," Leo smirked. "You tend to forget anything that doesn't pertain to you."

"Are you a pureblood?" Draco demanded.

"Well, not really. I have a little bit of muggle heritage. I guess that makes me more than a half blood but less than a pureblood." He shrugged, "I really don't care. Blood purity doesn't matter to me."

Draco's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, "How could you not value blood purity?"

"Well let's see. I wasn't raised by your prejudice parents and I think for myself. You know, frankly I'm happy I only look like you and I'm not you," Leo shook his head. "I'm sure having all of that wealth is good, but does it make up for the loneliness you felt growing up. Well that's a stupid question. You're not aware of the bloody difference between the way you're raised and the way other families are, like the Weasleys. I'm sure you look down your nose at them because they don't have as much wealth as your family, but what they don't have in wealth they make up for in love for each other and some would say their love is priceless in the scheme of things."

"You're pathetic. Do you think they can live on love?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Draco, it's something you could never understand because of the way you were raised. You were raised in a large mansion and I'm sure it had a huge table where the three of you sat and barely talked." Draco stood there with wide eyes as Leo continued with his monologue, "You arrived at Hogwarts hoping to find your fame. So you found your goons that would listen to you without question. You wanted your father to be proud of you but instead he was disappointed that a muggleborn was the top of your class and that she beat you at everything but flying. Well, that's okay, I'm sure you've had to put up with Harry being a better seeker than you. Hell, I'm probably a better seeker than you, too bad they aren't having any games because of the tournament."

Draco pulled out his wand, "You'll pay for that statement."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Draco began to pop off curse after curse, but Leo was quicker with his nonverbal shielding charm. He waited until Draco was tired enough to cast Expelliarmus and caught Draco's wand. He raised an eyebrow when he realized it was very similar to his wand except his was 10 and half inches long. They were both made of Hawthorn and he would guess that Draco's had a Unicorn hair for its core as well. It was scary how much alike the two of them really were.

Draco paled, "Give me back my wand, now."

"You know I just realized something dear Draco. You're wand is quite similar to mine. I wonder if it will work for me as well as it works for you," Leo pocketed his wand with a smile and held Draco's. He shot a Jelly-leg Jinx quickly followed by a full body bind. He couldn't help but laugh when Draco fell to the ground as stiff as a board. He walked toward Draco's body and placed the wand back in his robe pocket and patted it, "Here you go. I figured you'd probably want you're wand back. Just so you know, I think you needed some time to think about your actions for a bit. I'm not a bully Draco, but it's apparent you hate yourself enough to take it out on others. You should really work on your daddy issues and stop picking on others."

Leo knew he was probably going a little too far but couldn't help it. He took out his wand and levitated Draco to the top of one of the book shelves. He shook his head as he walked back over to where he left Hermione. He knew, he'd just made enemies with his dear twin brother, but the boy deserved it after all. He shook his head knowing it wasn't going to teach the prat anything. Sadly he feared nothing was going to get through Draco until he finally gets a taste of reality. That wouldn't occur until after he was under the thumb of the Dark Lord. Then he'll quickly realize that things aren't as great as his father has painted them all his life. He noticed she was alone again, so he sat across from her. "So, I see you've moved on to the Transfiguration homework."

She looked up and smiled, "Yes, where did you go off to?"

He smiled, "Promise not to tell your headmaster or my headmistress?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"Well, Draco started it really. He's the one that pulled out his wand and started firing curses at me. It's not my fault that I'm the better dueler out of the two of us. Is it just me or is he the biggest tosser at this school?"

Hermione chuckled, "Well he has his moments. What did you do to him?"

He raised his eyebrows and attempted to appear innocent, "What makes you think I did anything?"

She laughed, "You forget that my two best friends are both Gryffindor males. What did you do?"

"Well, let's just say he's on top of his reading," he chuckled and held up his hands, "You are the brightest witch of our age. Well, just a jelly-leg jinx followed by a full body bind and I levitated him to the top of one of the bookshelves after giving him back his wand, so he should be able to levitate himself back down after the bind wears off."

She gasped, "You didn't."

He nodded, "I did. Maybe he'll think next time before he tries to bully someone. Did I mention that I don't like bullies? I have run into quite a few of them at the academy and well they quickly learned not to mess with me. I'm one to stand up for others as well and really Draco shouldn't be picking on such a bright witch just because you don't fit his blood superiority ideals." He pounded his fist against the table, "I say good riddance to blood purity. I mean if you compare it to muggle Royalty from the dark ages through the Victorian era then one can see the effects of limiting the gene pool. I mean why do you think squibs appear in pureblood families more than half blood ones? We need muggleborn witches and wizards to add diversity to our genetics."

She shook her head, "You're very different from the boy you resemble."

He sighed, "Yeah well, he and I were raised very differently. Unfortunately, he is the product of the venomous environment he was raised in. I'd never want a father like Lucius Malfoy. Did I mention that I also peered within the depths of that poor boy's depraved mind?"

"You used Legilimens on him?" Her brown eyes filled with surprise.

He nodded again and grimaced, "Yeah, the poor boy has it bad at home. I'm not going to say it's your fault, but I can see why he likes to take things out on you. His father is never too happy with him when you've beaten him at school. I guess part of him hopes by belittling you, he will throw you off your game, claim the number one spot, and perhaps his father will finally be proud of him."

She shook her head, "That's horrible."

"Yes but isn't Harry an example of people overcoming their home environment?" He raised an eyebrow.

She swallowed, "Yes but that's different because he's able to use his magical abilities to threaten them. They've treated him better since after his first year. Draco doesn't really have a way to protect himself from his father, does he?"

It was Leo's turn to swallow hard, "You know I never thought about that. Maybe I should teach him how to cast a shield charm. Perhaps if he gets enough practice he'll be able to block the Cruciatus. Do you want to come with me when I bring him down?"

She furrowed her brow, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

He shrugged, "Maybe he won't over react and attempt to cruse me to death?"

She chuckled, "I doubt it. You've made him feel weak and he hates feeling powerless."

He sighed, "You're probably right." He pointed his wand at the top of the bookshelf he'd placed Draco. Soon he was levitating him back to the ground. He muttered the counter curse and stared into the angry eyes of Draco Malfoy. He held out his wand, "Now, now Malfoy before you try to curse me into oblivion, remember that I'm the better dueler. However, I'm willing to teach you how to cast the protection shield so that you can protect yourself from your father's curses."

Draco furrowed his brow, "Why would I need your help?"

"I saw the reason why you act the way you do, remember?" Leo approached his twin brother and placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

Draco looked him in the eyes, "Why'd you just do that?"

He sighed, "It's because I can tell you needed it. You're parents don't hug you or show you physical affection at all, do they?"

Draco's eyes turned into a maelstrom of emotion, "A Malfoy never shows weakness."

Leo shook his head, "Boy, am I glad I'm not a damn Malfoy. I'd probably look like I have a stick up my ass like you do. I couldn't imagine having to maintain that indifferent proud face no matter what. Do you ever laugh or actually smile?"

He shook his head, "Only when Potter fails."

Leo's eyes twinkled, "So, tell me have you ever felt happy before?"

Draco lowered his head for a moment and his shoulders slumped. He whispered, "No."

Leo couldn't stand it. Draco might be his older brother and he was unable to tell him that, but there was no way he was going to allow him to continue to suffer the way he was. He pulled Draco into a tight hug and lifted him in the air before setting him back on the ground. He chuckled at Draco's surprised face, "I'm French, you should be happy I didn't kiss both of your cheeks. We tend to be very touchy feely people, after all."

Draco shook his head, "I don't know what to make of you. I mean you look like a cross between me and my father. We look exactly alike in the face except you look happy and smile all of the time. You make fun and almost act like one of the Weasley twins, but you also have the same color of hair as me and it's the same length as my father. You even wear it back like him."

He chuckled, "Who knows maybe I'm you're long lost twin brother." Leo mentally sighed, that was the thing about the tongue tied curse. If one joked about the truth one could still say it, but only if it was certain the other person wouldn't believe it.

Draco silently chuckled, "Yeah I wish I had a twin brother. Maybe then there wouldn't be so much pressure on me."

Leo shook his head, "Knowing the type of man your father is, he probably would've killed your twin if you had one. I mean do you think he'd really allow the possibility of the Malfoy estate being split between two heirs? I don't think so. Plus he wouldn't be able to control two children as easily as he could control one. I think I'd rather be alive and myself than dead and your twin."

Draco looked at him seriously, "You know, you're right. I guess its better that you're a stranger that just happens to look like me than my twin. I just sometimes wish I could do something that would make him proud of me. I'm tired of being such a disappointment."

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose, "The question isn't what you can do to ensure you're father is proud of you as much as how far are you willing to go to make him proud. Would you be willing to join the Death Eaters and kill a man? Would you be willing to rape and kill muggles while you participate in Death Eater rites? Would you willingly serve a madman?"

Draco's face paled, "Do you think I'd have to do that to finally obtain my father's approval?"

"You know you're aunt Bellatrix is in Azkaban, right?" Draco nodded his head. "Do you know why she's there?"

Draco muttered, "No."

"You're aunt tortured a pure blood couple into insanity. They never cracked under the Cruciatus curse because they were Gryffindors, but did you know they had a year old son? A child only a little bit older than Harry Potter. He may not have been made an orphan like Harry but he lost his parents around the same time. I know you're so willing to tease Harry about him growing up never knowing his parents. Is it because you're jealous that his mother loved him enough to die to protect him? Do you think you're mother would've done the same thing for you?"

Draco's eyes darkened and he growled, "Why'd you have to bring up Potter?"

Leo sighed, "Because no matter how horrible you're life is at least you still have both of your parents. Harry never knew his parents because they died before he was old enough to remember them. The other boy has his parents but seeing them at St. Mungo's has to be painful because they don't know who he is and probably are unresponsive. Think about how many more people will die if your father gets his way? Blood purity means the genocide of anyone who cannot prove that they are half blood or more. Also did you know that the dark lord he serves is a bloody hypocrite? He might be the heir of Slytherin but he's a half blood, and why do so many supposedly superior purebloods serve him including your crazy aunt Bella? The reason is because they're afraid of him. He's so ruthless that he'd kill his own followers. You don't want to be under that man's thumb."

Draco's eyes widened, "How do you know all of that?"

Leo eyes flashed, "I read Draco. You should really try it sometime. You can find out many things from books. Also checking many different sources for information gives you the opportunity to piece together a non biased view."

Draco shook his head, "Wow, you really are like a male version of Hermione except not a Mudblood."

Leo smacked Draco across the back of the head, "I really wanted to hex you into oblivion but I figured smacking you the muggle way might work well enough to get your attention. You should really stop using that stupid word. You're better than your father. I know you are."

Draco glared, "Why do you care?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "I look just like you. What do you think happens to me when you do something stupid? I frankly don't like being mistaken for you. You're such an annoying little ferret. You know if you don't watch yourself someone might actually turn you into one and put you down one of your body guard's pants. How would you like to see the inside of Crabbe or Goyle's pants?" Draco paled and looked sick at the memory causing Leo to chuckle, "Oh I forgot Mad-Eye already did that, didn't he? I believe it was for you being a sniveling coward and trying to curse Harry when his back was turned. Now I don't remember whose pants did he put you down?"

Draco smirked trying to cover up his ill feeling, "He didn't put me in anyone's pants, I'm a Malfoy no one would be stupid enough to do that to me."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Keep up that attitude and you'll find out how far that name will really protect you. Just remember I'm willing to teach you how to protect yourself from your father's curses, however I'm not willing to teach you until you've shown some improvement. As long as you're acting like a git, I will not teach you."

Hermione pulled on Leo's arm, "I think we should go to dinner. Let's let him stew."

Leo shook his head and followed her out of the library leaving Draco standing there staring into space.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know I made Draco a sniveling coward, but he kind of shows himself that way in the fourth book. I know Leo seems to know a little too much, but I'm playing on the twin connection possibility. I will get through the fourth book quickly as I'm concentrating on Leo's perspective. This will continue through to the final book. I've done a bit of an edit to this chapter as someone had complained about the sophistry and soap box jumping. Leo's opinionated but I did trim the chapter down a bit. What does sophistry mean anyway? I'm American and we don't use that word. Is it similar to sophisticated?


	4. the Champions

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – the Champions<strong>

After dinner on Halloween night, it was time for the three champions to be selected. As a show of solidarity any students were allowed to sit at whatever table they wished. Leo sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. He was quickly making friends with Dean, Seamus, and Neville as well. He knew Neville was the boy he was talking about when he spoke of the horrors his aunt Bella had committed, however he wasn't going to share Neville's secret with anyone. If the boy wanted someone to know he'd tell them. He listened as George and Fred bantered back and forth about why their ageing potion didn't work on the age ring for the Goblet of Fire. Leo just shook his head and smiled at the twins antics. He couldn't help but wonder if he and Draco would have had that dynamic had they grown up together. He shook that thought away as he knew the Weasley's were the polar opposites when compared with the Malfoys. They were kind, brave, loyal, and many of the other traits expected from a family of Gryffindors. Alas, Leo knew he would've been raised by Slytherin snakes if he was even allowed to live.

Dumbledore approached the Goblet of Fire to receive the name belonging to the first champion. The first name to burst forth from the flame was that of Cedric Diggory. Dumbledore announced the name and everyone from Hogwarts cheered for the champion. The fire popped and spit out the next name and everyone from his academy including himself cheered, when it was announced that Fleur Delacour was their champion. The third champion was announced as none other than Viktor Krum for Durmstrang. They sent the champions off to the waiting room and then something that wasn't supposed to happen did. The cup popped again and another name flew out of the goblet. Dumbledore looked frightened as he picked up the paper and spoke the name that caused shivers to run up Leo's spine, "Harry Potter."

Leo looked to the frightened 14 year old boy who lived. Hermione pushed him forward and forcing him to approach the almost yelling headmaster. Everyone in the great hall began yelling and complaining that he was not 17. Leo made eye contact with Ron and noticed a glimmer of envy. Leo sighed realizing something was happening. The Death Eaters had to be planning something for Harry's name to pop out of that goblet. Leo knew that Harry would never willingly put his name in that goblet. He had no interest in participating in such a dangerous task. No matter how much Draco and the rest of the students wanted to think about Harry, Leo knew he didn't like being famous. Something wasn't right and Leo was mad that he didn't know what piece didn't fit to the puzzle.

Leo met Draco's gray eyes and noticed the anger. Leo sighed knowing that Draco also believed Harry had managed to put his name in the cup. He shook his head knowing that Draco wouldn't be willing to change. He'd just been set off by the champion selections. He turned to Hermione, "Harry didn't put his name in that cup. I don't know who did but I can't help but worry that whoever is responsible for his name popping out of that cup wishes him harm."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "I know I just wish I knew what it was that we're missing. Something just isn't right."

Leo chuckled, "Wow, I really am the male version of you. I was trying to figure out that same thing."

* * *

><p>Leo sighed when he realized Ron and Harry weren't talking because of Ron's insecurities. He knew that eventually Ron would realize he was acting like an idiot and hopefully apologize. Leo walked to the library hoping to find pieces to the incomplete puzzle in his mind behind the mystery of who put Harry's name in the goblet and thus putting the boy in harm's way. Instead he found a sullen Draco sitting at a library table with a book open before him. Leo cleared his throat and sat across from his Slytherin twin.<p>

Draco looked up and snapped, "What do you want?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "Now, Now, always jumping to conclusions, aren't we?"

"Leo, all you manage to do is belittle me like my father. If I want to feel horrible, I'd rather just go talk to him instead of someone who resembles my clone," He looked down at the book. "More like someone who resembles the person I could never be."

Leo crossed his arms and stared at him, "Why's that Draco? What's preventing you from being like me?"

Draco grumbled, "Everything."

Leo brought his fist down on the table causing a loud bang, "That's a crock and you know it. You're just a scared little boy who no longer has the comfort of his mother's arms and can never do anything right in his father's eyes. You're a pathetic, sniveling cowered. Why else would you wait to attack Potter when his back was turned? Why else would you use psychological warfare like the Potter Stinks badges you've been developing with your buddies."

He glared and growled, "How the hell do you do that?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He pointed a finger at Leo, "You're hiding something."

Leo smiled brightly causing his gray eyes two twinkle, "You would love it if I was. Sorry Draco, but I'm not Slytherin material and thus I do not hide things."

He grumbled, "Take that look off of your face. I hate seeing my face so open and vulnerable."

Leo chuckled, "You know if you worked on guarding your mind instead of your face then maybe you'd look less like you've been sucking on a lemon with a stick up your bum." He tapped a finger to his chin, "Hey daddy dearest never punished you in a more immoral way, did he?"

His face paled, "What do you mean?"

Leo's brow furrowed and his voice dropped, "I was only asking that because you walk around like it hurts. Like something was shoved in your exit."

Draco quickly stood, "You're disturbed. My father would never do that. I can't believe you'd even suggest it."

Leo sighed, "For a second there I thought you were going to admit that not only did your father abuse you with curses but demeaned you with rape. I'm glad that my assumption was wrong. I couldn't imagine even Lucius Malfoy could be that deranged. I mean, I'm sure deep down in that dark heart of his, he cares about you."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Leo raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I don't know. I guess since you're a bloke that looks a lot like me there's some sort of weird connection. Blimey, if you're willing to change I'd be willing to teach you defensive spells as well as Occlumency."

Draco crossed his arms, "What do you mean about change?"

Leo tapped his finger to his lips, "Well let's see. You have to lay off on Potter, Granger, and Weasley. I won't count the badges against you as you've already implemented that one. You will stop with your mental games. You will stop pushing their buttons for a reaction, or I'll show you what being hexed into oblivion really means."

Draco furrowed his brow and held out his hand, "I guess I can accept those terms."

Leo shook his hand, "We'll start tomorrow then. How about we meet on the edge of the Forbidden Forest?"

* * *

><p>Leo's lessons with Draco were working well. He was learning proper shielding techniques. He also mastered the basic aspects of Occlumency. He was able to keep people out of his mind, but Leo was still able to find back doors. Of course, Draco didn't know it was because the two of them thought so much alike. Leo had mastered the ability to access Draco's dreams when the both of them were asleep. He knew it was a handy tool since he could look in from the other side of the castle. He couldn't help but wonder if he could still look into Draco's dreams when he returned to France.<p>

Soon the day of the first challenge arrived. He sat in the crowd next to the quiet Ron, who still seemed sour as they prepared for the first champion. He knew this fight between Harry and his best friend really wasn't helping either boy, "Ron, did you attempt to apologize after your overreaction?"

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you're filled with inadequacies with having so many older brothers. Harry's you best bloke but sometimes you feel like you're in his shadow as well. Don't worry Ron, you'll find your place in the world one day. You just need to stop comparing yourself to others," Leo never took his eyes off of him as he spoke.

"Has anyone told you you're a creepy bloke?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you don't want to agree with Draco Malfoy, now do you?" he chucked shaking his head.

Ron shook his head, "Leo, it's always so surprising seeing such open facial expressions on Malfoy's face."

His eyes twinkled, "Yes, well he and I were raised very differently, now weren't we?"

"Well that's apparent. It's almost as if you're a Malfoy raised as a Weasley," Ron chuckled.

Before Leo could respond Harry was being called for his challenge. He was facing the horntail. He watched as Harry quickly summoned his Firebolt, "I guess it's a great thing he's got excellent flying capabilities with being a seeker. He should hopefully be able to get that egg and get out of there before that dragon eats him for lunch. That one seems to be the meanest. I can tell you right now. Harry may be very brave when necessary, but he's not a bloody danger seeking moron. He would've never willingly sign up for this tournament when he's the least skilled of the four champions."

"I've been a right git, haven't I?" Ron stared off as Harry flew past the dragon and captured the egg.

"You meant that as a rhetorical question, right?" Leo smiled as Harry made it past the dragon. He turned back to Ron, "You should go make amends with Harry."

* * *

><p>Leo stared at the newest Daily Profit at breakfast and chuckled, "Bulgarian Bon Bon, really? I know if I were Krum, I would hate being referred to as a sweet. Though Hermione, I think that you and Krum would make a cute couple. It was preposterous for Rita to even allude to you and Harry having anything more than a plutonic relationship. Everyone can tell that Harry has a major crush on a particular Ravenclaw."<p>

Harry blushed, "Even you noticed that?"

"So, you heard Professor McGonagall announcing that we're having a Yule Ball and all of the champions are expected to find dates. Harry, were you planning on asking one lovely Cho?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I considered it but alas she already has a date," he looked down at the table.

Ron looked around, "I don't know who I could ask to the ball." He looked over at Hermione, "Hey, you're a girl and since no one has asked you. Do you want to go to Yule Ball with me?"

Leo rested a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Ron, that's no way to ask a girl you like."

Ron furrowed his brow as Hermione's voice rose, "For your information someone has already asked me and I said yes."

She quickly got up from the table and left the great hall, Leo turned to Harry and Ron, "Well, it looks like the two of you need to look for dates now that the ones you really wanted to take have both been taken."

Ron's face turned red, "Have you already found a date?"

Leo shrugged, "I thought about asking Gabrielle."

Harry's eyes widened, "One of the part Veela sisters?"

Leo smiled, "Yes well for some reason their enchantment doesn't work on me. I've once mused that I might be part Veela myself. I mean I can enchant the ladies if I really want to though I'm not interested in being a man slag like Draco. Have you heard those rumors as well?"

Fred or George popped in, "Well, they don't call him the prince of Slytherin for nothing."

Quickly followed by the other Weasley twin, "The ladies are after him for his family's wealth. He doesn't have the personality to attract them for any other reason."

The first twin chuckled, "Yep a right git, he is."

The other smirked, "But maybe we can get some gallons off of him if he's willing to vote against Harry during the next task."

Leo got up, "Well speaking of the snake, perhaps it's time I go."

* * *

><p>Leo met Draco on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Draco was leaning against the tree in his heavy winter coat, "What took you so long?"<p>

Leo smiled, "I was having breakfast with the Gryffindors. They were discussing dates for the Yule ball. I wonder who you'll ask as Malfoy heir. I'm sure you're required to limit your selection to your house mates. I'm sure you're expected to marry a pureblood Slytherin female after all. Well there's always Pansy Parkinson, right? Isn't she the one you shagged at the beginning of the school year? How did that feel? Did it make you feel like a man?"

Draco blushed and mumbled under his breath.

"Oh I see. You didn't actually shag her, now did you? You just spread the rumor so that others would believe you're more experienced than you are, and she didn't deny it because she likes the idea of your money. If she can manage to date you then perhaps the two of you will marry and she will be a member of the wealthy Malfoy family. Of course there's always Daphne Greengrass but I believe Blaise has already asked her. Hmm I wonder what you're going to do; you wouldn't want the embarrassment of going stag."

Draco crossed his arms, "Have you found a date yet?"

"No, but I should go ask her right now. I'm sorry I guess we can continue our lessons later. Oh and there's always Astoria Greengrass. I'm sure she'd enjoy being your date," Leo smiled walking away.

He heard Draco growl, "Yeah, like I'm going to ask a second year."

Leo quickly found Gabriella with her older sister Fleur. Unfortunately he saw Ron standing nearby yelling at the girls before running away red faced. Leo approached the sisters chuckling and asked in French, "_What did he want_?"

Fleur stared, "_I think he just asked me to the Yule ball in a very ungentlemanly manner_."

Leo shook his head, "_Well Ron's lost it. He's probably still upset that Hermione already has a date and you cannot blame him. I mean very few men can withstand your Veela charms_."

Fleur furrowed her brow, "_What do you want?_"

Leo raised an eyebrow and looked at Gabriella, "_Actually I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the ball. I thought with the both of us being the only underclassmen here from the academy that we could go together as friends._"

Gabriella smiled, "Oui, _I'll go with you_."

Fleur pulled Leo into a hug, "_Thank you for asking my sister to the ball. I don't have to worry what she'll be doing or who she'll be with now._"

Leo kissed each cheek, "_You know me._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As you might be able to tell. I've already written several chapters in advance before posting this. I have to admit I have one other finished chapter after this and then there will be some breaks in my posts as I start working my way through the fifth book. You know so much to cover and change…AU after all!


	5. Mermaids

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – Mermaids<strong>

The Yule ball was interesting for Leo. He watched as Fleur was escorted by one of the seventh year males from the academy. He chuckled at Ron's expression when Hermione was seen by the red head on the arm of champion Viktor Krum. He sighed, when he noticed Harry's longing eyes when Cho was escorted by Cedric Diggory. He shook his head, when he noticed that one of the Patil twins was on Harry's arm and the other was being escorted by Ron in some disturbing dress robes. Leo turned to his gorgeous date and held out his arm. He spoke in French, "_Are you ready to dance?_"

Gabrielle was wearing a stunning light blue dress robes, her fair blond hair was precariously perched on the top of her head, and her sister must've help her with her makeup as she looked quite lovely, "Oui."

Leo chuckled as he noticed the eyes of many of the male students staring at Gabrielle with adoring eyes and glaring at him with envy, "_Everyone is staring at how beautiful you look and just as many are glaring at me with jealousy. Apparently they're upset that I bagged such a lovely flower as a date._"

Gabrielle blushed, "_I'm not as pretty as my sister Fleur_."

Leo shook his head and smiled, "_You only think that because she's a young woman and you're just starting to blossom. Give it time Gabrielle, I think when you reach her age you'll be even fairer than she._"

The two of them gracefully waltz to the traditional music and Leo looked around to notice their Headmistress was dancing with a well groomed grounds keeper. He smiled realizing how those two would make the perfect couple. He loved his Headmistress and felt that she deserved love even though she was much taller than most men. He looked over and saw Draco's eyes fixed on his as he waited by the punch bowl for his date. Leo shot a smile Draco's direction and received a glare in return. He shook his head realizing getting through to his brother was going to take a lot more than a few lessons.

Around the end of the ball Leo noticed Cedric speaking with Harry for a moment. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps it had something to do with the next task. He soon was passing Gabrielle off to her sister so the two could to back to their shared room. On his way out of the transformed Great Hall he bumped into the one person that he could never seem to avoid. Perhaps people were right about the connections twins had. Draco growled, "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"It's nice to see you too. What's the matter Draco? Are you upset that my date was far more attractive than yours?" Leo teased with a full smile.

Draco glowered, "No. There's no reason for me to be jealous of you. Haven't we been over this? I have everything and I get anything I want. I'm a Malfoy."

"Ah yes you can have whatever you want that's materialistic. You have the newest fastest broom. You have more money in your vault that some witches and wizards make in a year. However, the one thing money cannot buy is love and true friendship, and that my dear Malfoy heir is of what you were jealous," Leo chuckled as he walked back to the boy guest dorms for the academy.

* * *

><p>The morning of the second task Harry was with Neville but his other two best friends weren't anywhere. Leo looked around and noticed that Gabrielle was missing as well. They were going to the lake to retrieve something that was precious taken from them. Leo's brow furrowed trying to piece together all of the pieces. <em>Let's see there are three people missing and four champions, wait I wonder<em>. He looked around and soon noticed that one Ravenclaw beauty was missing as well. _Hmm, I guess there are four people missing. So let's see. Fleur's little sister, Cedric's date to the Yule ball, Krum's date to the Yule ball, and Harry's other best friend. Well that sucks; they're probably all down there under some petrifaction spell that doesn't require them to breath. _

Leo stood next to Neville as the four champions jumped into the lake. He heard the announcer stating that both Fleur and Cedric were using the Bubble-Head Charm. Krum had partially transfigured himself into a shark and Harry somehow had gills. Neville chuckled, "Gillyweed, that was brilliant of Harry, however it's quite rare. I wonder how he got his hands on some."

Concern knotted Leo's gut, when he saw Fleur return to the surface without Gabrielle. They wouldn't let her die would they because a champion failed at the task? Soon Cedric returned to the surface with a now revived Cho and quickly followed by a still half transformed Krum and Hermione. Everyone waited with bated breath for Harry to return. The time was almost up when two people appeared at the surface but neither one was Harry. He gasped when he realized the two were Ron and Gabrielle and finally Harry made it to the surface.

Leo noticed something he hadn't noticed before. One of the judges was changed for the second task. Percy Weasley had taken Crouch's place. He waited to hear the judge's decision and soon Fudge spoke, "We award first place to Cedric Diggory, and in second place because he showed great bravery in not only recuing his ward but also making sure that all were rescued. For showing outstanding moral fiber we've decided to give Harry Potter second place and Krum third."

Leo heard Draco groan from behind him causing him to turn around, "What's the matter Draco, jealous?"

He didn't respond but just turned around and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle following him. George and Fred appeared near him and Neville, "No, he's just upset that he lost the bet. He'd bet that Krum would do better than Harry and well-"

The other twin cut in, "He lost. I'm sure it was just pocket change for a bloke like Malfoy."

Leo smirked, "Yes the money doesn't mean much for a Malfoy. They have so much of it after all, but losing is a different story. They pride themselves in doing well and since he's working on making Lucius proud, I'm sure he's feeling the sting of defeat."

The twins looked from one another and back at Leo, "You know more about Malfoy than one should."

The other one responded, "Yes, I think you've been lying about who you really are."

"Distantly related, my ass."

"Call it twin intuition."

"Leo, you act like you are his twin brother," the first twin finished.

A sick feeling settled in the pit of Leo's stomach before he smiled, "I think you're twin intuition is off. The first time I ever met Draco was when I came here with the academy and frankly I wouldn't curse anyone to be his twin. It's just like the story of _the Prince and the Pauper_ by the well known American Muggle author Mark Twain."

The twins looked between one another before speaking in unison, "Never heard of it."

"Not well read in muggle literature, I see. Then again I'd be surprised if the two of you read anything other than the funnies section of the newspaper," Leo pinched the bridge of his nose when he realized the twins didn't know what he was talking about. "Well it's a story about two unrelated strangers looking exactly like one another and switching places. One is Edward the VI son of Henry VIII of England. The muggle king of England back in 1547 and the other boy was Tom Canty who is a poor boy living in London with a not so friendly father. Hmm, now that I think about it the story really does fit for me and Draco. He's the one with the horrible father but has the wealth and I've grown up in a loving environment but without the wealth. Hmm, so does that make me the prince or the pauper?"

The twins looked at each other and back at him, "Leo, you are strange."

The other one smirked, "But we like strange, so you're good in our book."

Leo chuckled and left the twins by the lake. He remained deep in thought as he walked. He couldn't help but consider the implications of the novel he'd mentioned to the twins. His brother had been raised under the cruel hands of their father. He was taught how to act like a proper pureblood heir and raised him under the hateful belief system of pureblood superiority. Before he knew where he was going he soon found himself in the library and sure enough Hermione was sitting at her usual table. He approached, "Hey, I was wonder if you've heard of _the Prince and the Pauper_?"

She looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, "Yes, I've heard of it. Mark Twain was a talented American writer. I'm a little surprised that you have."

Leo sighed as he sat down at the table, "I've always felt a connection to that story. It was one of the first novels I read. I guess when one see's your own face in the papers but it belongs to a different person, it makes you think. I mean, I've known of Draco's existence since the first time he appeared in the paper as the Malfoy heir, but he had no idea that a stranger like me was out there until I came here. I can't help but wonder if I would be like him if I were raised by his parents, you know?"

"So you're dwelling over the fact that Malfoy has your face, but is a complete git? I mean muggle psychologists have questioned the concept of nature versus nurture. This seems to be the concept that you're questioning yourself. I'm not sure what the Wizarding community thinks about the muggle concept. I know that many members of the community take blood purity into consideration," she paused for a moment tapping her chin with her finger and looking upward.

Her eyes peered through him, "You know an interesting concept is that of separated identical twins. Identical twins have essentially the same exact DNA as the egg splits during the formation process. So, if we were to take the story of strangers looking alike but living opposite lives and add a separated twin twist than your concern makes more sense. You know if you were Draco's identical twin than the two of you wouldn't just look alike but the two of you would share the same genes and thus the same personality traits. The reason why the two of you act different is because of the different environments the two of you were raised."

Leo raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "But I'm not his identical twin so that theory is invalid. I mean what explains-" he ran his hands over the top of his head and got up. "You know this was stupid. I'm sorry for bothering you." He quickly left the library only to be stopped by his mirror image except with gray eyes reminiscent of molten steel. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "What do you want now Draco?"

"I overheard the conversation you were having with Granger," he crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

"So you're not just a complete tosser but an eavesdropper to boot. So, what did you hear that you don't like?"

"The concept of nurture versus nature, I mean I know you're not my twin but if you were. Does that mean I would be more like you if I was raised differently? Would I be more confident without being proud? Would I be as easy going and happy, as you?" His eyes swirled with a maelstrom of emotion, which he artfully contained within them. The rest of his features were a mask of stoic indifference.

"If I were you're genetic copy than it's possible, but like you said we're not twins. We're just strangers who look alike. The prince of Slytherin," he pointed toward Draco. He pointed to himself, "and the pauper from France. Of course you've never heard of that story either. It's muggle literature. I guess it could be in the library somewhere if you're interested." He turned and walked away realizing keeping his cover was getting harder when so many people were willing to jump to the twins separated at birth theory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so this is the last chapter I have that's complete. I am going more with the book where Dobby gave Harry the Gillyweed instead of Neville in the movie. The next chapter I start to go into the realm of plot modification. I may have a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. I wonder if anyone can guess what that might be.


	6. The Dark Lord Returns

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – The Dark Lord Returns<strong>

Harry came back from the maze with Cedric crying, "He's dead, he killed him, he's back. Voldemort is back!" Mr. Diggory came from the stands and cried over his son, while Mad-Eye ran off with Harry. The missing pieces came together and Leo shot to his feet to alert Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. _Mad-Eye was someone in disguise. He was too helpful to make sure Harry got through every task so that he could be there for the cup and the portkey. He's a follower of the dark lord, but who?_

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as Leo approached, "Yes?"

"You should go after Mad-Eye and Harry sir. I think that Mad-Eye isn't who he seems. I'm not sure how, but maybe Polyjuice Potion. I mean he's always drinking out of that flask," Leo shrugged.

Snape and Dumbledore stared at one another as if they were communicating mentally. Dumbledore and McGonagall ran off and Snape paused for a moment, "Leo, I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other soon." He turned and ran after the headmaster.

Leo's brow furrowed as he walked back over to the crowd of people on the bleachers. He quickly found his Gryffindor friends and sat down next to Hermione. He whispered in her ear, "One of the Dark Lord's followers has been impersonating Mad-Eye. I'm sure he was responsible for turning that cup into a portkey. Wasn't he the one to use transfiguration as a punishment on Draco at the beginning of the year?"

Her brown eyes flashed and she poked Ron in the ribs, "Didn't Harry say he saw Barty Crouch Jr. on the map?"

"Yeah, and later on he fell into the pensive and saw Karkaroff's trial where he named Crouch Jr. as one of the most devoted followers of You Know Who," Ron's brow furrowed.

* * *

><p>Draco approached Leo before he got into the flying carriage to go back to the academy, "Leo, wait up. I want to speak to you."<p>

Leo crossed his arms, "What did you want to say Draco? You're getting everything you've ever wanted, right? The opportunity to make your father proud by serving the mad man and I'm sure a family reunion will come shortly. After all, aren't you looking forward to meeting your aunt Bella?"

Draco's shoulders slumped, "I don't think I am."

Leo placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "Look now that the dark lord has returned, your father is going to be under more pressure. He's going to be forced in a role of servitude once more and he will fear for his life. I fear things are going to become more difficult for you, but remember there's more to you. If you choose to, you can overcome you're home environment."

Draco lifted his head and the same apathetic expression marred his face, but his gray eyes again resembled the churning of storm clouds, "So, it will be like you never existed?"

Leo smiled climbing into the coach, "No, I'll still exist. I'll just return to my country and continue my schooling at the academy. Why? Will you miss me?"

Draco growled, "No."

"Good there's no reason for you to miss me," Leo yelled as he shut the carriage door.

* * *

><p>Leo had been home with Elaine and Luke for two days before his aunt and cousin came to visit. He was prepared to request that they remove the tongue tie curse and allow him to stay with the order and attend Hogwarts for good. He knew Draco would need him and there might be a point where they'd have to switch. His brother had already been through too much. He wasn't going to allow him to submit to the insanity of becoming a Death Eater. He looked at the two visitors and prepared for his fight.<p>

"Dromeda and Dora, I want to make a request. I'm 15 now, which means I'm two years away from becoming of age. I know that Voldemort has returned. I know what that means for Lucius and his family. I met Draco and I've begun to get through to him as a stranger with the same face. I know with his return that the Order of the Phoenix will be reformed. I want to return with you guys and I want to attend Hogwarts in the fall. I request that the tongue tie curse is removed and I promise not to tell Draco until it's absolutely necessary."

Andromeda furrowed her brow, "I don't think that's a good idea. With his return, it will only be more dangerous for you."

"It's just as dangerous, if not more, for Harry Potter. Shouldn't I have the right to choose to stand with them to fight in the years to come? Shouldn't I be allowed to assist my brother in overcoming the way he was raised? Dora is an Auror after all. Will you attempt to keep her at home?"

Nymphadora raised a hand to quiet her mother and her hair turned purple, "Mum, he's right. We cannot guarantee he will be safe in France when the war breaks out anyway. Why not let him go to the school he chooses? He has the perfect alias. He's the top of his year. I'm sure he'll be in direct competition with Hermione but that will only make him work harder."

Andromeda stood, "Well it's apparent your mind is made up. Dora will need to speak with the Order and inform them of your unique situation. We will floo you when we're able to retrieve you. How well do you get along with the Weasleys?"

Leo thought for a moment, "Well, I've only really met Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Other than Fred and George picking up on Draco and my twin connection, I like all of them."

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow, "They thought you acted like his twin?"

Leo smirked, "I fed him some line about _the Prince and the Pauper_, and of course they'd never heard of it or the muggle author Mark Twain."

Elaine laughed, "You only know about it because we thought it would be a good story for you to read because of your situation."

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks passed before Nymphadora arrived by portkey to take him to the Order. Leo wasn't surprised the old man had pieced everything together. He'd suspected Dumbledore knew who he really was from the moment he saw him. He shrunk his luggage and placed it all into his side bag. He held onto the portkey with his cousin and they soon arrived on a street in London. They stood there for a moment and soon the two buildings started moving away from one another exposing another building in the middle. The muggles in the other two buildings didn't even notice their buildings were moving. He followed her inside and held back his laughter when his cousin tripped over an elephant legged umbrella holder.<p>

"Dora, do I have permission to tell them who I really am?" Leo watched as Fred and George apperated with a pop right in front of them.

"We already know Leo."

"You're Malfoy's Twin."

"We knew our twin intuition -"

"Is never off."

Leo chuckled, "I smell eavesdropping on the Order."

"What us."

"Never."

Leo shook his head, "Ah yes and I'm speaking to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." He cleared his throat, "So, where should I take my stuff?"

The twins' smiles widened, "We thought you'd prefer to room with us."

"Oh and don't think we didn't catch the Louis Carol reference. He was a wizard after all."

Leo moaned, "Wonderful. So, how about you show me to your room and then I'll tell all of you non Order members my story." He looked over and saw the scraggly looking Black, "But first I must speak with the only Gryffindor in the Black line."

Sirius's eyebrows rose, "You really do look just like Draco."

Leo smiled, "Yes, except I keep my hair long and don't always have the look of constipation on my face. Aunt Dromeda has told me so much about you over the years. I have to say I'm very interested in meeting the only Gryffindor in my family line. I'm pretty sure that's where I'll end up."

Sirius grimaced, "Yes well, sometimes it's difficult to go against your family, but I guess in your case you weren't raised by them. Things will probably be easier for you."

"Well, didn't the Potters' become you're family after you're mother disowned you?"

"Leo, you know too much about me. You really are unique."

Leo shrugged, "When you're raised away from the rest of your family, you tend to develop an interest. I guess the same thing could be said for Potter. He really does miss his parents, doesn't he?"

* * *

><p>After putting all of his items away in the narrow bedroom that had three beds in it, he followed the twins into another room where Ron and Hermione were busy conversing. The two of them looked up and Ron raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"<p>

Leo chuckled, "I know you thought I was Draco at first, didn't you? Well, I'm here because I'm returning to Hogwarts with you guys, and well there's more to my story than what I've shared. You see, I am Draco's twin. I was born a few minutes after him, and had a weak constitution as a baby. So, one day my father thought I was too weak to be a Malfoy and wanted to invoke his right to wipe out weakness in his family line. Dora and Dromeda were there and erased my parents' memories of me, and since my birth was never announced, there was no record of my existence. I was raised by two people they hired in France, but I grew up knowing about my family though I only saw my aunt and cousin."

Ron's eyes popped out, "Fred and George were right about you being his twin?"

Hermione's eyes twinkled, "So this is the story of nurture overcoming one's nature, or the impact of one's environment on the development of one's personality. I don't like the idea of a father having the right to kill a child because he or she is weak. Is that really on the law books for pureblood wizards?"

Leo furrowed his brow, "I wondered that myself a couple of years ago. I read through the law books in Brittan and there is a law that would've made my murder legal and it is a pro-pureblood law. If I had the power to, I would have all of the pureblood biased laws removed from the books."

She smiled, "I've thought about that myself, however I want to make sure magical creatures and beings are treated properly first."

"Ah yes, S.P.E.W." Leo remembered Hermione's attempts at freeing the house elves working at Hogwarts by slipping them clothing. Those elves were treated well, so they had no interest in being freed.

Ron crossed his arms, "Why have you decided to attend Hogwarts?"

Leo sighed, "Well, as you know You Know Who has returned. Lucius is a complete wanker and probably has already returned to his side. I started to get through to Draco and now he's going to be under more pressure. I wanted to be nearby because I know he's going to need a true friend at some point. He's already been through so much. I don't want him to lose his mind to the family's madness under a madman."

"So basically you've decided to go to Hogwarts to keep an eye on your brother?" one of the twins popped in.

"Are you sure you don't plan more mischief?"

"Yeah like switching places or doing something to get him into trouble?"

"We wouldn't blame you if you decided to cause chaos in the snake pit."

Leo shook his head, "I'm sure it would be different if I actually grew up with him. I might consider doing something like that. However, since I've grown up away from him, I only want to be there for him. I'm the younger one, but I think I'm the stronger one of the two of us. Sure he puts up a strong and ugly façade, but I'm sure if you peeled back the layers, you'd find a very sacred and unsure little boy."

"What plans do you have?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm done talking about this. So, how has Harry been holding up?" Leo noticed that both Ron and Hermione were nervously fidgeting.

"Well, we've received letters from him, but we were told not to write to him," Ron explained.

"So, he's been abandoned by his two best friends after he saw Cedric die and the monster return? You've left him alone with his horrible family to deal with the trauma of witnessing a murder. Whose bright idea was that one?" Leo was confounded. He could understand Slytherins being that cruel but how could the brave and loyal Gryffindors abandon their friend during such a horrible time. Unless – "Dumbledore told you not to write him because he thought that Harry had too much on his mind already and didn't want to add more to it. The old man thinks he's protecting him, but I fear he's only isolating Harry."

* * *

><p>Draco didn't understand what he'd done to set his old man off. He'd been walking on eggshells since he got home. He knew that he once again failed to do better than Granger on final exams and thus was only second in his year to her. However, that shouldn't have warranted such anger in his father. Without warning his father shot the Cruciatus curse at him. Draco had his back turned so he wasn't expecting it. Hot pain flashed through his body and he convulsed on the floor with his eyes shut tight. Screams erupted through his throat, no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. He could only feel the pain and had no idea how long he was under the curse, but soon the pain slipped away. His mind was meddled and it took a moment to realize his father was talking to him.<p>

"Why are you always such a disappointment? She's just a Mudblood. Why can't you do better in school than her? You're a pureblood and magic runs through your bloodline for many generations. You should easily do better than her. We need you to be strong. We need you to help our cause," his father demanded with his wand still pointed at him.

Draco tried to concentrate. He needed to answer his father before another curse was shot at him. With a silent summoning spell his wand was in his hand, and after a coughing fit he managed to rasp, "I'll do better next year."

His father growled, "We don't have time for you to do better. I expect you to study all summer. I'll chain you to the library if I have to. Now, since you didn't respond properly."

Draco managed to cast the protection charm before his father fired the curse. It bounced off of his shield and he sighed in relief as he managed to sit up. "Sorry, but you will not curse me anymore, old man."

"Ah so you're not as weak as I thought you were, but you won't cast that charm the next time and accept your punishment. I have ways of binding your magic and you know you're not supposed to use magic outside of school while you're still underage," his father warned before stopping out of the room.

Draco's head pounded as an after effect of the curse. He stumbled to his feet and tried to make it up to his bed. He knew the summer was going to suck. He couldn't wait to get back to school and away from his father. How had that boy seen so much? He collapsed on the bed with tears forming in his eyes and pounding a frustrated fist into his pillow.

Leo sighed realizing Draco would need him much more throughout the year. He watched as his brother drifted off to sleep and he soon invaded his dreams. Draco was running from black hooded figures and silver masks. Leo used all of his power to transform the dream. His abilities were strong in Draco's mind as their magical auras were exactly the same and their twin connection was strong. It took little effort before they were standing in the safety of the great hall at Hogwarts.

Draco sighed in relief but continued to look around expecting to see the previous figures appear. It took him a moment to notice Leo's presence, "What are you doing here?"

Leo smiled, "I'm here to prevent you from going mad."

He furrowed his brow, "How could speaking with a figment of my imagination help me stay sane?"

Leo chuckled, "Because I'm not a figment of your imagination. I'm a real person. I saw what happened. Your father's temper is already being affected by the return of him. You're running from death eaters in your dream because you fear becoming one of them."

Draco took a seat at the table, "So I have my own personal healer. You know, you won't be able to save me from France. Things are starting here since he's returned. I should be happy that my side is getting stronger. I should be happy to have the opportunity to put Potter in his place, but instead I fear for my mother. I don't like the idea of her being around those Death Eaters. If they enjoy raping and murdering muggles, what's stopping them from attacking my mother? Well, except for my father. I guess as long as he's here, he'll protect her."

"You still love her, don't you?" Leo mused. He could understand. His aunt told him about how his mother couldn't live with the idea that he had to leave or that his father tried to kill him. So, for both of their protection his aunt had wiped his mother's memory as well.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "I'll always love her. She was the one bright spot in my childhood. She always showed me love. When I was young and I got hurt she was there to make everything okay. When I awoke from a nightmare, she was there. Well, until I turned eleven. I was no longer a child after all and it was important for her to give me my space, but she still sends me care packages and letters while I'm at school. I guess it's easier that way."

Leo sighed, "I've always wondered about your mother. She seems like a very caring person underneath the cold exterior she must show the world. I'm sure that when your father's gone, she showers you with the love from your childhood."

Tears escaped from Draco's eyes, "Yes, and it's too the point where I wish my father would just disappear, so that I could feel loved."

Leo reached out and squeezed Draco's hand, "But you feel horrible about thinking that way because no matter how horrible your father is, you still love him. Part of you still longs to make him proud and if he disappeared, you would no longer have that opportunity."

Draco shook his head. He gulped, "I fear that no matter what I'll never receive what I most desire. Will he ever be proud of me or will he always concentrate on my failures?"

"Maybe you should start doing things that make you feel good about yourself and stop trying to please him. You're strong Draco. You can overcome the darkness you were raised in and you know if you desire to be more like me. I'm sure you have the potential to become a more likable person. I'm not saying you should be me because we're two different people, however you possess the same personality traits."

His eyes narrowed, "You're hiding something from me. We're not distantly related, are we?" He gasped as the pieces to a puzzle fell into place, "You are my twin. Father wanted you dead for some reason and someone saved you. They must have wiped my parents' memories for your protection, as well."

Leo chuckled nervously, "Who would've saved me from your parents? I don't think there's anyone in your family who'd attempt to protect an innocent child because his father wanted him dead. You're aunt Bella would've been right along with Lucius and there aren't really any other relatives."

"Andromeda she would've protected you." He looked over at Leo and smirked, "You didn't think I knew about the middle Black sister between Bella and my mother. She's been disowned by the family but I've always been a curious lad. She's the one responsible for relocating you to France, isn't she?"

Leo chuckled, "You have one hell of an imagination. I've got to go." He woke up and started swearing causing the twins to stir. How could he be so irresponsible? His brother suspected, but maybe he'd forget the dream or think it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I always find it fun to make things go differently than a character plans. Hence Draco figuring out the truth sooner than Leo was ready for him to know. Now I have to admit this is the last chapter I have already written. I fear there will be a bit of a wait before I update again as I need to start combing through _The Order of the Phoenix_, so I can continue with the story. It's been a few years since I read it last. Now, I just have to find my copy of it.


	7. Dementors in Little Whinging

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – Dementors in Little Whinging<strong>

Leo was busy looking through the books in the Black library with Hermione while Ron was off somewhere with Fred and George. Though Sirius had gone through and removed most of the dark artifacts including books from the library, there were a few borderline dark texts left. Leo still couldn't figure out how he'd managed to witness Draco's conflict with Lucius before Draco went to bed. He was trying to find any information on the magical link twins shared. He had come across the concept at the academy's library in his third year, but had chalked it up to nonsense. It wasn't a heavily studied magical subject like transfiguration, charms, potions or ancient runes.

He found a book discussing a study done in the 1950s on twin witches. They exhibited a connection both mentally and magically, which included identical magical auras. The healer examiners concluded that the two were able to perform a unique magic only shared between two with the same magical auras. Since an aura was as unique as one's finger prints, so it was unusual for even identical twins to have identical auras. He looked up from the book when Fred and George apperated into the library with two loud cracks.

"Did you hear?" One twin asked his brown eyes twinkling.

Before anyone could respond or register the first twin's question the second one answered, "Harry's been caught using underage magic; the Ministry has expelled him, and threatened to break his wand."

"Dumbledore rushed to the Ministry and managed to get them to allow him to keep his wand and decided whether or not he's expelled at his disciplinary hearing," the first twin remarked.

"I don't know what Harry was thinking using his magic when he still has the trace."

Hermione held up her hands, "Wait, why would Harry use magic when the Order's watching him?"

Both twins shrugged.

Her brows furred in concern, "Unless, the person watching him wasn't there to protect him and he was forced to use magic. Wasn't Mundungus assigned to keep an eye on him tonight?"

"Yeah, but you know Dung." The first twin smiled.

"He probably left his post because he had a business opportunity he couldn't pass up." The second twin shrugged.

"Yeah maybe someone had stolen dragon eggs."

"Or long lost and valuable artifacts he could sell for a fortune."

"What the hell was he thinking? If the reason why Harry's facing a trial is because of his stupidity, I don't know what I'll do, but I'm sure it would involve testing some of your products!" Hermione squealed as her hair frizzed out of the pony tail she kept it in.

Leo understood her concern because without "Dung" Harry was left with a squib watching over him requiring him to use underage magic. Sure she knew about the Wizarding world but she had no way to report back to the order or protect him. The Ministry was out for blood, as was apparent with the trial Harry was now facing. He cleared his throat, "I really hope that Harry doesn't get expelled because with Dung at fault, I'll end up in Azkaban for murder." Everyone turned to him with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't have to do anything for that to happen," one of the twins joked.

"Yeah because it's likely you'll end up there someday because someone's mistaken you for that git twin of yours," the other smirked.

Leo rolled his eyes and tightened his pulled back hair, "Yeah, because we all know that Draco's so evil that there's no hope he'll change."

The twins looked at each other and then at the book open in Leo's lap, "What are you reading?"

One of the twins grabbed the book when he ignored them, "Why are you reading up on the magical bond between twins?"

Leo crossed his arms, "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I think it's an interesting topic with having a twin."

"It says that identical magical auras are rare. They can't be that rare, I mean George and I have identical auras. Why do you think it's so difficult for even our parents to tell us apart? It also makes for the best sort of pranks," Fred grinned handing the book to George.

"Hey, maybe that's why we finish each other's sentences so much. It says here that those with the same magical aura tend to have strong magical and mental connections. It's like we communicate without the use of Legilimens. Well that makes sense…hmm Leo where'd you find this book?"

Leo smirked, "The Black Family Library."

George demanded, "Don't do that!"

Fred elaborated, "You look exactly like Malfoy when you smirk like that!"

Hermione laughed, "I have to agree. I prefer when you have a full smile on our face than one of those Malfoy smirks. Though George, you have to admit that was a rather stupid question. I mean where else could he have found it?"

Ron walked into the library with two small scrolls in his hand, "Hermione, Hedwig just arrived with three letters and this on is for you."

She took the letter from Ron and whispered, "Harry," as she unrolled it while Ron did the same to his. They read their notes with wide eyes causing Leo to ask, "What's happened?"

Hermione read her note aloud as Ron stood there with his mouth agape, "_I've just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here."*_

Ron cleared his throat, "Dementors, blimey."

Leo crossed his arms, "Who wants to guess he's in trouble for casting the Patronus Charm."

"Mundungus has some explaining to do!" Hermione huffed.

"Are you going to answer him?" Leo took the book back from George before continuing to read.

"We still cannot tell him anything per Dumbledore's request," Hermione blew a loose curl out of her face.

"I stick to my first assumption that keeping things from Harry is only going to drive him crazy. He's the one who was in that graveyard when that despicable excuse for a wizard returned. He was the one who watched Cedric Diggory die. He's the one who lost his parents to that fowl git. How can keeping him from what's going on help anything? I know it would only drive me bonkers." Leo stared down at the book not really reading. He was isolated in his childhood but was able to read about the outside world. He knew he'd be a nutter if he didn't have access to information to the Wizarding World. It had to be worse for Harry as he just witnessed the return of Voldemort, the man responsible for the death of his parents and who's out to kill him.

"Yes, but one shouldn't question what Dumbledore requests. He's only trying to protect him," she defended.

Leo ignored the conversation after that, only concentrating on the book and trying to keep the images of Dementors running rampant like during the previous Wizarding War, those horrible beings sucking the happiness out of all places. The memory of his brother using underage magic flitted through his mind. He wondered if his brother was facing an inquiry or if his father had used his connections with the Ministry to squash it. He mused it was different for an underage wizard in a Wizarding home rather than one living with muggles.

* * *

><p>Draco hid from his father in the Malfoy Library. It rivaled the library at Hogwarts except that its restricted section was hidden in a secret room that could only be opened with Malfoy blood. So, even his mother couldn't open the restricted section of the library. He tried to avoid his father as much as possible as he tried to figure out how Leo could be his twin and why they had such a unique connection. He was searching through the family history books for any entry that could back up his suspicions. Without evidence, he was only speculating, and Leo could only deny the truth.<p>

He slammed the book shut. He had been at it for days and hadn't found one speck of evidence. Either the people behind his twin's disappearance were that good, or his assumption was incorrect. He wanted to believe it was the former. He felt a warm tingle run through him at the idea that he wasn't alone, but Malfoy's never showed weakness. No matter how much he desired having a twin or someone he could confide in because he was of the same blood and thought pattern. Well, except that he didn't grow up with everyone shoving their blood supremacy beliefs down his throat. Leo really was what Draco was capable of becoming if he didn't grow up in the venomous environment of Malfoy Manor. He shook his head returning the family tree book. He realized it was getting late; he rubbed his eyes, and made his way to bed.

His father stopped him in the hall and Draco groaned inwardly, but kept all his feelings hidden behind the mask of indifference he learned growing up in that overly large and cold home. His father raised an eyebrow, "Were you in the library all day?"

Draco shrugged, "Getting a start on next year's studies. I plan to put that Mudblood in her place."

His father smirked, "I'm happy to hear you're finally taking your studies seriously. With being the only Malfoy heir, it's important for you to do your best. Well, since you isolated yourself in the library, I'm guessing you haven't heard the great news."

"What news?"

"Harry Potter has been expelled from Hogwarts for the use of underage sorcery and has a disciplinary hearing on the 12th of this month for breaking the International Statute of Secrecy. That no good half blood will finally be out of ours and the Dark Lord's hair and it's all thanks to the Ministry of Magic. I always knew having Fudge in my back pocket would benefit our lord. Just think how easy it will be to hunt down the boy once he no longer has a wand and isn't protected at Hogwarts. Soon, his little Mudblood will be put in her place and you will be where you belong."

Draco just nodded his head before continuing down the hallway toward his suite. His thoughts were spinning. What would he do without his rivalry with Harry? Wasn't he defined by being the golden boy's arch nemesis? What would he be without Harry there to goad? He sighed lying in bed and closed his eyes. He hoped sleep would come quickly and that perhaps Leo would visit and solidify his beliefs. He really didn't want it to be a onetime occurrence.

Leo stood over his twin's bed knowing his thoughts. He couldn't invade his dreams as he hoped Draco would just forget about his epiphany, but he knew him too well. Draco was as stubborn as any Gryffindor could be, but he lacked the trusting and loyalty to be one. Leo lifted his wand to his brother's head. He wasn't there in a physical form but he was testing the limits of his dream walking state. He whispered, "_Obliviate_." He watched as the white light shot out of his incorporeal wand and struck Draco. "You don't remember having the dream of Leo or you're assumption that he is your twin. Tomorrow you will return to the library to prepare for the upcoming school year like you told your father."

* * *

><p>Leo spent the next three days in the library, avoiding Hedwig, who remained at the headquarters and took to randomly attacking people. She'd managed to attack Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. None of them wanted to hurt the bird and they all wondered what had gotten into her. He smiled as he wondered for a moment if Harry had requested Hedwig to bug them until they responded to his letter. He continued to flip through the new book he'd found wondering if his memory charm had worked. He hadn't revisited Draco yet, and was a little afraid of getting caught. He would just have to see how he would react to him at school and if need be he could do the charm in person to make him forget.<p>

He'd found some interesting books on Transfiguration, which was his favorite and strongest subject in school. He couldn't help but wonder if he had an Animagus form. He had decided to study up on in wondering if he could achieve the transfiguration feat, much like his future Transfiguration professor and head of house, McGonagall. However, he also had a cousin who could transform into a dog and another who's a metamorphmagus. Perhaps there's some genetic component making someone more likely to achieve transfiguration feats. Though metamorphmagi are born and not made, so there was defiantly a strong hereditary trait. Perhaps his cousin was one because his aunt and uncle both carried the recessive gene.

At that moment Hermione entered the Library muttering, "I don't know what's gotten into that bird!"

He looked up, "Hey Hermione, I was wondering something. I know you have an interest in Muggle Genetics, and I was just wondering about Wizarding traits. You know how my cousin Dora is a metamorphmagus. I was just wondering if that was because both my aunt and uncle carried the recessive trait for it or if it was passed from father to daughter and from mother to son."

She twirled her hair as she thought, "Well, I know that some genetic traits like male pattern baldness in muggles are passed from mother to son. Also, some very rare genetic disorders require both parents to carry the recessive gene. Since metamorphmagi are so rare, one can only assume the latter is the case. Have you researched you're cousin's family trees to see if any of her ancestors have that particular gift?"

"Wouldn't I have to go to the Ministry of Magic to get my hands on those kinds of records and answer questions as to why I was researching the Black family tree? I'd rather not draw too much attention to my existence. You know the whole idea of Slytherin self preservation," he shook his head. He was no Slytherin, but he wasn't going to do something stupid that would end in his needless death. He'd fight for a higher purpose and defeating the dark lord was one cause he was willing to fight for, however dying before he could help that cause wouldn't help anyone.

She scoffed, "Your one of the most Gryffindor Malfoy's I know!"

He shook his head and chuckled, "That's because the Malfoy's have been Slytherins for many centuries. I'd say the same thing for the Blacks, however dear Sirius has already defied that tradition."

"What next you're going to say that you're best subject in school is Transfiguration instead of the family preferred subject of potions."

He smirked, "Well, yes actually. I'm quite astute at Transfiguration. However, I also do quite well in both Charms and Potions. I know your best subject is charms and Draco's is potions like our father. Of course you are still top in our year. Well, as of last year. We'll have to see how this year goes with me as competition."

"Don't start showing that pureblood arrogance for which Malfoys are known! Just because you did well at the academy, doesn't mean you'll succeed in dethroning the Gryffindor Princess."

"Is that a self proclaimed nickname because I'm quite sure none of your friends call you that?"

"Yes, well," she cleared her throat. "You were asking me about Wizarding genetics, right? Well perhaps we should start doing some testing and comparisons using samples of our blood. You come from two of the longest pureblood lines and I'm a muggleborn. So, one would think that I'd have more genetic diversity than you do. I really do wonder if the short life-spans of the Blacks and their tendency to be complete nutters stem from the generations of inbreeding."

Leo attempted his best offended face, "Are you trying to say that the pureblood elite are breeding themselves into unhealthy and instable but very attractive people?"

"Yep, complete nutters they all are." Her smile betrayed her insult, "So, what do you say? You know for scientific reasons. I'd love to someday bring the muggle science of genetics to the Wizarding world. You know, I really think they could benefit from the idea of genetic diversity."

"I have to agree. It'd be nice to have longer lives and less Bellatrix Lestrange personalities running about. Maybe someday we can figure out how magic is passed from generation to generation and explain why both squibs and muggle-bourns exist. Watch it have something to do with the fanatic inbreeding of many pureblood families. We should probably trace your family tree back as well. I wonder if perhaps you have a witch or wizard in your background. Maybe the magic ability didn't return until enough genetic diversity was obtained from the muggle world."

He considered what he just verbally spewed, "You know that's entirely an interesting concept that I think we should investigate. A hypothesis if you will. We should really start looking into people's backgrounds and historical occurrences of squibs. Wouldn't it be interesting if it turned out the more pureblood a family is the more squibs produced over the generations."

"So, we're going to take a muggle approach to explaining mental instability and early death in pureblood families." Her honey-brown eyes lit up, "I think quite a few of your ancestors are rolling in their graves."

He chuckled, "It's a good thing I don't exist to them. I'd really hate to be cause for the creation of anymore inferi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I found my copy of the Order of the Phoenix. I am rereading it and inspiration is hitting me. I know I keep exploring this genetic aspect of things, but hey…we'll have to see how it pans out.

*These words belong to JK Rowling and are found in the first paragraph of chapter three of _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003). The page number varies depending on the version one owns but its page 42 of my Hardcover American copy.


	8. The Screeching Walburga Black nee Black

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight – The Screeching Walburga Black nee Black<strong>

Leo spent the next three days assisting with cleaning the Black Family Home, which those staying at number Twelve, Grimmauld Place had been doing since they each arrived. The house was in disarray as it had been abandoned for ten years, since Sirius' Mother Walburga died at the young age of sixty, six years after her beloved son Regulus, her husband Orion, and brother Cygnus' deaths, and four years after her disowned son Sirius landed in Azkaban. Everyone had to take care and be quiet in the entry hall because her vial portrait was affixed to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm. They kept the ugly thing covered by a curtain.

On the third day he was busy cleaning the library with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who were still avoiding Hedwig. The bird was chasing Ron and Hermione around pecking at them left and right. As the cleaned, they were careful not to touch any overlooked Dark Arts books. They dusted, cleaned, and scrubbed the remaining layers of filth from the unused surfaces of the room. He walked down the hall when he heard the unfriendly drawl of Professor Snape. The one and only spy for the order who had rubbed him the wrong way last year when he met him at Hogwarts for the first time. Though there was something about the man that peaked Leo's curiosity. He approached the sneering man, "Professor Snape, I know you're here on important business, but do you think we could have a quick discussion before the meeting starts?"

His usually indifferent tone sounded, "I guess."

Leo walked back into the library with Snape on his tail. He turned and shut the door, "I guess I just wondered what Lucius was like at Hogwarts. I know that you both were Slytherin and I was wondering if you ever bumped into him. I've seen how harsh he can be with Draco for not surpassing Hermione in exam scores or class rank. Part of me wants to believe that he's not evil or purposefully a cruel man, and that he might actually love my mother and brother, but I mean he wanted to kill me as a baby because I was weak. A part of me just hates him."

Snape's face didn't betray a thing like any Occlumens, "He was a seventh year Prefect for Slytherin when I was a first year. Lucius was the first person to-" he cleared his throat. "Yes, well your father and I were in the same social circles even though he graduated at the end of my first year."

"Yes but you had to be close enough for him to make you Draco's godfather," Leo pushed. He shouldn't care about the man who wanted him dead, but something told him there was a redeeming quality to the man. Sure he could be despicable, harsh, and held Draco to higher than expected expectations, but there was something hidden in his gray eyes that hinted at the love he had for his wife and son.

"Leo, I cannot have this discussion with you right now. The others will arrive soon. I must go," he left the room with his long black robes flying behind him and shut the door.

He grumbled, "You couldn't possibly tell me a damn thing before rushing out of here?"

He went back to the book filled shelves of the library wondering what other delights he'd find. He had to find something to take his mind off his father's love for his family. He wanted to better understand the father he never knew. He felt more alone in that library than he had his years hidden away in a cottage in the south of France. There he had Elaine and Luke who treated him like their son. He felt loved, but here in the ancestral home of the Nobel House of Black, he felt more alone than ever.

* * *

><p>He looked up from his book when he heard a loud crash down the hallway connecting the library with the main entrance alone with the kitchen and the other main floor rooms. He opened the library door and walked toward the stairs and the noise. He heard his clumsy cousin apologize. The moth eaten curtains covering his great aunt's portrait flew open. The horrible woman screamed awaking many of the other portraits that howled as well.<p>

He watched hidden in the hallway entrance near the stairs as Lupin and Molly rushed forward and attempted to cover the old woman's portrait but failed. The woman brandished claws in an attempt to scratch both of their faces off, but luckily a portrait didn't have that power. So instead she started spewing her verbal vomit, _"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-"*_

Dora continued to apologize profusely as she picked up the severed troll leg umbrella stand off the floor that she must've knocked over. Molly had given up on the curtains as they wouldn't budge and the portrait continued to shriek like a banshee. Soon the racket was enough to cause Sirius to bound out of the kitchen yelling, "Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!"* He quickly grabbed hold of the abandoned curtain.

The old woman's yellow's eyes rolled and her grotesque features turned more sinister, "_Yooou!" _She howled, _"Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"_*

Sirius yelled, "I said – shut – UP!"* He and Lupin pulled on the curtains with a great effort and finally managed to close them.

He turned to face the observant group, "Hello, Harry," and added grimly, "I see you've met my mother."*

Harry looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow, "Your-?"*

"Yeah my mother, and we've been trying to get that portrait of her down but I fear she's affixed it to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm.* I guess it's her way of getting back at me for all my permanently affixed Gryffindor banners and muggle posters. That horrible woman, well we better get down stairs before they all wake back up!"

Harry turned toward the stairs and noticed Leo standing in the alcove near the stairs, "Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

Leo held his hands up in defense, "It's not what you think. I'm not Draco."

Harry's brows furrowed, "Leo?" He nodded his head yes. "Leo, what are you doing here? I thought you were returning to France."

Leo smiled walking forward and patting him on the back, "You see Harry. That's a long story, and perhaps we should head downstairs before that horrible great aunt of mine wakes back up."

They all went through the door Sirius had run through, which had a narrow stone staircase leading to the basement Kitchen. Arthur and Bill Weasley were huddled over the long wooden table. Leo was used to the look of the kitchen with the hanging pots and the light in the room that came from the large fire place. The room was a haze of pipe smoke and the table was littered with parchments, goblets, empty wine bottles, and what were probably napkins that resembled rags. He couldn't help but roll his eyes and think about how messy the Order members really were and it wasn't like the resident house elf would be doing any of the cleaning. He walked over to the table and began clearing it off, but didn't touch any of the parchment as the long haired Bill was busy rolling them up.

Harry ignored Leo at the moment as he partook in pleasantries with Arthur, Sirius, and Bill. Molly began ordering the members of the household who'd been there for a bit. She was soon yelling at the twins for using magic at every turn and irresponsibly at that. Dinner was finished quickly and everyone was busy talking. He was sitting next to Dora as she changed her appearance for all of them like she did every night. He looked over at Harry and noticed that he was focusing on the conversation going on between Bill and Arthur.

Soon dinner was over and the next great battle went on. Sirius had to be his usual self and ask Harry why he hadn't asked about what Voldemort is up to, which lead to Molly telling him to stop because Harry was too young. She was busy mollycoddling the boy when Leo could tell Harry was frustrated from being kept out of the loop for a month.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin advised, "He's old enough to decide for himself."*

Harry spoke up, "I want to know what's been going on."*

"Very well," Molly agreed before turning to the rest of them. She pointed, "Ginny, Leo, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George, I want all of you out of the kitchen now."

The somewhat quiet kitchen exploded in an uproar where the twins complained that they were of age. Ron shouted that if Harry could stay why couldn't he and added that Harry would tell him and Hermione anyway. Ginny pleaded to stay even though she was the youngest, and Leo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Molly, you're a lovely person, but you're not my guardian. I think my cousin Tonks is quite capable of deciding for me, or my Aunt Dromeda."

Sirius snapped, "Don't start showing that Malfoy arrogance now!"

Leo bowed his head, "Sorry, but I want to know."

Harry's eyebrows rose, "Malfoy, I thought your surname is Rosier."

Leo shrugged, "Like I said, it's a long story. But to make a long story short, I'm Draco's twin that had a weak constitution as a baby. My father wanted me dead, so Tonks and her mother Obliviated my existence from my parents, and had me grow up in France away from my family for my protection."

The room went quiet for a moment before Molly huffed, "Fine I cannot stop all of you from staying; however, Ginny you must leave!"

Ginny was quite upset with being left out of the discussion and went up the stairs quite loudly causing Walburga's portrait to screech once more. The conversation didn't continue until Lupin came back from silencing the portrait once more. Leo shook his head wondering if he could find a solution or some sort or a way to counteract the charm. He had something new to research if it would rid the place of that pesky portrait of that vial woman.

They then started answering Harry's questions. Voldemort hadn't tried anything yet except for trying to gain followers. Harry messed up his plan as he survived and told Dumbledore that he returned, so he no longer had the element of surprise. Dumbledore was in trouble with the ministry for speaking out that Voldemort had return and the Minister was deranged thinking that he would to take his job. So, the Minister had the Daily Profit discount everything that Dumbledore and Harry said about his return. The Order was trying to gather more members as well. They were preparing for the war and guarding a weapon that Voldemort was after and that he didn't have before, but before they could go more into what the weapon could be Molly stepped in and Lupin agreed that they'd shared enough with Harry. Leo just watched, took in the information, and tried to piece things together. He knew whatever they were keeping from them was important. He continued to think about it as they were all shooed off to bed. He followed the twins up to their room and prepared for bed.

* * *

><p>Draco stared down at the thick transfiguration text. Even though he excelled in the subject, he'd grown to dislike it ever since that Auror Mad-Eye transfigured him into a ferret. He understood the advantage of becoming a Animagus or transfiguring one's appearance as a disguise. He was getting sick of being Draco Malfoy and sometimes wished he could be a different person and escape the stress his father put on him. He knew his father was sometimes harsh with his punishments, but deep down his father loved him and his mother. The Dark Lord returning had Lucius frightened, and the proud man Draco knew was now in a position of servitude.<p>

Draco shut the book and pulled out the most recent potions journal. Potions was his favorite and strongest subject. Sure Granger even beat him in that class, but it was only by a hair. His father had been wiz at potions as well, and was even in some special club when he was in school. Draco tried to remember what his father had said. That's right when he went to school there it was before Snape was a student and their head of the house was also the professor of Potions. His name was Slughorn and was the founder of the Slug club. Apparently the teacher was motivated by fame and power and he chose the special students he thought would be powerful in the future. He sighed; at least he didn't have to worry about his father expecting him to be a part of some special club as that teacher was no longer at Hogwarts.

He left the books on the table in the library and walked toward his bed. He would be starting his fifth year shortly and he had to decide what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Sure his family was wealthy and it was likely he'd inherit the fortune someday, but his father expected him to do something. "Ah yes with the Dark Lord's return," he muttered. He's probably expected to become a Death Eater like his father and his father probably expected him to become some Ministry official as well.

An interesting thought came to mind and he smirked. What if he decided to spite his father and break tradition by becoming an Auror, but did he really want to put himself in danger like that chasing after Death Eaters? Plus it was a difficult job to get requiring high NEWT scores and three years of training after Hogwarts. Perhaps he'd be better served as a healer but then again that required high O.W.L scours too. No, he had the bedside manner of a rabid dog. The thoughts twisted and formed an interesting possibility, he could be a spy. But which side would he spy for? He chuckled reaching his bedroom suite and undressing for bed. They expect him to be a death eater, so if he wanted to be a spy he'd have to spy for the good doers, which meant Dumbledore. He rubbed his eyes climbing into bed. Falling to sleep whispering, "Damn that goody clone of mine has got me thinking about abandoning my ambition for power and becoming a hero like some Gryffindor."

Leo chuckled realizing that his memory spell must've worked as Draco was concentrating on studying and no longer obsessed with his family trees. He was a bit surprised that his brother was contemplating career paths that Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs would consider. Perhaps there was hope for his brother after all. "Healer Malfoy," he spoke aloud as he stood in his incorporeal form next to Draco's bed. "Now that's something I'd like to see, but you'd have to have a major personality realignment to pursue that one. You do have the strength in potions for it but are lacking in Herbology." He giggled, "Now Auror Malfoy would be a force to reckon with, but then again you'd have to work with Harry Potter because we all know he's destined to be one. You do have strong dueling skills, but would you really want to hunt down your father's associates and possibly even him."

Draco's gray eyes popped open, "Who's there mocking me from the shadows?"

"Great, now you can hear me." Leo thought quickly and realized it was a wonderful opportunity to influence Draco. "You never answered me before grandson when I tried to speak to you. I was just wondering why you were thinking about breaking tradition and following a path no Malfoy has followed before you."

Draco sat up eyes wide looking around for the body connected to the disembodied voice, "You're not my grandfather and you know it. You're voice is too young to be either of my grandfathers. Also it's familiar, but how could you be here to mock me when you're supposed to be in France?"

Leo laughed, "It's because I'm a dream walker Draco, meaning I travel in a spirit form when I sleep. So were you really thinking about your future career choices?"

He shrugged, "Well, we're starting our fifth year so we really only have about three years before we're trusted into the real world. My father will expect me to do something with my life, so I might as well start thinking about it since we have the O.W.L.s this year."

"So you're honestly considering being a Healer, an Auror, or a Spy? Why haven't you added curse breaker or a ministry official to your list?"

"I don't think a desk job really suits me and I'm not really that good at cruse breaking, nor do I have the Gryffindor bravery to attempt it. There's always being an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries, but what would I study? Or I could always give being a professional Quidditch player a try," her furrowed his brow in thought.

"Well, I guess you should make sure you do well enough on your O.W.L.s, so that you can continue on to N.E.W.T. level classes in the subjects you require. Hmm, maybe I'll be an Unspeakable. I know what I'd like to study in the Department of Mysteries. Well, I'm sure you could always become a potions master. Oh and if you really want to be a spy, you could always try to become an Animagus. Wouldn't you want to turn into a ferret at will?"

"Ha, ha, another Amazing Bouncing Ferret joke! I guess yours would be a lion since your name is Leo."

"Well, probably since my Patronus is one," Leo shrugged.

"So you can cast that handy little charm to protect you from Dementors. What do you scream like a baby when their around as well?"

"If you're going to be a git, I think I'll be off. Maybe you should follow in your father's footsteps and commit yourself to a life of servitude under Lord Voldemort!" Leo noticed Draco's shiver at the mention of the returned dark wizard as he disappeared from Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I find it interesting that nowhere does it state what Draco chose do when he left Hogwarts other than he was a defected death eater and that his family was saved from being sent to Azkaban since none of them fought during the final battle. I'm still trying to figure out who's going to end up with whom, and I know I wrote EWE on this fiction but I might change that later.

*All of this dialog is quoted from the last page of four and most of chapter five of _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003) and thus belongs to JK Rowling, pages 78-90 in my copy respectively.


	9. Kings Cross

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine – Kings Cross<strong>

The following day everyone gathered in the parlor to continue with cleaning. Armed with spray bottles filled with Doxycide and covered faces, they tackled the doxy ridden moss-green velvet curtains. The spray paralyzed the little buggers and Leo noticed Fred and George smuggling a few specimens for their inventions. They hoped to use them in their Puking Pastilles as they still needed some work. Leo overheard their whispered conversation with Harry regarding them. After a couple of visitors ringing the door bell setting off Mrs. Black's portrait and lunch, they started ridding the room of nasty items in a cabinet. At some point a silver instrument that resembled an insect version of tweezers scurried up Harry's arm and attempted to puncture him before Sirius destroyed it with a heavy volume of _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy._

Leo looked at the book in Sirius' hand, "Hey, were you planning on keeping that book?"

Sirius bark-laughed, "Why would I keep this book? It's filled with that vial pureblood propaganda the lot of my family believed in."

Leo fidgeted, "Do you think I borrow it?"

"Why would you want it?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I have an interest in studying the correlation between the inbreeding in pureblood lines and infertility, insanity, and death at a young age. I mean, I understand that many of the very young are more likely victims of murder, but have you noticed that many of the black family members who live until older age die in their fifties and sixties when many wizards are known to live well into their 100s?"

Hermione contributed, "He's been discussing this with me. He's interested in incorporating the muggle science of genetics to help with his hypothesis. He wants to do a blood analysis between purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle born wizards."

"Yes, I have a feeling what I'll find is that severely limiting the Wizarding gene pool is causing for more squibs to be born in pureblood lines. I also think that perhaps some muggle born witches are actually decedents of disowned squibs and that it took a few generations to diversify the genetics before magic reappear. Thus we have a muggle-born. I'd love to look into your family tree Hermione and yours as well Harry. You know on the Evans side. I'm not saying this is the reason for all muggle born witches and wizards, however how would one explain muggle born siblings? I think there's a magic producing gene that may mutate in more genetically repressed lines," Leo mused aloud.

Sirius' eyes widened, "Leo, are you sure your fifteen? Yes, you can have that book if you're planning to use it to disprove my family's absurd belief in blood purity."

He looked from left to right, "I'm thinking about becoming an Unspeakable to study this in the department of Ministry, however I don't know if that would be well accepted in the current political climate with so many pro-pureblood laws on the books. So, I'm kind of torn between it wanting to work in the Department of Law Enforcement and research the biased laws in favor of pureblood wizards. I could always to the other research in a private lab." Leo wondered toward the House of Black Family Tapestry that Sirius had muttered about his mother probably affixing it to the wall with a permanent sticking charm as well earlier and explained his relationship to Tonks, the Malfoys, and many other pureblood families including the Weasleys, "Is this thing magical?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'm not sure about how names were added to that thing, but I know that the burn marks were done by _dear old mum_."

Leo stared down at the burn mark between Bellatrix and his mother before following the gold line between her and his father. The line came down and split into two lines, the first one said Draco Malfoy and the other one had his name and shared birthday of June 5, 1980, "I only ask because my name appears right next to Draco. I was just trying to figure out if my name appeared at my time of birth or if she might have added it when she heard the news before the memory charm was performed on my parents."

"It's an ancient tapestry. I wouldn't be surprised if it's somehow linked to the Black Family blood line and perhaps it has something preventing it from being affected by memory charms."

* * *

><p>They continued to clean the rooms of the house and when the parlor was finished the only undesirable item left was the tapestry, which apparently was affixed to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm. Over the next few days they'd moved to cleaning out the dining room and soon it was time for Harry's hearing. Leo spent the day of that trial in the Library continuing his research. He noticed that he had a bit of a shadow in the library since he told Sirius about his interest in the genetic abnormalities of pureblood families.<p>

"You can have whatever books from this library that will assist you in your research," he shook his head. "I'm a bit surprised that someone like you came from Narcissa and Lucius."

He shrugged looking through the stacks at the titles of the books, "I wasn't spoiled?"

It was at lunch that everyone heard about Harry's hearing and the verdict. Luckily Harry wasn't thrown to the dogs much like Sirius had been fourteen years prior when he was sent to Azkaban without a trial. However, he was forced into the same old courtrooms used for the trials of Death Eaters after that fateful Halloween night and subjected to a full criminal trial. It was fortunate that Fudge didn't get his way and that Harry was cleared of all charges. Then there was also the topic of Lucius being seen speaking with the minister and the sound of gold shaking. The Death Eater had returned to his master when he was called and was present when Harry escaped.

The days began to run together after that. Leo continued to eavesdrop on the Order conversations and continue to try and piece things together. He did hear on many occasions that people were doing night duty and he finally surmised that what they were guarding was most likely at the Ministry of Magic. He spent his time between, helping with the continued cleaning of the dilapidated family home and studying in the library. In fact, he was in the library reading up on transfiguration and discovering the spell necessary to become an Animagus when the Hogwarts letters arrived. Hermione came into the library and handed him an envelope with his name on it. He quickly read over the book requirements when she gasped at the prefect badge present in hers and quickly ran out of the room. That night's dinner was a celebration party for Hermione and Ron for being made prefects. Leo continued to go around the room listening to bits of conversations.

* * *

><p>The next morning came with a rude awakening, Molly yelling at Fred and George for knocking Ginny down the stairs with their spelled trunks, which of course set of Mrs. Black. He swore that woman had to have been related to a banshee with the way she screeched. Then again it could've just been a misrepresentation of the woman, however from the way Sirius talked, it seemed to be quite accurate. He managed to follow Harry down the stairs with his trunk concealed in his shoulder bag. So even though Molly told everyone that Moody would get the luggage, Leo ignored them. He really did love the invention of the Undetectable Extension Charm.<p>

Harry left with Molly, Tonks with the guise of an old woman, and Sirius in his big black dog form. Leo followed Arthur with Ron and Hermione. Moody had the luggage on a luggage cart, and the other three went with Lupin. It took them twenty minutes to walk to the King Cross station and Leo was a little apprehensive when it came to going through a wall. He was quickly pulled through by an eye rolling Ron. On the platform he was disconnected from the rest of the group and soon stood face to face with an older version of himself.

Lucius Malfoy looked down at him with disdain, "Why haven't I seen you here before?"

Leo took a deep breath and used the thick accent, "My family 'ave moved 'ere from France. Zo, I'm a tranzfer from de Beauxbatons Academy."

"Who are you're parent's? Maybe I have met them."

"I'm afraid de train is leaving zoon. I do not 'ave time to zpeak wit you," Leo turned away from his father and hurried toward the train. Part of him hoped to bump into his mother more than his father and at that thought he literally bumped into Narcissa.

She stared at him with her blue eyes. She gasped as if she recognized him, "What is your name young man?"

He cleared his mind by shaking his head wondering if his mere presence could do damage to a memory charm, "I'm Leo Rosier. I zorry dat I don't 'ave time to zeak with you but I 'ave a train to catch."

As he hurried toward the train he heard Narcissa mumble, "Leo's a constellation and that's what I would've named our second born son, if we were able to have one." He quickly found Harry and Ginny on the train just as it pulled out of the station. He was busy with his own thoughts that he missed the conversation going on between the prefects and Harry, but soon he was jostled from his thoughts when Ginny pulled him in a different direction to locate an empty compartment. They soon bumped into Neville and found a compartment only occupied by a curious blond girl reading a magazine upside down. Leo followed everyone into the room returning to his thoughts as he sat next to Harry.

Soon a musical voice interrupted his thoughts, "I know you. You arrived with the Beauxbatons for the tournament last year."

Leo blinked a couple of times and stared at the girl, "Yes, my parents moved to England and so I transferred. My mother didn't want me too far away in the south of France, when I could go to school a few miles north of where we moved."

She tilted her head from left to right, "What happened to your accent?"

"Oh, English was my first language, but I spent so much time in France speaking French I began to lose it. After spending a few weeks in England surrounded by it, I managed to reacquire proficiency in the language. It probably would've happened faster had I not used that translation charm throughout last year." Leo's facial features didn't even betray the lie as he kept it well hidden behind a smile and had all his mental walls up like usual.

It wasn't long before she returned her attention to the magazine and Leo return his mind to his thoughts and worries. Soon Hermione and Ron arrived in their compartment talking about the requirement of being a Prefect. They also share the other same year prefects of the other houses. Of course the Slytherin fifth year prefect was Draco Malfoy. This caused Ron to look at Leo, "Are you going to be okay with him holding a position of power?"

Leo smirked, "No, it's great! All I have to do is transfigure my robes and hair and I could pretend to be him and had out punishments to unsuspecting Slytherins." As if on cue, the compartment door slid open and one haughty Malfoy stood sandwiched between his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," Malfoy drawled. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."*

Leo crossed his arms and stared at Draco who was too focused on goading Potter to notice him while Harry popped back, "Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."*

Everyone except for Luna laughed causing Malfoys lip to curl, "Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?"*

Hermione sharply warned, "Shut up, Malfoy."*

"I seem to have touched a nerve," Malfoy smirked. "Well, you watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."*

Leo found himself jumping to his feet at the same time as Hermione and yelling, "Get out!"*

Draco noticed Leo for the first time and raised an eyebrow before leaving the compartment with his cronies in tow. Leo noticed the unasked question of _what are you doing here _in Draco's gray eyes. However, he noticed a more telling look pass between Hermione and Harry. The dogging comment had bothered him as well and Leo decided a discussion with his twin brother was in order for later.

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade station. Ron and Hermione left to perform their Prefect duties, leaving Ginny and Harry to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon. Luna offered to take Pig's cage off of Harry as Leo made his way toward the kindly elderly woman who was, "First years over here."<p>

Leo knew that he was much older than the scared eleven year olds he was following; however Dumbledore had advised that he'd have to come in with them since he needed to be sorted as well. He looked on the bright side that he'd be sorted first since he was a fifth year transfer student. He climbed into the row boats with the other first years and they made their way across the lake and by a waterfall as the looming castle on the hill came into view. They reached the castle foyer where they were instructed to line up. The older woman looked at Leo, "You look a bit old for a first year, and you resemble another student already sorted."

He crossed his arms, "Now I know Hogwarts rarely receives transfer students but Dumbledore is quite aware that I'm a fifth year. However, since I wasn't here my first year to be sorted, I am expected to this year."

She shook her head, "Well then everyone, follow me, the great hall is this way. It's time for the sorting ceremony."

Leo followed behind the replacement Care of Magical Creatures instructor and saw Professor McGonagall place the stool with the dilapidated looking sorting hat sitting on it in front of Leo. With it being his first time seeing the sorting hat, Leo didn't know what to think when a rip near the brim opened up and began to sing:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted;_

_United by a common goal, _

_They had the selfsame yearning, _

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning, _

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided _

_An never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided, _

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach all those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot, _

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light, _

_For each of the four founders had _

_A House in which they might _

_Take only those they wanted, so, _

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him, _

_An only those of sharpest mind _

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest _

_Went to daring Gryffindor. _

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, _

_And taught them all she knew, _

_Thus the Houses and their founders _

_Retained friendships firm and true. _

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony _

_For several happy years, _

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears. _

_The Houses that, like pillars four, _

_Had once held up our school, _

_Now turned upon each other and, _

_Divided, sought to rule. _

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end, _

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And thought the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted. _

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_Al they once were meant to be. _

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for, _

_But this year I'll go further, _

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong, _

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_An must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting _

_May not bring the end I fear. _

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _

_The warning history shows, _

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…._

_Let the Sorting now begin. **_

Leo watched as the hat was motionless once more and a burst of applause erupted around him. He knew the warning the hat gave was true and he looked over at the Slytherin table to find Draco staring right back at him. A nervous bubble formed in the pit of his stomach, as he thought about the external deadly foes including both Fudge and Lucius Malfoy.

Soon the gossiping whispered died down when McGonagall gave her stern look and held up the scroll with the first year names on it. She gazed down at the parchment before looking back up at everyone, "This year we have a fifth year transfer student so we shall sort him first, Leo Rosier."

Leo approached the stool as she picked up the hat. He took a seat and she set the hat atop his head. The hat began to mumble, "Where shall we put you? There's more to you than it seems. You're quite cleaver and cunning. You come from a long line of Slytherin and the purest ancestry, but you're different from the rest. You're brave and bold as brass, so I know exactly where you belong." The hat then bellowed, "Gryffindor!"

Leo stood up walking toward the Gryffindor table. He took his seat next to Neville as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat across from him. Several people he met the following year patted him on the back and he made eye contact with Draco once more. Draco's eyes narrowed and he quickly broke eye contact sticking his nose in the air. He turned his attention back over to the first year sorting as the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Did we ever question what house Leo would end up in? Other questions have been running wild through my mind but that was one clearly defined. If Slytherin and Gryffindor were once friends could twin brothers overcome the later rift?

* All of this dialog is quoted from chapter ten of _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003) and thus belongs to JK Rowling, page 194 of my copy respectively.

**The sorting hat song comes from chapter eleven of The Order of the Phoenix (2003) and thus belongs to JK Rowling, pages 204 – 207 respectively.


	10. The Toad Faced Professor

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – The Toad Faced Professor<strong>

Leo's mind filled with memories of the night before and the morning while he sat next to Hermione in Professor Binns' History of Magic lesson. He had fortunately charmed his quill to take notes while the ghostly professor droned on about the giant wars, which Leo had briefly studied in his third year. He held onto the quill as it moved and took notes on its own. He didn't want to be caught not taking his own notes. He was assigned the dormitory with a horribly arrogant Cormac McLaggen and three other boys that didn't introduce themselves. They dormitory was right next to Harry and Ron's so they all had the pleasure of overhearing the conflict between them regarding the liable nonsense being printed in _the_ _Daily Profit_. At breakfast he approached Seamus and offered to switch dormitories with him, so that he wouldn't have to room with Harry, Ron, and Neville. Leo felt triumphant when Seamus quickly agreed to the switch.

He woke up from his mental fog when the bell sounded. On the way out of the classroom, he heard Hermione threaten, "How would it be if I refused to lend you my notes this year?"*

"We'd fail our O.W.L.s," Ron quickly retorted. "If you want that on our conscience, Hermione-"*

"Well, you'd deserve it," she snapped.*

Leo cleared his throat, "I have to admit that Binns is the most monotone and monotonous professor I've come across, however I could teach you how to charm your quills to take notes. Of course I don't know how you'd entertain yourself since you'd want to hold onto the quill so that no one notices its taking the notes for you. So, you wouldn't be able to play tic tack toe like you did today."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You charmed your quill to take notes. Isn't that cheating?"

Leo shook his head, "I don't see it as cheating. I mean I still took my own notes in class, I just didn't have to concentrate on every boringly verbose sentence that ghost droned on with."

They all headed into the damp courtyard where everyone was congregating around the edges to avoid the rain. Leo followed the group to a secluded corner under a heavily dripping balcony and started discussing what Snape was likely to assign for their first lesson. Leo noticed a glaring Slytherin Prefect on the other side of the courtyard and left the group to converse with him.

Draco crossed his arms as he approached, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my parents decided to move to the UK and wanted me to attend a school closer to our new home, so we met with Dumbledore and he agreed that I could transfer. I know it's quite irregular. Oh and before you ask about my damn accent, yes my father is French but my mother is English. So, English was my first language and French was my second. After moving here and being immersed in the language it came back to me." He looked down and mumbled, "It probably would've come back sooner if I hadn't used that translation charm."

"I see that you're still hanging out with that Mudblood, Potty, and the Weasel."

"Ah Draco, you still have an issue with others getting more attention than you. Even if the attention Potter is receiving, is negative because of the lies being printed in _the Daily Profit_? Oh, and one cannot forget the string pulling your father's managing with his gold." He pointed a finger at Draco's chest, "You enjoy the idea of having the power of being a prefect but are disappointed that Ron and Hermione were made them as well. I'm sure your father was proud of you because you're following in his footsteps. He wasn't Head Boy but he was a prefect."

Draco's eyebrow's rose, "How do you know so much about my family?"

Leo shrugged, "I already told you that I like to read. So, Draco we both know that your father returned to that graveyard when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry after killing the Diggory boy. By chance did you have more meaning to your threat of dogging Harry's steps this year?"

Draco's brow furrowed, "What makes you think I'd tell you if I did?"

Leo smirked, "I had a feeling you'd say that. Let's test those defenses of yours." He performed a silent _Legilimens_ and entered Draco's mind. He quickly saw the conversation between Lucius and Draco. He watched as Draco noticed the big black dog and his father made a snide remark about it being Draco's awful cousin Sirius. Leo tsked in Draco's mind, "You really should work on strengthening those walls. It's far too easy for me to enter. Just imagine if it were the Dark Lord going through your mind?"

The bell sounded as he left Draco's mind. He walked back over to the bickering Hermione and Ron and chuckled under his breath as he thought, t_hose two act like an old married couple._ He was quickly taking a seat at the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as Neville joined the table with Dean, Seamus, and Lavender.

Snape started out the double potions lesson with a speech on his expectation for his O.W.L. students and his requirements for those to continue on to his N.E.W.T. classes. He looked down his nose at several students including Neville and Harry and then raised an eyebrow as his eyes fell on Leo. "Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and sooth agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy sleep and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."* Leo notice Hermione assumed the same attentive and stiff poster he had. "The ingredients and method," Snape flicked his wand, "are on the blackboard."* They appeared their as if being written by an invisible hand. "You will find everything you need," with another flick the door of the cupboard in the back of the room swung open, "in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half…Start."*

Leo sighed copying down the directions and ingredient list to a piece of parchment. Quickly after finishing he took the parchment with him to the cupboard to retrieve all of the necessary ingredients. His friends had been correct about Snape assigning a challenging potion for their first day back. The Draught of Peace was a complicated and finicky potion. One had to add specific ingredients with the exact amount at the proper time, stir counterclockwise as well as clockwise, and make sure it simmered at the proper temperature before adding the final ingredients.

When there was only ten minutes left of brewing Snape's even drawl broke the silence, "A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potions."*

Leo noticed the silver mist rising from his potion as well as Hermione's. Harry's had huge plumes of gray steam and Ron's was spitting green sparks. He looked toward the front of the class and met the gray eyes of his identical twin, whose cauldron also had light silver mist floating over his cauldron. Snape swept by Hermione and Leo's potions looking down at both of them but had no comment because they were perfect. He stopped at Harry's cauldron and smirked, "Potter, what is this supposed to be?"*

Harry's back stood ramrod straight as he tensed, "The Draught of Peace."*

"Tell me, Potter," Snap's voice softer, "can you read?"*

Leo's eyes snapped up to Draco, who laughed at the comment before returning to the conversation before him between the Slytherin potions master and Harry.

Harry held his wand tight, "Yes, I can."*

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Leo watched as Harry squinted at the blackboard and read, "_Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore._"* Leo watched as his face fell and realization set in.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"*

Harry looked down and whispered, "No."*

"I beg your pardon?"*

Harry's grip tightened on his wand and his teeth clenched, "No, I forgot the hellebore-"*

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesco_."* With that spell the contents of Harry's cauldron vanished and Harry was left standing there glowering.

Snape turned to the rest of the class, "Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing."* He paused for a moment resting his eyes once again on Harry, "Homework; twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."*

Leo couldn't help but feel bad for Harry and wonder why Snape always seemed to single him out. He had witnessed it a few times while attending the Gryffindor potions classes the previous year. He carefully filled his flagon with the potion, labeled it, and marched up to Snape's desk with it. He stared into Snape's cold black eyes and wondered what the tactless and socially inept professor was hiding. He whispered, "One could construe your treatment of Potter as biased and unfair, however others may have seen it as helping him. You may be hoping by giving him a zero now, so he won't forget to read and follow all directions in the future. However, I think you're just holding a vindictive grudge against him and enjoy watching him squirm. If that is the case than you are a lesser man, than I would've thought possible." Snape didn't respond but once again attempted to invade his mind causing a smirk to flutter across Leo's features, "You may be skilled, but once again, one shouldn't probe other's minds without asking. If you attempted that on Draco, I'm sure you'd be successful, but I'm not one to allow other's in my mind."

Snape warned, "Since you're new, I'll give you a warning, but speak to me that way again and you'll be serving as many detentions as Potter."

Leo smirked as he turned and walked back to his desk at which time the bell sounded. He followed behind Harry out of the potions room. Leo was about to mention the unfair treatment by Snape in potions but Hermione beat him to it. Leo did learn that the enmity between Harry and Snape started the moment Harry arrived at the school. Leo had a feeling there was a puzzle before him and began grasping at the pieces. He knew that Snape was a member of the order and he seemed the same age as Sirius. Was it possible?

He interrupted their conversation during lunch, "Did Snape happen to attend Hogwarts at the same time as your parents? I mean I know that he was a first year when Draco's dad was a seventh year."

Harry shook his head yes, "They were in the same year. My mum and dad were Gryffindors and he was a Slytherin. Dumbledore told me that my father saved Snape's life once."

His hypothesis seems valid from that statement, "Do you suppose that the reason why Snape treats you the way he does is because you remind him of your father? I mean it's apparent that you remind Snuffles of him. Also you remember that the two of them were a bit of troublemakers in school. If Snape detested your father in school, he may be singling you out because of it."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Well, that's possible."

* * *

><p>Leo walked into the open classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts from Ancient Runes with Hermione. Ron and Harry had divination after lunch, which was a lesson Leo always thought one couldn't learn. One was born with prophetic dreams, the ability to spew accurate prophecies, or the inner eye and thus one couldn't learn how to be a seer. Leo wasn't kidding himself in believing that he was gifted with any of those abilities, but the magic of predicating the possible outcome using formulas and numbers of Arithmancy made sense to him. The toad faced Ministry spy was already sitting at her desk in the same horrible, bright pink cardigan she wore the day before. She watched as the Gryffindor and Slytherin students piled into the room.<p>

She went through the basic necessities and understanding her preferred teaching style, which included the students responding with, "Yes or No, Professor Umbridge." She explained that she would be filling in the holes left by previous instructors in the subject by providing ministry approved education. Leo rolled his eyes as he read the course aims:

Understanding the principles of underlying defensive magic.

Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used.

Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.**

She then proceeded to assign everyone to read the first chapter 'Basics for Beginners' from the required text _Defensive Magical Theory_ after verifying everyone had a copy. Leo cracked the book open and began reading wanting to gouge his eyes out as it was all review and useless information. He looked up from the page and noticed that everyone was staring at Hermione's raised hand. Which lead to her asking about the aims and why using spells was not covered, and later exploded into the discussion of how they were supposed to learn the practical application of spells without practice. The first time using the spells would be during the practical portion of the final exam. It ended in Harry exploding about Lord Voldemort's return and his murdering Cedric Diggory, which seemed to fluster the overly feminine and perky professor.

After Harry was sent out of the room to Professor McGonagall, Leo quickly cast a couple of quick transfiguration charms to change his robes to Slytherin and a pin into a prefect badge. He also temporarily shortened his hair, and with a couple of quick flicks he managed to make Draco's hair grow, his robes change to Gryffindor ones, and shot a silent silencing spell at him. He then proceeded to raise his hand as the discussion continued. Leo smiled at having the opportunity to play a wonderful joke on Draco.

"And your name is?"* she asked pointed at Leo.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm a Slytherin Prefect."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was wondering how you purpose Cedric Diggory died? I assume the Ministry Magical Law Enforcement department has investigated this. How was it ruled an accident instead of murder?"

"It is not my place to comment on an open investigation," she curtly nodded.

"So, if it's still being investigated and the cause of death has yet to be determined. Then one may assume it is just as likely that he ended up dead due to the killing curse. Is there any way to determine if one of the unforgivable curses were the cause of death?"

"These questions are not pertaining to the current assignment. I suggest you desist with your inquiries, Mr. Malfoy before I have to assign you a detention as well," she warned.

Leo smirked, "You wouldn't dare assign me detention Professor. I know you work for the Ministry and everyone know that my father has the Minister in his back pocket. I mean with all of the gold we've been giving the Ministry over the years, you all should be working for us. I dare you to give me a detention because if you do, my father will hear about it."

"I will not have students undermining my authority in my classroom. I may be familiar with your father Draco, but that familiarity doesn't give you the power to speak to me in such a manner. Do not think I will not give you a detention."

At that the disguised and silenced Draco started banging on his desk and jumping up and down to get everyone's attention. Leo looked back at him, "What's the matter Leo? Cat's got your tongue?" He then silently removed the curse.

Draco pleaded, "Professor, he's not Draco. I am."

Umbridge turned a wonderful shade of red, "I will not tolerate your insolence. You two come up here!"

Leo sauntered up to the front of the classroom and stood before her desk. Draco appeared beside him and Leo could feel his glaring eyes on him. The room was quiet for the second time with her pulling out a piece of pink parchment, writing on it, and sealing it. She handed it to Leo, "Since both of you are claiming to be the Slytherin Draco Malfoy, take this to Professor Snape for me please."

Leo took the sealed scroll and walked out of the room with a glowering disguised Draco behind him. Once they were in the hallway Draco huffed, "Snape will know that you're an imposter."

Leo chuckled, "Only if he uses Legilimency on us because my Occlumency is stronger than yours and I can keep him out. So, I'm guessing we're headed to Snape's office?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, now could you please change us back?" He took the lead and Leo followed him into the dungeons where Snape's office was.

Leo crossed his arms, "No, I strongly think you deserve that detention for abusing your prefect powers. Also for threatening Harry the way you did. I understand you've got this jealousy thing with him, but you need to realize that he watched someone die before his eyes. Plus with his temper flair ups one has to wonder if the half-blood master of purebloods is messing with him."

"I'll have you know that I will not be serving any detention, because I, unlike you, am a prefect," Draco announced continuing on.

Leo chuckled and quickly flicked his wand at Draco returning his hair and robes back to normal. He smirked for a moment wondering how long it would take Snape to determine the correct Draco. He quickly went through Draco's memories he'd previously obtained. He pushed those memories to the forefront. So when Snape attempted to peer within his mind he'd be able to present a valid case that he's Draco. Snape couldn't tell the difference between their magical auras because they were identical.

They arrived at the door to Snape's office and Draco knocked as Leo stood next to him. Snape opened the door and looked left then right but kept his face completely indifferent. Leo held out the scroll, "Professor Umbridge sent us to you because we undermined her classroom authority."

Draco looked at him, "That wasn't me, that was you Leo."

Leo kept his face completely serious, "I'm not Leo. Nice try."

Snape looked between the two and opened the door, "How about the two of you come inside so that we can take care of this situation." The two of them followed Snape into his dark and dismal office, which had several items in jars on shelves surrounding his large centrally placed desk and both took the seats in front of it.

Leo felt his mind being probed and he pushed Draco's memories forward for him to see before pushing him out of his mind. He watched as Snape then concentrated on Draco. He once again assessed both of their appearances, "Well, since I cannot tell the imposter and Umbridge states clearly that Draco Malfoy has a detention, we must hold up her request. However, since I know that one of you is Leo Rosier and that you've likely impersonated Draco to get him into trouble, you two will serve detention together, tomorrow at 5pm."

Leo pulled out his wand and with a couple of flicks returned his hair length and robes back to normal, "Fine, you got me professor, however Draco deserves the detention because he's been abusing his prefect powers to bully others. I understand you tend to look the other way when things like this happen, however I assume that you have been on the receiving end of a bully in your youth and understand the importance of nipping it in the bud. I do find it quite unfair that you tend to bully Harry but turn a blind's eye to the true bully of this school, Draco."

"I will not have a student question my motives," Snape drawled.

"Ah but you'll continue to push Harry's buttons when he's already under so much stress. I will tell you something that you and Padfoot have in common. Harry's not his father and the two of you need to stop treating him as if he were. You're harsher to him because I'm guessing that his father was horrible to you in school, much like Draco here is to Harry and his friends, but mainly Harry. Also you're biased to your house because you have a deep rooted hatred for everything Gryffindor."

"You are quite clever Leo; perhaps you should've been in Slytherin."

"I disagree, professor. My courage is too strong, and I wouldn't want to be in the same house as my clone. It's confusing enough being in the same school. I mean Umbridge gave Draco detention because I spoke up against her lack of evidence that Cedric Diggory's death was an accident and questioned her knowledge on the investigation-

"0nly because you impersonated me," Draco interrupted.

Leo continued on not giving the interruption any notice, "Imagine how much worse it would be if I were surrounded by Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, and Malfoy. I mean they're all waiting to grow up to be Death Eaters like their fathers."

Snape stood up from his desk, "Dismissed. I will see you two down here tomorrow for detention."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know I keep on turning things toward Leo, but I really cannot completely rewrite the book or I'd be blurring the gray lines of fan fiction into the realm of creative theft, which isn't my desire.

* All of this dialog is quoted from chapter twelve of _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003) and thus belongs to JK Rowling, page229 - 249 of my copy respectively.

** These course aims are found on page 240 the copy of _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003) that I have in my possession.


	11. Potions as Punishment

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven – Potions as Punishment<strong>

Leo made his way to lunch with a mumbling Draco behind him. He quickly sat at the table and ignored the loud whispering rounding the table about Harry. He ignored the conversation between Harry, Hermione, and Ron about everyone's stupidity, and he ate quickly so that he finished eating and left shortly after the three friends. However, instead of going to Gryffindor tower with the rest of them, he headed straight for the library to finish the mountain of homework before it continued to pile up. He started with the easy twelve inch essay on the properties of Moonstone. He knew that they were used in many love potions as well as the Draught of Peace. He quickly located the library's copy of the _Encyclopedia of Potion Ingredients_. Moonstone was known to have soothing, calming, and loving energy, which explains is use in love potions and calming draughts. The scroll didn't take too long for him to finish. His scroll on the Giant Wars didn't take too much time either between reviewing his notes from class and finding a few history texts on the subject. He was left with his Ancient Runes translations; however he packed his items up in his side bag knowing he could tackle that item the next day. Plus he needed to get to the tower before it was too late so that he could switch dormitories with Seamus.

As soon as he walked into the Gryffindor common room, he approached Seamus, "So, did you want to go and move those items now?"

Seamus looked over at where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the corner of the room. He cleared his throat, "Yes, let's go do that before I have to deal with that instable fool for another night."

He followed him up the stairs, "Well, perhaps you need to look at where he's coming from. He was one of three people in that maze. Krum was placed under the imperious curse by the man impersonating Mad Eye, my friend Fleur was quickly incapacitated by him, Cedric would've been if Harry hadn't blasted him free, and the two of them worked together. Harry was the one who suggested they take the cup together not knowing it was a portkey, it having been illegally made. They ended up in a graveyard that Harry recognized in his dreams where one of the dark lords followers killed Cedric at his command. Harry was then put through a horrible rite where his blood was used to resurrect the man who was responsible for his parents' murder. That monster then called his still faithful servants to his side before Harry who was still restrained to a statute. After their arrival, he told Harry that he'd die because he could touch him. He forced a fourteen year old Harry to duel with him and with some miracle of similar wand cores, Harry's disarming charm locked with Voldemort's killing curse. The last people killed with his wand appeared as echoes, which means he not only sees his dead parents Cedric also. The apparition of him requested Harry bring his body back, and thus Harry lands back at Hogwarts with the cup and a dead Cedric."

Seamus growled, "So says the liar. For all we know he killed Cedric in the maze."

"No, I've seen Harry's memories. Do you think he would've gone into that much detail with anyone other than Dumbledore? He doesn't like to talk about what happened because he was traumatized by it." He watched as Seamus delicately removed the posters from his wall. "You might want to just pack quickly with magic and move the trunk into my room. I'm already packed, well I never really unpacked." Leo pointed to his shoulder bag.

"You have everything in there?"

Leo chuckled, "Undetectable Extension Charm, I have to admit that I'm not the one who placed it on the bag but it comes in handy." He watched as Seamus waved his wand and instead of moving the items into his trunk they exploded. Once everything of Seamus' was packed, he showed him his bed in the other dormitory, before walking back into his new room. He levitated his trunk out of his bag and placed it at the end of his bed. He tacked up a few posters of famous Seekers when Harry walked into the room rubbing his head.

"What are you doing in here?" he grumbled.

Leo stared at him, "I talked Seamus into switching dorm rooms with me. So, I guess that's one more who believes you sharing a room with you."

"Yeah well, I'm going to bed."

"It looks like you need it. I'm pretty beat as well, apparently impersonating Draco takes a lot out of a person, but I scored a detention for him and unfortunately me." Leo climbed into bed and stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, Ron told me about your little trick," Harry admitted getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Leo was quiet during breakfast wondering what the day would bring. He walked by himself to their double charms. He listened with interest when the small Professor Flitwick stood atop his stack of books to see over his desk. After giving his speech on the importance of O.W.L.s and the effect they have on ones future. They then spent the rest of charms class reviewing summoning charms, which were likely to come up during the exams. They then left the room with the request of working out a countercharm for Charms homework.<p>

During their Transfiguration class with the Ravenclaws, Professor McGonagall shared her strong beliefs that everyone in the class had the potential to achieve an O.W.L. in Transfiguration. She even put Longbottom at ease, stating that he just lacked confidence in the subject. She then covered vanishing spells that were easier than conjuring spells, which wouldn't be covered until N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration, but that vanishing spells were still some of the most difficult spells they would be tested on during their O.W.L.s. Harry and Ron found that to be true as neither one successfully vanished their snail by the end of class and were assigned the homework to practice the spell. Hermione excelled at the spell and managed it in three attempts. Leo, who found Transfiguration his strongest subject, managed to vanish his on his fourth try. Leaving Hermione and him the only two not assigned the homework in the class.

After spending his lunch hour in a secluded spot in the Library tackling his extensive charms homework and his Ancient Runes homework, he headed to care of Magical Creatures with Ron and Harry. They were in the library working on the potions essay as Hermione seemed mad at them regarding some hat comment that Leo wasn't present to hear, but heard Ron complaining about it in the library. They walked down to the lesson and quickly realized that it was another lesson with Slytherin.

After making sure everyone was there, Professor Grubbly-Plank asked if anyone could name the creatures in the center of the clearing. They were stick like creatures that Lavender and Parvarti were busy Ooohing and Ahhing about, which caused the professor to sharply reprimand them for being loud. She then noticed Hermione's hand up to answer her question and requested she answer.

"Bowtruckles," Hermione smiled. "They're three-guardians, usually live in wand trees."*

"Five points for Gryffindor," Professor Grubbly-Plank praised. "Yes, these are Bowtruckles and, as Miss Granger rightly says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"*

Hermione answered, "Wood lice." Leo noticed the brow rice like substance the professor had been tossing at them was moving. "But fairy eggs if they can get them."*

"Good girl, take another five points."* The professor then proceeded to explain that when approaching a tree inhabited by said creatures one should carry wood lice to placate them, especially if one needed wood from that tree. As without it, and if one angered them it was likely they would gauge a humans eyes out with their sharp fingers. She then stated she wanted them to split into groups of three and take a bowtruckle and some woodlice with them and to draw the creature. Of course Hermione, Ron, and Harry made up a group, so Leo teamed up with Neville and Fay Dunbar.

He had the unfortunate task of sitting within hearing distance of Draco and his two dimwitted dunderheads Crabbe and Goyle. "Yes," his clear drawl carried, "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on substandard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron _does_ show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straight away."*

Leo couldn't help but pop off while continuing to draw the creature before him, "Yeah well, your Death Eater father would probably prefer we learned the Dark Arts rather than defense against them. I wouldn't trust the Ministry if they're taking any educational advice from that man, well unless they were discussing potions as I'm aware he was quite proficient in that subject."

"Stop talking as if you know my father! Just because you resemble us, doesn't mean you know anything!"

"Oh, what's the matter Drakie-poo, don't like it when people speak ill of the father you idealize even when it's true?" He teased almost finishing his drawing as class was close to wrapping up.

"You know you really shouldn't be pushing the buttons of a prefect unless you like detention," Draco warned.

Leo feigned innocence, "Me never! Then again, you need to learn not to push the buttons of someone who could easily impersonate you and land you in detention like tonight."

As class ended, Draco stormed off with his gang following closely behind him. Leo followed the rest of the Gryffindors toward Herbology with Hufflepuff where the fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were leaving the greenhouse. Once class started Professor Sprout stressed the importance of O.W.L.s and assigned an essay for homework. Leo made his way to dinner early with Harry, Hermione, and Ron because he also had detention after dinner. He only wondered what Snape had for detention; apparently Umbridge was too busy with Harry's detention to prescribe theirs and thus left it in the hands of Snape. He left an hour after Harry and met up with Draco on the way to Snape's office in the dungeon. Draco was silent on the way down and knocked when they reached the closed door.

He mused, "Well, since the two of you both seem proficient in potions, I will assign you each one to complete. If one of you doesn't correctly complete the potion then you will be required to reorganize the ingredient cupboard."

Leo smiled, "Okay, so we have potions for punishment. What do you want me to brew?"

His voice remained board as he handed each of them a piece of parchment, "You will each follow the directions on the parchment exactly."

Leo read his parchment, "But this is a N.E.W.T level potion, you're just trying to set me up to fail. What do I remind you of James Potter, as well?"

He raised an eyebrow, "No, James had dark hair."

Leo shook his head, "I didn't think you were capable of a joke," and collected the ingredients for the potion: Crushed Snake Fangs, Moondew, Wormwood, Asphodel, Valerian roots, Sopophorous bean, and Sloth brain. He started following the directions but when it came time to add the juice of the Sopophorous bean it jumped around as he tried to cut it. He quickly got frustrated and crushed the thing with the blade of his knife and squeezed the bugger into the potion. He continued to follow the directions, but in the end his potion wasn't perfect but it seemed acceptable. Snape turned his nose down at the potion and checked on Draco's potion, which turned out to be the antidote Wiggenweld Potion, the easier potion to concoct.

"Well Leo, I must admit that you did acceptable following those inaccurate directions. Draco, you did perfectly well, though I admit your directions didn't have any inaccuracies."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Sure give me the potion you've perfected by making slight alterations with the original directions. Have you ever considered having your alterations published?"

Snape huffed, "No, dismissed."

Leo walked out of the room and muttered, "He's just wasting his potential."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Do you think he'd really be teaching here if he were that talented?"

Leo smirked, "Yes, if obtaining a position here was to insure that Lord Voldemort had a spy inside of Hogwarts. He took the position only a couple of months before that fateful Halloween night."

"You're pretty untrusting for a Gryffindor."

"Only when it comes to Slytherins, and it's been that way since Godric and Salazar had their disagreement. Our houses have been rivals since. So, I'm guessing your father has been busy bribing and fulfilling Voldemort's request to give you too much attention this summer. However, I'm sure your dear mother is still sending you care packages and spoiling you rotten," Leo accused heading up the stairs.

"You know nothing."

"Sure and you weren't considering becoming an Auror or a Healer this summer," Leo turned around to notice Draco's eyes bug out and laughed. "Oh, yes I was there. Did I mention I'm a dream walker?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by with Harry getting back from detention after everyone had already gone to bed. At one point Leo was curious as to what was going on in that office. When he fell asleep Wednesday night, he did his first dream walking that was separate from visiting Draco. He was surprised at how easily he walked through the corridors toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and the evil toad's office. He walked through the door and saw Harry quietly sitting there writing lines in silence. He approached around the back and noticed that every time Harry wrote out, "<em>I must not tell lies<em>" it carved into his hand. Leo quickly left the room completely disgusted that anyone would be put through a form of torture like that.

On his way back to his sleeping body he happened upon Draco doing his rounds. The mischievous part of his personality, that couldn't help but give his brother a hard time, flared up once more. He floated above where Draco was and howled, "I know what you're up to Draco. Do not think the spirits of this school do not know your true alliance. You want to be just like him. You adore him and anything that gives you power as a pureblood, but know that you will lose. You're intent is evil and thus you'll lose."

Draco looked around the corridor. He attempted to hide his fear by using his best authoritative tone, "Who's there. Show yourself. I'm a prefect and I can give you detention."

Leo cackled, "No you can't. You have no proof that I was out of bed, Drakie-poo."

His eyes widened, "Leo, you're dream walking again, aren't you?"

Leo slipped down to touch his phantom feet on the corridor floor, "Maybe I am, or maybe you're just going around a twist."

Draco's stormy eyes narrowed, "I'm not loopy."

He sign songed, "Continue to follow the path you're on and you'll end up in Saint Mungo's for mental deterioration."

Draco growled, "The more I get to know you the more I loathe you."

Leo smiled, "That's only because deep down you hate yourself."

He crossed his arms, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you have to ask, you're in denial." Leo disappeared as he woke up in bed as Harry trudged into the bedroom. "Harry, you should really tell someone about what that toad of a professor is doing."

Harry's green eyes turned to face him before flopping onto his bed, "How do you know what she's doing?"

Leo coughed, "I'm a dream walker and I kind of saw you doing lines with your own blood and that black feathered quill."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You're a what?"

"It's like sleep walking without your body," he shrugged.

"How did you learn how to do that?"

"I don't think it's something one can learn. I've been doing it for a bit but it's been mostly centered on Draco. It was just recently that I was able to wander the building I was in. Maybe it still had something to do with Draco. We have the same magical aura, so that might be why I can do it. I guess sometimes when two people are magically tied, weird dreams and connections form. Draco was patrolling tonight when I checked on you, so I think that's the link to my ability," he rolled on his side to face the wall.

"So, when there's a magical connection one could be having weird dreams about long hallways and locked doors?" Harry mused.

Leo turned back round to face him and grabbed his wand. He performed a quick and silent _Legilimens_. His mind filled with Harry's dreams and he quickly realized the truth, "Harry, those aren't normal dreams. There is a connection between you and him. He's fixated on that door and wants whatever's behind it."

He whispered, "The weapon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Part of me wanted to have Leo offer to teach Harry Occlumency, but I think that those lessons still need to occur between him and Snape. Hmm but maybe he'll pick up when Snape ends them early.

* All of this dialog is quoted from chapter thirteen of _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003) and thus belongs to JK Rowling, page259-260 of my copy respectively.


	12. Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve – Quidditch<strong>

Friday arrived and Harry still had to go to detention at five pm and had to miss the tryouts for the new Keeper. Leo approached Angelina, the Gryffindor team captain. "Look, I know that Harry is the Seeker for our house, but I was wondering if I could be an alternate. I wouldn't mind flying in his place for any practices he misses. I'm sure he's the better out of the two of us, but I was a Seeker on my house team back at the Academy."

The black haired, milk chocolate complected, Quidditch captain raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you were any good?"

"Just let me show you tonight at the Keeper tryouts. I have no problem being benched but we all know that sometimes things happen to players. It might be good to have me on the sidelines. I'll only practice with the team when Harry cannot attend like tonight's practice," he tried his best puppy dog pout.

"You look just like Malfoy, you know that?" He nodded his head, how could he deny the obvious. "Do you play as well as him?"

Leo chuckled, "I'd say yes because I didn't have to buy my way onto my old team."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine then, I'll consider tonight as you're alternate tryout, as well."

* * *

><p>Soon time for the tryouts came. Leo ran up stairs after dinner and grabbed his Nimbus 2002. He was looking forward to flying with a team again even if it were for practice. He wouldn't try to take Harry's position and he knew he wasn't any good at playing Keeper. He met the team on the Quidditch field near the forbidden forest. Fred and George looked back and forth before speaking.<p>

"Ah so you've come to try out for keeper?"

"I thought you played Seeker."

Leo tried to hide a blush, "Well, I'm here as an alternate. I'm just going to fly in Harry's place since he couldn't be here for practice."

The twins looked between each other, "Another seeker who looks just like Malfoy."

"I'd love to see that on the field. Could you imagine the confusion?"

Leo crossed his arms, "Not really because we'd be in different colored robes."

Angelina magnified her voice, "I'm glad to see that everyone who was able to make it is here. This is keeper tryouts for the Gryffindor team. We have Leo here standing in for our missing seeker, but he's also trying out to be an alternate. It depends on how well he does. Okay, for those trying out please line up. I want all of the members of the team and our stand in seeker in the air. I will then call each of you up one at a time. You will play keeper for twenty minutes and then we'll switch."

Leo hopped on his broom and flew into the sky after they'd released all of the balls. Angelina and Katie Bell were busy shooting goals at the first person to try out, who was no good. Katie was able to score two goals within a couple of seconds. The second did pretty well but was knocked off his broom by a Bludger while concentrating on the movement of the Quaffle. The third guy was Ron and he did a pretty good job when he thought no one was looking. The fourth person was just as terrible as the second. The fifth did a good job at dodging a Bludger sent his way by George but then fumbled what anyone would've considered an easy save. The sixth one was really good but whined about everything. When it started getting two dark and after Leo had managed to catch the Snitch five times, Angelina called the tryouts over and told Ron that he was the keeper. They all headed in to change and shower.

On the way back to Gryffindor tower, Angelina pulled Leo aside, "I wanted to let you know that you're good. You're not as good as Harry, but you're good enough to be a stand in or an alternate."

Leo smiled, "Thank you."

As everyone celebrated, Leo sat in one of the chairs and began doing his Arithmancy homework. He noticed how tired Hermione looked holding a butterbeer loosely in one hand as she dosed off. Harry came into the room and Leo felt his own weariness hit him. He shut his book and walked up the stairs to bed. He knew he wouldn't be missed because he was the new guy who looked too much like Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Leo spent all day Saturday in the library making sure his homework was finished and accurate. He went down for meals. After all of his scrolls were done and his spells practiced, he researched Animagus. He checked out a couple of books on it for a bit of light reading and headed back up to the Gryffindor tower. He sat up in his dorm room and studied the steps to learning how to become one. It was very advanced magic. Just because one was talented with Transfiguration, didn't mean it wouldn't take quite a bit of time to master.<p>

He spent Sunday outside enjoying the nice weather. He walked around the school grounds and once again bumped into Draco, who was surrounded by his gang of friends which included Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Draco decided to be particularly nasty, "I don't know much about you. However, I told my father about you and he's looking into your background. He was interested that there was a person out there that looks so much like me and so much like him. Guess what he told me?"

He rolled his eyes, "What did dear ol' da tell ya?"

"You're parents are still in France. They're still living in the south of France. If they moved they would've had to register with the Ministry and well there wasn't any," he crossed his arms.

"Ah, yes that would be true if they had bought a new home, however they're staying in my mother's family home. You see my maternal grandmother was muggleborn and thus the house was her parents. My grandparents managed to add all of the Wizarding necessities to it, including all of the wards and muggle deterrents. Oh and it's unplottable, so I reckon the Ministry wouldn't know about it."

Draco glared, "Why do I feel like you're hiding something?"

Leo rolled his eyes, "What do you have some sort of gut feeling?" He smirked, "Wouldn't you want to know if I were hiding something." He walked past the group and since he was looking over his shoulder he bumped into a weedy tall person with black shoulder length hair. His gray eyes peered out from his pale complexion and he wore Slytherin robes. The boy landed on his butt in the grass and looked up with a scowl. Leo held out his hand, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I was a bit distracted."

The boy mumbled, "Draco has the tendency to do that."

It took Leo a moment but he quickly recognized the boy, "Wait, your Theodore Nott. We're in the same Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures classes."

He raised a dark eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, "You're a Gryffindor, why are you speaking to me in such a friendly manner?"

"I've noticed that you're a bit of a loner. I guess I was wondering if you had any friends," Leo smiled.

"I don't need friends. I have plenty of acquaintances though."

"I wasn't trying to insult you. I understand how it's sometimes nice to be alone. I have a bit of a tendency to spend hours in the library by myself. If you ever wanted to talk or something, I'm all ears. Oh, and don't worry about Draco and my relationship. He just has a bit of a jealousy issue and tends to pick on others to make him feel better about himself. I have a large target on me because I look just like him. Little does he know, I also think just like him." Leo shrugged, "Well what can you do? I guess I'll see you around Theo." He turned and headed back to the castle.

He heard a whisper on the wind, "Yeah, see you around."

He looked back for a moment and noticed that Theo was walking toward the lake with his shoulders slightly hunched. He couldn't help but observe something seemed to bug Theo. He couldn't help but wonder if things at home were bad for him. He didn't seem to have the same spoiled streak that Draco had. He was quiet, and the loner type. Leo couldn't help but think that perhaps he just needed a friend.

* * *

><p>Monday came and Leo sat next to Harry and Ron when Hermione received the <em>Daily Profit<em>. Leo listened to the article she read about Umbridge being made the High Inquisitor and felt something in the pit of his stomach drop. So, not only had the toad woman insured they'd learn nothing in D.A.D.A., she was now in charge of inspecting the other more proficient professors. He followed them to their History of Magic class after breakfast where he decided to take a bit of a nap after charming his quill to take notes.

They soon arrived in potions. Leo decided he'd cross house lines and sit next to Theo as the seat next to him was open. Theo looked at him for only a moment. Snape handed back their scrolls and announced that he was grading per O.W.L. standards. Leo sighed when she saw an A, as he would've preferred an O or an E. He'd just have to work harder on the next essay.

Snape turned to face the class on his heel, "The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various verities of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing our detentions to those dunces who got D's."*

He smirked and Draco sniggered, "Some people got D's? Ha!"*

Leo looked around the room and noticed Harry looked a bit glum. He wouldn't put it past Snape to give Harry a poor grade just because he could. He shook his head and made a note to help Harry with his next potions essay. Leo read the directions and proceeded to create the potion required. He looked over and noticed that Theo's Strengthening Solution was just as turquoise as his. He filled and delivered his flask to Snape before following the others out of the room and to the dining hall for lunch. He sat and listened to the discussions of grades. O for outstanding, E for exceeds expectations, A for Acceptable, P for Poor, D for dreadful, and T for troll. He soon left the hall with Hermione as they walked to their Ancient Runes lesson.

When they reached Defense class later, Harry and Ron were busy telling them about what occurred in Divination when Umbridge questioned Professor Trelawney. Soon the toad of the teacher came in the room and gave her usual wands away speech and assigned reading from the book. Leo rolled his eyes; he had read the book from cover to cover the previous night after getting back to the tower. It was all useless theory and he wasn't surprised when Hermione kept her book closed and raised her hand. He listened to the conversations, which Umbridge was carrying on in whispers.

"I've already read chapter two,"* Hermione answered Umbridge's whispered question.

"Well then, proceed to chapter three."*

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."*

Leo watched as Umbridge blinked for a moment stunned but quickly recovered, "Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen."*

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named,"* Hermione promptly answered. "He says 'counterjinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."* Umbridge raised her eyebrows but attempted to hide her impressed state before Hermione continued, "But I disagree."*

"You disagree?"*

"Yes, I do,"* Hermione projected her voice and had the rest of the class' attention. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."*

"Oh, you do, do you?" Umbridge forgot to whisper and stood up to her full height, which was still quite short. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."*

"But-"*

"That is enough," she walked back to the front of the class and looked over the class. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor House."*

Everyone in Gryffindor muttered and the Slytherins snickered.

"What for?"* Harry fumed.

Leo didn't hear what Hermione whispered but it seemed to quiet Harry quickly.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions. I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them – with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects – would have passed a Ministry inspection-"*

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," Harry spoke loudly, "there was Just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."* Everyone in the room was dead silent after that remark, and Leo wasn't sure if it was because of the surprise of the comment or the anticipation of Umbridge's response.

"I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter,"* Umbridge sleekly remarked.

* * *

><p>Saying Angelina's reaction to the news the next day was dreadful was an understatement. She made such a racket squawking at Harry that Professor McGonagall came over and took away points from the house. When the professor heard about the reason for the racket she took an additional five points away from Gryffindor. They all went to charms where Harry gave Hermione the silent treatment. Leo could only guess it had something to do with Hermione's remark that Harry needed to control his temper in Umbridge's class.<p>

When they arrived in Transfiguration, Professor Umbridge, was waiting to observe McGonagall. Ron seemed excited to see the interaction as he was quite certain McGonagall would set Umbridge straight. Oh and soon Umbridge learned that interrupting the Transfiguration teacher during a lesson was a very bad idea. McGonagall had given them rats to vanish stating that the larger and more complex the animal the more difficult it was to perform the spell. By the end of class Leo and Hermione both managed to successfully perform the vanishing spell on their rats.

Ron held up a wiggling tail, "Well it's a start."

Umbridge continued with the questioning at the end of class. Leo noticed that the others hung around to hear the questions, but he left the room. He wanted to eat lunch and then perhaps practice the transfiguration spell for becoming an Animagus. He knew it was crazy to attempt it at such a young age when so few Animagi existed, but he really wanted the ability to transform. When he succeeded he'd wait to register with the Ministry because he didn't want the knowledge to slip into the wrong hands.

Soon he was walking down to their Care of Magical Creatures class, and he quickly noticed the toad faced woman was there with her clipboard in hand. Leo rolled his eyes and stood next to Nott as Umbridge questioned Professor Grubbly-Plank. Nott looked over at him with apprehension but continued to stand where he was. After asking about where Hagrid might be and not getting the answers she wanted, she continued to question about the direction of the class. She seemed interested in the curriculum.

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in O.W.L,"* Professor Grubby-Plank explained. "Not much left to do – they've studied unicorns and nifflers, I thought we'd cover porlocks and kneazles, make sure they can recognize crups and knarls, you know…"*

"Well, _you_ seem to know what you're doing, at any rate,"* Umbridge wrote on her clipboard before turning to Goyle. "Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"*

Goyle only grinned stupidly and Malfoy quickly answered, "That was me. I was slashed by a hippogriff."*

"A hippogriff?"* She quickly scribbled.

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do,"* Harry venomously spat.

Leo joined in with the simultaneous groan with Ron and Hermione, as Umbridge turned her head slowly in Harry's direction, "Another night's detention, I think."* She then turned back to the professor, "Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."*

Leo spent the next four practices standing in for Harry, as he finished off his earned detentions. He enjoyed the time in the sky, but felt bad for his reason for being there. He was only there because Harry was busy writing lines in his own blood. Apparently Umbridge thought everything that came out of Harry's mouth was a lie. Leo began to suspect that she was a willing agent of Voldemort. She seemed to share in the same prejudices as the Death Eaters. She resembled a toad as much as he resembled a snake. He thought the two probably should court as they'd make the perfect salamander children.

One evening Leo had joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the library to look up potion ingredients for Snape. When Hermione broke his train of thought by asking Harry about teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Leo thought it was an excellent idea and offered to assist with the Patronus Charm if needed. He listened to their idea of meeting in Hogsmeade to discuss the idea further. Leo kept that date in mine and was thankful his Aunt had signed the permission slip for him to attend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know I'm following the book, but at the same time I'm leaving some stuff out because I'm concentrating on Leo. I'm rereading the book because I read it when it first came out and I haven't really read it sense. It's giving me some great ideas. I'm trying to catch the fan fiction chapters up with what I've read. Also I'm not sure what changes will be made.

* All of this dialog is quoted from chapter fifteen of _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003) and thus belongs to JK Rowling, page 309 – 324 of my copy respectively.


	13. Off the Beaten Path

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen – Off the Beaten Path<strong>

Leo walked through Hogsmeade with Neville. He didn't know what it was about the almost squib that he liked but Neville had a heart of gold. He was quite talented with Herbology, which made up for his lacking in Potions and Transfiguration. However, Leo wondered how much of his issues with potions had more to do with Snape than the actual application. Leo made note to practice potions with Neville when they were alone. He also made a note to find out where a good place was to practice potions without the knowledge of teachers. Then he remembered the entry in _Hogwarts: a History_. The second floor girl's lavatory wasn't used because of Moaning Myrtle, who was known to flood it from time to time. He assumed that would be a good place to brew potions.

Soon he and Neville arrived at the front of a building with a battered wooden sign that say Hog's Head. There was a severed Wild Boar's head leaking blood onto a white cloth around it painted upon it. Leo shook his head and entered the pub after Neville and Dean and Lavender followed him. The Inn was quite filthy and the barman looked quite familiar. He had a long gray beard and Leo squinted. He whispered, "Hey, does anyone know if Professor Dumbledore has a brother?"

Harry's brow furrowed and whispered, "You know I believe Mad-Eye said something about him having a brother. I can't remember the name he said but he was an original member of the Order."

"Ahhh, well I think I'm going to get myself a butterbeer." Leo walked up to the bar and looked the man right in the eye. "I'd like a butterbeer."

The man looked him over and sneered, "What are you doing in here Malfoy?"

Leo closed his eyes for a moment, "Well, I'm not who you think I am. I know I resemble two major gits, however my name is Leo Rosier." His voice dropped to a very low whisper, "I'm going to guess that your surname is Dumbledore."

The man's eyebrow rose, "Well, that's for me to know." He slammed the bottle of butterbeer down on the bar and sneered, "Two sickles."

Leo looked him straight in the eye and smiled placing the sliver on the counter before leaning in to whisper, "You had the surname right the first time, however I'm that git's twin raised by my Aunt in a foreign country. I only told you because I know you were an original member of your brother's group during the first war." He then turned on his heal and walked back over to the congregating students.

Soon Fred, George and Lee arrived together. They went straight up to the barkeep after doing a count and request twenty-four bottles of butterbeer. As they handed them out they requested that everyone hand over their money as they didn't have enough for everyone. Once everyone had a bottle of butterbeer the meeting started. It didn't take long for Harry to realize why so many people came, and when he did he announced, "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?"* He looked Zacharias Smith right in the face as he was the one who'd asked the question. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."*

Zacharias dismissed Harry's answer, "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know-"*

"If you've come to hear exactly what It looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you,"* Leo noticed Harry's temper was on the tip of flowing over once more as he stared down Zacharias. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, alright? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."*

Leo watched as Harry removed his narrowed eyes from Zacharias to Hermione. Leo shook his head recognizing displaced anger. He was blaming Hermione for the confrontation and having to speak about Cedric. He noticed that Hermione had lost her composure. She managed a high pitch, "So."

Before Leo interrupted, "Like Hermione was saying if any of you are interested in learning how to defend yourselves since the Ministry is doing everything to prevent us from learning. We still need to work out meeting time and place."

"Is it true," a girl with a long braid down her back stared at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus?"*

Harry seemed to cringe, "Yeah."*

"A corporeal Patronus?"*

Harry seemed to recognize the phrase, "Er – you don't know Madam Bones, do you?"*

The girl smiled, "She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So – is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"*

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee shook his full head of black dreads, "I never knew that!"*

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," Leo was starting to tell the twins apart and recognized it was Fred who spoke. He was grinning at Harry, "She said you got enough attention as it was."*

Leo heard Harry mumble, "She's not wrong."*

The excitement exploded as everyone started recapping Harry's exploits over the past five years. Leo noticed how Harry seemed with having everything recapped made him out to be something special. Leo could tell that Harry didn't like being given that kind of attention. He stifled a chuckle as he remembered his brother's jealousy of Harry getting attention, when Harry would rather not be in the spotlight. Soon Harry was speaking up and denying that he did any of it by himself that he had help and most of it was luck. In the end Hermione pulled out a signup parchment and everyone signed with Zacharias being the last to sign it. Of course all of the Quidditch team members of the three houses had made the point that meeting couldn't interfere with any of their practices.

* * *

><p>The coming Monday there was a notice from the High Inquisitor that all student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs were disbanded. All who wanted to reform had to receive approval from Umbridge. Leo shook his head and knew the notice didn't bode well for Gryffindor because the toad of a woman had something against the house. He couldn't help but wonder if the woman was a Slytherin when she was at Hogwarts. She may not be a claimed Death Eater but he couldn't help but think she'd fit perfectly within the ranks except for her love of the color pink.<p>

By the time they got down to Breakfast Angelina was running around like a Chicken with her head cut off. She warned Harry to be on his best behavior because they had to petition Umbridge for the reformation of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They went to History of Magic where Hedwig appeared hurt. Harry quickly left the room with her and Professor Binns managed to call him Mr. Perkins. He didn't return until Potions, so he had missed the rest of the boring lecture the ghost was giving. They were down waiting to go into potions but Malfoy was being his usual self and made a horrible comment about St. Mungo's having a ward for those with addled brains from magic. Ron and Harry held Neville back and Leo calmly walked up to him.

He leaned in and whispered, "You're really turning into a pompous jerk. I know you have the talent of knowing the perfect thing to say to set someone off but you really need to stop doing it. What are you going to do when your father manages to slip up and get his ass sent to Azkaban? You know it's bound to happen. I don't think you could manage not being in a position of power. How do you think others will see you when they know your father is an imprisoned death eater? What do you think Voldemort will do when he fails him a second time? You know he's not happy about that diary being destroyed. Don't think you won't be singled out, your life, and your parents' lives threatened unless you complete an impossible task."

"My father won't fail," Draco hissed.

Leo smiled, "You better hope he doesn't, however I hope he does. It might do you some good to fall off your throne."

Snape opened the door while Ron and Harry were still holding back a furious Neville, "Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?"** His voice was cold as he sneered, "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."**

Leo heard Harry gasp, "I had to stop you. Crabbe and Goyle would've torn you apart."** Neville remained silent as snatched up his bag and walked past.

Leo shook his head and whispered in Harry's ear, "I really wish I could get through to that dunderhead."

Harry shook his head, "You might as well give up. There's no way he'll ever be worthy of being your twin."

Leo took his seat next to Nott once more. As Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats. Neville sat next to Dean and Seamus still looking red with rage. He pulled out the necessary parchment, quills, and his copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. He looked over at Nott and noticed he was staring at him. He raised his eyebrows and whispered, "What?"

Nott shook his head and didn't respond as Snape closed the door with an echoing bang. "You will notice," Snape's low and sneering voice filled the room, "that we have a guest with us today."**

Leo followed Snape's gesture to the corner of the room where the toad woman sat upon a stool with her clipboard in hand. "We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend – instructions," he waved his wand, "on the board. Carry on."**

Leo tried to ignore the awful woman's presence as he followed the directions. He noticed that Harry wasn't paying attention and grabbing the wrong ingredients while he stared at what Umbridge was doing. Leo looked over at Nott and noticed he was appraising the situation as well. His face was kept indifferent and Leo couldn't help but wonder if he was a skilled Occlumens. What would Nott have to hide that would require him to learn that at such a young age. Leo paused for a moment and double checked the direction before continuing with his potion. He needed to be careful or he would mess up his potion.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," Umbridge remarked to Snape's back. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."**

Leo looked up from his potions to see Snap straighten up slowly and turn to look at her. She continued with her questioning. "Now…how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?"** She had her quill posed over her clipboard prepared to write.

"Fourteen years,"** Snape's expression remained unfathomable.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?"**

"Yes,"** he quietly and emotionlessly answered.

"But you were unsuccessful?"**

Snape's lip curled but his voice remained emotionless, "Obviously."**

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"**

Leo noticed the controlled anger appear on Snape's face and he barely moved his lips as he spoke, "Yes."**

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?"**

Snape snapped, "I suggest you ask him."**

She smiled sweetly, "Oh I shall."**

His black eyes narrowed as he took in her expression, "I suppose this is relevant?"**

"Oh yes," she paused. "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers' – er – backgrounds…"**

Leo was glancing up from his potion every once and a while to take in the scene. However, he was skilled at multitasking and thus his potion survived his distraction unlike Potters, which began to stink of burned rubber until Snape made it disappear using the same vanishing spell he had weeks earlier. Leo couldn't help but wonder if Snape had chosen to pick on Harry again because he needed to let his anger out somehow. Snape didn't seem the type to enjoy having his failures thrust before his face or discussed in front of his class. He probably didn't want people questioning his background. He was a spy, a double agent if you will; having someone looking at his background too closely could be catastrophic. Umbridge was going around questioning the Slytherins once again regarding the class. Leo couldn't help but notice her preferential treatment of Slytherins.

"Professor Umbridge, I have a question if you're willing to answer." Leo noticed Nott's eyes on him.

She approached with her clipboard and raised an eyebrow, "So who are we today, Leo or Draco?"

Leo smiled, "Leo, as you can see Draco's sitting over there." He pointed to the desk next to Pansy where Draco was busy putting his potion into a flask. "I was wondering if, as a Ministry official and the High Inquisitor, you are supposed to take an unbiased objective stance to achieve your goal of improving young Wizarding education."

Her eyes darkened in warning, "I am here to evaluate the professors and make sure the falling standards here at Hogwarts are improved."

He furrowed his brow, "Then what I don't understand is why you continue to seek out the opinions of Slytherin students over all other houses. Also you seem to be singling out Gryffindors. I wonder, since you seem to have an issue with both Dumbledore and Harry, if you're biased against Gryffindor. By chance were you a Slytherin in school?"

"I am the one who asks questions. I am not one to answer them. You'll need to mind your manners or I'll be seeing you in detention."

He smiled as warmly as possible, "Well, thank you Professor for entertaining my questions. I look forward to the results of your inquisition." He whispered to himself, "Hopefully no one ends up burned at the stake but I'm sure a few have already been publically crucified." Nott looked at him and raised an eyebrow, which seemed to indicate he heard what he'd whispered. "What?" Nott just looked away without answering. Leo made another note to get Nott alone and to have a discussion.

* * *

><p>After dinner Leo found Theo sitting by himself in the library. He approached a bit hesitantly and silently took a chair across from him. Theo looked up from his book with an unspoken question in his eyes. Leo smiled, "What have you wanted to ask me? I can tell your mind had been busy processing something and I'd like to know what it is."<p>

Theo quietly spoke hiding behind his curtain of black hair, "You look so much like him, but it's like you're the other side of the same coin. You two even have the same magical aura. It's as if you're twins."

Leo created a tent with his fingers, "Before I confirm or deny that statement I need to know something. Who taught you Occlumency and why?"

Theo's grey eyes widened, "My father before coming to Hogwarts. He felt that with our history I should know how to hide the family secrets, but why am I telling you this?"

He smiled, "Because you're a clever Slytherin and know the only way to find out the information, you desire so much it's burning behind your eyes, is to share a little yourself. However, I'm going to make another request before I share this secret. I want a wizard's oath and I want you to accompany me somewhere." He looked around the library and took note that no one seemed to be around.

His eyebrows raised, "What are you wanting me to promise under the oath?"

"I want you to swear on your magic that you will not betray me by sharing my secret with anyone."

Theo held up his wand, "I swear on my magic that I will not betray Leo by sharing his secret with anyone." His wand sparked silver and wrapped around his arm and disappeared into his skin.

"Then pack up. I want to find an isolated place to talk. We never know who could be hiding around listening. Draco and I have the tendency to end up at the same place at the same time. You know that double coin thing," Leo got up and Nott followed him out of the library. The two of them walked out of the castle and toward the Dark Forest. It was already dark so very few people were outside.

"Just so you know I'm an excellent duelist, so don't think you can lure me out here to kill me," Theo warned causing a shiver to run up Leo's spine.

"Does that happen to you a lot then?"

Theo didn't answer the question and just went silent. There was something in the way he stiffened at the question that made Leo take note. He had spent much time reading books on the Muggle Science of Psychology in his youth. He developed excellent body language reading skills as well as profiling people. He was able to see more about an individual without having to enter their mind, but sometimes it was easier to verify one's assumptions by doing so. They stopped just a bit into the forest. Leo lit up his wand so that he could see Theo's facial features as he spoke and cast a few privacy wards.

"Look Nott, I know that your father is a one of the original Death Eaters. I know that you were raised by just him after your mother's death. I know that you're the only person that Draco really treats as an equal as you are just as pureblooded as he is and a bit cleverer. I am going to give you my birth name and you'll probably remain silent considering what I've told you, so I'll just continue. I'm not afraid of overloading your brain like Crabbe or Goyle. I was born June 5th 1980 a few minutes after my twin brother. I was born Leo Abraxas Malfoy. I was a sickly infant and my father wished to invoke the pureblood right of killing the weak within one's family. I was saved by some disowned relatives and hidden in France where I grew up Leo Abraxas Rosier. You see that Surname is my maternal grandmother's maiden name. Draco doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

Nott was quiet for a bit longer with his lips pursed, "So, you are Draco's other half. The two of you have the same magical aura, which is quite rare because you're a split soul. So, are you able to perform any twin magic?"

Leo smiled, "You're as well read as I expected. I'm a dream walker but I think it has more to do with twin magic than actual astral projection. I knew about your father's Death Eater status because I visited Malfoy Manner in my dreams frequently this last summer. However, you don't seem like the type to follow in his footsteps. Part of me thinks you use your Occlumency to keep others from discovering your true thoughts on the concept of blood purity. You can't stand being surrounded by those snakes, can you?"

Theo glared, "You don't know what you're talking about. I know I'm better than many students here be it in brains or blood status. I will one day follow in my father's footsteps and serve our lord."

"Lies, you're using your skills to lie to me right now. Are you afraid of your father? Is that way you won't even admit your true feelings aloud?" Leo stared into Theo's eyes. They were frightened and something tortured existed behind them. "That's it, isn't it? You're father was worse than Lucius was to Draco. He could tell you were different from him and the rest of his cruel friends. He was determined to teach you a lesson with any means possible. Your mother loved you and she tried to stop him, but he killed her. He made it look like an illness later, didn't he? You saw her die and that memory haunts you. You're afraid to do anything or say anything that can get back to him. You know he'd be just as willing to kill you as he killed her."

Theo shook his head, "You're just making up outlandish stories."

"Really?" Leo grabbed him by his robes and rolled up the sleeves where he found burn marks. "Let me guess if I were to see your back it would be covered in lash marks."

"Leo, I just want you to leave me alone. I don't need any friends and I don't need to share any of my secrets," he turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know another abused Theodore Nott fiction. I just can't help but think if someone is that much of a loner and quiet that there must be something in his background. Snape was that way because his parents were distant; however he did desire a friendship with Lilly Evans. Nott seems to speak with his classmates and enjoys a laugh but perhaps it's just an act of survival.

* All of this dialog is quoted from chapter sixteen of _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003) and thus belongs to JK Rowling, page 340 – 342 of my copy respectively.

**All dialog quoted from chapter seventeen of The Order of the Phoenix (2003) pages 362 – respectively.


	14. King Weasley

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen – King Weasley<strong>

Leo followed the directions Harry had given him with Neville and Dean following him. They quickly found the door on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy that hadn't been there before. They walked in to find the perfect place to practice. There were bookshelves of defense books and a center area where there were large silk cushions. When everyone arrived Harry locked the door. They quickly decided that Harry was their leader and decided on the name Dumbledore's Army or D.A. for short. It was after all the Ministry's worst fear and the reason why they had sent the toad to Hogwarts to begin with. Harry then explained that he was going to start with the basics and thus they were going to start with the disarming spell. Zacharias didn't seem too keen on this idea until Harry explained that it had saved his life against Voldemort the summer before. Everyone paired up and Leo chose Neville and they practiced while Harry went around the room and made suggestions.

After a few meetings, Hermione came up with some fake Galleon's that warmed up and would change with the date and time of meetings. Some of the Ravenclaws were shocked that she performed a N.E.W.T. level Protean Charm and wanted to know why she wasn't in their house. Hermione admitted that the sorting hat had considered her for Ravenclaw but thought Gryffindor would be the best fit for her. Leo thought back to the hat considering him for Slytherin until it considered his bravery and boldness. The meetings were put on hold while the Gryffindor Quidditch team had more practices to prepare for their first game against Slytherin. Leo quickly noticed what his brother was up to in singling out and attempting to psych out Ron. By the day of the match he noticed crown shaped badges which said Weasley is our King. A knot tightened in Leo's gut as he stood next to Hermione and Luna in the crowd watching the game.

The game wasn't going well as the Slytherin crowd being led by Pansy was singing a horrible song about Ron growing up in a bin and always letting the Quaffle in, thus making him Slytherins king. After letting four goals in, Katie Bell finally managed to score against the Slytherin team. It was forty to ten when Harry spotted the Snitch. There was a battle between Harry and Draco trying to capture it. In the end Harry managed to get to it first and Gryffindor one. However, as he was landing Crabbe sent a Bludger right at Harry hitting him in the back causing him to land flat on his back on the frozen pitch. Leo looked over and noticed the scowl on Draco's white, furry filled face and knew nothing good would come of it. It started walking toward the pitch. He heard Draco loud and clear.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" He spouted off at Harry, "I've never seen a worse Keeper…but then he was _born in a bin_…Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"* Harry didn't rise to Draco shouts and headed toward the changing room. Leo knew it wouldn't stop Draco. He knew his brother would continue until he got a rise out of someone. "We wanted to write another couple of verses!" He called as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry, "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly – we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"* Leo walked toward the yelling Draco. "- we couldn't fit in useless loser either – for his father, you know-"*

Leo watched as George and Fred realized what Draco was saying. They both stiffened and turned around to gaze at Draco. Malfoy continued to sneer, "-but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter? Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasley's hovel smells okay-"*

Leo's eyes widened as he noticed that Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were all holding Fred back while Harry grabbed a hold of George. Draco started laughing openly at the reaction he was getting. He leered backing away, "Or perhaps, you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it-"*

Leo knew Draco had gone too far as Harry lost his temper. Soon both Harry and George were running straight for Draco. Leo crossed his arms to see what would happen. He figured there was no point in trying to stop it. Harry started by punching Draco in the gut and continued punching anywhere he could reach in his anger. He was soon stopped by Madam Hooch and sent to Professor McGonagall's office.

Leo approached the curled up Draco who was busy whimpering and moaning. His nose was bloody and Leo couldn't help but shake his head, "Draco, you brought this on yourself. You know what they say about sticking your fingers in the lion's cage. Why are you such a sore loser anyway?"

Draco's tear filled eyes looked at him, "They shouldn't have attacked me."

Leo held out his hand to his beaten and bruised brother, "Come on Draco, what would you have done if someone had said something about our mother and father?"

Draco stood up and leaned on Leo's shoulder, "What did you just say?"

Leo gritted his teeth realizing his slip, "I said how would you react if someone said something horrible about your parents? Now let's get you to the infirmary."

"You're going to make me walk?" Draco complained.

Leo raised his eyebrow, "I think suffering through the painful consequences of running your mouth would be a better way for you to learn than anything else."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm helping you because you're not a bad person, you're just spoiled rotten. When you don't get your way you automatically provoke others. However, I don't think you were expecting such an outcome. Unless you had ulterior motives and you are a Slytherin, so I guess you were trying to somehow prevent Gryffindor from winning the cup this year. However, as long as Harry is Seeker you don't have a chance of beating Gryffindor."

Draco smiled, "Exactly, you see the Minister has granted Umbridge with the power to punish and step in when she disagrees with the punishment given. After that display, Harry, George and Fred are probably all banned from playing Quidditch."

"I take back what I said earlier. You're a horrible person. You provoked them knowing this, didn't you?" Leo accused as they reached the infirmary.

"Of course, a Malfoy will do whatever it takes to win," He smirked.

"Yeah well, I bet you didn't bargain on me being the backup Seeker. So, I guess I'll be seeing you in the sky Draco," Leo turned leaving a openmouthed Draco standing in front of the infirmary door.

* * *

><p>Monday came soon and the Grounds Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor had returned to Hogwarts. Leo was excited to see what Hagrid might have for a lesson. Tuesday was there before he knew it and walked to Care of Magical Creatures with Neville. Hagrid stood waiting for them near the edge of the forest with a half dead cow over his shoulder.<p>

"We're workin' in here today!" he happily called to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark…."**

"What prefers the dark?" Draco's voice was sharp with a trace of panic. "What did he say prefers the dark – did you hear?"** Leo shook his head realizing just how much of a coward his twin really was.

"Ready?" Hagrid smiled looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em-"**

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" The panic in Draco's voice was more pronounced. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"**

Leo looked around the area and noticed several Slytherin students murmured and some Gryffindors looked as if Draco had a valid point. Leo shook his head and raised an eyebrow when he met Draco's fear soaked gray eyes.

"'Course they're trained,"** Hagrid scowled and hoisted the cow higher on his shoulder.

"So what happened to your face, then?"** Draco demanded.

Leo took a good look at Hagrid's face for the first time. He had plenty of green and yellow bruises and some still bleeding cuts. He only figured that it must have happened on his way back from whatever mission he was on for the Order. He chuckled, "Yeah Draco, he brought us to wrestle with bears."

"Mind yer own business!" Hagrid growled. "Now if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!"** He turned and walked into to the forest. Everyone followed him and after a ten minute walk they reached an area where the trees stood close together. He threw down the cow.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," Hagrid encouraged. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me…"** He turned and gave a shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of a huge bird or an flying dinosaur. He gave the cry a second time and another minute passed where everyone looked around nervously.

Leo looked around wondering if anything was going to come. He heard Ron whisper, "Why doesn't Hagrid call again?"**

He looked around and noticed that Harry was seeing something. Neville's eyes were wide and Nott had a look of distaste mar his features. Hagrid proudly announced, "Oh, an' here comes another one!"** Causing Leo to look at the cow and notice it was being consumed by an invisible creature. "Now… put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"**

Leo looked around as Harry raised his hand along with Neville and Nott. Hagrid nodded at Harry, "Yeah…yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry." He added seriously, "An' you too, Neville, eh? An'-"**

"Excuse me," Draco sneered, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"**

Hagrid pointed to the cow carcass on the ground. Bits of flesh was stripped from it and disappeared. Many members of the class gasped and Parvati squealed. She demanded terrified and retreating behind the next tree, "What's doing it? What's eating it?"**

"Thestrals," Hagrid's chest puffed up with pride. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows-?"**

"But they're really, really unlucky!" Parvati looked alarmed as she interrupted. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once-"**

"No, no, no," Hagrid chuckled, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! 'Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apperate – an' here's another couple, look-"**

Leo didn't even try to look around knowing he wouldn't be able to see them. He hadn't seen anyone die before, so he wouldn't have a reason to see them. Parvati, shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree she was hiding behind, "I think I just felt something, I think it's near me!"**

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh," Hagrid showed his patients. "Right', now, who can tell me why some o' you can see them an' some can't?"** Hermione raised her hand. Hagrid beamed at her, "Go on then."**

"The only people who can see Thestrals are people who have seen death."

"Tha's exactly right," Hagrid looked down solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, thestrals-"**

After that Hagrid's lesson was interrupted by the toad faced inquisitor. Leo wasn't happy with her appearance and her making Hagrid out to be a dolt because he was half-giant. She then walked around asking questions of the Slytherin students who were busy laughing at Hagrid's expense. She then rounded on Neville. By this point Leo had enough, "You shouldn't be bringing your biased beliefs against half-breeds. Hagrid is more intelligent that you and you know it. I think you fear what you don't understand and apparently there are many things that you don't understand including children."

"I think you'll serve a week's worth of detention with me," She smirked.

"Ah, but how will you know which one of us is me?" Leo asked quickly transfiguring his robes and hair to match Draco. He turned around in a circle with Draco. "You better choose correctly because you wouldn't want to upset my father. You know him quite well don't you, Lucius Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes widened, "Don't go impersonating me now!"

"Leo, you should really stop pretending to be me or I'll tell my father. He's quite interested why there's a student here that looks so much like me and he did at my age," Leo smirked.

"She knows that I'm the real Draco. You can't just impersonate someone," he huffed.

"Yes, well she couldn't give us both detentions because she knows that would upset my father," Leo furrowed his brow.

The toad of a woman looked back between Leo and Draco. She huffed, "Fine. No detention." She turned to Hagrid and told him with horrible hand gestures that he'd get the results in ten days' time. She left the forest.

Leo transformed back and smirked at Draco, "I guess I can fool some people when I pretend to be you."

Theo spoke up, "Yeah, I've know Draco all my life and I couldn't even tell the difference between the two of you."

* * *

><p>It didn't take Angelina too long to find replacements for Fred and George. One was a surprising choice of Ginny Weasley for one of the positions. She had grown up playing Quidditch with her older brothers, so was good at most positions. The other spot was taken by Andrew Kirke, he wasn't brilliant but he was the best compared with the rest of the idiots who showed up. Leo enjoyed the practices and being a part of the team though he wished it was under different circumstances. Soon he was attending the last D.A. meeting before the holiday break. They practiced freezing people and Neville was once again his partner. Neville's skills had improved vastly during the meetings and he froze Leo three times. Leo wondered if part of Neville's issues in class were due to his inadequacies. He couldn't help but assume that Neville would never be good at potions as long as Snape was teaching.<p>

As they practiced Leo spoke, "Neville, you know that I'm an avid reader, right?"

Neville nodded his head, "I've seen you reading plenty of times in our dorm room before bed."

"Yeah, I don't just read texts but I've been researching the previous war. Now, I don't want to cause you to feel uncomfortable. However, I did notice how you reacted to Draco's remark about St. Mungo's, so I looked into it. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your parents. It must be hard for you seeing them in that state."

Neville's eyes widened, "I'm proud of their courage, but I don't want people to know. I don't want them to look at me like that and I don't want Draco to be able to use it against me like he use's Harry's parents against him."

Leo understood Neville's concerns, "That's a good reason to keep it secret, however Bellatrix Lestrange is Draco's aunt. I'm pretty sure he already knows as I'm sure his family talked about it while he was growing up. It might be the reason why he made that remark. He doesn't care who he upsets as long as his words have some sort of impact."

Neville gulped, "You won't tell anyone, right?"

Leo smiled, "Of course I won't. I consider you one of my close friends."

*Break*

Leo abruptly awoke when Harry was screaming and withering in his sleep. Neville and Dean were awake staring at him as well. Ron was busy yelling, "Harry! HARRY!"**

His green eyes flashed open but he looked sick as Ron stood over him and saying, "Harry."** Harry rolled over and vomited over the side of his bed.

Neville trembled, "He's really ill. Should we call someone?"**

Ron continued repeating his name.

Harry panted, "Your dad," his chest heaved. "Your dad's…been attacked…"**

Ron's brow furrowed, "What?"**

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere…"**

Neville gulped, "I'm going for help."** He left the dormitory in a run.

Ron tried to comfort him, "Harry, mate, you…you were just dreaming…"**

"No!" Harry yelled as his anger bubbled over, "It wasn't a dream…not an ordinary dream…I was there, I saw it…I did it…"**

Soon it dawned on Leo and the conversation around him went silent as his mind circled. Harry's connection to Voldemort could mean that he really did see what happened miles away. Weasley's father could be lying in a pool of blood dying. Leo looked over at Harry and performed a silent Legilimens. Soon the dream flashed in his mind. He saw Arthur asleep in front of a door, the same door Harry had dreamt about before, he stirred. Arthur pulled out his wand and the invisibility cloak fell to the floor as Harry attacked him as if he were a snake. He quickly exited Harry's mind gasping. "That's wasn't a normal dream Harry. Ron you're father is in danger. Voldemort's snake has attacked him. He was guarding something Harry. Something at the Ministry of Magic, and Harry you do have a connection to him. You're going to want to study Occlumency to keep him out of you mind. I'm sure Dumbledore might suggest that when the time is right."

At that the door to the dormitory burst open and disgruntled McGonagall in her tartan dressing gown followed Neville into the room. Neville announced, "Over here, Professor…"**

"What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt? **

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Do you think I have given Leo too much power? I am leaving plenty of things out but he would know something about dream connections as he has one with Draco.

* All of this dialog is quoted from chapter nineteen of _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003) and thus belongs to JK Rowling, page 412-413 of my copy respectively.

**All dialog quoted from chapter twenty-one of The Order of the Phoenix (2003) pages 443 – 465 respectively.


	15. Platinum Lion

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen – Platinum Lion<strong>

Leo had spent his holiday with his Aunt Dromeda and his uncle Ted. He visited the manor at night to see what was going on while Draco was there. He couldn't help but wonder if his father would spill anything about the Death Eater's plans. However, Draco seemed to be a bit of a liability as his father wouldn't tell him anything even though he asked. He could tell that Lucius was afraid though he seemed to hide it well enough for Draco not to notice. Leo couldn't help but think his twin was oblivious to his surroundings. Though Draco did complain to his father about how Leo had been transfiguring his robes and hair to make an exact copy. Lucius seemed very interested in that and it concerned Leo.

After Christmas, he flooed over to Grimmauld place to spend the rest of his break with the Weasleys, Harry, and his cousin Sirius. Who he was looking forward to asking him questions about Animagus transfiguration. He walked up to the room where Sirius had been hiding out with his hippogriff. He knocked on the door and when Sirius yelled to go away he walked in anyway. "Sorry, but I hear those with Black ancestry have difficulty listening to other's requests."

Sirius smirked, "What do you want Leo?"

"Well, I've been studying the transfiguration spell for becoming an Animagus. I understand it took you and the rest of the Marauders three years to learn how to transform into animal forms. I have to admit that I'm older than you in researching it. I was wondering if you had any tips."

Sirius shrugged, "Practice the spell several times before attempting it, but then again that doesn't sound a thing like me. Just go for it. The risk is part of the reward."

Leo sighed, "You're not feeling well are you. You hate being stuck in this house. You're not meant to be domesticated or forced to stay in a house you hate. The thing is that Harry needs you, so please don't do something that will cause him more pain. Someday the ministry will find out that you are innocent and you'll be free."

"I didn't think that optimism was a trait of the Blacks or the Malfoys," Sirius snidely remarked.

"Well, look at the family homes. Do you think someone could look on the bright side in a house that's so dismal?"

"So why don't you give the spell a try?" Sirius smirked.

"You forgot that I have the trace on me? I'll have to wait until I get back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, but after you've mastered it you'll no longer need a wand to do it. I don't believe the trace would recognize it then."

* * *

><p>The night before they were to return back to Hogwarts by the Night Bus, Harry and Ron had been playing wizard chess in the Parlor while Leo and Hermione read. He again was looking into twin connections. He couldn't help but think that somehow his and Draco's connection was similar to the connection Harry had to Voldemort. It was almost as if the reason why he and Draco had the same magical aura was because they were one soul split into two, but he only wondered how that was possible. Then he came back to the Harry and Voldemort conundrum. They weren't twins, so they couldn't have been one soul at one time. However, Lilly's love for Harry had caused Voldemort's curse to rebound and created Harry's scar. Leo stared at the book in quiet contemplation as the pieces began to fit together. He tapped his finger to his lip. He knew that when Harry was feeling the connection to Voldemort his scar burned, so the connection seemed to originate from his scar. What if Harry's scar was somehow infused with a piece of Voldemort's soul? Leo's concentration was broke when Molly came into the room and announced to Harry, "Professor Snape is here to see you Harry."<p>

Leo felt an eyebrow raise as at first Harry didn't hear her because he was too busy concentrating on his Wizard's chest game with Ron, and then when he finally heard her the confusion was set in his face. Ron couldn't help but question what their beady eyed potions teacher would want with Harry and Harry was flabbergasted at the concept. He slowly left the room as waves of apprehension rolled off of him. Leo turned to Ron and Hermione, "You don't suppose Dumbledore would assign him the task of teaching Harry Occlumency, do you?"

Hermione's brow furrowed, "You're the one who thought Dumbledore would suggest he learn that skill."

Leo shut the book, "Yeah but I didn't think he'd assign that man. I mean Snape cannot let go of his past hatred to see who Harry is. All he and Sirius see's is James Potter. I think both of their skewed views of Harry are harmful to them. Sirius sees the fool hardy friend who'd run around the castle with and would pick on others because it was fun, and we all know Harry is not that way. I fear that Snape may have been a victim and thus he see's Harry as an arrogant git and doesn't realize it's really Draco who's more like James."

Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his red hairline, "How do you do that?"

Leo shrugged, "Do you mean analyze another person's behavior?" Ron nodded and Hermione looked at him with curiosity in her brown eyes. "Well, I didn't have the traditional education before heading to the academy at eleven. I started studying the Muggle Science of Psychology at the age to ten and continue reading books on it every summer. I managed to develop some excellent people watching skills. So, I guess I'm a bit of a profiler."

Hermione laughed, "Well that makes sense. I mean I've been wondering for a bit now how you always seemed to know something that no one should know. I mean we found out your reasoning for knowing Draco so well, but you couldn't possibly be everyone's twin."

Leo chuckled, "Well, no I can't be everyone's twin. However, something you all should know about Draco and anyone else who put up the false shield of arrogance. Usually a large ball of insincerities and inadequacies hide behind that cold wall of arrogance."

Ron furrowed his brow, "So, you're saying the reason why Draco's such a git is because he's both insecure and inadequate?"

"Think about it. It takes someone sure of him or herself to accept defeat. What did Draco do when Gryffindor's Quidditch team beat Slytherin's fair and square?"

Ron's face turned red, "He insulted Harry for beating him by insulting our family. He got a rise out of my brothers and Harry."

Leo shook his head, "He was a sore loser because he bases his own worth on his achievements. He couldn't stand the fact that Harry was once again basking in glory and that he once again failed. He attacked your family because he was trying to get someone to react. He was trying to get others to look at him. He continue to say the right things knowing it would get a rise out of someone, and I'm sure he wasn't expecting the physical nature of the attack but he succeeded in his plan. He was successful at getting three very good members of the Gryffindor team kicked off and now Slytherin has a chance at winning the cup." Leo locked eyes with Ron, "Look, he knows that you're a good keeper and he fears your ability. Ron you come from a long line of Quidditch players. However, he also knows how to play on your inadequacies. That's the only reason why they came up with that _Weasley is our King_ song. He's trying to keep you rattled so you won't play at your optimum level."

Ron's face paled, "You've seen me play keeper. I'm awful."

Leo shook his head, "You're not awful when you don't think people are watching. You have skill. You just need to find a way to control your emotions so that you can focus." Leo jumped up, "Hey, I've got an idea. I can teach you breathing exercises as well as a way to control your emotions. If I teach the D.A. Occlumency then we'll shut down Draco's ability to bait you and give you the ability to focus."

Leo got up and noticed that Ron and Hermione were following him out of the room. Also soon he noticed that Arthur was standing in the entry way. Leo's heart sped up as he realized what it meant. They all walked into the kitchen where they noticed a standoff between Snape and Sirius. They're wands were raised and Harry was in-between the two trying to stop it. Soon they noticed the visitors and Arthur announced he was cured. Snape pocketed his wand and swept out of the kitchen. His low emotionless drawl sounded, "Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter."

During dinner Leo sat at the table near Harry, Ron and Hermione when Harry dropped the bombshell and let them know under his breath that he had to take Occlumency lessons with Snape. Hermione was supportive whereas Ron blatantly stated he'd rather have nightmares than have to see Snape outside of potions class.

Leo cleared his throat, "I was thinking that maybe we should incorporate a bit of visualization exercises and allow me to teach that art at D.A. meetings before we jump into the jinxes." When the others stared at him with open mouths he added, "Well I was telling Ron that he needed to learn how to control his emotions so that Draco can no longer bait him. I really think by learning how to clear one's mind and control one's emotions allows one to concentrate better."

* * *

><p>The Night Bus ride was hell and Leo quickly vowed to never take that form of Wizard transport in the future. They were first separated with Ginny, Fred, and George on the first floor of the bus with Lupin and the rest of them accompanied by Dora on the top deck. The conductor of the bus was busy chatting to Harry about all of the newspaper articles. He was a big eared young man with a bad case of acne. Every time the bus jumped the loose chairs would topple over. Leo was ecstatic when they finally stopped right outside of the gates of Hogwarts and they were able to walk up toward the entrance. As soon as they walked into the castle Leo made way to the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor tower. He was looking forward to trying out that transfiguration spell.<p>

He pointed his wand at himself and followed the specific gestures; he'd been practicing for months. He spoke the incantation and soon he felt his body tingle. His body twisted and quickly formed an animal shape. He was a lion with fur the shade of his platinum locks. He had a large golden colored mane instead of the usual red. The end of his tail was the same shade as his mane. He knew instantly that his Animagus form wouldn't help him achieve stealth. It might frighten a few people, but he wouldn't succeed in fooling anyone, unless the news announced an albino male lion escaping from the local zoo. He quickly thought how to turn back and soon his body tingled once more. Leo shook his head and realized that he'd try to practice it until he no longer needed a wand. Perhaps he could successfully run around outside at night and not get spotted.

* * *

><p>The first D.A. meeting after their return from school arrived. Harry quickly turned the group over to Leo at the beginning. He cleared his throat, "I have made the suggestion that I teach you all Occlumency. I believe that it will not only teach you how to prevent people from entering your mind or attempt possession, but it will also help you control your emotions like anger. I understand quite a few of us here are quite hot headed when particular topics are broached. Also with the escape of the Azkaban prisoners who prefer torture, it wouldn't hurt to learn. So, Harry has agreed to allow me to lead you through a few visualizations, which will help you strengthen your mind. I know some Occlumens prefer the concept of shutting down ones emotions, compartmentalizing and I agree this is effective for Slytherins. However, we're Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. The intellectual nature of Ravenclaw may allow the same emotional detachment, but Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs tend to wear their emotions on their sleeves, mainly anger."<p>

Leo looked around the room and made eye contact with each of the Weasleys, Neville, and Harry, "So I want everyone to take a seat on one of the silk cushion and close your eyes. We're going to find our happy place and thus mask all other emotions with happiness. This concept is similar to casting a Patronus with the need for a happy thought. I want you to picture a place in nature where you feel most at ease, be it a field by a lake, the top of a mountain, the middle of a forest, or even flying through the air on a broom. I want you to remember the feeling of the wind, I want you to smell the flowers, I want you to feel the warmth of the sun on your cheeks. I want you to concentrate on how the place makes you feel. Okay now hold onto that place and open your eyes. Raise your hand if you feel calm, focused, and centered."

Everyone in the room raised their hand. Leo shook his head, "Now, I want all of you to try to go back to practice going to that place before you go to bed at night. When you feel your anger bubbling up, I want you try and go to that place. Once you're in that place, I want you to open your eyes and look around. What I mean is by going to that place when you're angry you might hold onto your rational mind and prevent from acting too rashly." Everyone nodded. "Okay then, we will start each meeting out with that same visualization and after a couple of weeks of practice I will attempt to enter each of your minds once. I will only do it to test the strength of your control. We can talk about that more in the meeting beforehand."

The meetings continued on with Leo doing the visualizations at the beginning of the meetings and Harry instructing them in the new defensive techniques. Leo always partnered with Neville, who seemed to have a new motivation after the Death Eaters escape. Only two people were catching onto the new spells quicker than Neville and that was Hermione and Leo. Soon the meeting had come where Leo would test everyone's mental shields. He first wanted to demonstrate with Harry, as Harry had confided in him that he felt that his lessons with Snape were only making things worse. Leo looked Harry in the eye, "Okay I want you to close your eyes for a moment and breathe while you find your happy place. Once you feel secure in I want you to open your eyes and nod. Remember that you are to use whatever defensive technique you can think of to distract me and force me out."

After a few minutes, Harry opened his eyes and nodded. Leo lifted his wand and spoke, "Legilimens." Leo didn't even manage to get into Harry's happy place before his wand flew out of his hand and Harry caught it. Leo smiled, "Wow that was very well done." He turned and asked, "Next?"

Hermione stepped up and soon Leo was frozen. Neville managed to use the shielding charm and soon Leo was fighting to prevent him from entering his mind. Everyone seemed to do well with disarming him or distracting him in some way to prevent him from entering their happy place and the rest of their mind. At the end of the meeting Leo announced, "Just keep on practicing your happy placed. Also, try to see if you can use that technique during stressful situations. Ron, maybe you should try it when you're hearing the Slytherins singing that dreadful song. Neville perhaps you could use it while in Snape's class. I'd love to hear how those experiments go."

* * *

><p>Soon the Valentine's Day trip to Hogsmeade arrived, however Leo, Ginny and Ron couldn't go because Angelina had scheduled an all day Quidditch practice to prepare for their upcoming match against Hufflepuff. Ginny was very good as a Beater but Leo had a feeling she'd make an even better Chaser. The other beater Kirke was a bit timid in the sky. Leo worked on trying to spot the Snitch as quickly as possible and tried to remind Ron to breathe. Leo was so tired from the all day practice that he only showered before collapsing in his bed.<p>

Soon the day of the match came, while they were changing into their uniforms in the locker room, Leo pulled Ron aside, "Ron, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on that happy place before you go out there. Now don't close your eyes while the games going but try to keep that place in your mind. It might help you stay focused."

Ron nodded his head yes and they soon took the field. Leo kept his eyes on the field hunting for the Snitch. If he could manage to spot it quickly and end the game then they might be able to win before too many goals get past Ron. Kirke showed himself to be a coward by screeching as Zacharias Smith zoomed at him carrying the Quaffle. He managed to fall backwards off his broom. Ron was still too flustered by Slytherins singing to block any of the goals. Soon, Leo spotted the Snitch and quickly dove for it. The Hufflepuff Seeker didn't even notice his move. Leo caught the Snitch but Gryffindor still lost by ten points. However, at least the match only lasted twenty-two minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know that I adapted Occlumency, but I had to figure a way that Dumbledore could've mastered it. In my opinion, he has a bit too much of a heart to just compartmentalize his emotions. I like the idea of a happy place better. Do you like his Animagus form?


	16. Quibbler, Head Mistress, and OWLs

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen – Quibbler, Head Mistress, and O.W.L.s<strong>

Soon the new issue of the _Quibbler_ appeared as owls descended on the Gryffindor table showering Harry with letters. Hermione suggested Harry open a specific one first and soon they were staring at Harry's head on the cover smiling back at them. It didn't take long before Umbridge was at their table wondering why Harry was receiving mail. She soon found out about the article and it was banned. They continued on with the D.A. meetings. However, they were quite surprised when Dobby showed up to warn them that they were found out. They quickly ran down the hallways to get free. Leo was practicing his transformations at least once a week and roaming through the Dark Forest in his lion form. He could tell the Centaurs were restless, and he attributed it to Firenze accepting the position of the new Divination Professor after Umbridge successfully sacked Professor Trelawney. Leo was sure running through the corridors as a platinum lion was quite conspicuous, but he also assumed no one was likely to attempt to attack him in that form.

He quickly made it to the top of Gryffindor tower and inside the common room. He burst up the stairs to the boys' dormitory with many people gapping at him in that form. He quickly transformed back before descending the stairs. He yelled, "Did anyone see that lion? It got to my dormitory before the illusion faded. Fred, George was that one of your new pranks?"

The twins looked at each other and back at him, "No, but it's a great idea."

He yawned, "Well, I'm quite tired so I think I'll go to bed." He walked back upstairs and climbed into bed. He really wanted to know what was going on, so he soon was quickly traveling through the corridors in his lion form again, but this time in its spiritual form. He soon went through the gargoyles and to the Headmaster's office to see the parchment being presented to Umbridge by Pansy Parkinson. Soon Dumbledore was confessing to creating the army and it lead to Fudge trying to take him into custody. Soon the whole room except for Harry and Professor McGonagall were knocked out. Dumbledore quickly conversed with Harry and McGonagall before disappearing in a burst of flames and disappearing with Fawkes, his phoenix.

When he woke up the next morning it was announced by notices all over the school that Professor Umbridge had replaced Dumbledore as Head Master. Leo had spread what he'd seen happened that night so soon the whole school was talking about it, and he overheard Ernie Macmillan say that he heard from the Fat Friar that the Headmaster's office was shut up tight. Apparently the friar had witnessed Umbridge throwing a huge fit outside of the gargoyle when it wouldn't let her in. No one was happy having the awful toad woman as their new Headmistress and soon Fred and George were getting restless, so they started off her first day with a bang. They let their whole supply of magical fireworks run rampant through the school and none of the teachers lifted a finger to help her get rid of them. Shortly after that came the Easter holiday and when Harry expressed as desire to speak with Sirius they offered him a distraction. On the first day back they offered to give him twenty minutes tops. They had managed to turn the east wing of the fifth floor corridor into a swamp.

Filch was excited that Umbridge and the Minister of Magic had approved whipping as a punishment and he expected to use a whip on the Weasley Twins. He was waving the form that apparently gave him the approval to whip the two.

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge complemented. "You two," she looked down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."*

"You know what?" Fred smirked, "I don't think we are." He turned to his twin, "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education?"*

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself,"* George smiled.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"*

"Definitely."*

Umbridge was turning purple from anger at their show and before she could spout a word the two simultaneously raised their wands, "_Accio Brooms_!"*

Their brooms had broken from the chains holding them down in Umbridge's office when she had banned all of them from Quidditch. They busted right through her door and flew into each of the twins' hands. Fred mounted his broom while informing Umbridge, "We won't be seeing you."*

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch,"* George added mounting his.

Fred looked around at the forming crowd made up of assembled students and loudly announced, "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley – Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, our new premises."*

George pointed at Professor Umbridge, "Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat."*

"STOP THEM!"* Umbridge shrieked but her newly formed Inquisitorial Squad wasn't quick enough. Fred and George used their Quidditch reflexes to shoot fifteen feet in the air.

Fred seemed to notice the floating poltergeist in the hallway and smiled, "Give her hell from us, Peeves."*

* * *

><p>The last match of the Quidditch season was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw and since Slytherin barely lost their match against Hufflepuff, they were still in the running for the Quidditch Cup. Since the breakup of the DA Leo was working with Ron and the visualizations. He believed if Ron could just believe in himself he was bound to be the Keeper he was meant to be. They quickly flew up and met the Ravenclaws on the field. He started looking around for the Snitch when the Captain Davies got the Quaffle it wasn't long before Ravenclaw had their first goal. Leo snuck a peek at Ron and realized he wasn't breathing as Slytherin started singing that infernal song. He watched as Ron closed his eyes for a moment and breathed. His eyes shot open as he watched the game. Leo knew that Ron had made the change and focused his attention on flying around looking for the Snitch. He was up against the Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang.<p>

When Bradley started coming at him he glanced over and noticed that Ron was analyzing the situation. Leo continued to search for the Snitch when he heard Lee announce that Ron had blocked the Quaffle. Leo felt his heart swell knowing that they could win the game and the cup. He'd love to see the look on Draco's face when that happened. Chambers came after him five minutes later and again Leo listened to the announcement. He heard Gryffindor cheer as Katie Bell made a goal against Ravenclaw. When the score was Gryffindor fifty to Ravenclaw's ten Leo spotted the Snitch. He rushed toward it and was met by a determined Cho. They were neck and neck chasing after the Snitch. It flew downward and Leo dove, soon it was in his hand. He watched as Cho was crying in frustration and threw her broom down on the field before storming off.

Ron was being carried by the Quidditch Team singing:

_Weasley is our King, _

_Weasley is our King, _

_He didn't let the Quaffle in, _

_Weasley is our king.**_

Leo smiled as he heard the new lyrics being sung and looked around to see the look on his brother's face who was seated with Umbridge and the rest of her Inquisitorial Squad. He had a very sour look on his face and was glaring at Ron.

_Weasley can save anything, _

_He never leaves a single ring, _

_That's why Gryffindors all sing;_

_Weasley is our King. **_

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks were spent studying and reviewing for the upcoming O.W.L.s. Leo had been taking the same number of classes as Hermione and the two of them studied in the library for the courses the others weren't taking, which were Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Soon everyone was acting funny as they prepared for the two weeks of hell where everyone took their exams. The exams went by quickly and soon they were heading toward their final exam by attending the practical section of the Astronomy O.W.L. He was busy looking through his telescope marking his star chart based upon the locations of various celestial bodies when a ruckus at Hagrid's cottage drew his attention away. He had managed to almost finish his star chart when it occurred.<p>

A loud Bang was heard from the grounds and several people including Leo muttered, "Ouch," from poking their eyes with their telescopes. Hagrid's door was burst open as the group of people being led by Umbridge was busy trying to stun him with red streaks of light. Leo decided against finishing up his star chart as it was only missing a couple of bodies, as he watched the scene unfold in horror.

One of the men yelled, "Be reasonable, Hagrid!"***

Hagrid's furious roar was heard from the tower, "Reasonable be damned, ye won' take me like this, Dawlish!"***

The group of people continued to surround him until one of the stunning spells caused him to fall to the ground. He quickly got up as it didn't affect him too much from his giant blood giving a howl of fury. He lifted the man responsible and flung him several feet and the man didn't get back up. Leo could tell that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all surprised by this behavior.

"Look!"*** Parvarti squealed as light poured from the castle's main entrance.

The professor watching over the test anxiously reminded, "Now, really! Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"***

Leo ignored his comment and thought everyone else in the class might have as well. He was too busy staring at the figure running toward Hagrid's cabin to look around and evaluate the rest of the students. The figure shouted as she ran, "How dare you! How dare you!"***

Leo heard Hermione whisper, "It's McGonagall!"***

"Leave him alone! _Alone_, I say!" McGonagall's voice carried as she stopped and demanded, "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-"***

Several of the Gryffindor girls screamed when more than four stunners shot at her and four collided with her. She was illuminated by a red glow and hit the ground hard. Leo jumped when the overseeing professor shouted, "Galloping gargoyles! Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"***

Hagrid bellowed from below, "COWARDS! RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT – AN' THAT-"*** He managed to attack his closest attackers and knocked their heads together knocking them out. He bent over for a moment to pick up Fang's limp body and throw it over his shoulders .

Umbridge demanded, "Get him, get him!"***

Her remaining helper was reluctant to attempt anything against Hagrid. Soon Hagrid was sprinting toward the gates of the school with Fang still draped around him and disappearing into the darkness. The students fell into silence until the professor broke it with a feeble, "Um…five minutes to go everybody…"***

Leo attempted to look through his telescope to finish his chart but the scene that just played out continued to replay in his mind. Umbridge was beyond horrible and there was something that needed to be done about her. However, he knew there was nothing he could do. He wanted to bang his head against the wall for being too weak to stop her. He was not one to watch others suffer, as that was more of Draco's drive. Draco was the one who compartmentalized his compassion, pity, and regret. He soon handed his scroll over to the professor and walked back to Gryffindor tower. When he found everyone awake and discussing what happened, he trudged up to his dormitory not wanting to hear the discussion of the atrocity that occurred.

* * *

><p>After finishing his History of Magic O.W.L., which he assumed he may have received an Acceptable but there was no way he achieved an Exceeds Expectations or an Outstanding, he quickly left the castle. He slowly approached the Dark Forest and he transformed into his lion form without his wand as he passed the outline trees. He needed to run. He needed to let off some steam and the safest way to venture into the forest was in his animal form. He knew the Centaurs were rioting and it was best for him to avoid bumping into them as a human.<p>

He lost track of time as he ran and soon the sun was setting. He continued to run around until his sensitive ears picked up on some arguing at the edge of a clearing. He slowly approached and soon realized it was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny. He overheard that Harry wanted to go to the Ministry of Magic but didn't want the latter three to accompany him. Leo knew that it was his chance to do something about that evil toad face. Plus he had heard that Sirius might be in trouble and there was no way he would something happen to that crazy cousin of his. He changed back and continue to listen to the discussion. As soon as he heard that they were going to fly on Thestrals and that a total of seven were now in the clearing he approached. He announced, "I'm going with you as well. However, one of you who can see them is going to have to help those of us who can't see them up." He already saw that Harry, Neville, and Luna were all floating in the air.

Luna smiled, "I will." She hopped off hers and helped each of them onto the invisible flying horses. Leo closed his eyes and felt the solid mass underneath his hands until he was wrapping his hands around its neck and resting his face in its main. He kept his eyes closed and Heard Harry announce that they wanted to go to the visitor entrance of the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but soon he felt the wind in his hair as he kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to look down and see nothing below him. He had a strong feeling the sight would make him sick.

Leo didn't know how long they'd been riding. He knew that he stayed as still as possible because he had no way of knowing where the animal was underneath him other than by touch. It was cold and he felt frozen in the night air as he wished that he'd worn his winter coat. Soon he let out a gasp as he slid forward and he felt like he was on a rollercoaster as the animal he was riding dove. He could only assume that they had reached the Ministry. He kept his eyes closed and as soon as it touched the ground he rolled off with his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes and staggered. He agreed with Ron's comment that he'd never ride one again. Leo was still in shock as he silently followed the others toward a battered looking red telephone booth. He managed to cram into it with the other six people as Harry demanded whoever was closest to the receiver to dial six, two, four, four, and two.

Leo watched as Ron managed an almost contortionist move to press the buttons. A cool female voice sounded in the booth, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."****

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger," Harry started and quickly added, "Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Leo Rosier…We're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"****

The voice sounded, "Thank you. Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."**** Seven badges slide out of the metal coin return. Hermione scooped them up and handed them over Ginny's head to Harry. The voice continued, "Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."****

Harry rubbed his scar as he almost shouted, "Fine! Now can we _move_?"****

Leo closed his eyes as the phone booth sank into the pavement. Leo hadn't been to the Ministry before and he was unsure of what to expect. He opened his eyes when the woman's voice sounded, "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening."****

The telephone booth door opened up and everyone toppled out. The large room was silent but for the sound of the golden statue in the center where a witch and wizard stood in the center with a Centaur, House Elf, and Goblin looking up at them as if they were the saviors. Leo tried to stifle a laugh. How preposterous was that statue? They all should be equal rather than staring up at the magic wielders. Though it was trying to present a vision of equality, it was still holding the witch and wizard on a higher level and saying more about superiority than equality. Leo tore his eyes from the statue and continued to follow the group through the Atrium. They were all following Harry as he seemed to be the only one who'd recently been to the Ministry. Leo watched as Harry pressed the down button and a lift with golden grills appeared. They walked into the lift and Harry mashed the number nine. The elevator went down and soon the same female voice sounded, "Department of Mysteries."****

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This seems like a good place to end this chapter. I know it was a bit rushed but a lot of things happened that spring. I also no longer wish to draw out this part of the fiction out too much more. The next book I will have quite a bit more separate from Harry and thus not so much quoted from the book.

* All of this dialog is quoted from chapter twenty-nine of _The Order of the Phoenix_ (2003) and thus belongs to JK Rowling, page 674-675 of my copy respectively.

** Weasley is our King lyrics come from chapter thirty of The Order of the Phoenix (2003), page 701.

***All dialog quoted from chapter thirty-one, pages 720-722

****Dialog quoted or paraphrased from chapter thirty-four page 768-769


	17. The Lion, Death Eaters, and the Deranged

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen – The Lion, Death Eaters, and the Deranged<strong>

They stood in the Hall of Prophecy surrounded by shelves upon shelves of what resembled crystal balls with wisps of memories in them, and Sirius was nowhere. A knot formed in the pit of Leo's stomach and he knew that the vision Harry had seen was a lie. They stood in row ninety-seven and as dread bubbled within Leo, Ron pointed to one of the crystal balls with Harry's name on it. Leo let out a shutter as everything fit. Voldemort was after a prophecy. Something he didn't have last time and Harry was the only one who could retrieve it. Soon the drawl of his father confirmed it, as Lucius Malfoy approached with more than ten Death Eaters in masks behind him.

Lucius' slow drawl demanded, "It's good to see you found it. Now turn around and hand it over."

Harry only demanded, "Where are you keeping Sirius?"

Leo knew the truth but was afraid to speak it, as the others spoke behind their masks. One female voice caused chills to run up Leo's spine, he realized she sounded too much like his Aunt Dromeda, except with a screw loose. He didn't have to see her face to know it was his other aunt who'd recently escaped Azkaban. The woman Sirius grew up with and hated because of her dark art ties. Neville would always carry a grudge for her because she was the one who put his parents into St. Mungo's.

Leo couldn't hear what was going on around him as Harry and the Death Eaters spoke. He was too busy thinking and trying to figure out a way to get them out alive. Soon Hermione was whispering in his ear to destroy the shelves so they could escape when Harry told them to. Leo locked eyes with his father as Lucius continued to make his demands from behind his mask.

Harry yelled, "Now!"

Leo turned to one of the shelves and yelled, "REDUCTO!" He heard five other people yell it at the other shelves. He heard Harry order them to run and he followed behind Ron, Luna, and Ginny. Somehow in the process of trying to escape the collapsing shelves filled with glass balls, they were separated from Harry, Hermione, and Neville. They continued to run trying to escape from the death eaters running through the maze that was the Department of Mysteries, what was aptly named.

They ended up in a dark room full of planetary full scale models and Leo pointed his wand at the door and gasped, "_Colloportus!_" As he paused to catch his breath, he didn't have the time to cast it at the other doors leading into the room, so before they knew it there were five people in the room with them.

He pointed his wand at the approaching masked figures in an attempt to prevent them from harming the others. He heard defensive spells sounding around him and they were taking as good as they were giving. Leo was hit with the Cruciatus Curse and as the hot white pain shot through him and he lay on the floor curled into a little ball, he heard Ron yell, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Soon he was being pulled up off the floor as he helped cradle a laughing Ron who had to been hit by a curse as Leo was dealing with his pain. Ron looked pale and was laughing about everything. Ginny was limping as if her ankle was damaged. He and Luna ran for the doors as they dragged along their injured friends. They made their way through another room and continued toward another door. They heard many loud noises sounding from one of the doors and continued on. Soon they wrenched open a door and the fell into the circular room where their journey into the Department of Mysteries had begun.

Luna quickly explained what happened as Leo tried to keep a joking and slightly drugged Ron calm. He still couldn't hear what was going on around him and Leo knew he was suffering from shock. There was too much going on to not be. He quickly followed Harry and Neville who were dragging an unconscious Hermione back into a room that had a tank full of brains. They had been in the room previously as they were searching for the right way to where they ended up before his father showed up. Something continued to gnaw at the pit of his stomach. In Ron's blissful stupidity, he summoned one of the brains from the tank and soon was being strangled by it.

Neville and Ron tried to get it off of him, when more death eaters piled into the room. Harry was still holding the Prophecy. Luna and Ginny continued to pop off spells, until they were both knocked out by Death Eaters. Leo knew that he should fight but he wanted to make sure Ron wasn't killed by the tentacle brain, and he was still in too much shock to fight properly. He could feel his heart pounding and he felt light headed. Soon Harry was holding the prophecy over his head and leading the Death Eaters out of the room. Neville quickly ran out of the room after them with the continued blood pouring out of his nose.

Leo stared down at Ron and tried to remove the inky black tentacles choking Ron. Finally in pure desperation he pointed his wand at Ron, "Petrificus Totalus." Ron stopped squirming and the brain stopped squirming. Leo knew he needed to somehow rip them from Ron's body but he didn't have a knife or anything to cut with. He also didn't want to attempt a slashing hex with a fear that he'd cut Ron by mistake. Instead he put his wand away and transformed. In his lion form he used his sharp claws the tear at the black tendrils and soon he was able to pull the still petrified Ron away from the brain. He left him that way figuring he'd be a less danger to himself or others. He quickly ran out the door both Harry and Neville had run through earlier. He decided against changing back and figured he'd just attack with tooth and claw. The Death Eaters deserved to have their blood spilled as much as they'd spilled his friends'.

As he ran down the steps, streaks of white light appeared. Leo would've sighed in relief had it been possible in his lion form. He sat on his haunches as he watched everyone fight. Once Sirius yelled for Harry to get out of there with Neville, Leo ran to them to help them out. However, it didn't end as planned when the prophecy was dropped and smashed. Dumbledore showed up giving them some time. The one horror that captivated his mind, the same look of terror appeared in Harry's eyes, occurred when Sirius was dueling Bellatrix. Leo's insides clenched as he watched the shock hit Sirius' face and he fell through the empty archway. Only after he fell through and disappeared, the archway was no longer empty. Leo could hear whispering from it with his acute cat hearing. He'd just seen his cousin die and his beloved Dora had fell before Bellatrix dueled Sirius.

Leo ran to check on Dora. He'd just lost Sirius and he couldn't imagine losing his savior. He transformed back into his human form as he took in her injuries. He found she had a pulse. He sighed as he picked her up to carry her back to the brain room when he heard Harry bellow about killing someone. He scrambled up the stone benches away from Lupin and after Bellatrix. Leo wanted to stop him, wanted to make him find his happy place. Leo wanted him to think and not do, but he knew he wouldn't get through the blind rage he saw in Harry's piercing green eyes. Harry was lost to his pain, anguish, and fury.

Soon he realized that he was running through the same room that he was headed with Dora. He watched from the doorway as he ran by, leapt over his friends, and chased Bellatrix out of the room into another one. Leo laid Dora down next to the unconscious Hermione and noticed Ron was unfrozen, and Ginny and Luna were awake.

Ginny gasped, "What was that about? Why was Harry chasing after her like-"

Leo groaned, "Like he wants to kill her?" She nodded. "Because that's exactly what he wants. He's so full of pain and rage right now, he cannot see straight. We just watch Sirius die at her hands and all he wants revenge. He wants to make her feel the pain he's experiencing at the loss of another loved one."

Ginny whispered, "Sirius is dead?"

Ron laughed, "Snuffles got snuffed."

Leo groaned lifted his wand and whispered, "_Stupefy_." The red streak hit Ron in the chest and he was out.

Luna looked at him, "Why'd you do that?"

Leo shook his head, "Now is not the time for him to make jokes about a loved one dying. Sirius was a great man, an innocent man, and he was Harry's Godfather. He was Harry's closet link to his father and now he is dead. He's my only Gryffindor cousin. I can't help but feel a great loss and if I didn't do that I might've caused Ron harm."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore quickly transported everyone in the brain room with a portkey to the Infirmary at Hogwarts, except for Dora who was sent straight to St. Mungo's. Leo's stomach continued to knot as Madam Pomfrey was patching everyone up. Hermione was lying in the bed still unconscious as Madam Pomfrey checked over her wounds. Leo couldn't help but stand there wondering if he did well enough on his O.W.L.s to become a Healer. He and Luna were quickly released as the two of them had minor, easily mended, injuries. He was just pale from the Cruciatus Curse and Luna had some minor scratches.<p>

As soon as they walked out of the infirmary, Leo swished his wand transforming his robes to Slytherin. He walked down to the dungeons and found the entry to the Slytherin Common Room behind the marble Basilisk Statue. He muttered the password he'd overheard the night before when he followed Draco down there while dream walking. He entered the common room, which was located under the lake and thus green light illumined the room during the day. It was dark and a few torches were lit around the room. The ceiling resembled a stone cathedral right out of the dark ages. The couches were overly regal leather and the room had an overly formal and cold feeling. It wasn't as warm and comforting as the Gryffindor tower. He soon ran into the pug faced Pansy, who latched onto him and pulled him toward one of the couches. He cleared his throat, "Pansy, I'm not in the mood." He pulled his arm away and walked up to the boys' dormitory. He quickly found the dorm room that housed Draco, Theo, Goyle, Crabbe, and Zabini. He walked into the room and found Theo sitting on his bed staring down at his potions book and no one else in the room.

Leo cleared his throat and Theo looked over at him, "What do you want now, Malfoy?"

Leo smiled, "Wrong twin."

Theo's eyebrows furrowed, "What are you doing down here, Leo?"

Leo sat down on Theo's bed, "You see, we just got back from the Department of Mysteries. Basically I fear your father was left behind in the Hall of Prophecy and was likely caught along with Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other Death Eaters. I wanted to tell you what was happening before the whispers started. I know that Draco's going to want to take revenge on Harry for the embarrassment." He shook his head, "I know he still idealizes him, but I fear that since Lucius failed to obtain the prophecy that the Dark Lords vindictive nature will come out. I'm sure Draco's in for a world of hurt next year. I know that you prefer to spend time alone, but I'd like it if you'd keep an eye on him." Leo ran his hand through his hair as Theo stared up at him. "I'm the stronger one of the two of us. I fear he can't handle the pressure, so I might have to make him disappear and take his place. I just want your promise that you won't sell me out to the Dark Lord."

Theo's gray eyes widened, "You think that he's going to assign Malfoy something?"

Leo looked up at him as something came to mind, "Wait, Theo what's going to happen to you? I mean if your father's being imprisoned and your mother's dead. Where are you going to go?"

Theo shook his head, "Don't worry about me. I'm used to taking care of myself. I'll be of Wizarding age in a few months. Per pureblood Wizarding laws, I will become the head of the house. I'll just spend my summer alone at home, which isn't much different from last summer after the Dark Lord returned."

Leo thought of something, "Wait, I have an idea. Would you like a house guest? Do you think I could stay with you this summer?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought you understood that I prefer to be alone."

Leo shook his head, "You don't prefer to be alone, you're just used to it."

Soon their conversation ended as the door to the room opened and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stumbled in. Draco quickly looked from Theo to Leo and crossed his arms, "What's this? Nott are you conversing with a Gryffindor?"

Leo stood up, "No, he thought I was you. You know how much I like to impersonate you, Draco."

Draco glared, "So, what are you doing down here anyway?"

"Oh, I came to see if you guys heard about what happened at the Ministry. You know that your Death Eater fathers were there under Voldemort's orders. Well, I thought you should know that they failed in procuring the prophecy. So, not only are they on the way to Azkaban pending trial for trespassing, but I have a feeling Lucius has lost favor with the Dark Lord. So Draco if I were you I'd watch my back."

"Is that a threat?" His already narrowed eyes turned into slits while Crabbe and Goyle started cracking their knuckled.

"No Draco, it's not a threat. You are too much of a coward to realize the truth in the statement. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone."

"I know because I have my friends," Draco grumbled. He pointed his wand at Leo, "Now get the hell out of my room."

* * *

><p>So after Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's attempt to corner Harry and beat him up near the great hall the next day, they tried again on the train. However, they made the mistake of attempting to jump him next to a compartment filled with D.A. members. Soon the three were hexed into oblivion and levitated atop the luggage rack. Leo decided to hang around on the train when everyone left on the King Cross station. He knew that his Aunt and Cousin were likely to make him return to France after Sirius's death and with Bellatrix on the loose. However, he planned on disappearing with Nott before that demand could be issued. He waited for everyone to disappear before levitating them back down. His plan was to administer any of the counter jinxes he knew; however his mother appeared before he had the opportunity.<p>

"Draco, what's going on?"

Leo turned around to face her, "You see, Mrs. Malfoy, your son and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, tried to attack Harry Potter on the way to the bathroom because they blame him for the imprisonment of their fathers. Well, they made the mistake of doing it in front of a group of Harry's friends who threw every hex, jinx, and curse at them they knew. I was in the process of evaluating them so I could administrate the proper counters when you arrive."

The family resemblance between the three Black sisters was quite striking. There was something to be said about the handsome and beauty within the Black gene pool. She stared at him, "So, you're saying that Harry Potter did this to him?"

Leo crossed his arms, "No, that isn't what I was saying. What I was saying was that Draco's tendency to hide his insecurities behind a wall of arrogance and desire to maim has lead to this. His and his friends' decision to attempt to attack Harry three to one is what led to this. Draco's too much of a coward to attempt a fair fight against Harry."

At that moment she took in Leo's school robes, which he'd neglected to change out and glared, "You're as despicable as my Cousin Sirius and his band of miscreant Gryffindors."

Leo rolled his eyes and adjusted his shoulder bag, "Well, I guess I'll leave them to you. If you can't fix it yourself they might require a stay at St. Mungo's. Perhaps the visit to the hospital will help with Draco's plans for the future. I do hope the Dark Lord isn't too harsh on Draco. You don't think he'd try to punish Lucius by assigning Draco something that would surly end in his death, do you?"

He turned around and walked off the train before Narcissa could react with anything more than staring at his back. He felt her eyes burning through him as he left. He soon found Theo waiting for him on the station platform, "I wasn't sure if you changed your mind. So, what took you so long on the train?"

Leo shrugged, "I thought that Draco and his goons had received a good enough lesson. I was about to lift the curses and jinxes when his mother appeared. So, I guess he might have to spend a few days in St. Mungo's instead. He'll probably end up on the fourth floor for the extensive amount of spell damage those three incurred." He looked around and noticed the empty platform, "So, how are we getting to your place anyway?"

"How I get to and from King Cross every year. We're going to take the Night Bus."

Leo stopped him, "Wait, you've been coming and leaving here by yourself since you were eleven?"

"My father's always been a bit preoccupied to pay attention to me when he didn't need to discipline me for something. So, like I said before," he shrugged, "I've learned to take care of myself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, we now have the conclusion of the retelling of the _Order of the Phoenix_. I have to admit I didn't make as many changes as I expected to. I really wanted to kill Bellatrix off but realized that she was too important of a character to do that. I'm going to stop this fiction at the end of the _Half-Blood Prince_. I'll start the _Deathly Hallows_ in a sequel and continue with the aftermath.


	18. Called to Arms

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen – Called to Arms<strong>

The Nott family home was located in the heart of Liverpool. It was more cared for than the Black Family home, but it also was hidden from prying muggle eyes and was also under the Fidelius Charm, as Theo had to whisper the address in Leo's ear before he could see the home. Leo scoffed, "What are all ancestral homes so heavily warded?"

Theo shrugged as they went up the steps to the front door, "My father and I are the two secret keepers. I plan to remedy it though as soon as I'm of age. I'd much prefer if he no longer had the power to locate the home."

"You'd be safer that way, I presume," Leo looked around taking in the sights of the home. They walked down a long entry way covered in bookshelves, filled with old leather bound books. The staircase was up ahead, which Leo surmised lead to the second story bedrooms and the attic. He looked around, "Wow, this resembles the Black family home."

Theo's gray eyes fixated on Leo, "You've seen the Black Family Home?"

Leo nodded, "I was close to my cousin Sirius Black."

"So, his death must've affected you greatly." Theo's eyes locked with Leo's for a long while before he cleared his throat. "Come let me show you to the guest room, where you'll be staying."

The room was of average size and decorated in green and silver. There was a four poster bed in the center and the green velvet curtains in the windows were closed. He raised an eyebrow, "So, I'm guessing that you're family has several generations of Slytherin much like the Blacks and the Malfoys?

Theo broke eye contact, "Yes, well I come from a family of purebloods, what do you expect?"

Leo smiled, "The Weasleys' are purebloods and the Potters' were until James married Lilly. Of course I don't believe in those limiting beliefs."

Theo fidgeted nervously, "I have to admit that I've never really had guests over before. I've always preferred being alone. When my father's had guests, I've always avoided them. I'm not really that fond of Death Eaters."

Leo reached both of his hands into his bag and pulled out his school trunk. He knew he had to be careful not to use magic outside of school. "How about I get changed and we go down stairs and read for a bit. Have you ever read up on Animagi?"

* * *

><p>Leo stood in a dark room he recognized as the dining room of the Malfoy home. Narcissa and Draco were sitting at the table with Voldemort and Bellatrix seated across from him. Leo quickly made for Draco and slipped in as if he possessed him. He was soon feeling every single emotion running through his twin. Draco attempted to hide his fear behind a face of calm indifference, but his Occlumency wasn't strong enough yet. His fear was still slipping through and Leo knew the Dark Lord could smell it.<p>

"Lucius has failed me twice now, but I always reward my faithful servants. So, as the only Malfoy heir, Draco, I am humbly giving you the opportunity to redeem your father. So, I have a mission for you. Will you serve me better than your father before you?"

"Of course you will Draco, it's a great honor," Bellatrix smiled, which caused Leo's stomach muscles to clench even though they were miles away.

Draco knew exactly what the opportunity he was being given meant. He understood the underlining threat. If he didn't accept the mission and succeed his father would pay the price for his failures. He covered his fear with a bow, "It is my pleasure to serve you Master."

His crazy aunt praised him, "That's a good boy."

Leo wasn't sure if he was feeling the knots in his own stomach or if he was feeling Draco's. Draco looked up, "What's the mission? For what task have I been chosen?"

"You're to kill Albus Dumbledore." Voldemort fixated his red serpent eyes on Draco as if waiting for him to plead or mention it as an impossible task.

Draco's eyes widened as the words sunk in, "I accept."

The snake-faced man concentrated on Draco, "You will succeed as I will not tolerate your failure. Bellatrix will train you."

Draco licked his overly dry lips, "I understand."

Leo quickly disappeared from the scene and felt his body spasm as he rolled onto his side and threw up. The reality of the situation left him feeling sicker than he'd ever felt before. He continued to feel his brother's fear. They were only sixteen, how could he be given a mission like this? "Unless," he jumped from the bed, "That bastard is using Draco as a bloody punishment. He's punishing Lucius for his failure by giving Draco this task hoping he'll die in the attempt, that bastard!"

Theo came into the room looking a bit disheveled, "Why are you yelling?"

Leo felt his heart beating quickly against his ribcage, "Draco, that bastard has assigned him something he cannot possibly succeed in doing. He's hoping my brother will die and I've got to figure out what the hell I'm going to do to prevent it."

"You're only sixteen, you can't possibly take on the Dark Lord," Theo admonished.

Leo ran his hands through is loose platinum locks, "I know that. Believe me I know, but there's got to be something I can do. He can't succeed, and I think he knows it as well." He looked at the clock, "Hey is your fire place a part of the floo network?"

"Who are you going to contact at this time of night?"

"So, I'm taking that question as a yes. Well then, may I borrow your fireplace please?"

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>Leo had his knees on the threadbare rug in front of the fireplace in the Nott's drawing room. He grabbed a handful of floo power, "Headmasters office, Hogwarts." He stuck his head into the fire and it disconnected from his body. It had been a while since the last time he communicated through floo powder, but he quickly remembered the sensation.<p>

He was a little shocked when he saw both Snape and Dumbledore in the office deep in conversation. He knew it was rude to interrupt but he didn't wish to eavesdrop, "Professor Dumbledore."

Snape's draw sounded, "I believe there's someone in the fire who shouldn't be there."

Dumbledore walked toward the fire so that Leo could see him, "What can I help you with?"

Leo sighed, "First let me start off by stating that I'm Leo and not Draco, however Draco needs your help. He's just received a mission that he cannot possibly complete. The Dark Lord has assigned him to-"

Dumbledore quieted him, "Leo it's not safe. The floo can be monitored. Please come through."

Leo nodded, "I will just let Theo know." He backed out of the fireplace and noticed Theo was standing behind him. "I'm going to visit with Dumbledore for a bit. I need you to promise not to tell a soul about what's going on."

Theo nodded his head, "I promise."

He stood in the fire place. He threw it down, "Headmaster's office at Hogwarts." He soon walked through the fire and stepped into the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore's blue eyes looked at him as if he were trying to peer into his mind, "How do you know of this assignment?"

"Wait, you know about the assignment given to Draco?"

Dumbledore looked at Snape, "I have my sources."

Leo looked from Dumbledore to Snape and back to Dumbledore, "I guess I can answer your previous question, but we're sure Snape is strong enough to protect my secret from the Dark Lord?"

Snape sneered, "I play my part well."

"Well then. You see there are two different types of identical twins. Most identical twins have two different magical auras and a very rare few have the same. I don't know why, but I have my theories. You see Draco and I are the latter, and the connection allows me to visit Draco in my dreams. I can walk around in a spirit form. This happened last night when I visited Malfoy Manor. I entered Draco and I felt his fear. I know this will be the death of him or the breaking of his soul. I cannot allow it and I'm willing to be a spy for the order. I will take his place and send him to someplace safe. However, it means I will have to tell him the truth about me."

Dumbledore and Snape shared a knowing look before Dumbledore spoke, "You see frightened boys can cause more harm, at times. We will need to know what's happening. If you can truly visit him while you sleep then we can know what's going on and protect the students."

"Yes I can do that, however what's going to be done about his mission?"

"Don't worry about that. We'll figure it out. Now did I hear you correctly before when you said you had to speak with Theo, did you mean Theodore Nott?"

"Yes, I'm staying with him right now. He's alone since his father's been imprisoned," Leo furrowed his brow wondering why it was such an important thing.

"Ah, so you two have become friends?"

"Yes Professor, he doesn't share his father's beliefs much like I don't share mine. I befriended him last year. He knows my secret," he crossed his arms in defiance.

"Well, I don't think it's advisable for two sixteen year olds to be left to their own devices during the holiday. I highly recommend the two of you arrive at the Burrow. I will advise the Weasley's of their expected guests and have the Ministry set up a onetime floo connection between the two locations. I suggest the two of you travel there first thing in the morning. Harry will be joining you two the morning after. I have plans to make to put all of my affairs in order."

Leo gasped, "You're going to sacrifice yourself? You plan on dying soon, don't you?" At that moment he looked down at Dumbledore's hand and noticed it was black and dead, "What happened to your hand?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Dumbledore reassured him as he ushered him back to the fireplace.

Leo took a handful of floo powder, "Canterbury Street." He soon was popping out of the fireplace in the drawing room of the Nott family home.

Theo jumped up, "What happened?"

Leo smiled, "We should go back to sleep. We'll need to pack tomorrow. Apparently we'll be spending the rest of our break with the Weasleys."

Theo's gray eyes widened, "What?"

"You really do prefer being alone, don't you?"

He sat back down on the couch, "Yes, only because I'm used to it. Are you sure they'll be okay with a Death Eater's kid in their home?"

"They've accepted me, haven't they?"

Theo gulped, "Well yes, but you weren't raised by one."

"Don't worry about it. You'll have me there and I'll protect you. We should get back to bed."

* * *

><p>It didn't take too much time in the morning for Leo to place his trunk back into his bag. He also took Theo's school trunk and placed it in his bag as well. So, he just had his shoulder bag on and Theo standing next to him, when he grabbed the floo powered and announced, "The Burrow."<p>

They stepped out of the kitchen fire place where Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing lunch, "Ah Leo, Dumbledore told us that you and a friend would be staying with us. Could you introduce us?"

"Molly this is Theodore Nott, Theo this is Molly Weasley," Leo introduced and Molly's eyes widened.

"Is your father Brian Nott?"

Theo looked down at the floor, "Yes, my father took part in the Ministry battle where many of your friends were hurt and Sirius died."

Molly pulled him into a hug, "Now, don't think we blame you Theo. We have no control over who we are born to; it is the decision we make that is most important."

Leo could tell instantly, by the way Theo stiffened in Molly's hug that Theo wasn't used to physical affection. He cleared his throat, "Molly, I think he's a bit uncomfortable. Perhaps you could show us to our room?"

She let go of Theo, "Ah, yes you'll be staying in Fred and George's room."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Where are they?"

"Oh well they have a flat over their store. They've been living there since they left school," she smiled.

"Ah, so apparently their joke shop is doing well then?" Leo couldn't help but smile, as he knew his statement was true. After witnessing the many Weasley products last year the two proved themselves to be talented inventors.

"As you know, I didn't approve of it at first, but they really do seem to have a flare for business," She allowed them to put their stuff away in the double bedded room. There were still plenty of Quidditch posters hanging around. They were still big fans of the Irish and apparently the Tornados as well. Many of the posters were of Beaters. A bunch of boxes were stacked along one wall, which made the room look more like a storage room than a bed room.

Theo looked around the room, "Are they always that loving?"

Leo chuckled, "Well, Molly and Arthur must've loved each other very much to have seven kids."

He sat down on the bed, "I don't know if I can get used to being around a family like theirs."

"Well, we should probably head downstairs. I think lunch will be ready soon," Leo didn't know what else to say. He'd seen the lash marks on Theo's back while staying with him, so he knew the type of discipline he received. He could only assume that he'd seen the other end of the Cruciatus Curse, as well. They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Leo was more than happily surprised to see Fleur on the arm of Bill Weasley.

She quickly recognized him and spoke in French, "_Leo, I'm so surprised to see you. Gabrielle was so worried when you didn't return to school last year. Why haven't you written her?"_ She hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks.

Leo smiled, "_Gabrielle was asking about me?_"

"Oui, _you should write her. She'd love to receive an owl from you._" She smiled again and quickly introduced Bill. "_I don't know if you've met my fiancée Bill_?"

Leo looked over at Bill, "Yes, I met him last year. I didn't realize you two were getting married." He held out his hand to shake Bill's hand, "I'm happy that you two have found each other."

Bill looked over his shoulder and noticed Theo, "Leo, who's your friend?"

Leo chuckled and pushed Theo forward, "This is my friend Theodore Nott. I call him Theo, but I've never really asked him if he likes the nickname. He's a Slytherin, but doesn't prescribe to the Death Eater beliefs."

Bill took his hand and gave it a good shake, "Theo, it's great to meet you. I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

><p>Draco was in the family's drawing room with his aunt Bellatrix. She was muttering, "You must close your mind Draco. We don't need Dumbledore finding out what you're planning. So, close your mind and I will enter." She attempted and it took a bit before she broke through but Draco quickly recovered, "Yes, I see that you've been practicing. Now we should move on to the Unforgivable Cruses. You have to mean them Draco and you will need them if you're to succeed."<p>

Soon Draco was wreathing in pain on the floor of the room. Leo felt his anguish and hoped she'd end it soon. He soon stopped screaming and stood as sweat dripped from his brow, "Yes, I'm familiar with that one. Father's favorite for punishment."

"Perhaps you should practice on an animal. Your father is quite talented with the Imperious Curse as well and you may need it to perform your task. Lastly, you'll need the killing curse and you know the reason for that one." She opened up a case containing a cat and smirked, "Just imagine it's a lion, the symbol for Gryffindor."

Draco pointed his wand at the cat and spoke the incantation loudly and filled with hatred. The cat screeched and wreathed in pain. He let up as tears formed in his eyes; however Draco forced them back down. He pointed his wand and spoke the next curse and soon the cat was doing everything he told it to do. Lastly he pointed the wand at the cat and a green flash quickly killed it.

Leo sat up in bed breathing heavily. He couldn't believe that he just witnessed his brother performing all three unforgivable curses on a cat. He could feel with dread that he was losing his brother to the dark side. Soon Draco would be past the point of saving. In that moment he noticed Theo was sitting up staring at him, "What's the matter?"

"Draco's learned how to perform all three Unforgivable Curses. Bellatrix had him practice on a bloody cat." Tears started to form in his eyes, "I fear I've already lost him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay kind of off but soon we'll be following a bit of the book. This time around though Leo will be seeing more of what Draco's up to. Also, I've just found out that Gabrielle was supposed to be seven in the Goblet of Fire but I declare alternate universe and thus she's the same age as Ginny. I have caught up to the chapters I have written so it might be a bit of a wait before I start updating again.


	19. Run in with Draco

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen – Run in with Draco<strong>

The next morning they discovered that Harry had arrived in the middle of the night. Leo was happy that he shared a room with Ron because he and Theo weren't awoken the way they would've been had he shared a room with them. Then again they were present at breakfast when they realized he was already there. Apparently Ron wasn't observant enough to notice the sleeping Harry in the other bed in his room. Soon the two rushed upstairs to bug him, but Leo stayed downstairs with the uncomfortable Theo. They were in the kitchen and Leo quickly noticed the tension between Fleur and Molly.

Fleur slumped at the table as Molly prepared breakfast for Harry, "_I don't think his family likes me._"

Leo looked around the room to make sure no one else understood her French, "_The Weasleys are a very close knit family. It's possible that you might be a little too rude. You know that certain aspects of the French Culture do not translate well into the British one."_

Her brow furrowed, "_How can I change their opinion of me?"_

Leo shrugged, "_I don't know yet. Give me some time to analyze the situation and I will advise you later."_

She kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

He smiled, "You're welcome. I think I should write Gabrielle. She is the one thing I miss about going to school in France."

Fleur laughed, "I could tell zat you 'ad a crush on 'er. I think she's preoccupied with 'Arry. She won't stop talking about 'ow 'e saved 'er."

Leo crossed her arms, "Well, I'm not one to say anything, but I think he has eyes for another girl. She might not have an opportunity to be with him."

"'Ow nice," she turned and noticed Molly had finished putting the food on the tray for Harry. She got up and grabbed the tray. "Molly, I will take dis up to 'Arry." She quickly left the room with the tray and Molly following close behind her.

Leo turned to Theo, "That's what I'm talking about. I'm sure what she just did is likely to rub Mrs. Weasley the wrong way. It wouldn't surprise me if she working out a way to set Bill up with another woman she finds more suitable for him than Fleur. If she really loves him then she needs to find a way to redeem herself in the eyes of his family."

"So you've already assessed the problem?" He looked around the kitchen.

"Well, no but I can tell you the stunt she just pulled isn't going to help her case."

"You know her and the Weasleys quite well. Perhaps you should smooth things over," Theo suggested looking even more uncomfortable being left in the kitchen alone.

Soon their conversation was interrupted by Fleur and Molly returning down stairs to start on lunch. They were quickly followed by Hermione asking if any owls arrived. She then explained that Dumbledore had told Harry that their O.W.L. results were supposed to arrive that day.

Fleur quickly jumped in to give her opinion of the British Wizarding School system, "Leo, I don't know why you decided to go to school 'ere. At Beauxbatons we 'ad a better way of doing things, as we 'ad our exams in our sixth year instead of our fifth, don't you think you would 'ave liked eet better?"

Leo shook his head, "No, I really do like Hogwarts better. I only wish I could've attended there from the beginning, but things happen for a reason."

Hermione screamed and pointed out the window. Leo looked and noticed there were five black dots approaching. Ron agreed, "Those look like owls to me, and look there are five of them, one for each of us."

Theo looked nervous, "So, they sent my results with the rest of them. The ministry must know we're staying here."

Leo shrugged, "It seems so."

Hermione gasped, "Oh no." As the five tawny birds became well defined and were carrying rectangular envelops as they flew over the path. The five birds landed in a neat line on the table and all lifted up their right legs. Leo quickly untied the envelope from the owl on the far right, which had his name on it. Everyone was silent as the students retrieved their envelopes and the adults waited with bated breath.

Leo finally unattached the envelope, slit it, and opened the folded parchment inside. He had received Outstanding for most of his exams except for an Acceptable in History of magic and an Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy. He assumed that was due to the distraction of Umbridge's attempt to take Hagrid to Azkaban. Leo smiled at Theo, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." At the same time Ron and Harry switched their parchments.

Leo looked down at Theo's grades and it was everything he expected. Theo had decided against taking Ancient Runes but had the same rest of Leo's classes. He had Outstanding for most of them. He received an Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy. Ron announced, "Only failed History of Magic and Divination but we really don't need those, right?"

His mother ruffled his hair, "Seven O.W.L.s Ron, that's more than Fred and George put together."

Ron then looked at Hermione's grades, "Just what I expected. Nine Outstanding and one Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione looked at Harry's and announced, "An Outstanding in Defense, I knew you'd receive the highest grade in that."

Harry muttered, "Yes, but so much for wanting to be an Auror. I didn't get the Outstanding required for Snape's N.E.W.T. Potions."

Leo shrugged, "Well, I think that's more his fault than yours. He's got something against you and I'm not really sure what it is."

Harry blushed, "Well, yeah. He um, my dad was kind of mean to him in school and well, I look a lot like him."

* * *

><p>As a part of his training and preparation for completing his task, Draco was forced to accompany a couple Death Eaters and his Aunt Bellatrix. They didn't tell him where they were going or what they were doing, however he was promised it would help him. He felt his body twist and turn as Bellatrix side-along apparated with him. They were soon standing outside of a small cottage near the coast in a remote area of Ireland. His aunt cackled, "I cannot believe he thought he'd be safe here."<p>

Draco felt all color drain from his face, and it took a lot of work to maintain an indifferent appearance. He followed Bellatrix and the Carrow siblings into the house. He was shocked when he found a familiar face of Igor Karkaroff. Bellatrix's face was split in a smile of enjoyment, she let out her eerie laughter, and her dark eyes filled with insane pleasure, as she hit him with the Cruciatus Curse over and over again. When it seemed like his mind wouldn't handle another wave of pain, she turned to Draco and whispered in his ear, "It's your turn Draco. I want you to practice on him."

Draco shivered as he held up his wand. He filled his mind full of the hatred he felt for Harry Potter and yelled, "_Crucio_." He maintained an indifferent expression as his insides twisted and he was filled with disgust. He knew he wasn't meant for this type of work, but he had to do it. It was the only way he could redeem his father. He quickly clamped down on his emotions and shut down his ability to empathize. He was only doing what he had to do to protect his family. It wasn't wrong because he didn't enjoy doing it. He watched the man wreathing on the floor screaming, detached as if he wasn't the one torturing him.

Bellatrix brought him back to the situation by commanding, "Now Draco, you must practice the Imperious Curse."

He broke the torture curse and Igor relaxed for a moment. His hand shook as he pointed the wand at the former Death Eater, "_Imperio_." He watched as Igor ran into the wall repeatedly. He punched the glass window causing his hand to bleed. He did the same miraculous flips that Neville Longbottom did under the curse in their fourth year.

The other three Death Eaters laughed as they watched the show. Bellatrix's sing song voice interrupted the laughter, "That's a good boy, Draco. Now kill him, use the killing curse."

Draco felt sick and wondered how long it would be before he threw up. He pointed at the wand at Karkaroff as the words formed in his mind, but he saw his father in Karkaroff's place. He saw the man he admired standing there with fear in his eyes as he pleaded to keep his life. He had unknowingly released the man from the Imperious Curse. The man was crying and pleading to keep his life. It only made Draco feel worse. What gave him the right to take this man's life? He didn't enjoy having that kind of power over others. It was in that moment that he realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill someone and his wand hand shook as he tried to remain standing. The silence that filled his senses as his body went into shock was broken.

Alecto demanded, "Did you hear her boy? _Kill him_!"

Amycus taunted, "He's just like his father. He doesn't have it in him."

Bellatrix cackled, "He will learn." She pointed her wand at the still pleading man, "_Avada Kedavra." _The green beam of light shot from her wand and struck the man in the chest. Draco watched in horror as the light vanished from the man's eyes and he slumped to the floor. It took every bit of his self control not to break down right there in front of the three Death Eaters. He had to be strong or his father would see a similar fate.

Leo shot up in bed and felt the beads of sweat dripping from his brow. He rolled over and vomited. He had felt every one of Draco's emotions as if it were his own. Theo rushed to the other side of the bed, "Hey, are you okay?"

Leo shook his head and bit back tears, "No, Draco just watched Bellatrix kill Igor Karkaroff after he failed to do it himself. He's pretty shaken up. I don't know if he will recover well from an experience like that."

"Maybe you should go back to bed. I'm sure we can get Fleur to clean up your mess in the morning," Theo walked back across the room and climbed back into his bed.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed with Hermione and Theo spending their time in the garden reading, while Harry, Leo, Ginny, and Ron played two-a-side Quidditch. Leo tried to forget watching the death of Karkaroff. He didn't tell anyone but Theo, as he didn't want them knowing about Draco's assignment. He knew they wouldn't handle it well and it was best not to draw attention to Draco. Harry's sixteenth birthday was marred by bad news brought forth by a gaunt looking Lupin. However, the day following Harry received a nice surprise. Everyone received their Hogwarts letters and book lists. Harry shared that he'd been made Quidditch Captain.<p>

Hermione gleefully announced, "That means you'll have the same privileges as the prefects. You can even use our bathroom!"

Leo chuckled, "So, captain I know you'll be the Seeker. How about I try out for both Beater and Chaser positions? I don't know which one I'd be better at."

Harry smiled, "We'll see."

It was soon decided that they would make their trip to Diagon Alley the following Saturday, as long as Mr. Weasley was able to accompany them. With the recent disappearance of Ollivander and the dementor attacks, everyone knew they needed to stick together to remain safe.

Leo looked over at Theo, "Well, we might want to disguise you. We wouldn't want people seeing you out in public with the Weasleys. I don't want you beat up next year by your housemates."

Theo looked at him with wide eyes, "What do you purpose we do?"

"I'll transfigure your features. With the amount of wizards in this home I think it will be difficult for them to recognize it's an underage wizard has performed it. I mean I wondered why Draco wasn't called down to the Ministry last year after he performed a shield charm to prevent his father's curse. I recently realized they have no way of telling whose performing magic in a wizard's home. However, your home is different as your father's not there right now."

Theo's brow furrowed, "What if you're wrong?"

Leo smiled, "I'll just disguise myself as Draco. It always seems to get me out of trouble."

Theo smiled, "Wouldn't Draco love to hear you say that."

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived and Leo quickly transfigured Theo's features. He turned his long hair from its black shade to the matching platinum blond as his. He didn't have to change his eyes as they were already gray. He gave him the same nose and made his feathers a bit more angular. However, he let Theo's face to remain long. In the end, Theo looked like he could be Leo's brother but he didn't look like he was another clone of Draco. He smiled, "Okay, now you look like you could be my younger brother. So, we'll just say that you're my cousin since we're too close in age for you to be my brother. Your family is a firm supporter of Durmstrang and you're visiting my family for the summer. Um, I think we should use the name Reg as it is short for Regales Black, Sirius' little brother."<p>

Theo looked at himself in the mirror, "Wow, this is crazy. I look like I could be a close relative."

During breakfast Bill handed a bag of gold over to Harry and another to Leo. When Ron complained asking where his was, Bill explained that the gold was from both Harry and Leo's personal vaults. He elaborated that he withdrew it from their vaults for them since it was taking the public hours to access their vaults since the goblins were strengthening security. Bill and Fleur decided to stay at home as everyone piled into the large ministry car. The driver soon dropped them off at the Leaky Cauldron and Arthur informed him that they'd be back within a couple of hours.

They met Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron and went through the Inn. They stood before a brick wall and Hagrid tapped a specific stone with his pink umbrella and the bricks moved away exposing the alley. It seemed dark and gloomy except for a bright building at the end with a red haired wizard tipping his hat. It was Fred and George's new store.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed to Flourish and Blotts with Ginny while, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Leo, and the disguised Theo headed for Madam Malkin's. Hagrid decided to stay outside as Leo and Theo followed the other three into the shop. At first it appeared to be empty until Leo sensed an extension of his aura. He whispered to Theo, "Draco's here. We need to prepare for the verbal onslaught that's sure to occur."

Leo watched the scene unfold as Draco made a comment about Hermione. Madam Malkin requested that such language not be used and for Harry and Ron to lower their wands. Draco popped off about them not using magic outside of school and then Narcissa came out from behind the rack. She threatened Harry and Ron if they ever attacked her Draco again. At that point Leo had to make his presence know, "You know, as I told you what happened on the train. It wasn't Harry or Ron who attacked Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. It was a cart for of kids who can't stand him and saw him try to jump Harry. Apparently Draco has an issue with Lucius landing in Azkaban."

Narcissa focused her eyes on Leo and then turned back to Harry who spouted off some remark about them calling a couple of Death Eaters to take care of their problem. Narcissa smiled, "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."*

Harry mocked surprise and looked around the shop, "Wow…look at that…he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"*

Leo knew instantly that was the worst thing Harry could've said. Narcissa feared for her son's death with the new assignment given to him. The conflict was bound to erupt between the Malfoys and his group. Draco moved toward Harry with a scowl on his face. He tripped over his overlong robe and Ron laughed.

Draco snarled, "Don't you dare talk to my mother like, Potter!"*

Narcissa restrained Draco by holding onto his shoulder, "It's all right, Draco. I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."*

Leo knew instantly that she said the wrong thing and Harry raised his wand. Hermione pleaded with him to lower it and not lose his temper. Madam Malkin attempted to diffuse the situation by resuming pinning the left sleeve of the emerald green robes while Draco continued to glare.

"Ouch!" he slapped her hand away from his sleeve and bellowed, "Watch where your putting your pins, woman! Mother – I don't think I want these anymore-"* He quickly pulled them off and threw them on the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco," Narcissa gave Hermione a haughty looking down her nose, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here….We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's"* The two of them made their way out of the store and Draco made it a point to bang into Ron on his way out.

Madam Malkin was quite distracted after the Malfoys left and while she fitted each of them for their robes and even tried to sell Hermione Wizard robes instead of Witches ones. When she was done and they purchased their robes she seemed happy to be rid of them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley met them shortly after they left the shop carrying big bags of books. They were then soon off to the apothecary where Hermione, Leo, and Theo picked up their potion ingredients. Ron and Harry didn't get anything as they were sure they couldn't continue with potions.

They were soon ushered to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop. Theo and Leo looked around the shop while Harry was busy speaking with Fred and George. He was technically their investor after all since they had used his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament to start their business. Soon they were standing and noticed that Draco was walking down the street by the shop and looking over his shoulder making sure he wasn't being followed. Leo watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, while Molly and Arthur were distracted by the pink puff ball Ginny wanted as a pet.

Leo whispered to Theo, "Come with me. Let's find out what he's up to. I'm going to transform, and I want you to walk with your hand on my head so I look like your familiar. No one will recognize you because of your disguise." He went behind some shelves and transformed. He walked back over to Theo who placed his hand on Leo's head as they walked out of the store. They walked in the direction Draco was walking. Soon they were walking down Knockturn Alley. Leo could hear Harry, Hermione, and Ron arguing underneath the cloak. He looked around to see where Draco had gone and he saw him through Borgin and Burkes shop window. Leo could tell that Draco was talking with his hands but it was a moment before he could hear what was going on. As it took that long before Ron announced that they could hear and the extendable ear was projecting the conversation.

Leo heard Draco asking about fixing something and threatened Borgin by showing him something that seemed to affect the oily haired man. Draco explained that Fenrir Greyback would come to check on him as he was a family friend. He then purchased something in the shop and told him to keep it there. When Borgin asked if he wanted to take it with him Draco sounded angry when he answered the question about bringing his purchase with him. He apparently didn't want to be seen carrying it down the street with him. Theo was paying close attention to what was going on and when Draco left the store in a huff he followed Hermione inside with Leo the lion. Hermione did a failed attempt to determine what Draco had bought whereas Theo just looked around the store. After her attempt died he looked around and something seemed to click in his mind. He asked, "Is that a Vanishing Cabinet you have there, Borgin?"

Borgin looked nervous, "Yes, but it's not for sale."

"Ah, I see. Well, there's nothing here of interest then." Theo turned to the door with Leo walking beside him. The two of them hurried back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got home Leo transformed Theo back to normal, the two of them spent some time alone in the twin's bedroom. Leo looked up from his new transfiguration textbook, "So, you were quick to point out the exact object Draco had purchased. How did you manage it?"<p>

Theo looked up from his new Advanced Potions book, "Well, do you remember how Fred and George stuck Montague in a vanishing cabinet the first day Umbridge was made Headmistress?"

Leo looked at him as he remembered that day and the smug looks on the twins' faces when they announced that Montague had attempted to take points away from them until they pushed them into a vanishing cabinet, "Yeah, I remember that. Wasn't he found stuck in a toilet or something later?"

"Yes, and after he got out of the infirmary he was busy telling everyone in the Slytherin Common Room. He told us how when he was pushed into the cabinet at Hogwarts he was stuck in limbo. He was able to hear what was going on in the shop at the same times as the school. After being stuck in limbo for a while, he managed to apperate out of there even though he never passed the test. However, in doing so it almost ended in his death. The reason why he was even stuck in limbo is because that vanishing cabinet was damaged by Peeves in my second year, so it's broken and it was removed from Filch's office and I believe it's in the Room of Hidden Things."

Leo's eyes widened, "He's going to attempt to repair the broken cabinet and bought the other one to create a passage into the school. That git is going to allow some crazy people into our school so that he can fulfill his mission with back up. I've got to do something. I guess I'll be having a meeting with Dumbledore as soon as we get to school."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I actually had an anonymous reviewer tell me that he or she was sick of my character Leo. He or she could "no longer stand him being little mister shrink to all and sundry." I have to admit that I went back to the third and fourth chapters and made some alterations. Also if you're looking for the three reviews by timber I deleted them because they weren't that constructive. Does anyone else find Leo to be too much like a therapist? Igor died sometime before July 31, 1996.

*All dialog was taken from chapter six of _The Half-Blood Prince _(2005) and thus belong to JK Rowling. Pages 113 – 114 of my paperback copy respectively.


	20. Returning to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty – Returning to Hogwarts<strong>

Leo could tell Harry was continuously pondering what Draco could be up to during the last week of the summer holiday. Since he didn't want to tip Harry off, he spent the rest of his time at the Weasley's in the upstairs bedroom with Theo. He corresponded with Gabrielle and was excited to hear from his old friend. Mainly, he was avoiding the conversation Harry would want to have. They hadn't seemed to be listening when Theo asked about the Vanishing Cabinet and he didn't wish for them to find out. Leo knew he had much to discuss with Dumbledore upon their return to Hogwarts.

He had made the mistake of going down stairs in time to hear Harry's recent hypothesizing. "Malfoy's father's in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy'd like revenge?"*

Ron looked up and blinked, "Malfoy, revenge? What can he do about it?"*

"That's my point, I don't know!" He jumped up off the couch in frustration, "But he's up to something and I think we should take it seriously. His father's a Death Eater and-"* Harry broke off and stared at the window behind Hermione with his mouth agape.

Hermione snapped her finger in front of Harry's face, "Harry? What's wrong?"*

Ron gulped nervously, "You're scar's not hurting again, is it?"*

Harry continued to stare and spoke slowly, "He's a Death Eater. He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"*

Leo stood there on the stairs in shock as he and Theo continued to watch the scene unfold and Ron erupted in laughter as if Harry was joking, "_Malfoy_? He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let _Malfoy_ join?"*

Hermione used her best library voice, "It seems very unlikely, Harry. What makes you think-?"*

"In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark."*

Leo pulled on Theo's arm as they ran back up the stairs. Once the bedroom door was closed once more he spoke, "You don't think he's that stupid? Do you think he's actually taken the Dark Mark?"

Theo stared at him with wide gray eyes, "He did show something to Borgin that seemed to scare him." He shrugged, "It could've been his left arm branded with the mark. He did mention one of the scariest Death Eaters out there, as well. Of course he could've done that to scare the man farther as an empty threat."

Leo paced back and forth, "I'll kill him for his stupidity. There's no way in hell I'm getting that mark to take his place. Crap, I'm going to have to wait longer than I first anticipated before taking that Neanderthal's place. I can't believe he took the mark. Not all Death Eaters have the mark. Only the elite guard gets it, so why would the Dark Lord give it to him?"

"I don't know. Perhaps as part of his punishment and maybe to make sure someone else couldn't impersonate him?"

Leo looked at him, "Yeah, oh crap! You don't think that Lucius or Draco told the Dark Lord about my similar appearance, do you? I mean bloody hell, what am I going to do? I'm going to have to have the mark or they'll know I'm not Draco. I can't just transfigure something that dark. I know it's related to the protean charm, but who knows what other kinds of dark magic exist within that branding."

"Well, there's a possibility he didn't get it," Theo attempted to console him.

Leo shook his head, "No, the bleeding tosser has it! I'm seriously going to kill him."

"I'm sure I could find out for you. We'll probably be sharing a dorm room again. He tends to sleep shirtless, so it shouldn't be too hard to see if a mark is there or not."

Leo shook his head, "He's going to hide it. Watch he'll start wearing a long sleeved top to bed. He's going to keep it covered at all times. He wouldn't take the chance of a rumor getting out that he's got the mark and Dumbledore finding out."

* * *

><p>Leo and Theo went through the barrier at King's Cross separately as to appear that they didn't arrive together. Theo moved to the Slytherin compartment so that he could eavesdrop on Draco for Leo. Leo stood next to Harry and Ginny after Hermione and Ron took off for the Prefect compartment. Ginny left stating that she couldn't stay with them as she needed to find Dean. Soon he and Harry bumped into Neville and Luna. He followed the three into a compartment. He stared out the window as he contemplated whether or not Draco had the Dark Mark. It was all he could think about since he'd overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione's conversation.<p>

Leo looked over for a moment when the compartment opened up and a haughty girl who introduced herself as Romilda Vane insulted them by telling Harry he could ditch the losers in the compartment and join her. Leo rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. Soon the compartment opened again with Ron and Hermione. He listened when he heard Draco's name mentioned. Apparently his brother was not doing is Prefect duties and just sitting in a compartment with other Slytherins. Leo hoped that Nott was one of those Slytherins. He looked back out the window when the conversations changed to something else.

His attention was averted again when a scared third year girl entered the compartment and handed Harry and Neville notes. Neville asked who Slughorn was and Harry answered that he was a new professor. The two of them got up and left the compartment. Leo turned to the remaining people and asked, "Is Professor Slughorn a returning professor?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know much about it. Harry didn't tell us too much, but he seems to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Leo didn't know if his memory was correct, but he thought that Slughorn was a potions master, but if he was coming back to teach potions, who'd take the Defense position. Who's been after that position for years? Of course, Snape finally had the position he'd been working toward for years. He smirked wondering how Harry, Ron, and Hermione would react when they found out the truth.

Leo closed his eyes for a moment and before he knew it he was asleep. He was walking down the corridor of the train heading toward the compartment he knew his brother was in. He walked through the closed door and took a seat next to Theodore. He could see Draco resting his head on Pansy's lap and she was stroking his hair as Blaise arrived back in the compartment. Leo couldn't help but wonder if he was taking comfort from Pansy as he wanted to feel some form of love after seeing the horrible act of murder committed by his aunt.

"So, Zabini what did Slughorn want?"* Draco looked over at him.

Zabini ignored Goyle and Crabbe in the room as he just stared at Draco, "Just trying to make up to well-connected people. Not that he managed to find many."*

Draco's face twisted with anger as he demanded, "Who else had he invited?"*

"McLaggen from Gryffindor-"*

Draco smirked, "Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry."*

"-someone else called Belby, from Ravenclaw-"*

"Not him, he's a prat!"* Pansy whined.

"-and Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl,"* Zabini crossed his arms.

Draco bolted upright and knocked Pansy's hand away, "He invited _Longbottom_?"*

Zabini looked at his nails, "Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there."

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?"*

Zabini shrugged, "I'd say nothing."

Nott looked up from his book, "Well, he's very talented with Herbology. Other than that I don't think he has much to offer. More than likely he was invited because of his parents or grandmother."

Draco glared at him, "Friends with Longbottom now?"

Nott rolled his eyes, "No, I'm just observant." He turned his eyes back to this book and ignored them.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at _'the Chosen One,'_" Draco's lip curled with disgust, "but that Weasley girl! What's so special about _her_?"*

"A lot of boys like her," Pansy watched Draco from the corner of her eye. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we know how hard you are to please!"*

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," Zabini's eyes narrowed and his voice set Leo's teeth on edge. Pansy's face lit up like it was Christmas morning. Leo couldn't help but wonder if she secretly liked Zabini more than Draco.

Draco flopped back down across Pansy's lap and allowed her to resume stroking his hair, "Well, I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or-"*

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation," Zabini feigned disinterest. "He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he?" He looked over at Nott, who showed no reaction and continued to stare at his book, before looking back and smirked, "I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."*

Draco's face flushed red with anger but he played it off with a single mirthless laugh, "Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher." He yawned with faux boredom, "I mean, I might not be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"*

Pansy dropped her hand and demanded, "What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?"*

Draco had a slight smirk on his face, "Well you never know. I might have – er – moved on to bigger and better things."*

Crabbe and Goyle gapped at Draco. Nott just continued to read his book uninterested in Draco's plans. Zabini allowed curiosity cross his overly prideful features. Pansy was dumbfounded and began running her fingers through his hair again, "Do you mean – _Him_?"*

Draco shrugged, "Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it….When the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s anyone's got? Of course he isn't….It'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he is shown."*

Leo wanted to gag at hearing his brother's arrogant words. He was playing things up to hide his true feelings, but at least he knew it wouldn't be too hard to get Draco to leave the school when he took his place.

"And you think _you'll_ be able to do something for him?" Zabini glared, "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?"*

"I've just said, haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for,"* Draco mumbled in a hushed tone.

Crabbe and Goyle sat there with their mouths open like the two idiots they were. Pansy gazed down at him awe-inspired. Nott didn't even look up from his book or give any reaction as if he was too preoccupied with what he was reading to care.

Draco was reveling in the reaction and the attention he was getting, "I can see Hogwarts." He pointed out the dark window, "We'd better get out robes on."*

Leo jumped awake as someone shook him. He opened his eyes to see Hermione removing her hand from his shoulder, "We're almost to Hogwarts and you still need to get dressed."

* * *

><p>Leo changed into his robes and placed his trunk back into his shoulder bag. He walked toward the carriages and stared for a moment. He was now able to see the black skeletal winged horse like animals. He now realized why Nott had looked at them with disgust last year. He watched as everyone in the compartment with Draco got into a carriage without him. Leo looked around hoping to corner Draco by getting in the same carriage as him. Soon there was only one carriage left and Draco walked off of the train with a genuine smile on his face. Leo raised an eyebrow as he followed him to the last carriage. He sat down right next to Draco.<p>

Draco glared at him, "What the hell do you want?"

Leo smirked and grabbed Draco's left arm, "Well, I see you've been a busy boy Draco. Pulling your left arm from Madam Malkin and rushing out of the store. Losing your mother so you could go see Borgin by yourself, and now boasting that you might be useful for the Dark Lord, now I only wonder," before Draco could react he pulled up the sleeve. Clear as day, the inside of his left forearm was marred by the snake and skull brand, "Ah, so you have taken his mark. One can only hope that you're more able than your experience with Igor."

Draco's face went white as he stuttered, "How do you know any of that?"

"The same way I know that you're expected to kill someone for the Dark Lord. Remember what I could do last summer?" Leo smirked as Draco's eyes widened. "Yes, Draco I've been visiting you this summer as well. You successfully killed a cat, congratulations. Do you really want to murder a member of the Wizarding community, even if it will redeem your father?"

"You're just digging. You don't know anything," Draco attempted to reassure himself.

Leo crossed his arms, "Did you or your mother tell _him_ about me?"

Draco shook his head and muttered, "No, he doesn't know about you, unless Bellatrix told him."

"I don't think she really noticed me," he pulled out his wand, "_Obliviate_. I got into this carriage with you but didn't say a word. I only glared at you whole time and I didn't see your Dark Mark."

Draco stared at Leo as if he wondered why he'd chosen to get into the carriage. As they got closer to the castle, Leo pointed at the Terrestrial pulling the carriage, "I saw Sirius die, you know? I can see them now. Can you?"

Draco looked from Leo to the Terrestrial and back at Leo, "Nope, nothing's pulling the carriage like usual."

Leo smirked, "Hey, did you hear that Igor Karkaroff was found dead over the summer? I mean I remember when he was here for the Triwizard tournament."

Draco paled, "No, I haven't been reading _The Daily Profit_."

Leo smiled as the carriage came to a stop, "Ah yes, you only like reading about yourself in the paper when it's positive. You don't want to read about the Malfoy fall from grace with your father in Azkaban."

Draco jumped off the carriage and walked away without a response. They both had to submit to being searched by a secrecy sensor for dark items. Leo submitted to the search and nothing was found. He was soon in the Great Hall sitting at the Gryffindor table. He looked around and noticed that Harry was missing, "Hey, Neville do you know where Harry is?"

Neville shook his head, "No, the last time I saw him, he was leaving Slughorn's compartment and said something about Zabini before walking away."

Leo's eyes widened, "Draco was the last one off of the train. You don't think he did something to Harry, do you? I mean he tried to jump him after his father was caught. He really does seem to blame Harry. If he caught him eavesdropping, he might've pulled something."

Hermione looked over at him, "He's been obsessed with Draco. I wouldn't put it past him. He could've snuck into the compartment with his invisibility cloak."

Leo looked to see that sorting was about to begin, when he saw a wolf like Patronus gate toward the Professor's table. Snape seemed to listen to what it said, got up, and walked out of the great hall with his robes billowing behind him. Leo tried to figure out who could've sent Snape a message. Maybe it was one of the Aurors, but it was a wolf. He didn't know anyone with that Patronus. His cousin Dora's Patronus was a Badger. He smiled as he remembered when he first saw her perform the charm. He was awe-struck by the beauty of the light and that it took a shape. He wanted at that moment to learn how to do it. It was the reason why he'd begged Lupin to teach it to him. He paused, Lupin was a werewolf. Was it possible that his Patronus was a wolf?

When Harry made it into the great hall covered in blood and still in his muggle attire, Leo raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Slytherin table. He found Draco telling a story and miming something to do with a nose. He sighed as he realized his previous assumption must've been correct. Draco had caught Harry and probably immobilized him, stomped on his face, and covered him back up with his invisibility cloak. Draco probably hoped no one would find him until he had reached London. Then who must've found him. He looked up at him, "Harry, who found you? I think I've figured out that you were in that Slytherin compartment and overheard the same conversation I did. When you didn't show up right away, I figured it was the reason why Draco was so late getting off the train. I assume after he broke your nose, he covered you back up with your cloak. I saw the Patronus, so I know it was likely an Auror that found you, but who?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Ron's right, you're scary when you do that, Leo. Uh…well to answer your question Tonks found me. She's the one who sent the Patronus and Snape said that her new Patronus looked weak. I didn't even know that a person's Patronus could change."

Hermione gave the book answer, "A person's Patronus can change when they've experience a major change in their life."

Harry used a hushed tone, "She's been so depressed this summer. You don't think her Patronus reflects her grief for Sirius, do you?"

Leo didn't answer but just put the pieces together. Lupin was a werewolf; Dora's new Patronus was a wolf. She's been depressed since Sirius' death because she blames herself. That didn't fit though, she's depressed because she's fallen in love with Lupin, but he thinks it's too dangerous for them to have a relationship and he's too old for her. How would his aunt react if she married a werewolf? He missed the rest of their conversation as he considered the issue while he ate.

He looked up when Dumbledore took the podium. He announced that Slughorn would be teaching potions like Leo had thought and Snape had taken the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts. He then mentioned the return of Voldemort and went over the strengthened security at the school. He also touched on the importance of following the new requirements and ended his speech with a note that everyone should head to bed. Leo got up and looked back over at Draco. He wondered what dreams he'd have that night or if Draco would wait one night before working on his project. Leo desperately wanted to talk to Dumbledore and headed toward him as the other's left the hall.

Dumbledore's blue eyes focused on him as he whispered, "I really need to talk to you about a personal issue that's arisen."

Dumbledore looked around, "Ah yes, how about you accompany me to my office and Snape will join us shortly."

* * *

><p>Once Snape was in the office with the two of them, Leo explained everything he and Nott had found out. He started by telling them about Bellatrix training him, how he'd learned the Unforgivable Curses, and performed them successfully on a cat. He went into Igor Karkaroff's death, Draco's trip to Borgin and Burkes, and Montague's story about the vanishing cabinet. He explained how the other one being kept at Borgin and Burkes, and that he confirmed that Draco has the Dark Mark. He also added what he'd overheard Draco telling his friends on the train. He grimaced, "I think he said that to get attention. We know how much he loves basking in the spotlight. He likes feeling important and the weight of the mission hasn't hit him, yet."<p>

Dumbledore looked at both Leo and Snape, "I think you will be a valuable asset. So you think his plan includes fixing the vanishing cabinet here thus creating a passage way from the store?"

Leo nodded his head, "He was unable to kill Igor when he was ordered to by Bellatrix. I think he wants backup so that he'll succeed in killing you, but please tell me you have a plan to stop him from tearing his soul a part. I guess, rather you have a plan to stop me from tearing my soul. Look as soon as I figure out how to have all of the properties of the dark mark on my left arm without being branded I'm sending him away and taking his place. So, I'll be the one attempting to kill you."

Dumbledore stared at him intently, "It's great that you have that much courage. We do have a plan but I think its better that you don't know it. I will be in an out of the castle over the next year. I'd prefer you share any future information you acquire to Snape directly. He's the one responsible for keeping an eye on our young Slytherin friend."

Leo looked over at Snape, "So, if you're Draco's godfather does that make you mine, as well?"

Snape drawled, "You don't exist to the Malfoys."

Leo smiled, "Well then, I look forward to seeing you in the future. Did you wish me to send a Patronus or appear in my Animagus form? I'm not registering with the Ministry until after the Dark Lord is dealt with. I only ask that you don't turn me in."

"How about I just give you detention for being an arrogant prat and you can serve it in my office," Snape suggested.

"Ah, well that beats remedial potions any day I guess. I shall be heading to bed now. Do you care to give me a note incase I'm stopped on my way back to the tower?" Leo smiled. He knew he was going to enjoy bugging Snape, as the man underestimated him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know I'm making Leo a bit arrogant like Draco, however he must practice if everyone is to believe he's Draco. I think he doesn't like the way Snape abuses his power as a professor to enact his revenge on James by mistreating Harry. If you seen the last movie or read the last book you know the reasons why Snape acts the way he does.

* All dialog was taken from chapter seven of _The Half-Blood Prince _(2005) and thus belong to JK Rowling. Pages 130 - 153 of my paperback copy respectively.


	21. Draught of Living Death

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One – Draught of Living Death<strong>

On the first day of term sixth years met with their Heads of their House to finalize their N.E.W.T. schedule. Leo approached McGonagall right before Neville. She looked at his schedule, "Leo, have you decided what you want to do yet? I understand last year you were quite unsure about which path you wished to pursue."

Leo smiled, "I had plenty of time to think it over this summer and I'd like to be a Healer."

McGonagall smiled, "Well that is a prestigious career. You will need Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will need an E on each of these N.E.W.T. level courses. Did you wish to continue in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes?"

"I think I'd like to drop Arithmancy," Leo looked down. He didn't see the need for Arithmancy as a Heeler. Ancient Runes could be used to find forgotten cures and effective treatments.

She tapped his schedule, "I have added an hour with Madam Pomfrey on Tuesdays and Thursdays to start your healing training early."

Leo took his schedule, "Thank you, Professor."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Leo walked from Ancient Runes to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class that was made up of all four houses continuing in the subject. Leo looked around and noticed that Ernie MacMillan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, and Seamus Finnigan, were all in the class. They were all of their year who'd been in the D.A. with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Leo was a little shocked to see a few Slytherin in the class as well. He wasn't surprised to see Theodore Nott or Draco Malfoy, but he was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson. He was surprised that she was intelligent enough to continue on in N.E.W.T. level courses. Also fellow Gryffindor Fay Dunbar was in the class even though she had chosen not to participate in the D.A. the year prior.<p>

He was drawn back to Hermione's conversation with Ron and Harry. She informed him of the large amount of Ancient Runes homework the two of them already had to finish by Wednesday. Leo looked around the room and noticed it was much darker than usual. Snape had all of the curtains drawn and the room was lit by floating candles. The artwork on the wall depicted many gruesome Dark Art curses being performed. Leo had a feeling they would learn a great deal from Snape. Snape sauntered in the room and quickly informed everyone that he didn't want their books out yet, which caused Hermione to drop her copy of _Confronting the Faceless_ back into her bag. Snape then informed them, "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."*

He paused as he glanced over everyone's faces and seemed to rest on Harry's face a bit longer than the rest, "You have had five teachers on the subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."*

Snape started making his rounds around the classroom causing everyone to move their heads to keep him in view as he lowered his voice, "The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time the neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."* Leo raised an eyebrow at Snape's Hydra analogy for the Dark Arts. He noticed that the former Potions Master admired the Dark Arts, but he couldn't help but wonder if one needed to understand them to fight them properly. Wasn't Snape the best at counter curses, brewing antidotes, and a master duelist?

Snape spoke a bit louder, "Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse," he waved his hand toward a painting depicted a witch screaming in agony, "feel a Dementor's Kiss," he pointed to a painting were a blank eyed wizard slumped against a wall, "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius." He waved over a painting where there was only a bloody mass on the ground.*

Parvarti's high pitched voice broke through his speech, "Has an Inferius been seen, then? Is it definite, is he using them?"*

Snape used a cold indifferent tone as he set off around the other side of the classroom with his robes billowing behind him, "The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"*

Of course, Hermione's hand shot in the air. Snape looked around the room at everyone else to make sure he didn't have another choice, "Very well – Miss Granger?"*

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform which gives you a split second advantage."*

Snape dismissively waved his hand as Draco sniggered in the back corner, "An answer copied almost word for word from _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six_, but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress to use magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some," he sneered as he stared at Harry, "lack."*

Harry and Snape seemed to have a staring contest until Snape looked away, "You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on."*

Everyone paired up and quite a bit of cheating occurred as many people whispered or muttered spells. Hermione was with Neville, Dean was with Seamus, Ron was with Harry, Lavender and Parvarti, Padma and Fay, Ernie and Susan, Hannah and Michael, Terry and Anthony, Pansy and Draco, which left Theo to pair up with Leo. It wasn't too long into the class when Hermione managed to block Neville's muttered Jelly-Leg Jinx, which Snape openly ignored. Theo was already quite accomplished with silent spells as they assisted in his escape from his father and was shooting jinx after jinx at Leo. Luckily Leo had previously perfected the silent shield charm and was able to rebound jinx after jinx. Snape also ignored their silent dueling. Leo quickly realized that he needed to practice other silent spells in the future. Since they were both Occlumens neither one was able to determine what spell the other was going to cast.

Leo and Theo stopped what they were doing when Snape approached Ron and Harry, "Pathetic, Weasley. Here – let me show you-"*

Snape turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry seemed to forget all about nonverbal spells when he yelled, "_Protego_!"*

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal_ spells, Potter?"*

Harry stiffened and muttered, "Yes."*

"Yes_, sir_."*

Leo noticed Harry's straight face when he informed Snape, "There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."*

This remark had caused several people including Hermione to gasp but Leo noticed large smiles on the faces of Ron, Dean and Seamus who all were behind Snape's back. Leo couldn't help but smirk, knowing Snape had set himself up by attempting to curse Harry. Leo shook his head wondering when Snape would realize that he needed to stop holding his grudge because Harry resembled James.

Snape managed to contain his emotions even though Leo was sure Harry's statement angered him, "Detention, Saturday night, my office. I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter…not even '_the Chosen One_.'"*

* * *

><p>Leo and Theo walked into the Potions class together. There were only twelve students in the N.E.W.T. level class. Ernie was the only Hufflepuff and he ended up sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The four Ravenclaws: Padma, Michael, Terry, and a girl Leo was not familiar with sat at a table together. This left Leo to sit with Theo and the other two Slytherins in the class Draco and Zabini. Draco glared at him as he took a seat next to Zabini and across from Theo. Leo rolled his eyes, "Well, your other option is Ernie MacMillan. Would you rather I switch places with him?"<p>

Zabini and Draco both looked over at Ernie and then to each other. Draco mumbled, "I guess we'll keep you."

Leo smiled, "I'm so grateful the Prince of Slytherin has allowed me to sit with him and his friends." He furrowed his brow for a moment, "Are you still the Price of Slytherin or have you been dethroned?"

Draco ignored him as Professor Slughorn walked to the front of the room. The older looking portly man with a large walrus mustache stood behind a table with three different potions. "Now then, now then, now then," he got everyone's attention. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_…."*

Harry raised his hand from the table across the aisle, "Sir?"*

"Harry, m'boy?"*

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything – nor's Ron – we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see-"

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention…not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…." He walked over to a corner cupboard and placed two battered books in front of Harry and Ron. He then returned to the front of the room. "Now then. I've prepared a few potions to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"*

He pointed to the potion closest to the table Leo was sitting at with the Slytherins. Hermione's hand flew into the air before anyone else's. Though Leo was sure he knew what potion was clear and resembled water. He believed it only took three drops to cause a person not practiced in Occlumency to spill all of their secrets. Slughorn pointed to her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth."*

Slughorn's oversized belly juggled like a preseason Santa. "Very good, very good! Now," he pointed to the caldron closest to the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known….Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too...Who can-?"*

Leo looked at the bubbling mud like substance in the second cauldron. He figured it could only be the shape shifting potion Barty Crouch Jr. had used during the Triwizard Tournament to impersonate Mad-Eye Moody. Before he could raise his hand to answer Slughorn was already acknowledging Hermione's raised hand.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir."*

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here…yes, my dear?"* He kept his eyes on Hermione as her hand shot up once more. Leo didn't even have the chance to look at the cauldron as it was closest to Hermione's table.

"It's Amortentia!"*

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," his expression showed how impressed he was, "but I assume you know what it does?"*

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!"*

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

Hermione's voice bubbled with enthusiasm, "And the steam rising in characteristic spirals and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-" Her embarrassment stopped her from finishing the sentence.

"May I ask your name, my dear?"*

"Hermione Granger, sir."*

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"*

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."*

Leo watched as Draco leaned toward Theo and whisper, "Yeah like she'd be related to someone famous like that. She's just a bushy haired know-it-all and there's no way he'll be impressed by her."

Theo played his part and sniggered, which didn't impact Slughorn at all. Instead his face lit up as if he had an epiphany. "Oho! '_One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!_' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"*

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."*

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger."*

Leo watched as Draco's face filled with shock and anger before he reined in his emotions. He looked over and noticed Hermione beam at Harry and whisper something to him. Ron seemed to whisper something back to her with an annoyed expression. Leo turned back to Draco and stage whispered, "Is something the matter? Don't tell me you're jealous because Slughorn is giving Granger attention but ignoring you and Nott because your fathers are convicted Death Eaters?" He tapped his lip and smiled, "Maybe the Prince of Slytherin has been dethroned. Hey Zabini, are you looking to take Draco's place? Maybe someone in your family won't have to poison someone to get your way."

Zabini and Draco both glared at Leo but Theo just completely ignored him, like he wasn't worth his time to respond. Leo knew it was because they didn't want anyone to guess the two of them were friends. Leo turned his attention back to the Professor who was once again lecturing, "Amortentia doesn't really create _love_, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in the room – oh yes," he nodded gravely at Draco and Theo who were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love….And now it is time for us to start work."*

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one,"* Ernie gleefully pointed at the potion in a small black cauldron on Slughorn's desk. The molten gold colored potion was dancing and splashing around in the cauldron with large drops leaping like gold colored dolphins in the ocean. However, not one particle of the potion spilled over the side of the cauldron.

"Oho," Slughorn pretended to have forgotten the potion but Leo was sure it was only for dramatic effect. He could tell their new potions professor was as much of an attention hound as his brother Draco. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned to a gasping Hermione with a huge smile on his face, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"*

"It's liquid luck," Hermione bounced in her seat as she tried to contain her excitement. "It makes you lucky!"*

Her answer caused Draco to sit up straight and turn to give the Professor his undivided attention for the first time in the class. Leo could only guess what made Draco do that other than his need for luck to succeed in the mission the Dark Lord gave him. Slughorn continued, "Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis. Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed…at least until the effects wear off."*

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?"* Terry eagerly questioned.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," Slughorn explained. "Too much of a good thing, you know…highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally…"*

"Have you ever taken it, sir?"* Michael couldn't keep his interest out of his voice.

"Twice in my life," Slughorn smiled in remembrance. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days." He dreamily stared off resembling Luna Lovegood for a bit before returning, "And that is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."*

The silence that filled the room as everyone stared at Slughorn with wide eyes filled with desire. The bubbling of the potions in the room sounded much louder with the absence of any other sound. Once Slughorn was sure he had everyone's attention by looking around the room, he continued, "One tin bottle of Felix Felicis. Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt.*

"Now, I must give you a warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions… sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only… and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!*

"So," he continued briskly, "how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page then of _Advanced Potion-making_. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"*

A scraping sound filled the room as everyone moved their cauldrons toward them. Leo smirked as he looked at the directions in his book. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it perfectly without Snape's augmented directions, which he figured Snape hadn't shared with anyone, but he had the advantage of making the potion the year before. He looked at Draco once who was flipping through his potion book quickly. His desire for the prize was tangible and Leo had to look back down at his book before he popped off with some remark. Leo began the potion following the direction and chopped up his valerian roots quickly but remembered to crush the Sopophorous bean instead of trying to cut it. He looked up when Slughorn passed by their table.

Draco cleared his throat, "Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?"*

"Yes," Slughorn answered him without looking at him, "I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age…."* He quickly walked away. Leo watched as Draco's expression deflated.

Leo couldn't help but whisper, "I don't think he's that interested in Death Eaters, Draco."

He then went to crushing his Sopophorous bean with his silver knife. He scooped the juice into the cauldron and stirred it per the directions. Leo heard Harry suggest that Hermione add a clockwise stir and shrugged as he attempted the tip. He had noticed that Harry had too used the knife to crush his bean. He stirred counterclockwise seven times and added one clockwise stir. He gasped when his potion turned the palest shade of pink. However, he didn't continue to stir it because he didn't want to win. He stopped adding the clockwise stir and thus his potion remained pink.

Slughorn announced, "And time's … up! Stop stirring, please!"* He went around the room and looked at the potions. He would stir one here and there. He furrowed his brow as he looked at Leo's potion. He muttered, "It's almost clear. I don't think you stirred it enough."

He walked toward Harry's table and checked everyone else's potions before looking at Harry's an exclaiming, "The clear winner! Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are – one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Zabini, Draco, and Theo all looked furious as they watched Harry tuck the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket. Leo walked up to Slughorn to ask him a question. "Professor Slughorn, I was wondering. Did anyone present a perfect Draught of Living Death before Harry?"

He refused to look at Leo as he mutter, "Ah yes."

Leo shook his head, "Professor, please look at me. I'm not a bloody Malfoy. I know I resemble them but I'm not connected to any of those horrible Death Eaters. I'm even a Gryffindor. I'm Leo Rosier." Slughorn looked up at him with surprise etched in his face. "Yes, I know I'm a spitting image of Lucius and Draco but that's not the point. I was wondering if Snape was the only other student to turn in a perfect Draught of Living Death?"

Slughorn nodded his head, "Yes, he was. He was always good at potions. I thought he'd do well but sadly he never achieved anything."

Leo shook his head, "I'm sure he's achieved a lot Professor. However, he just chooses not to share his findings." He turned and walked away. When he reached the Gryffindor tower he overheard Harry admit he only did so well on the potion because he followed the directions a previous student wrote in the book. Ginny seemed quite disturbed about it and Harry swore it wasn't like Tom Riddle's diary, which caused Leo to furrow his brow. He hadn't heard about that story and who the hell was Tom Riddle? Hermione snatched the book away from him and did a few spells. She then read something and muttered, "The Half-Blood Prince?" Harry grabbed the book back and ran upstairs to their dormitory with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ah, Leo has a few more facts about Snape than the rest of them. Do you think it's possible that he'll figure it out? Of course since he has to work closely with Snape so that he can save Draco and spy, do you think he'd ever share that information with Harry?

* All dialog was taken from chapter nine of _The Half-Blood Prince _(2005) and thus belong to JK Rowling. Pages 177- 193 of my paperback copy respectively.


	22. Working with Nott

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two – Working with Nott<strong>

Leo ran off to the Library. He was sure that Snape was the Half-Blood Prince. The previous owner of the book seemed too talented with potions not to be Snape. He quickly wondered if he could find anything. Perhaps he should try looking through the old Newspapers. He bumped into Theo up there and whispered, "Okay, so the reason why Harry pulled that off in potions is because he came across a book written in by the Half-Blood Prince. Now, I have a feeling I know who he is, but I need to find something. I know that Snape was a Slytherin in school, but was it possible that he could've gotten in as a half-blood instead of a pure-blood?"

Theo's gray eyes widened, "Well, he hung out with the future Death Eaters, Avery, Mulciber, Evan Rosier, and Wilkes."

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose, "I fear I won't get any answers from Slughorn as not only do I resemble two Death Eaters I have the same last name as one. I wish I could talk to him about Snape. You know I think he keeps pictures of his former students." He thought for a moment, "But maybe I should try. Do you think you can look through old articles for the name Prince and maybe try looking through the birth announcements? I know that he was in the same grade as Sirius and according to his recent obituary; he was born March 8, 1960, so Snape would've been born between the fall of 1959 through the summer of 1960. That information may help you narrow down your search."

Theo shrugged, "I've always loved research. I'd love to see what I can find, though I never thought I'd be researching a Professor."

Leo grimaced, "Hopefully Snape will live a very long time, but you know he's a spy and thus he has enemies on both sides. So, he's more of a target. If he dies before his time, I think someone who could enlighten the world to the man he was rather than paint him like a villain. You know it would really suck if that horrible reporter Rita Skeeter decided to write a biography on him." Leo shuttered as he remembered the beetle woman who was present for the Triwizard Tournament.

He shook his head, "Yeah that would be horrible. I'll duplicate any articles I find so that we can have a copy. I think you're right that Professor Snape deserves one day to have the public to know the truth."

* * *

><p>Leo soon stood in front of Slughorn's office on the sixth floor. He quickly knocked on the door and disappointed Slughorn answered, "Well, Leo, what can I help you with?"<p>

"Oh, well I understand that I have two strikes against me, so I'm not here to ask to be a part of your club. I just wondered if Snape was so proficient at potions, he was one of your favorites, right?"

Slughorn furrowed his brow, "What is your interest in Professor Snape?"

"Oh well, he's brilliant. He may've decided to pursue the noble art of teaching instead of changing the world by working for the Ministry. Instead he's decided to teach future Wizards and Witches capable of changing the world one day. I admire him and I just really wanted to know what he was like when he went to school here."

Slughorn pursed his lips, "Um, well."

Leo decided to change tactics, "What if I told you that I'm an Animagus?"

Slughorn's eyes widened, "Well, those are quite rare. I think you might be the first of your generation."

"I'll show you but you have to promise not to tell the Ministry. Due to the current volatile political environment, I'd rather the Death Eaters not know my secret. I will register as soon as this brewing war is over and that snake-faced man who's made himself a lord is gone for good. So, you promise not to report me?"

He opened his office door and ushered Leo in, "I understand that you'll do the right thing later. It would be best if He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named didn't find out. So, you're quite talented at Transfiguration?"

Leo smiled realizing he just got his foot in the door, "Yes, I'll show you." He wandlessly transformed into his platinum Lion and circled Slughorn before transforming back.

He clapped his hands, "Well, that's quite unique. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with a form that unique. I mean its platinum with a golden mane. Wow, I think I'd like to invite you to my next dinner."

Leo looked around, "So do you have any pictures of Snape?"

Slughorn stopped staring and walked over to his shelf where he kept his pictures. He pulled it from out behind some other ones, "Ah yes, here he is."

Leo looked at the picture of a young gangly and pale faced Snape with long black oily hair. He was clutching a _Advanced Potion-Making text_. "So, I'm guessing he was quite astute at Potions as he's clutching his book here."

He smiled fondly, "Ah yes, I don't remember ever seeing him without that book. I'm not sure but it seemed like it was a used copy. I don't ever remember it looking new."

"Ah so the book could've belonged to a family member. His mother's maiden name was Prince, right?"

"I didn't think he told anyone about that. Yes, her name was Eileen Prince and I remember teaching her while she went to Hogwarts in the 1940s. She was also very talented in potions. I have found that one's ability with potions tends to run in families."

"Thank you, Professor. I look forward to our next potion class. I'm no Harry Potter or Professor Snape but I think I'm an adequate student." Leo winked and headed to the door.

*Break*

Leo found Theo in the back corner of the Library at an isolated table. He sat across from him, "So did you find anything about Eileen Prince?"

Theo's eyes widened, "Yes, I found Professor Snape's birth announcement and a photo of Eileen being the captain of the Gobstones team in her fifth year, but look at the picture."

Leo looked down at the old photo and it resembled the photo he'd just seen of Snape in Slughorn's office, "Yes, there's a family resemblance. I think he got more of his appearance from her. Okay, so we should file these away somewhere. I don't want to answer questions if he sees us with them. Do you want to meet me near the Forbidden Forest? I want to see if you've studied that spell long enough."

Theo chuckled, "So you want someone to run around the castle at night with you."

Leo shrugged, "I might as well have fun before the world's thrust under the thumb of a crazy man."

Theo checked the time, "Perhaps we should meet after dinner."

"Ah yes, we should probably eat. By the way you did a great job of keeping your cover in class."

He just cleared his throat as he left the library.

* * *

><p>After dinner Leo walked outside and headed toward the edge of the forest where Theo was waiting for him. He smiled, "So, are you ready to attempt the ultimate Transfiguration spell?"<p>

Theo rolled his eyes, "If you can do it, it can't be too hard."

"Spoken with the arrogance that could only belong to a pure-blood," Leo sarcastically smirked. "Now, I'll watch while you attempt it and then transform."

Theo pointed his wand at himself and performed the hand gestures correctly and spoke the correct incantations. Leo watched with wide eyes as his form transformed into a big black Wolf. He looked a bit like Sirius in his dog forum but he was bigger. He also looked much more like a wolf than a dog, "Ah, so you truly are a lone wolf." Leo quickly transformed and the two of them ran through the woods together in their animal forms. Leo couldn't help but wonder what Draco's would be if he ever perfected the spell other than an albino ferret. When the sun set and the moon began to rise, Leo nonverbally communicated with Theo that they should head back. The two of them bounded for the castle and transformed back on the covered bridge.

Leo turned to Theo, "You did wonderfully. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was freeing. I cannot wait to do it again. Should we meet on the weekends to run around?"

Leo shrugged, "We'll see. I think it's a great idea." Leo walked a head of Theo so the two of them wouldn't be seen entering the castle together.

* * *

><p>The first couple of week of school flew by and Leo wasn't able to find out any more information about Draco's plan to achieve his assignment to kill Albus Dumbledore. He spent the majority of his free periods with either Theodore or Hermione doing their large amounts of homework. He spent two hours on Tuesday and Thursday training with Madam Pomfrey in the healing arts. He was shocked when in Herbology with Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ron, Ernie and Hannah, when Hannah was informed that her mother had been murdered by Voldemort. She chose to leave the school. Things were getting worse and Leo feared for Draco's sanity.<p>

Soon the day for the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts had arrived. Leo rolled his eyes when he recognized the haughty and horrible Cormac McLaggen from sharing a dorm with him shortly the year before. He did not like the guy's attitude and could tell that he was expecting Harry to give him preference because they were both members of the Slug Club. However, Cormac didn't know Harry that well. Harry was one to give everyone a fair shot. Leo tried to contain his laughter when he overheard his answer to Harry's questions as to why he hadn't tried out the year before. He'd admitted to eating a bunch of Doxy eggs as a bet and ended up in the Infirmary.

Leo couldn't help but shake his head and turned to Harry, "Which position do you think I'd be better at, Chaser or Beater?"

Harry looked at him and smiled, "You did quite well this summer playing a Chaser."

Leo shrugged, "Chaser it is."

After two hours it was decided that the three Chasers would be Katie, Leo, and Ginny. It took him a bit but Harry found a couple of beaters, who weren't as good as Fred and George, but showed some promise. Jimmy Peakes, a third year managed to hit Harry in the back of the head with a Bludger, and Ritchie Coote seemed lanky but had great aim. Leo sat in the bleachers next to Hermione as they watched the Keeper tryouts. Cormac managed to block four goals out of five but then seemed to fly off in the complete wrong direction. Leo turned to Hermione and whispered, "Hey, was it me or did it look like Cormac was just confounded. You're not by chance that skilled at nonverbal spells, are you?" Hermione didn't answer but she did blush causing Leo to believe she was responsible for Cormac's miss. "Ah, so that's what happened. Well, I think it's great. He's horrible and I'd hate to play on a team with him. He's so full of himself, why do you think I traded dormitories as quickly as possible last year?"

When Ron mounted his Cleansweep, Leo heard a cry of, "Good luck," from the somewhat air headed Lavender Brown. He raised his eyebrow and looked over at Hermione who didn't seem to notice it. Leo was excited when Ron saved all five penalties in a row. Leo left the Quidditch pitch when he overheard Cormac trying to say that Ginny went easy on Ron. Leo shook his head knowing there was no way that Ginny would ever go easy on any of her brothers.

That night Leo, Hermione, and Harry received invitations to dinner with the Slug Club in Professor Slughorn's office. Harry had to decline as he had a detention with Snape. Slughorn offered to see if Snape would let him off but Harry didn't hold his breath. Leo, Hermione, and Ginny all made their way to his Sixth Floor office to find Crabbe and Goyle standing in the corridor. As they were out of earshot Leo whispered, "Isn't it odd for those two to be seen without Draco?"

Neither Ginny nor Hermione responded to his question, so he took a quick glimpse back down the hallway. His eyes wandered back down the corridor and he realized he recognized the wall the two were standing by. It was the same wall that hid the door to the Room of Requirement. He couldn't help but wonder if Draco was attempting to fix the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. He walked into the office and was seated to dinner with McLaggen, Zabini, and Melina Bobbin. The three of them had a seat and prepared to converse with the enemy.

"Good evening everyone, I had hoped to have Harry here tonight but he had a prior engagement he had to attend. With him not here we do have a couple of friends of his: Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ginny is quite skilled with a Bat-Bogy Hex. Hermione is quite knowledgeable about every topic. Was I correct that both of you were at the Ministry with Harry a few months ago?"

Ginny and Hermione both seemed a bit embarrassed about being put on the spot like that, so Leo cleared his throat, "I don't think any of us like to talk about it. We did face quite a few Death Eaters including some of the fathers of our fellow students. In fact Lucius Malfoy was the leader of the group and he even ordered them to leave Nott behind as they chased after us. You see to escape Harry had the idea to have all of us fire at the tall shelves holding the prophecies while he distracted the masked men. Not to mention Bellatrix Lestrange was there, we're all still pretty shook up that she murdered Sirius Black. He was innocent you see, he was framed by Peter Pettigrew. Yes that man is alive and can turn into a rat. That's how he hid for twelve years while Sirius rotted away in Azkaban. Sirius was the only Gryffindor in the Black family line and he was killed by his first cousin. Oh and Lucius' sister-in-law. So, Zabini has your mother killed any new suitor's recently?"

Everyone stared at Leo for a moment because one he hadn't been introduced and they were also shocked that he was there as well. Ginny and Hermione both raised an eyebrow at him when he mentioned Draco's family connection. Zabini just glared at him for his remark and Slughorn cleared his throat, "Ah yes, I'm not sure if you all know Leo here. He's quite talented in Transfiguration and he's not that bad at potions, either. So, what do your parents do?"

Leo looked around and quickly thought of something, "Well, my father is a French Author and my mother's English born but she's always stayed home. My father wanted to research the Merlin and Morgan la Fay. He believes there was some sort of connection between the two. I don't think he's found anything yet, but as you know these things take time."

"Ah, research, so have you given any thought to what you'd like to do?" Slughorn's belly jiggled like a bowl full of jelly.

Leo wanted to scream with all of the attention he was being given but hid it behind an indifferent façade, "Well, I've given it quite a bit of thought. I've been studying with Madam Pomfrey. I want to be a healer but I'd also like to research and incorporate the Muggle genetics. You see, the magical gene is a dominate trait. However, I believe when a family limits its gene pool by only marrying pure-bloods, it's more likely for a Squib to be born. Also I'm already looking into family trees because I think that a large amount of Muggle-born Wizard and Witches have a Witch or Wizard somewhere in their family line, making them decedents of Squibs. So, even though Hermione has denied any relationship to Hector Dagworth-Granger because she was Muggle-born, I theorize that if I trace her ancestry back far enough we might find him to be one of her distant ancestors."

"Oho, that is all quite interesting, but I'm afraid it would be difficult to get the funds to research that topic in the current political environment," Slughorn's forehead wrinkled with worry.

"Ah yes, but Hermione here is quite bright, isn't she? I'm sure her strong beliefs in equality to all, which includes all magical creatures, will lead to legislative changes. I agree that changes need to be made about some of the Pure-blood laws on the books. I guess I have a bit of interest in Magical Law as well. In fact I read through the law books last year. Were any of you aware that a Pure-blood patriarch is protected from murder under one of these laws. If said Pure-blood patriarch had more than one child and one of his children was sickly, he has the right to weed out any weakness in his family line."

Ginny gasped, "Oh, that's horrible. Are you saying that some Pure-blood fathers actually kill their children?"

Zabini scoffed, "Of course the Weasley is surprised. I mean your parents wouldn't dream of killing a child or," he rolled his eyes, "birth control."

Leo's eyes narrowed and he growled, "Not every family has you. I mean after having you, I'm sure your mother was quite motivated to use birth control at all times."

Professor Slughorn held up his hands, "Now, now. How many of you here know Melinda Bobbin?" He looked around the table, "Well Melinda, dear how's the apothecary business doing?"

Leo droned out what the quiet second year mumbled about how well her parent's apothecaries were doing. He looked over and smirked when he noticed Zabini glaring at him. At his smirk Zabini's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. Leo removed his eyes from him and noticed a disgusted look on Hermione's face. He looked across the table and noticed Cormac was busy flirting with her by dipping his finger in his pudding and licking it off. Leo shook his head and placed his hand on Hermione's, who was sitting next to him. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I figured you'd rather not have Cormac's attention. Now laugh as if I'm saying the most titillating thing or that you think I'm funny. Don't worry, I know you like Ron and I think the two of you'd make a great couple. You know you should really tell him how you feel."

She turned red and giggled. Cormac's face turned red with anger and Leo had to suppress a smile. The rest of the dinner passed without any more disturbances, but Leo couldn't get Zabini's wide eyed look out of his mind. What had the coffee colored Italian figured out? No one could trust a Slytherin; they were generally too clever for their own good and were as slippery as snakes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes we are moving along now. I wonder when Draco will do something while Leo is sleeping. He is starting to suspect why the two oafs were standing outside of the hallway. What do you think about my adlibbed Slughorn dinner? Is Leo a wonderful liar or what? I know how this will end it's just the getting there part.


	23. Cursed Bell

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three – Cursed Bell<strong>

On the last Saturday of the month, Narcissa Malfoy showed up, and she and Draco got permission to have dinner in Hogsmeade. Leo and Theo ate dinner early because they were spending that evening like they spent their weekend nights when Leo didn't have Quidditch Practice. Leo hadn't gone to another Slughorn dinner, as Harry would schedule a practice every time he received an invitation. Leo felt sorry that Hermione was left in the clutches of Cormac, but there wasn't anything he could do about it, as Harry was trying to prevent Ron from feeling left out.

Leo and Nott were in their animal forms when they saw the two leaving the Castle. They followed them in the shadows to continue with their spy work. Draco peered over his shoulder every once in a while as if he sensed they were being followed. Theo and Leo waited outside when they noticed the two enter the Three Broomsticks. They transformed back and with some quick wand work the two were well disguised. Leo kept the same long hair but charmed it red and added sprinkle of freckles across his nose. He gave Theo green eyes and brown hair. They both sat at a table not too far from the Malfoys.

They both ordered some food and watched as the two conversed. Narcissa seemed a bit worried as the two spoke in hushed tones that Leo couldn't hear, no matter how hard he tried. Soon she got up to use the loo. Draco was left alone at the table. Leo watched as Draco walked up to the bar. He pointed his wand at Rosmerta and muttered an incantation. He continued to speak to her at the bar. He must've asked for a butterbeer as she handed him one and he paid for it with a Galleon too much. Leo leaned to whisper in Nott's ear, "You don't suppose he just Imperioused Rosmerta, do you?"

Nott's green eyes widened, "I don't know, but he will need someone to help him with his mission. We cannot report suspicions though. You know what if we misinterpreted the situation."

Leo tossed down a couple of Galleons for the meal and got up, "Come on let's head back. I don't think there's any more information we can get here. I think I need start dream walking again, but for some reason he's not doing much at night."

* * *

><p>Leo couldn't shake the sneaking suspicion that Draco had Rosmerta under the Imperious Curse, but wouldn't keeping someone underneath a curse like that be physically draining? He spent his free time, when he wasn't busy doing homework, in the Library's restricted section researching the Unforgivable Curses. He knew Harry had learned how to resist the Imperious Curse, but he also knew it took someone with a strong will. Leo wondered if he and Nott were capable of resisting it. Well, hopefully they'd never have to find out. Soon the days gave way to weeks, it was mid October, and their first trip to Hogsmeade was welcomed. Leo was laying in his bed, which thanks to a bit of magic and the approval of Dumbledore, he shared the room with five other students instead of the usual four. Out of nowhere Ron let out a loud scream and he was dangling upside down in the air. He quickly fell back on his bed and Harry was apologizing profusely. Dean and Seamus were cackling from the sight. Leo just shook his head. He quickly realized Harry had attempted another of Snape's invented spells.<p>

He swiftly got dressed and made his way to Hogsmeade alone. He didn't really wish to accompany Harry, Ron, and Hermione because they were likely to draw attention. He wanted to meet up with Theodore and find out what information he was able to gather. The two of them met in a secluded corner of Hogs Head. Leo of course had to say hello to the other Dumbledore, or rather the Headmaster's younger brother. He'd done his research and surprisingly one could find plenty of information in old newspapers. He was shocked to find an article discussing their father's imprisonment at Azkaban for attacking three muggles. He simply duplicated it and filed it away as another example of when a parent's beliefs are not passed on to a child, but part of him wondered if there was more to the story. Leo laughed when he read an article about him getting in trouble for being too friendly with his goats.

"So, did he come out today?" Leo whispered trying to make sure that if anyone heard the conversation, they wouldn't know of whom they spoke.

Theo shook his head, "No, I heard him complaining this morning that he couldn't go because he had detention with McGonagall for not doing his homework."

Leo's brow furrowed, "So, he's been neglecting his school work, as well. You'd think it wouldn't be too challenging since he's only taking three classes. Unless he's spending his time fussing over other things he need not fuss over." Leo slammed his fist down on the table, "I only wish I could find out what he's doing."

"I don't know maybe Goldilocks could find out for you," Theo smirked.

Leo's eyes widened and he whispered, "You did not just name my lion Goldilocks, did you?"

Nott nodded his head, "It seems to fit."

Leo crossed his arms, "Fine then I get to name yours. I like the name Shadow."

"Well that sounds mysterious," Nott mused as the two of them finished their butterbeers before leaving the pub separately.

Leo walked back toward the school when he overheard an argument going on from behind him. He turned around to see what was going on. Katie was pulling back a package from another girl who Leo hadn't met before but suspected she too was in Gryffindor. The package fell to the ground, and Katie let out a blood curdling shriek as she flew into the air. He watched in horror as they tried to pull her down but couldn't. Harry rushed passed him, as he stood staring at his fellow Chaser. A million questions bombarded his mind. Where had Katie gotten the cursed item? Why were they arguing about it, unless Katie was acting strangely? Who was she supposed to deliver the package to? It couldn't be Dumbledore, could it? His mind stopped as a cold shiver ran up his spine. Could Draco have done this? Could he be somehow communicating with Rosmerta? Could she have waited for someone to be alone so she could use the Imperious Curse on the unsuspecting boy or girl to deliver the item to Dumbledore? But surely Draco was more intelligent than that, the item would've never made it into the castle with Filch running around with that sensor. Leo was supposed to be spying on Draco to make sure something like this wouldn't happen. Now Katie Bell was cursed and he couldn't help but feel at fault. Leo turned and ran to the castle as Harry and Hagrid made their way back. He yelled, "I'll go let Madam Pomfrey know what happened, while you two collect Katie, and whatever was in that damn package."

As soon as the others were out of sight, he morphed into his Lion so he could get back to the castle faster. Once he reached the covered bridge and was sure it was empty, he morphed back and ran into the castle. He quickly made his way to the Infirmary and located Madam Pomfrey. He promptly explained what happened and let her know that Hagrid would be bringing Katie straight to her. He sent two Patronus Lions, one to McGonagall and one to Snape. He then wondered where Draco could be. He checked the sixth floor but noticed no one was there. He ran back down stairs to witness Draco booking it down the hallway toward the bathroom looking sick. Leo muttered a disillusionment charm and stepped into the bathroom. He watched as Draco stood in front of the mirror. He was running water and splashing his face with it.

He was alone, and Leo could tell that he was crying. He was already buckling under the pressure of his task and it was only October. How much longer would it be before he snapped? Leo was about to say something to him when Moaning Myrtle came up from the toilet behind a stall. She stared at him in amazement, "What's wrong?"

Draco jumped and turned to see who'd disturbed him. He slouched when he saw the ghost of a former student, "I just feel so alone. No one understands what I'm going through. No one understands what it feels like to be forced to do something I don't want to do."

"So, someone's bullying you? You don't have any friends? I know how that feels."

"I'm afraid I'm going to fail and if I fail he's going to kill me. I've never been so afraid in my life. I-" He burst into another fit of sobs. Leo couldn't help but empathize with his twin, but he had to know.

He called out from his hiding place, "So, you instructed Rosmerta to pass a package off to someone in hopes that person would deliver it to Dumbledore. Do you feel horrible?" His voice bounced off the wall keeping his location still hidden.

Draco looked around but didn't see anyone but Myrtle. He stammered, "I had to do something. I don't know if I can fix it. I've tried but-"

"Do you feel horrible that Katie Bell got hurt by the item you inadvertently placed in her possession with hopes of getting it into the castle and to Dumbledore?"

Draco nodded as more tears streamed down his cheeks, "But I had to do something. He's threatening my family. He's going to kill us all if I don't succeed."

"You're attempting to repair it in the Room of Requirement, right? You're consulting Borgin and having him keep the other one there. How much longer do you think it will take?"

Draco's already pale features turned ghost white and he shook, "Who are you? How do you know that?"

Leo rolled his eyes and refused to move from his spot, "I'm your conscious Draco. I know you've realized what you're doing is wrong. I also know that you're going to continue because it's the only way to save your family, but is it really? Do you not have other options?"

Draco continued to look around the room, "Of course I don't. It's either succeed or die."

"What about your godfather? Couldn't he help you?"

Draco shook his head as the tears stopped flowing, "He'd try to take all of the credit. He's already stepped over my father to become closer to the Dark Lord. He'd rather see me fail."

* * *

><p>Leo knocked on Snape's office door in the dungeons, after leaving his twin in the loo. Snape opened the door, "Have some news, do we? Come inside."<p>

Leo quickly explained what he'd seen in Hogsmeade the night he'd followed Narcissa and Draco. He then explained his reasoning for not sharing the information sooner. He clarified that he still wasn't sure how Draco was communicating with her and went over his conversation with him in the bathroom, "So, you see he's afraid. He's putting all of his effort into fixing that vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement and he must've given up hope, so he tried another way."

Snape paced back and forth, "So, he's afraid to tell me what he's doing because he thinks I'll take the credit. He's such a foolish boy."

"I understand, but Katie Bell has come to harm because of his thoughtless act. I'm afraid he's already starting to crack. He was crying in the boys' bathroom for Merlin's sake. I hate seeing him like this. I hate that he's so broken, but part of me knows this is a lesson he needs to learn. For the first time in his life he's not being pampered. Perhaps this is the wakeup call he needs much like Regales Black had after he joined the Death Eaters. The same type of wakeup you had at some point for some reason. Why else would you turn spy for the Order?"

Snape stiffened at that comment but kept everything in check, "Yes, well we're not here to discuss those things. How do you plan on monitoring him?"

"I could try impersonating a ghost. How difficult is it to appear transparent? Well, perhaps ghost isn't the proper term. Oh, but you're the one I should be asking right? You did invent so many spells when still in school and I believe you deemed yourself the Half-Blood Prince? Wasn't Prince your Pure-Blood mother's maiden name?"

Snape's dark eyes narrowed, "You've been doing research, haven't you?"

"Maybe or perhaps one of the students has happened across your old copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. Don't worry, no one's figured out that you're the Half-Blood Prince is yet, but I'm sure someone else will before the end of the school year."

"I don't have much more time to chat. I told Madam Pomfrey I'd be there to help," Leo went to leave the room.

"No need, Katie has been moved to St. Mungo's."

Leo turned, "Thank you, Professor."

* * *

><p>Leo left for the Quidditch Pitch early on the morning of the game against Slytherin. He advised Nott to follow Draco in his wolf form. They needed to figure out what he was doing and Leo had a feeling he wouldn't be participating in Quidditch that year. Leo quickly realized his assumption was correct, when it was announced that Draco was sick and couldn't play. Also, the Slytherin Chaser Vaisey had taken a Bludger to the head the night before. Leo remembered being in the Infirmary with Madam Pomfrey when he came in. Zacharias Smith was doing commentary and Leo wanted to have one of the Beaters send a Bludger his way. Ron was on a roll blocking every Quaffle that came his way and soon the Gryffindors erupted into the Weasley is our King Song. The game went on for a half an hour and Gryffindor was leading sixty points to zero. Ginny had scored four of those six goals. The other two were scored by Leo. Dean was still getting a hang of playing on the Quidditch team after replacing the infirmed Katie Bell.<p>

Soon Leo heard Smith claim Harper had seen something and he was speeding off. Leo quickly looked around and realized the Snitch was indeed being chased by Harper, but Harry was hot on his tail. Harry almost immediately caught the Snitch and Gryffindor had won the match. At the end of the game, Ginny flew straight into the announcer podium while everyone else landed beside it. She apologized to McGonagall and said she forgot to break. Leo avoided the tower that night knowing it would be filled with overenthusiastic Gryffindors. He needed his peace and quiet, plus he'd told Nott he'd meet him in the forest right after the game. He quickly went upstairs changed, and ran back down stairs and outside. He transformed on the covered bridge and took off into the woods. The two of them found a sheltered clearing and had their discussion.

"So, did you find out anything?" Leo blurted out as soon as Theo transformed before him.

"I found out that he is indeed going into the Room of Requirement and he's having Crabbe and Goyle guard the door while he's in there. I wasn't able to get into the room to find out what he was doing though. He was still in there when the game ended," He explained.

Leo's eyes widened, "So, wait if I went up there right now, I'd find Crabbe and Goyle still standing against the wall?" Theo nodded. "Well, then perhaps it's time I find out what exactly he's doing to attempt to fix that cabinet."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

Leo smirked, "Probably not, but perhaps if I can gain his trust, I can prevent other incidents of harm from occurring. Plus, if there's going to be a Death Eater invasion of the school perhaps we can be prepared for it. All Hermione would need to do is notify everyone using the-" he shook his head, "coins. Draco's communicating with Rosmerta using an enchanted Galleon. You need to go tell Snape for me. Just tell him I sent you."

He shrugged, "I guess me seeing my Head of House would be a more common occurrence than you visiting him."

* * *

><p>When Leo reached the sixth floor, he quickly transfigured his robes and hair to resemble Draco. He walked up to the two Blundering Buffoons standing guard. Their eyes went wide, "When I left it let me out in a different location than normal. I had to quickly get something."<p>

They didn't respond and Leo walked back and forth in front of the wall three times thinking _I need to find something hidden. I need to find something hidden. I need to find something hidden._ There was a pop noise and the door appeared. He opened the door and walked into a room full of junk. There were piles of old desks, a place where someone had stashed a bunch of empty bottles. He walked through the piles of junk from what he could guess was almost one thousand years worth of hidden items. He could hear muttering and headed toward the sounds. He found a grumbling and pacing Draco in front of the broken Vanishing Cabinet.

"So, what do you plan on doing after you've succeeded and murdered Professor Dumbledore?"

Draco startled and turned to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you much like I did in the boys' bathroom the other day," Leo took in Draco's appearance and noticed that he face was thinner. His eyes were hollow, he hadn't noticed it before because he was too busy noticing Draco openly cry.

Draco's eyes widened, "You saw me crying in the bathroom?"

"So, you're going to stay here over the upcoming break, right? I'm sure that Narcissa will want to see you, but she also understands the important job you have, or is Voldemort expecting a full report?"

Draco shuttered at hearing the name, "Please don't say his name."

"Are you staying here over the winter holiday?" Leo demanded.

He stared at Leo, "Yes I am."

"Then you and I need to have a conversation. Are you strong enough at Occlumency to keep the Dark Lord out?"

Draco nodded, "I think I am."

"Well, you better not let this secret slip, or it will be your hide. You hear me?"

"What secret?" he stopped and stared.

"Let me tell you a lovely story. One, I'm sure you've never heard before. You see one night when Lucius was out playing with his Death Eater friends, Narcissa gave birth to two babies. Since Lucius and Bellatrix weren't there, Andromeda was called to help her. She brought her seven year old daughter Dora. There was a complication and the healer had to remove Narcissa's womb to save her life. So, the first born was named Draco Lucius Malfoy and the younger and a weaker of the twins was named Leo Abraxas Malfoy. We were born June 5, 1980. You see, when daddy dearest returned home, I was still sickly. Dora and Dromeda were there taking care of me, while you were being cared for by both mum and dad.

"I don't know if you're aware but there's a law on the books that give the patriarch of a Pure-Blood family the right to root out the weak. Lucius had decided he was going to use his right and kill me, but Dora refused to let him. She was strong even at seven; I guess one could tell that she'd one day be an Auror. So, long story short and a memory charm later. I was sent to be raised by a couple in France to protect me. I grew up knowing about you and reading about my family in the paper. When I came here two years ago, it was because I wanted to meet you." Leo attempted to pull Draco into a hug, but he backed away with his hands up.

"You expect me to believe that?" He demanded.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I did. Well, fine don't believe me." Then he thought of something and smiled, "When you go to visit your vault at Gringotts, have you ever wondered why there's one right next to yours? Doesn't that section of vaults only belong to Malfoys? Why would one Rosier have access to vault right next to the Malfoy heir's vault?"

His eyes narrowed, "What's the number of your vault then?"

Leo smiled, "Mine is 913 and yours is 912, right?"

Draco looked at him and scoffed, "Yes, you always had a knack for getting information. Don't think giving me my vault number will make me believe you. One of the Weasleys works at Gringotts. He could've told you."

Leo turned allowing his robes to billow behind him, "Fine, be that way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know I've got Leo trying to tell Draco but he won't believe him, will he? What will Leo do? Will he get through to his brother? How can he get Draco to believe him? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.


	24. The Lion, the Witch, and the Vampire

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four – The Lion, the Witch, and the Vampire<strong>

Winter arrived with a vengeance. The snow swirled outside the windows, and twelve Christmas Trees had been set up in the great hall by Hagrid. Everyone who planned on heading home for the holidays was preparing to leave. Since the whole Ron, Lavender, and Hermione debacle, Leo had avoided all parties involved. He did approach Hermione to see if she'd consider taking Theo as her date to the party; however he was sadly informed that she'd already asked McLaggen. He managed to hunt down Melinda Bobbin and asked her if she'd found a date to Slughorn's Christmas party. She shook her head no.

He smiled, "Would you do a favor for me? You see, I have a friend who has a crush on this girl and well, neither one of them are a part of the Slug Club. I was wondering if you'd take my friend as a date, so that I could hook him up with my date."

She smiled and blushed, "Only if you promise to be my date after you've gotten the other two together."

Leo's eyes widened, "Um, Okay." He wasn't expecting Melinda to have a crush on him. He turned around and decided it was time to speak with Nott. After discovering Draco was using an enchanted coin like Hermione had created the year before, Leo decided to create a similar way of communication. However, instead of using a coin, he made a couple of bracelets. He cast a protean charm on both sides of the silver bracelets. They each changed the writing on the outside of their bracelet and the other one heated up on the inside and displayed the message. He tapped the outside of his bracelet and changed it to read: _I got you a date to the Slug Club Christmas Party. You're going with Melinda. _

It was a moment before the inside of Leo's bracelet heated up. He looked down at it. _Who are you taking?_ Leo couldn't help but smile as he walked up to the tower. He tapped his bracelet with his wand. _I'm going to ask Fay Dunbar right now._ His bracelet heated again when he reached the Fat Lady Portrait. He looked back down and laughed at the message. _Why are you asking her? You know I like her._ Leo ignored the bracelet for a moment and found Fay sitting by her redheaded friend near the fire. He cleared his throat, "Hello Fay, I was wondering if you'd accompany me to Slughorn's Christmas Party tonight? One of my friends really likes you, but he's not a member of the club, so he's going with another member. I'd really like to introduce the two of you."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "You have a friend who likes me?"

Leo smiled, "Yes, and he's a bit shy. Would you go with me to the party as my guest?"

She covered her mouth and squealed, "Yes, I've been dying to find out what one of those functions were like and I can't believe someone has a crush on me."

"I will meet you in the common room around eight tonight. I figured we could follow Hermione and McLaggen up there," Leo suggested before heading up to his dormitory and tapped his bracelet. _Don't worry Melinda plans on hanging out with me tonight. See you at the party._

* * *

><p>Leo and Fay followed Hermione and Cormac up to the party. Hermione looked as beautiful as she had at the Yule ball. For a moment, Leo thought he saw Ron red with anger. Cormac was his usual annoying self, as he continued to talk about himself and how good he was at Quidditch. Apparently, it was his favorite subject and Leo flirted with the idea of conjuring a mirror to distract him with. Leo met up with Theo and Melinda just outside the door to Slughorn's office. When they entered the room, it was apparent that Slughorn had decorated his overly large office for the holidays. There were plenty of additional guests, as well. It seemed the party was for all members of the Slug Club, past and present.<p>

Once inside the room, Leo turned to Fay. "I'd like you to meet Theodore Nott."

She looked at him with wide eyes and whispered, "But he's a Slytherin with a Death Eater Father."

Theo frowned and looked down at his feet. Leo whispered back, "Yes, his father's a Death Eater. Yes, Theo's a Slytherin who's quite clever, but he isn't a Death Eater, and he'll never be one. Theo what were you thinking about doing after you graduate from Hogwarts?"

Theo looked back up and mumbled, "I'm not exactly sure. I was thinking about Magical Law Enforcement. I might even try being an Auror if my grades are good enough."

Fay's eyes widened, "You're thinking about fighting Dark Wizards when your father's one."

Theo rolled his eyes, "I'd prefer if my father stayed in Azkaban. He deserves to be there."

Fay took his arm and walked off with him, as they continued to chat. Leo turned to Melinda and held out his arm, "Shall we?"

She smiled and her brown eyes twinkled, "Absolutely, Leo."

Slughorn's attention was elsewhere as he continuously hunted down Harry to introduce him to many of his friends. Apparently, he hoped to raise his self worth by associating with the hottest thing in the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, also known as "the Chosen One". Leo noticed Hermione was avoiding Cormac like the plague. He raised an eyebrow, when he noticed that Snape entered the room and sought out Harry. He appeared to have a message to convey. Leo noticed a few of Slughorn's old favorites walking around the room. He also saw one particular favorite accompanied by a man floating across the room, who could only be a Vampire. He couldn't help but wonder how one managed to get a Vampire there when they tended to shy away from the public. Though, he'd heard there were a few hanging out in the Forbidden Forest. Shortly after Snape arrived, Filch dragged Draco toward Slughorn. Leo kept Melinda on his arm, as he approached the group. He wanted to know what would happen.

Filch's eyes bulged as he wheezed, "Professor Slughorn, I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"*

Draco growled, "All right, I wasn't invited! I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"*

Flitch had a gleeful smile as he gave his denial, "No, I'm not! You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"*

"That's alright, Argus, that's alright," Slughorn waved his hand dismissively. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."*

Leo noticed Harry was evaluating the situation. He seemed to detect Draco and Filch's equally unhappy expressions. He may have even seen the momentary anger and fear that laced Snape's face, as he stared at Draco. However, soon Filch quickly left the room and Draco managed to compose himself and thank Slughorn for letting him stay.

Slughorn waved away Draco's gratitude, "It's nothing, nothing. I did know your grandfather, after all…"*

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," Draco smiled. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known…."*

Leo took note of Draco's features. The dark circles under his eyes had darkened and his usually pale complexion had a bit of a gray tinge to it. He couldn't help but think that perhaps it was Draco's appearance that caused Snape the momentary fear on his face. Was he truly concerned about his Godson? Snape made eye contact with him and Leo allowed him to enter his mind. His voice boomed in his head. _I want you to go to the classroom at the end of the hallway. Transform when you get there and hide in the shadows. I think it's time we confront him._ Leo gave a slight nod and walked away from the group and whispered to Melinda, "I just remembered I have a transfiguration assignment I need to finish and I have Quidditch Practice tomorrow. I've got to go."

She gave him a skeptical look but didn't say anything. Leo left the office, and he transformed once he entered the classroom, as Snape requested. He stood in the corner.

He listened to the conversation between the two. Draco denied Snape's accusations, as Snape attempted to get more information out of him. Snape also attempted to use access Draco's memories but Draco kept him out. In the end, Draco stormed out of the room and down the hallway. Snape motioned for Leo to follow him. Snape pretended to head back to the party but walked down the hallway and stopped along the wall where the Room of Requirement was located. He looked at the wall and back at Leo. Leo walked back and forth in his cat form with his previous thought. Soon the door popped into place and the two of them walked into the room.

Snape followed the Lion Leo and they quickly found Draco staring at the Vanishing Cabinet. Leo transformed back and tapped Draco on the shoulder, "I really don't think you should talk to your Godfather like that Draco. Talk about disrespectful."

Draco's face turned red, "Why'd you show Snape this room?"

Leo smirked, "I've been spying for Snape since you were given your assignment. Yeah and I've also witnessed your practice of all three Unforgivable Curses on a cat. I also saw your practice of the Imperious and the Cruciatus Curses on Igor Karkaroff but you weren't able to kill him. Aunty Bella had to do that for you, didn't she?"

Draco paled more, "You were spying on me while you slept?"

Leo smiled, "Yes, you see Draco not only are we twins, but we have the same magical auras."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Professor, do you actually believe his story?"

Snape's face remained unreadable, "Yes, I do. I've been aware of his existence since it was revealed to the Order the summer before your fifth year. He even stayed with your _cousin_ _Sirius_."

Leo crossed his arms, "Isn't it interesting how your enemies somehow end up dead? First James Potter and now Sirius Black, I wonder if you're still waiting for Lupin to bite the dust."

"Leo you know I don't appreciate cheek," Snape sneered.

"Yes, especially from Potter, as all you see is the man who did exactly what to you? He didn't steal your girlfriend, did he?" Leo wiggled his brows suggestively.

Snape didn't even look at Leo, instead he concentrated on Draco. "So, you're working on repairing this Vanishing Cabinet so that you can get Death Eaters into the school. How's the repair going, right now?"

Draco crossed his arms, "So, you two are working together to undermine me?"

Leo slapped Draco on the back of the head, "I thought you were smarter than Crabbe and Goyle. No, I'm going to replace your ass and send you somewhere safe to recover. I might've been the weaker twin at birth, but I'm the stronger twin now. I'm more capable at dealing with things like this, and I'll protect my friends."

"You want me to believe you'll not only send me somewhere safe, where I'll never have to see that snakes face again, but that you're going to take my place, and protect my parents?"

"You mean _our_ parents. Yes, I will protect my family. I wasn't raised by them but I still love them especially _our _mother. She requested to be Obliviated because she didn't want to remember having me and missing me grow up. She recognized my name when she spoke to me on the train platform. Lucius is scared, and I think he might turn around at some point. I just want you someplace safe during the war. You can return as soon as the Dark Lord has fallen, and we're all safe. I'll explain who I truly am to the rest of the Wizarding World after this is all over." Leo hoped he could get through to his brother.

"Sorry I still don't believe that's going to happen. I think that you're just helping Snape to try and take credit for my work."

"Fine," Leo raised his wand, "_Obliviate_." Leo watched as Draco's eyes glazed over, "You do not remember me or Snape ever being in this room as you've worked on the Vanishing Cabinet." Leo then turned around and left with Snape.

Snape looked at him sternly, "You shouldn't overuse that spell on him. It could addle the mind."

Leo smiled sweetly, "I don't think it will make much of a difference. His mind is already addled, as he's breaking under pressure. I guess we shouldn't try again until it's closer to end of term. Perhaps until then you should sneak in and undo some of his work to insure he can't succeed in fixing it." He looked around the hallway and made sure no one was there, but just in case he stared Snape in the eye and feel him weaken his mental blocks. _I plan on leaving school early because of a death in the family. Maybe we can have one of the teachers come in and tell me that my mother is dead or something like that. I'll need a portkey made, but I'm sure I can talk to Dumbledore about where. I will then send him away shortly after our 17__th__ birthday. I'll make sure to contact my guardians to let them know of the change and so we can keep him under house arrest. I'll use the Imperious Curse if I have to. _

Snape just nodded and walked away with his robes billowing behind him. He knew that he'd have to meet with Dumbledore later to have the portkey ready for him. He was sure they could plan which day to finish the cabinet, and set everything up perfectly.

* * *

><p>Leo sat in the common room and waited for everyone to return. Harry returned together with Fay at his heels. Cormac arrived a few minutes behind them muttering under his breath about Hermione heading back early because she said she was tired, and went right up to his dorm room. Leo singled Fay out, "So, how was your evening?"<p>

She smiled, "You know I really do like him."

"I knew you would. He's had a crush on you for a bit now. If you want to see him again, you can find him most days in the library."

Her eyes widened, "So, he doesn't hang out with Malfoy's gang or anything like that?"

Leo shook his head, "He's a bit of a loner. He doesn't like the idea of being bossed around, and I think I'm the first true friend he's had."

"But I never see the two of you together."

Leo cleared his throat, "Yeah well, it's a bit complicated. You see it might be bad for his image if we were seen together, so we tend to act while in public and class."

"You don't think he'd expect me to do the same thing, do you?"

He shook his head, "No, a relationship with you wouldn't hurt his image. It might actually improve it. The only thing against you is that you're a Gryffindor. I have a few more things going against me. Impersonating Draco and getting him in trouble is the big one."

She smiled, "Ah, I see. So, he's on somewhat friendly terms with that git."

"Well, Draco tends to rule the roost. He's not interested in joining Draco's gang of Neanderthals, but he knows that Draco could make his life miserable. You know, if he somehow ended up on the bad side of the Prince of Slytherin."

Her brow furrowed, "I heard that since his father was sent to Azkaban, Draco's been losing popularity with his house to Zabini. Did you even notice that Draco's girlfriend Pansy was on his arm at Slughorn's party? She was hanging all over Zabini like the two of them were an item."

"I have to admit that I didn't notice. I think I was a bit more interested in Draco being dragged into the room by Filch."

She smirked, "Yes, that was a sight to see. Well it's getting late. I should probably get to bed."

"Yeah, it's getting late." Leo walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He tapped his wand on his bracelet. _She seems to really like you. You impressed her. You better not shy away from her in public though. Hey, is it true that Pansy's dropped Draco for Zabini?_

It was a few minutes before his bracelet heated back up. He was changed and in bed by the time it did. He lit his wand and read it under his bed covers. _I'd never ignore Fay in public. Yes, Pansy has dropped Draco because he hasn't been giving her enough attention. Since he's been too busy for her, she's gone after the person replacing him in Slytherin. She and Zabini have been dating for a month now. I don't know if Draco's figured it out yet. He's a little too preoccupied. _

Leo felt bad for Draco as he closed his eyes, but he never thought Draco and Pansy would stay together. She was never a good match for him. He needed a woman capable of love and not just attraction based upon wealth and good looks. Astoria Greengrass was the quiet type and reminded him of Gabrielle. She was quite clever, she could help him with his anger, and it was a good thing she was a couple of years younger than him. Draco wouldn't be ready for another relationship until after the war ended, by then Pansy would probably be Mrs. Zabini, and pregnant with her first child. He rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes this fiction will not hold Pansy in a positive light. I do believe that I saw some interest in Zabini on the train when she seemed happy that Zabini wasn't interested in Ginny. I think she was evaluating the benefit of Zabini while she was giving affection to Draco. Perhaps she was thinking of jumping ship because his family wasn't as influential with Lucius in prison. Draco wasn't even one of Slughorn's favorites and Zabini was, which she might know means he'll be successful in the future.

* All dialog was taken from chapter fifteen of _The Half-Blood Prince _(2005) and thus belong to JK Rowling. Pages 320- 321 of my paperback copy respectively.


	25. Hogwarts Christmas

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five – Hogwarts Christmas<strong>

Soon almost everyone was leaving the school to go home for the holidays. Fay was the only other Gryffindor who stayed at the castle. Leo almost wanted to ask her why she didn't return home, but something told him that she probably wouldn't tell him. He couldn't help but wonder if the pure-blood Gryffindor had more in common with his friend than he first thought. He shook his head and walked down to the tables in the Great Hall. There were very few students seated for breakfast and Fay was sitting next to Theo at the Slytherin table. Draco was seated there as well looking quite sick as all of the other Slytherins went home. The majority of the students who remained were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Leo took a seat next to Draco and patted him on the back, "Merry Christmas, Draco."

Draco jumped at the touch and glared at Leo, "What was that for?"

"Just wishing you a Merry Christmas," Leo shrugged. "Has mummy sent you your gifts?"

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits, "Do not speak of my mother."

Leo crossed his arms, "I think that you have a wonderful mother. She seems to love you deeply. Didn't she go to your Godfather and ask for help. She doesn't want to lose you Draco. I think she might even love you more than Lucius, right now. You'll always be her baby, Draco."

"I'm no one's baby. I'm a man and I don't need anyone's help," Draco jumped up from the table.

"Ah, but do you know what happens when an Unbreakable Vow is broken?" Draco stared at Leo for a moment. "Yes, that's right. The person who breaks the vow dies. Do you really want to see him die?"

Draco turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Fay turned to Leo, "What was that about? Who's made an Unbreakable Vow?"

Leo shook his head, "It wasn't anything." He looked at both Fay and Theo. He smirked, "I just like rattling his chain."

Fay crossed her arms, "Perhaps you should leave him be. I don't know if you noticed, but he's not been looking well lately."

Leo sipped his pumpkin juice, "I've noticed." He looked over at Fay, "So, what's your story? Why didn't you go home for the break?"

Fay focused her blue eyes on him, "Well, perhaps we don't all have as loving mums as Draco has. Perhaps I don't get along with my parents and would rather be away from them."

Leo looked at Theo who was busy staring down at the table, "I know that Theo's here because he'd rather be around people than in his vacant house. This is your first Christmas without him, isn't it?"

He looked up from the table, "No, I haven't had a Christmas with my father since my mother died. He's always been just a little too busy."

Leo looked around, "Uh, well my parents are out of the country. You see my Grandmother's sick back in France. They're taking care of her right now, so I'm staying here."

The doors to the hall opened up and Tonks stumbled through, "Leo, you are staying here."

"Dora, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be getting ready to have dinner with the Weasleys," Leo ran to give her a hug. His favorite cousin was at Hogwarts on Christmas.

"Uh, well I was going to go to dinner there, but then I found out that Lupin was going to be there," she looked away.

Leo took her by the hand and walked out of the great hall with her, "I think that we need to talk. I know how you feel about him, and you really shouldn't allow his rejection to affect you that way. Others might believe your grieving Sirius' death, but I figured out the new Patronus. I think he's hesitant to follow his heart for many reasons and they have nothing to do with you Dora. The first is that he cares about you enough not to want you in danger-"

"But-"

"Dora, I know that you're an Auror, and a damn good one, however he was a Gryffindor. We tend to put the people we love before our own feelings. We do things to protect those people. I haven't seen him in a while and I'm guessing that he's off on Order business. Due to his affliction; I'm going to guess he's been with others of his kind. Think about it, he's already outlived two of his best friends, and his other friend turned traitor. You may not be grieving Sirius' death, but he sure is. He's always lived on the fringe of society because of his illness. He's never really been accepted by the Wizarding community and he doesn't have much to offer you. Then there's the age difference, and the fact that he truly believes he doesn't deserve to find love. The people he loves tend to die. Don't you see?"

Her hair changed from the mousy brown it had been since she'd lost control over her metamorphic abilities to a bright pink. She smiled and messed up his hair, "Why are you so wise for someone so young?"

Leo shrugged, "I guess it's the way I was raised."

Her smiled lit up her whole face, as her hair turned platinum blond and her eyes were gray, "Yes, we really don't need another spoiled Pure-Blood."

"Yes there are still too many of those from the Black and Malfoy lines. Of course you're mother is an exception and Sirius was another."

Her eyes twinkled, "You get ready. We'll be visiting the Weasley's for dinner tonight, after all."

"When and where shall we meet?"

Her hair turned red like a Weasley, "We'll meet on the covered bridge at 3pm. We'll walk to Hogsmeade from there and then I will sidelong apperate you."

Leo gave her another hug, "Okay then, I'll see you then Dora."

* * *

><p>Leo dressed in a silver jumper and a pair of dark wash jeans. She wore jeans, a black jumper, and a knee length brown leather duster. Her hair was shoulder length and purple as she held out her arm, "You'll be able to do this without assistance in a few months."<p>

The world twisted and knotted and spun out of control, and before Leo had a chance to shut his eyes they arrived. They were a good fifteen feet from the Burrow. They passed by the wards but Dora had been invited so there was no worry. She knocked on the front door and Mrs. Weasley opened it, "Tonks dear, I thought you weren't coming today."

Dora looked over at Leo and smiled, "I didn't think I was, until I had a little chat with my cousin."

"You're looking much better dear. I don't think I've seen your hair that color in a while. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

Leo smiled, "That's good because I need to have a chat with an old friend." He walked right over to where Lupin was sitting, "I need to have a word with you, outside!"

Lupin's eyes narrowed, "If you must." Once outside he held up a hand, "I know what you're going to say Leo and it's not going to change anything."

"Do you love Dora?" Leo demanded with his arms crossed.

"Yes, I love her," he stared down at his feet. "But I'm too old for her, too poor, and definitely too dangerous."

"Are you not a bit less dangerous when you're taking the Wolfsbane potion?"

"You don't understand. She wants to get married. She'd be ruined if she married me. There's no way her family would approve of her marring a werewolf. She makes me happy but everyone I love-"

"Dies, and for some awful reason you blame yourself. No one knew that Peter would betray the Potters. Sirius was stir crazy and never really recovered from his twelve years in Azkaban. Why not give her what she wants? If she dies during the war," he shuttered at the thought, "at least she would die happy because she loves you."

"But if she's with another person she's less likely to die."

Leo rolled his eyes, "She's a ministry Auror. She's a member of the Order and has vowed to fight against the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters, and some of them are family members. She's going to be a part of this war whether you marry her or not. Why not give the lady what she wants? She's been horribly depressed from your rejection. Just think about it and stop being so damn stubborn. I understand it's a Gryffindor trait, but sometimes it deters us from happiness."

He didn't say anything and just walked into the house with Leo following him. He looked at Dora and grimaced, "Our conversation changes nothing."

Dora grabbed Leo by the arm and the two of them quickly departed from the Burrow as her hair color faded back to brown. Her depression hit her full force. They apperated and she left him in Hogsmeade as she walked toward Hog's Head. Leo didn't want to leave her, but he knew nothing would help her at that moment. So, he transformed and ran back to the castle hoping he hadn't missed dinner.

* * *

><p>He was happy to find the same three people sitting at the same table as they had during breakfast when he reached the Great Hall. He took a seat next to Draco and started piling on the Holiday goodies the House Elves had prepared. Draco looked at him, "I thought you had gone somewhere to enjoy Christmas dinner."<p>

Leo shrugged, "I thought I had too. However, my cousin Dora decided to hurry back after the beau she's pursuing shot her down again. I swear I want to punch that man in the face for his Gryffindor stubbornness. He thinks his decision to spare her is for her protection, but he doesn't realize that in the current political atmosphere, no one's safe. I mean I'm sure Death Eaters are trying to infiltrate Hogwarts as we speak, and I wouldn't be surprise that the Dark Lord is trying to figure out a way to kill Dumbledore. You know he's the only wizard that the Dark Lord fears. I'd really hate to see what might happen to families who have failed him."

Draco paled and quickly stood, "I forgot that I need to do something." He ran out of the great hall.

Theo looked at him, "Did you have to say that to him?"

Leo shrugged, "What? It's the truth? How was I supposed to know that his family was being threatened by the Dark Lord? I mean the Malfoys have been humble servants for years. Lucius landing in Azkaban couldn't have dropped their standing that much. I mean he hasn't come after you Theo, has he?"

Theo gulped, "Well, my father wasn't the leader of that mission, so I guess the Dark Lord wasn't as displeased with him."

Leo finished eating, and noticed Draco hadn't returned. He got up and whispered, "Perhaps I should check on him."

He walked down the hallway and soon heard crying in the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and again found Draco grasping the sink and crying as he spoke to Myrtle. Leo walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned him around and pulled him into a hug. "Draco, I didn't mean to upset you. I know you're under a lot of pressure. I know you're worried about your Mum. I'm worried about Mum. I know that you've been thrown into the spotlight and are hounded by cameras as the Malfoys have fallen from public favor. I know you blame Harry for Lucius ending up in Azkaban, but you need to understand that anger is displaced. It's your father's fault for serving the Dark Lord. It's your father's fault for underestimating the capabilities of seven underaged wizards and their ability to contact the Order. "

"It's Potter's fault I'm not taking N.E.W.T. level Charms this year. I was doing fine with my levitating charm until that damn Professor made a bit stink about meeting _Saint Potter_."

Leo pulled away with his hands still on Draco's shoulder, "No Draco, it's your fault that you didn't achieve a high enough grade on your Charms practical to continue on. You're the one who got distracted when you heard Harry's name. You're the one hiding your insecurities behind arrogance. You're the one with the inferiority complex. Why do you feel so inferior deep down, Draco? Is it because your father expects too much of you and belittles you when you didn't reach his unrealistic goals?"

Draco pushed Leo away and pulled his own hair in frustration, "Will you just shut up? I'm angry, I'm terrified, and I'm at my wits end. I cannot figure out how to do what I have to do. I'm drowning Leo. It's nothing you could understand though because your life is perfect."

"You have a choice Draco. You always have a bloody choice," Leo watched as Draco sank to his knees.

"I don't have a choice, I have to do it. If I don't do it he'll kill me and my mum."

Leo stared down at his broken twin. He wanted to take his pain away more than anything, but knew there was nothing he could do. So instead he kneeled next to him and tried to console him, "I won't allow anything to happen to Mum. I will do everything to save our family and I will do everything to save you. You're on the verge of cracking Draco. I won't lose you in any form. I won't allow you to become a lunatic. I'm stronger Draco. Please let me take your place. Please let me meet my mom. Please don't make me sit in the sidelines and watch my family suffer without helping."

Draco looked up with wide eyes, "I thought you said you couldn't be my twin."

Leo rolled his eyes, "We've actually had this conversation a couple of times, but you've freaked out, and I've been forced to Obliviate you."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "So, you're saying you're my twin. You want to take my place and do what with me exactly?"

"I want to send you to France, where you'll be safe while I fight in your place. It will give you time to recuperate, and become the person you're meant to be."

His voice went cold, "Who exactly am I supposed to be?"

"You're already a loving son. Maybe people believe you're incapable of love, much like the Dark Lord you serve, because of the insults you throw at Potter and the Weasleys. However, the way you react when someone says something about your family or to your mother, proves that you do love. You love your mother and your father. I think you need time away from this environment and time to see your parent's faults and accept them for it. You need to recognize that, yes, our mother is very loving, but she's spoiled you. I sometimes wonder if deep down, she still felt I was missing even after being Obliviated. Perhaps she made up for the loss by showering you with too many things. You've been spoiled Draco. You're used to getting your way. Also, she's raised you with the same poisonous beliefs she was raised with." He momentarily paused as he took in Draco's open mouth.

"Did you even think to wonder why I'm so close to my cousin Dora? Do you know what that's short for? Nymphadora Tonks and who are her parents? Her father is a muggle-born wizard and her mother's a pure-blood from the house of Black. Andromeda Tonks, the middle sister to Bellatrix and Narcissa. She was a Slytherin you know, but she's been disowned by her family for marrying a muggle-born wizard. It caused Great Aunt Walburga Black, who married her cousin, to burn her off of the family tapestry in the Black Family home. The Blacks have been removing family members from their family tree for a long time. One was removed for being a squib; one was removed for marrying the blood traitor Weasley, and another for running away. Ah yes Sirius was also blackened off that family tree and with his death, he passed the family home to his godson, instead of the eldest living member of the Black Family Line, which would be your favorite Aunt Bellatrix."

Draco gulped, "Why were we separated?"

Leo chuckled without humor, "What you're going to believe me this time?"

Draco's eyes widened, "I don't know. Keep talking."

Leo narrowed his eyes, "What if I could bring in a witness someone who could verify that we have the same aura?"

Draco gasped, "Who could that be?"

Leo didn't answer. He just tapped his bracelet and sent a message. _I'm in the boys' bathroom with Draco down from the Great Hall. Please join us and vouch for me. I'm once again trying to reach out to my other half. _He looked down at Draco, "Don't worry he's coming. I too have mastered the Protean Charm."

Draco's eyes widened, "You know? You know what I've been forced to do?"

"You mean perform all three Unforgivable Curses on a cat while being instructed by your aunt? I call her your aunt because I don't claim Bella as much as you don't claim Dromeda."

He gasped, "How did you know about that?"

"I saw the tears form in your eyes as that cat wreathed on the ground. You must've remembered that pain vividly. Perhaps you were talking about accompanying and participating with the Death Eaters when they hunted down Karkaroff and killed him. Ah yes, I believe Bella called it practice, but you couldn't kill him, could you? No, I think what you were referring to was casting the Imperious Curse on Rosmerta, and commanding her with the use of enchanted coins. Ah yes, instructing her to wait for and then Imperious Katie to bring a package with a cursed necklace back to Hogwarts with hopes it would reach Dumbledore before it was detected. You do realize it wouldn't have made it past the front gates, right?"

Draco's face turned red, "How do you know all of that?"

"I'm a dream walker, Draco. Surely you remember that. You caught me when I visited Malfoy Manor the summer before last. Surely you sensed me this summer. I was there when you were given your mission, I was there when you had lessons with Bella, and I was there when Igor died. I was in the Three Broomsticks and witnessed your interaction with Rosmerta, however I didn't figure out what you'd done until after Katie touched that necklace. You see, I knew about your detention. Not doing your homework, Draco, really?"

The color drained out of his face, "You were there. You saw firsthand. I'm not proud of any of that, you know."

"Then take my offer Draco. Let me send you away from here. Let me take your place," Leo held out his hand to help Draco up.

"You plan on killing Dumbledore?"

Before Leo could answer Theo walked into the bathroom. He announced, "You called for a witness, Leo?"

Draco gasped, "Nott, you've been working with Nott?"

Leo nodded, "So are you going to take my offer or not?"

Draco looked between the two of them, "No. This is a trap."

Leo sighed pointed his wand, "_Obliviate_. You don't remember me coming into the bathroom and talking with you. You don't remember Nott and you cried so hard confessing to Myrtle that you passed out." He turned to Theo, "Come on lets go. That's the last time I attempt that." The two of them walked out of the bathroom, "Next time I'm just going to Imperious him and send him away by Portkey."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Every time we think that Draco's going to find out the truth he's got to overreact and get Obliviated. Poor Draco, he's too terrified to accept help when it's offered. I think he's paranoid. Am I frustrating you yet? Are you ready to tell me off about my character and state that you're not reading anymore? Okay, I was joking about that last question. Too bad there's no way to translate sarcasm in a written format.


	26. Apparition, Poisoned Mead, and McLaggen

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six – Apparition, Poisoned Mead, and McLaggen<strong>

The new term started. Time moved by quickly between homework and making plans to get Draco out of the country. Leo already asked Dumbledore if he could make a portkey to the woods, outside French Village near the cottage, he grew up in. He would then have Elaine and Luke make one for him to send Draco there. He planned on visiting them and explaining the situation over Easter Break. He was looking forward to the twelve week Apparition course, which anyone turning seventeen before August 31 was allowed to attend. Leo automatically signed up as he knew he'd need to pass the test. He'd probably have to apparate away if things went wrong and Dumbledore did end up dead.

Soon he was standing in the great hall with the rest of the Sixth years who were taking lessons. He looked around the room and found Theo and Fay in the back corner of the room. He stood near them as they all listened to the directions. He concentrated on the three D's destination, the hoop in front of him, determination, his yearning to be standing in that hoop, and turning on the spot to move with deliberation. He turned around in a circle and fell to the floor. The first lesson wasn't successful for most of the students. However, Susan Bones had managed to end up in the hoop, but left her leg behind. It was explained that splinching occurred when one's mind isn't properly determined.

With the additional lessons February soon turned to March and with it meant another Hogsmeade trip was scheduled. However, as the trip neared a sign appeared on the Gryffindor billboard informing everyone the trip was canceled. Ron seemed especially bummed by the news, as the trip apparently landed on his birthday. Leo and Nott didn't meet up as often as he and Fay were hanging out more and more. So, on the evening of Ron's birthday Leo wandered the forest in his animal form alone at twilight. He was walking through the forest when he overheard a conversation between Snape and Dumbledore. He remained hidden in the tree line as he eavesdropped. His hearing always improved when he was in his lion form.

"What are you doing with Potter, all these evenings you are closeted together?"* Snape drawl sounded.

Dumbledore's weary voice responded, "Why? You aren't trying to give him _more_ detentions, Severus? The boy will soon have spent more time in detention than out."*

"He is his father over again-"*

"In looks, perhaps, but his deepest nature is much more like his mother's. I spend time with Harry because I have things to discuss with him, information I must give him before it is too late."

"Information," Snape's emotionless voice repeated. "You trust him…you do not trust me."*

"It is not a question of trust. I have, as we both know, limited time. It is essential that I give the boy enough information for him to do what he needs to do."*

"And why may I not have the same information?"*

"I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort."*

"Which I do on your orders!"*

"And you do it extremely well. Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus. To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would entrust to nobody but you."*

"Yet you confide much more in a boy who is incapable of Occlumency, whose magic is mediocre, and who has a direct connection into the Dark Lord's mind!"*

"Voldemort fears that connection. Not so long ago he had one small taste of what truly sharing Harry's mind means to him. It was pain such as he has never experienced. He will not try to possess Harry again, I'm sure of it. Not in that way."*

"I don't understand,"* Snape's drawl almost sounded flustered.

"Lord Voldemort's soul, maimed as it is, cannot bear close contact with a soul like Harry's. Like tongue on frozen steel, like flesh in flame-"*

"Souls? We're talking about minds!"*

"In the case of Harry and Lord Voldemort, to speak of one is to speak of the other."*

Leo's heartbeat quickened. His mind quickly absorbed Dumbledore's statement and he knew that Harry's connection to Voldemort was similar to his connection to Draco. He continued to turn the facts over in his mind as he peered out and noticed Dumbledore was looking around. They had gotten closer to the tree line where he hid. "After you have killed me, Severus-"*

"You refuse to tell me everything, yet you expect that small service of me!" Snape Snarled. Leo craned his head as he heard heavy foot falls behind him. He saw Hagrid coming out of the forest. He stopped and seemed to listen as Snape continued, "You take a great deal for granted, Dumbledore! Perhaps I have changed my mind!"*

"You gave me your word, Severus. And while we are talking about services you owe me, I thought you agreed to keep a close eye on our young Slytherin friend?" They were close enough for Leo to see Snape's face showed as much anger, as it had when Umbridge was asking him why he never received the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Dumbledore sighed. "Come to my office tonight, Severus, at eleven, and you shall not complain that I have no confidence in you…."*

The two of them walked away and Hagrid walked out of the forest with his crossbow in hand. He had a furrowed brow and he walked toward the castle. Leo sat down on his haunches as he reviewed the conversation he overheard. One, Dumbledore had a limited amount of time; his mind quickly went back to his blackened hand. He wondered if Dumbledore had somehow encountered a very dark curse. Two, Snape had promised to kill Dumbledore, so Snape was planning on completing Draco's task for him, and three, Dumbledore accused him of not doing a good job at keeping an eye on Draco. Did something else happen? Did someone else get hurt? Leo transformed back and tapped his bracelet. _Has another student been injured?_ He walked back toward the castle when his bracelet warmed he checked it. _Yeah, the rumor is that Ron's in the Infirmary because of poisoned Mead. I heard that it was meant to be a Christmas gift for Dumbledore. Draco looked pretty sick when he heard. _

Leo rubbed his eyes. He fought the urge to check that bathroom to see if Draco was there. He had promised himself he wouldn't attempt to talk to Draco again, but another student was hurt, and that student happened to be the Keeper for their Quidditch team. He walked up to the common room instead. He would need to talk with Snape and Dumbledore. He needed to ask for the portkey to visit and make plans for the switch. Frankly, Harry would need another ally on the other side, if Dumbledore was dying and set on having Snape kill him instead. He rubbed his weary eyes as he walked up the stairs to his dorm. The information he discovered weighted heavy on his heart. He knew that by killing Dumbledore, Snape would fully take on the villain role. His life would be even more dangerous because death would come for him from both sides. It was likely that he'd be dead before the war was over. He'd be dead and written into history as the bad guy. Leo vowed on to one day make sure Snape's true story was told. He and Nott had already started making plans to insure it, even if the wretched Rita Skeeter got her hands on his story, the history books would have the correct story.

* * *

><p>Leo didn't have much time to give any of the conversation he overheard much more thought. He was too busy between Apparition Classes; he'd managed to apparate once, regular school work, and Quidditch Practice. He quickly hated McLaggen with each practice. Apparently, the well connected young man thought he knew everything about Quidditch. Leo was sure McLaggen thought he should've been captain rather than Harry even though he'd never played on the house team before.<p>

Ron was still in the hospital when the game against Hufflepuff occurred. Leo had a bad feeling about the game, as soon as he and the rest of the team were on the pitch, but Harry had yet to arrive. When he showed up late, Ginny asked where he was. He didn't seem too happy to find McLaggen giving directions to the other teammates. So, a high part of the game was that Luna Lovegood was the announcer, and she made some rather funny observations regarding Smith. Soon Hufflepuff scored because McLaggen was too busy criticizing his teammates to guard his rings. When Harry started yelling at him, McLaggen pointed out that Harry should be looking for the Snitch. Leo and Ginny managed to score two goals against the Hufflepuff, but they couldn't keep up with the amount of goals the narcissistic dunderhead was letting in. So, at some point the self proclaimed Quidditch God decided to grab the beater bat from Peakes and was demonstrating how to hit the Bludger at Caldwallader but mishit and knocked Harry out with the Bludger, as he was flying toward him yelling at him to get back to his goal post.

Leo wanted to beat McLaggen to a bloody pulp, but would settle on cursing him to lose all of his hair. Yeah that jinx really wasn't dark, but it would be very affective on a vain person like him. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was up the creek without a Captain, a Seeker, and no alternates, so that someone could actually attempt to catch the snitch. Without a captain, they couldn't end the game without the snitch being caught. Harry was rushed off to the Infirmary, since he was unconscious and fell hard on the Quidditch pitch. When the Snitch was finally caught by Summerby, the game was lost a measly sixty to three hundred and twenty. As soon as McLaggen landed on the pitch, Leo whipped out his wand and demanded that he draw his wand and face him, and he shot off his balding jinx before McLaggen could even draw his wand. He added, "That's for being a dolt and knocking out our seeker when you had no right to be wielding a beater's bat to begin with. I'm sure that you'll never play on the house team again. You landed our Captain and Seeker in the hospital wing you conceited, arrogant, git!"

He then quickly walked of the pitch. He didn't care if that act got him a detention, he'd gladly serve it. He heard Pansy yell as she ran up to him, "Hey Leo, you're in the Slug Club, right?"

He turned narrowing his eyes at the bouncing dark haired girl, "Just because you were able to charm my idiotic clone doesn't mean your charms will work on me. I see you for exactly what you are, and I have no interest in you. Why don't you go back to the new Prince of Slytherin, Zabini? I think you two are perfect for each other. By the way, hasn't anyone warned you about trying to hit on an incensed Quidditch player right after his team lost because of a dolt like McLaggen?"

"I just really miss Draco, and I was hoping that you'd-"

Leo growled, "You thought wrong. Now, leave before I hit you with that same balding jinx. It's one that I invented, so I don't think anyone knows the counter jinx." She squeaked and walked away. Leo let out a roar and punched the castle wall with a sickening crunch. It didn't take long for the pain to hit, and he was quite sure he'd succeeded in breaking his hand. He marched up to the hospital wing quite sure Madam Pomfrey would give him a lecture.

* * *

><p>He stood there in the Infirmary holding his bloody and broken right hand in his left. Harry and Ron were both lying in beds and Harry was still unconscious. He called, "Madam Pomfrey, my anger got the best of me, and I discovered the castle wall is much harder than my balled first."<p>

The schools healer walked out of her office wearing white nun like outfit. She looked down at his broken hand and shook her head, "Self inflicted wounds always seem to occur after a bad Quidditch defeat."

Leo gritted his teeth, "Yeah well, you should be happy that I punched the wall instead of McLaggen's face, like I wanted to. Oh and you should be happy that I didn't cause some major harm to the pug faced snit, Pansy Parkinson, who didn't understand that I wasn't interested in her. So yeah, I'm much happier with my broken hand, given the circumstances, and my elevated irritation."

Her eyes widened, "Do you usually have these bouts of anger?"

Leo thought about it for a moment, "No, it usually takes much more than the events of today for my temper to flare. I haven't been handling any sneezewort or any other ingredients for the Befuddlement Draught. I don't know why I'd have a flare like that." His mind continued to whirl. He couldn't help but wonder if he was channeling another person's anger. Had something happened to set Draco off? Didn't he hear Harry say something about bumping into Draco on his way out? "I'm not feeling so well. Do you think I could rest in here for a bit?"

"Oh, I think you might be suffering from a bit of shock. Here lay down, and I will fix the injuries to your hand. Oh ,you managed to crush some of this bone so severely that you'll need a little Skele-Gro, and it might be good if you stay overnight."

"Thanks," Leo murmured lying in the bed next to Harry. Ron was on the other side of Harry. He closed his eyes, and automatically found Draco in the Room of Hidden Things. He was red faced, screaming, and throwing empty cooking sherry bottles against the stone wall with one hand, and had a letter in the other. Leo approached the other hand and attempted to read the note. It was another threat and a piece of white blond hair was affixed to the paper. Their mother's hair and the note were from Fenrir. That werewolf was threatening their mother if he didn't get in on this mission. Leo gasped, "Your threat to Borgin. He must've let it slip when Fenrir ended up in his store for a different reason. You idiot!"

Draco paled and stared at the spirit form of Leo, "What the hell are you?"

"A figment of your imagination due to your rage induced hallucination. You may wish to visit the Hospital Wing and get a good night's sleep," Leo quickly woke himself up. He looked over to realize that Harry had finally woken up and was conversing with Ron about the game. He piped in, "Yep, he's bald now. No one knows how to remove the jinx. I really hope he enjoys early onset male pattern baldness."

Harry looked over, "What are you doing here?"

Leo shook his head, "I lost my temper and punched a wall, but I think I'm feeling better now." He got up out of bed as Draco walked in. The circles under his eyes were darker and his skin was sicklier looking than before. He took one look at Leo and walked away with his fists clenched. Leo sighed, "Maybe not." He climbed back into the hospital bed.

* * *

><p>The following week, Leo managed to get a meeting with Dumbledore, and discuss leaving for Easter Break which started the following day. Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles, "So, your plan is to put Draco under house arrest in France, while you take his place over here, and provide Harry with a second spy in the Death Eater camp?"<p>

Leo grimaced, "Yes sir. You're going to be leaving him soon to whatever job you've given him. He's going to be confused, and Snape will be blamed by everyone for your upcoming death. I just want to make sure in the end that Harry wins, and if I can manage it, I'd like to see my family remain intact. I understand the reason why my family is caught in the middle of this war is because of my father's poor decisions in his youth, however part of me hopes he'll have an opportunity to redeem himself."

Dumbledore tossed him a necklace with a pendent on it. There was a button on the pendent, "Press the button to activate the portkey. When you're ready to return hit the button and you'll return to my office. Remember to not be away for too long."

Leo nodded, "Thanks Headmaster." He pressed the button and felt the pull as he arrived in the woods near the small Muggle French Village. He quickly transformed into a lion and ran toward the cottage he'd called home for most of his life. He transformed back when he reached the door and knocked.

Elaine opened the door and pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh Leo, we've missed you. What are you doing here?"

Leo felt tears forming in his eyes, "I've come to ask the two of you a favor. I'm sure you know the Dark Lord has risen. Lucius is in prison and Draco's been made a Death Eater and given a mission he cannot fulfill. I'm telling you this because I plan on sending him here and taking his place. Do you think you could handle a tortured seventeen year old? He's already looking quite pale, thin, and has dark circles under his eyes."

Luke arrived into the room, "We're both skilled with magic. I think we can handle him. When should we expect him?"

"He will arrive shortly after our seventeenth birthday by portkey. Speaking of which do you think you could create one that will land him in my old bedroom?"

Luke took _The Prince and the Pauper_ by Mark Twain off of the shelf and waved his wand over it, "When you're ready to send him here just tap it three times to activate it."

Leo took the book, "Thanks for doing this for me. I'm the person I am because of you, the two of you. I hope Draco will become a better person from staying with you two for a while. I've tried to tell him the truth about me several times this year, but he wouldn't believe it. I've had to Obliviate him. Do you still have the pensive full of Dora and Dromeda's memories of what happened that day?"

Elaine pointed to the device on the shelf, "They're still in the pensive."

Leo smiled, "Good, perhaps you should add some of your memories of me growing up and the visits from my aunt and cousin. I think you should show them to him after he's recovered. Also my journal is on my nightstand. I'm sure he'll start reading it as soon as he realizes what it is. So, hopefully by the time he's fully recovered, he will become the brother with whom I can be proud."

Luke squeezed his shoulder, "It's good to see you Leo. I understand what you're planning to do is going to be very dangerous, but try to stay safe. I want to see you and Gabrielle get married one day."

Leo chuckled, "I've been writing to her. Have you been keeping in contact with the Delacours?"

Elaine smiled, "They are such a nice couple and I hear that Fleur is in England right now and engaged to get married to Bill Weasley. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's the eldest brother of a friend. When Draco gets here, could you please write to Gabrielle and tell her everything about me and Draco. See if she could come and visit. I think he might need a friend while he's here."

"Absolutely," Luke smiled.

"I've got to go. I will see you as soon as the wars over." He waved and pressed the button on the necklace. He felt the familiar pull of a portkey and landed back in Dumbledore's office.

"Everything prepared."

"Yes, soon our young Slytherin friend will be vacationing in France." He held up the book, "Perhaps he'll find some enlightenment from this book."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, we're starting to get to the climax of this story. We have Draco receiving threats from someone different than the Dark Lord. He can't manage to fix the cabinet because unbeknownst to him, Snape is sabotaging his work. What shall happen next?

*All dialog is from chapter twenty-three of _The Deathly Hallows _(2007) and thus belongs to JK Rowling. Pages 684-685 of my paperback copy respectively. This conversation is paraphrased to Harry in chapter nineteen of _The Half Blood Prince_ (2005).


	27. Bloody, Broken and Battered

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven – Bloody, Broken and Battered<strong>

Leo didn't know what was going on with his twin connection to Draco. He was noticing, Draco's emotions influencing him more and more. He figured it probably didn't help that Draco was so emotionally confused and out of it, he could no longer control his emotions. Leo would start feeling tears form in his eyes out of nowhere. He could feel his brother on the verge of breaking. He was a mess of anger, fear, and overwhelming sadness. Leo had to learn how to quickly block the connection during Quidditch Practices or he would've done something stupid. They were happy that Katie was back from St. Mungo's, Ron was out of the hospital, and McLaggen was gone. They were all preparing for their final game against Ravenclaw. They still had a chance to win the Quidditch Cup.

Leo was sitting at dinner and noticed that Harry had yet to show up. He was eating his mashed potatoes when his body flashed with a horrible pain. He started to shutter and shake, he felt sick, as sweat beaded up on his face. Hermione took one look at him, "Leo, are you okay?"

He shook his head and gasped, "I think something terrible has happened to Draco." He managed to look over at the professor's table and noticed that Snape wasn't present. Perhaps he was keeping an eye on Draco or busy making sure the cabinet remained unfixed.

Hermione stood up, "Come on, let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

Leo nodded as fear gripped his heart. Something horrible had happened to Draco, and it felt like he was dying. He continued to shake, as they made their way to the Hospital Wing, but something was happening that made him feel a bit stronger. They had made it to the wing when Draco was being led there by Snape. Snape looked at the condition of Draco and at Leo. He raised an eyebrow.

Hermione explained, "He just had some attack at dinner."

Snape sneered, "He's just been attacked by a nasty curse. Madam Pomfrey, please help him to a bed. I've reversed the effects of the curse but he needs some rest, a blood replenishing potion, and to take some dittany to prevent permanent scarring. I have to go back to deal with the perpetrator."

Hermione helped Leo to a bed right next to Draco's and left the room. Leo looked over at Draco as Pomfrey gave him two potions. Leo could feel himself getting better after Draco drank the potions. He muttered, "He must've been hit with one hell of a curse."

Draco closed his eyes, "Yeah by Potter, but what are you doing here?"

Leo stared up at the ceiling, "Well, first I had a horrible pain in my chest. Then I felt cold and started to shake. On my way up here I started feeling better. Of course, I've been having these weird mood swings recently. Like when I punched the wall after the Hufflepuff Quidditch game. Well, that could've had something to do with McLaggen's stupidity, and that slag Pansy not understanding that I wasn't interested in her. I mean really! She should just stay with her new boy toy instead of trying to hang all over me because she saw me as some substitute for you."

"Pansy was hitting on you?" Draco gasped.

"Face it Draco, you're not giving her the attention she desires. Plus your family has lost some prestige with your father in Azkaban, and you're not even one of Slughorn's favorites. You've got dark circles under your eyes, you've lost quite a bit of weight, and your skin has a gray undertone to it. You look very sickly, you fly into a rage whenever you see Harry, and you spend a great deal of time crying to Moaning Myrtle in the boys' bathroom."

"You have no idea what's going on," Draco mumbled.

"You underestimated him in the bathroom, didn't you? You got angry and tried what an Unforgivable on him? He shot back with a Half-Blood Prince curse that he didn't know what it did. I saw the blood on your shirt, so whatever it was caused you to lose quite a bit of blood. You probably thought you were going to die. What were you thinking before Professor Snape came to your rescue?"

"It doesn't matter what I was thinking. My life was flashing through my eyes, but he came and stopped the bleeding. I'm here and still alive for the moment," his voice quivered.

Leo could feel the tears building in his eyes. Draco was trying to control his emotions, but he was so broken down, he no longer could control them. Leo sniffled, "I'm experiencing one of those mood swings right now. For some reason I feel the overwhelming need to cry." He cleared his throat, "Well, I'm sure if my mother's life was being threatened I'd be a bit of an emotional wreck."

"You don't have any idea how you'd feel. You're mother's life isn't in danger, now is it?" Draco rolled over so his back was facing Leo.

"Well, Narcissa's life is in danger, so I think I'd know what it feels like," Leo closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Leo wasn't sure how it happened, but he stood in a room full of masked Death Eaters. He looked down and saw a kneeling Draco before the snake faced Dark Lord. He couldn't hear what was being said from the beating of his own heart against his eardrums. It took him a moment to realize he was in one of Draco's dreams or memories. Soon Draco raised his left hand and the Dark Lord raise is wand marking the forearm. The branding burned and hurt like a superheated ice pick was etching the mark into his skin. Leo closed his eyes and put his head between his knees, as the pain overwhelmed him. The pain seemed to go on for an eternity. He felt the sweat beads forming on his forehead and threatening to spill down. He wanted to scream and cry because of the pain, but something told him it was a test. To show weakness like tears or to cry in pain would only lead to more pain and possibly even death. This was the initiation into the inner circle of the Death Eaters.<p>

Leo gasped, as his eyes burst open. He went to sit up but realized he had something in his hand. He looked over and noticed that Draco had stirred as well, and it was his left hand he had in Leo's right. He quickly dropped it and his left forearm still burned. The pain wasn't as blinding as it had been in the dream but it still felt hot. He looked down at his arm in the early morning light, which was spilling in from the windows. He felt his stomach knot, as he stared at a newly burned Dark Mark. "Crap, how did this happen?"

"What are you complaining about now?" Draco's cold drawl penetrated the silent room.

Leo glared, "Apparently, it's contagious." He held up his left arm, so Draco could see it.

Draco jumped out of bed and demanded, "How did you get that?"

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Do you still have yours?"

Draco turned white, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Leo gritted his teeth, "I shared that stupid dream of yours. We were holding hands and thus our spiritual energy was connected. For some reason our twin connection acted as a conduit, and I managed to catch the Dark Mark from you."

Draco muttered, "Twin connection."

Leo glared, "I felt the pain of getting marked in that dream. I felt all of the emotions you were feeling that day. How could you serve someone who causes that much pain just to become a member? I'm sure he's a sadist and enjoyed watching you trying to contain the pain, so you didn't give away how much it actually hurt."

Draco sighed, "I don't have a choice. I have to serve him or he'll kill me. He'll kill my whole family."

Leo grimaced, "Well, he wouldn't kill me because he doesn't know about me." He turned on his right side to face Draco, "So, do you still have your mark?"

Draco rolled up his left sleeve and the black mark was still there, "Seems so."

Leo murmured, "Damn, I guess I'll have it as long as that man still lives."

Draco's gray eyes glistened as he stared at Leo, "So, you're really my twin brother?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah, I'm your younger twin brother, Leo Abraxas Malfoy. I was named after our grandfather like you were named after father. Our first names are both constellations following the Black family tradition. We are a melding between Black and Malfoy in both blood and custom."

Draco mumbled as he closed his eyes, "So, that's why you know so much about my family. You're a part of it. You're the brother I've always wished for, or perhaps somehow knew existed."

Leo yawned, "That's the twin connection for you. You could sense that I was out there even though you never knew me or about me."

* * *

><p>A cold feminine voice awoke Leo from his pleasant dream, "What's going on here?"<p>

Leo opened his eyes to find that he and Draco were facing each other, and were holding one another's hand. Leo tried to break the hold but Draco squeezed tighter. Leo looked toward the foot of the bed, where the white-blonde Narcissa Malfoy stood with her hands on her hips. He looked around and noticed Dumbledore was in the room as well. "Professor, he won't let go. Can you please send a message to Dora and have her and Dromeda come here. I think it's time Mother and Draco both knew the truth."

Two Phoenix corporeal Patronuses flew from his wand and through the walls of the castle. Narcissa seemed to pale as she looked from Leo to Draco, "Did you just refer to me as Mother?"

"Yes, but a full explanation is in order and we can't do that without my aunt and cousin," Leo once again tried to pull his hand away from Draco but the other boy just wouldn't let go. "He's holding onto me, as if his life depended on it. It's like he's afraid I'll disappear if he lets go."

Narcissa walked over to the side of Draco's bed and shook his shoulder, "Draco Darling, It's time to wake up. You need to let go of Leo's hand."

Draco's eyes popped open and he dropped Leo's hand as if it were burning him. He sat up and demanded, "What were you doing holding my hand?"

Leo smirked, "I don't know, but you're the one that wouldn't let go when I tried to break the connection."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Why would I do that?"

Leo shrugged, "You probably felt whole for the first time in your life."

He crossed his arms, "Why would holding your hand make me feel whole?"

Leo ignored the question and rubbed his temples hoping Dora and Dromeda would arrive shortly, and as if he'd summoned them at that exact moment, the two walked through the door. Dora had the same mousy brown hair, "Dumbledore, you said it was important that we arrive?"

Dromeda took one look at Narcissa and the two boys lying in hospital beds next to each other and gasped, "Leo, what happened?"

Narcissa stared at her older sister in shock, "Andromeda, you know this boy?"

Dromeda rolled her dark brown eyes, "Yes Cissy, apparently it's time for you to know the truth."

Narcissa gasped, "They're both mine."

Dora approached, "Yes, you had twins almost seventeen years ago, but Leo had a week constitution. It was during the height of the first Wizarding War and Lucius was afraid of what the Dark Lord would think if he found out that you two had a sickly son. So, he attempted to kill him and wipe any trace of Leo's existence away. He felt you two only needed one son and heir. We didn't allow him to and wiped his memory of Leo's existence instead. We told you what happened and you begged us to wipe your memory as well. You couldn't stand the idea of knowing the truth. We stashed Leo with a loving family. He grew up knowing about you and why he was raised separately."

Narcissa pulled her niece into a hug, "But you were only seven. A seven year old shouldn't have witnessed something as horrible as that."

Dora shook her head, "It made me want to become an Auror, so I could stop evil men like Lucius."

Narcissa turned to Leo, "On the train last summer, you really were going to reverse those jinxes, curses, and hexes, weren't you? Did Draco actually try to attack Harry and people defended him?"

Leo nodded, "Draco has always idealized his father. When Lucius ended up in Azkaban, Draco was filled with anger and a bunch of other emotions. He didn't know how to deal, so his defense mechanism was to blame another person. He blamed Harry. Draco wanted to make Harry hurt as much as he felt inside, but he's a coward and wouldn't ever try to fight Harry fairly one on one. Well, I guess except for last night, but then again Draco was alone in the bathroom, and Harry had found him crying."

"I don't think I can do what is expected of me. I'm too weak, mother. I'm worthless, and everyone's going to die because of me," He stood and pulled his mother into a hug.

"Draco, you don't have to do anything anymore. You're going somewhere safe after our birthday. You'll be safe and I'll take your place. I'll make sure our mother and father are safe. I'll do whatever I have to in order to insure our family's survival. However, I will not help the Dark Lord win. I've already chosen my allegiances, and none of them are to that evil man."

Narcissa gasped, "But what if he finds out?"

Leo smiled, "We're all talented with Occlumency and there's no reason for him to try to read Dora's mind. He won't ever know that I'm not Draco. If you're too worried, we can always wipe your memory until after the end of the war."

Narcissa shook her head, "No, I don't want to forget about you again. I can keep him out. I'm quite capable of lying to the Dark Lord. I just have to keep an eye on Bella."

"We must do whatever is asked of us. We must seem broken and scared so that the Dark Lord will not expect us to turn at the last possible moment. Just know, if you're in the situation that lying to the Dark Lord will help Harry succeed. You need to lie to him. Also, Draco I'm going to request that you stay where I send you until the very end of the war. You'll know when that time has come. I've been dream walking and checking up on you in my spiritual form for years. Our connection is that strong. You should be able to find out what's going on when you're asleep."

Draco's eyes widened, "You've been visiting me for years?"

"There's more to us than a twin connection. We're each a half of the same soul and that's why we have the same magical aura. That's also the reason why I was contaminated with your mark last night."

Draco shuttered, "You shouldn't have said that in front of him," he pointed to Dumbledore.

Leo smiled, "Oh he already knows. I've been spying on you for him since the beginning of the year."

Draco sat down on the bed, "He knows what I've been assigned to do and the two attempts I've made."

Leo pulled him into a hug and whispered, "It doesn't matter Draco. You no longer have that mission. It's mine now. I'm sure in the end; everything will work out the way it's meant to."

* * *

><p>Leo sat in the astronomy tower with Draco as the later stared out over the flowering grounds. The two of them grew closer as their seventeenth birthday approached. Leo cleared his throat, "How are you feeling?"<p>

Draco shook his head, "I'm getting better now that I haven't been concentrating on fixing that cabinet. You're sure, you'll complete my mission. I don't want my family dead because I switched places with you."

"You keep on forgetting that they are my family too. I won't allow any harm to come to them. Well, I can't guarantee a little harm might not come to Lucius, but if that happens it's because of his own stupidity. I fear harm has already come to him. Azkaban has a tendency to change people. I don't think he'll ever be the same," Leo shrugged.

"When am I leaving?"

Leo's lips twitched, "As soon as we both pass out Apparition tests the day after our birthday. Also I think you should know something else about me. Since we have the same aura I'm sure whatever I'm able to achieve is possible for you as well." Leo transformed into a Lion and back. "I think you have the potential to become an Animagus as well if you practice."

Draco's eyes widened and his mouth gapped, "You're name is Leo after the lion constellation and your Animagus form is a lion. Does that mean mine will be a Dragon?"

Leo shrugged, "There's one way to find out. Usually one's Patronus is the same as ones Animagus form. Have you ever cast a Patronus before?" Draco shook his head. "The first step is to think of a happy thought. You must hold onto that feeling and say _Expecto Patronum_." Leo pointed his wand and the Lion appeared from his wand and gated around the room.

Draco closed his eyes on concentrated on something for a moment before pointing his wand like Leo, and he spoke the incantation. "_Expecto Patronum_." An incorporeal Patronus erupted from his wand before it dissipated.

Leo smiled, "That was great for your first attempt. It takes quite a bit of practice before you can cast a corporeal one."

Draco smiled, "I'll practice. I think for the first time in my life, I have happy things to draw from."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: We do not have that many more chapters left for this fan fiction. I've enjoyed writing it and I have ideas for a sequel, but I'm unsure of its popularity. No one really seems to like this story too much. If I get enough people wanting a sequel then I might consider writing it.


	28. Disappearing Act

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight – Disappearing Act<strong>

The day of their apparition tests had arrived. Draco and Leo had both taken the additional practices in Hogsmeade. It didn't take two long before they both received their Ministry Accepted Apparition Licenses. Right after the test, the two of them disappeared into the Room of Hidden Things, where they could talk without worrying about being overheard.

"Okay, so how are we doing this?" Draco was pacing in front of the unfixed vanishing cabinet.

"Well, we both need to be seen at dinner. Perhaps you should leave first for one of your usual disappearing acts. Snape has already given your two lookouts detention, so they'll be unable to accompany you as first year girls," Leo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, we know about the Polyjuice Potion you nabbed from Slughorn on our first day of potions. Yep, Harry's already figured out that bit of information, and that you're coming in here for some reason, though he still doesn't know how to get in or what you're trying to fix."

Draco stopped pacing with both of his fists clenched, "He's been snooping."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Well, he doesn't really trust you. However, we've already discussed your misdirected anger issues. You center on Potter because you still haven't gotten over his refusal of friendship. You also probably envy the relationships he has with Ron and Hermione. You know, the fact they are actually close friends, and not just a group of people who hang out with you because you hold power."

Draco growled, "Enough with the psychobabble! What do you think you're one of those muggle mind doctors or something?"

Leo chuckled, "You're able to use the muggle word psychobabble, but you can't remember the word psychologist?" He shook his head, "Okay, so first we need to place an undetectable extension charm on a pouch." Leo pulled out a plain looking simple green snapping pouch from his robe pocket. He quickly casted the charm and reached into the pouch to make sure it was sufficient. He then smiled, "Okay, you should probably go and pack any personal items that aren't required for me to impersonate you. So for instance, your father's cane should stay. We know he's getting out at some point, and he'll want his wand back. You can take your wand, as mine is identical to yours except it's half an inch longer. No one will notice that minor difference."

Draco took the pouch and mumbled, "What would I possible own that fits that description?"

Leo shrugged, "I wouldn't know. However, I'll take this other pouch and pack a few personal items of mine that I will no longer need here. I will be sending those with you, as well. When you reach your new location I give you permission to go through all of the personal items located in that pouch. In fact, I encourage it. The items I place in it are the items I've brought with me to school. You'll also most likely have access to other items in my room back home. The same thing goes for those items. I've had years to get to know you. This is all new to you."

Draco didn't respond but just walked out of the room. Leo rolled his eyes and followed. Draco knew the rest of the plan; he was supposed to leave the dining hall first like he was heading to the Room of Requirement, but head to the Headmaster's office instead. Leo would then receive news of his grandmother's death and would be escorted by Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Leo sat at dinner with his friends for the last time. Hermione was once again reprehending Harry for his obsession with Draco. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team still managed to win the cup without Harry, as he was serving detention with Snape that Saturday for cursing Draco. Leo had a feeling, it had more to do with the fact that Snape figured out Harry had found his old book when he had used one of his invented curses against Draco.<p>

Everything went like clockwork, Leo watched as Draco left the Great Hall early like he usually did. He was without his two dunderheads because they had detention right after dinner. Right before dinner ended Dumbledore approached the table, "Leo, I have some unfortunate news. Your parents have contacted me. You're grandmother has passed, and they expect you home early, so you may attend her funeral."

Leo stood up, "I understand."

The two of them walked out of the Great Hall together, and he noticed the people at his house table were whispering. They quickly made their way up to the headmaster's office where Draco was standing before the gargoyle. Dumbledore approached and spoke, "Acid Pops." They all stepped on the spiral staircase and made their way into the office.

Leo handed Draco the scarlet colored pouch, which he put in his robe pocket. He smiled, "You'll soon meet the two lovely people who raised me. They're both talented with magic and can handle you if needed, however I'd suggest you not give them a reason. Now, this is a onetime portkey." He handed Draco the old copy of _the_ _Prince and the Pauper_. "Just tap it three times and it will take you there. I suggest you read it if you haven't yet. Also, when it's time for you to return, you'll have to use other methods of travel, as that portkey will not take you back here no matter how many times you try."

Draco nodded and didn't even say goodbye before tapping the book three times and disappearing with the book. Leo took his wand and transfigured his robes. He'd have to start wearing Draco's but his current wand work would do. He was sad to cut off his long ponytail, but knew he could easily grow it back with magic after his spying days were over. He took out a silver pouch and placed the hair in it.

"Dumbledore, thank you for everything you've done. I greatly appreciate your assistance. I also wish that something else could be done, and that you really didn't have to die. So, I'm guessing I'm supposed to discuss with Snape exactly when that day will come?"

The wise old Wizard's blue eyes twinkled, "Ah, yes about that. You will have the Vanishing Cabinet fixed on the 15th and I will be leaving with Harry."

"So, when you return that night, he'll probably still be with you hidden under his invisibility cloak. I'll need to make sure to play my part well, and we'll be giving Harry the full picture without compromising Snape's cover or mine. Well, I better go find Nott, so he can let me into the Slytherin Common Room. Now that I think about it. I should've asked Draco what the bloody password was."

* * *

><p>Draco felt the pull of the book. He flew around in a circle before he reached the inside of a cottage. He fell directly on a bed and waited for a moment before his head stopped spinning. As soon as he felt whole once more, he started looking around the room. There were posters of Victor Krum and other famous Seekers, which caused a smile to play at the corners of his mouth. He walked around the room and noticed the various books that littered the bookshelves. He noticed many of the textbook titles were in French. Draco sighed as he hadn't spoken French since he was a small child, and he wasn't sure he remembered the language.<p>

He opened the smaller of the two doors and found a walk in closet. On the far wall of the closet behind some hanging clothes, he found several pictures from the society pages affixed to the wall. They were labeled in French. Draco then found a poem written in English by a younger Leo's hand. He read it and noticed his eyes were blurring.

_The Dragon_

_/_

_The reflection of me in the Looking glass I see, _

_But so different than two people can be, _

_He's so sad and melancholy, _

_He's so alone, how can no one see?_

_/_

_I dream of him, the other me_

_The one caged by the tight reins of society, _

_Deep down he only wishes to be free, _

_Why can no one else see?_

_/_

_He's so sad, harshly punished by him, _

_I can see it's breaking the little boy_

_He's a person not a bloody toy_

_Will he ever be free of him?_

_/_

_I wish I was there to protect him from everything, _

_He was never meant to feel what he feels, _

_I fear I'm losing him, as he disappears behind that cold shield, _

_Will he ever be healed or broken by him?_

Draco walked out of the closet and felt his exhaustion hit him. He was sure it wasn't too late, however he felt so tired. He was emotionally drained and still in a bit of shock. Leo had seen what he went through as a child, and he worried. Draco closed his eyes and wondered if he ever felt Leo's presence after being punished by his father for not acting like a proper Malfoy heir. He knew deep down inside of that haughty man, Lucius loved his mother and him. However, something prevented him from showing anything more than pressure and expectations. Draco never really felt loved by the man because he was too cold. His mother distanced herself once he went off to school, but she still sent packages and her love. He knew it was time for him to grow up and be strong. He had to show the proper face because he was a public representation of his family at Hogwarts. After that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Leo lay in Draco's green draped four poster bed in the dungeons of the castle. No one had noticed the change, well except for Theo. Nott had an advantage after all. He knew it was coming and had time to get to know both of the twins. Leo smiled as he thought that no matter how identical he and Draco were; somehow Theo was could tell them apart. Leo closed his eyes wondering how Draco was doing in his old room.<p>

Leo stood in a dark cell in Azkaban. He looked around shocked and wondering how the hell he got there. Perhaps there was more to the Dark Mark than just a protean charm. Could there be some connection between the people who have them? He looked around the room and found his father sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs. He looked so fragile, and he'd only been in prison for a year. His eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep, and his hair was a tangled mess. He looked sicklier than Draco, and that was saying something.

The man was pleading into the darkness with tears rolling down his eyes, "Draco, please succeed. I don't want to die, but most of all I don't want you or your mother to die."

Leo was shocked to see him in such a state and tried to comfort him, "Don't worry father, I won't let anything happen to our family."

"Draco, I know I've been a bad father. I was cold and unaffectionate. I'm sorry that I've never showed you how much I love and care about you. I've always been focused on public image and gaining power. I never thought I'd be here. I never thought you'd be made a Death Eater at sixteen. I'm so sorry I've forced you down this path."

Leo shivered, "It's okay father. We all make mistakes. I admit you're decisions have put me in this precarious position, but we Malfoys are survivors. I will do whatever is necessary to insure we all make it through this upcoming war, as unscathed as possible. However, you're mishap in the Hall of Prophecy has caused our family to lose favor with the Dark Lord. We may be forced to evaluate our current situation before making any final decisions."

"Draco, you've taken over as the head of our family now that I'm here. The protection of your mother is on your shoulders. I know we've raise you to be strong. I know you'll make the right decision and insure our family's survival. The Dark Lord will always hold our family in high esteem because we're one of the oldest Pure-Blood family lines. We're the epitome of what the Dark Lord stands for, so he'd never cast us aside."

"Father, you're delusional. That power hungry half-blood only cares about the achievement of his power, his immortality, and since he's returned Harry Potter. You've failed him twice, father. He's not one to care for anything more than how successfully his followers serve him. Harry Potter has foiled your plans twice, starting with that diary. You are responsible for this situation and I will hold you accountable. At the same time, I love you and Mum, and I'll do everything to guarantee we all make it through this. Starting with successfully completing my mission and serving the Dark Lord faithfully," Leo kept his contempt hidden. He was utterly repulsed by the man before him. He never could hate the man, but his actions are what caused his mother and brother so much pain.

* * *

><p>Leo woke up the next morning with a heavy heart, as it was his first day as the horrible Draco Malfoy. However, the assignment he'd been given had caused him to be much more quiet, and much less of the bully he was previously. It would be easier to play the broken Draco than it would be to play the haughty one. He got ready and dressed in his robes. He noticed Crabbe and Goyle were stirring. He glared, "So, are you two able to assist me today, or do you both have detention?"<p>

Crabbe cleared his throat, "We have detention for the rest of the week."

Leo rolled his eyes, "I can't help but wonder if you're just sick of it and using detention as an excuse. Don't worry; I won't forget how you've acted these last few weeks. Now, get out of my sight before I curse you."

Leo looked down at his bracelet when it warmed. _Now that's the Draco I know._ Leo looked over at Theo and smirked before heading to Breakfast. He made his way straight to the Slytherin table and took a seat with Theo. He wanted to remain away from Pansy, Zabini, and the rest of Draco's old gang. He only had a few days to prepare, and he still needed to meet in the room with Snape to figure out what still needed to be done to mend the cabinet.

Leo noticed a change in Snape as they got closer to the day. He seemed even more sullen, moody, and melancholy, "You really don't want to take his life, do you?"

Snape looked up from the vanishing cabinet, "I do what I must."

Leo furrowed his brow, "I've been wondering about something recently. You're the one that overheard part of the prophecy and delivered it to Voldemort, right?"

Snape's face paled, "Don't say that name."

Leo gulped, "I meant the Dark Lord. You're the one that told the Dark Lord about the prophecy you overheard. When he heard that prophecy, it caused him to focus on Harry Potter, the son of Lilly and James. I know enough to know, James was rather mean to you in school. So, my question is why do you always seem to help Harry even though you're so mean and rude to him? Why would Dumbledore saying that Harry's deepest nature is more like his mother's appease you? Unless you cared about her, and he does have his mother's eyes, right? I've heard some people say that when they've talked to him about his parents."

Snape's eyes narrowed, "I don't know what you're playing at Leo, but I suggest you stop right now. You have no idea what you're talking about, and I suggest you stop coming up with these fanciful tales."

Leo mumbled, "I'll take that as a Yes." He looked back over at the Vanishing Cabinet, "So what else do we have left to do?"

* * *

><p>Draco lay on Leo's bed reading the oldest part of the Journal he'd found. He couldn't believe how much Leo had witnessed of his own childhood. The boy had dreamt about him every night until they started school. After that, the dreams seemed to have stopped, and his journals were filled with school, friends, and theories. He continued to write in English, and Draco couldn't help but wonder if he did it, so his French roommates couldn't read what was written. He heard his stomach grumble, and he decided it was time to visit with the people who raised Leo once more.<p>

He dreaded spending time with them because they were a bit too caring. It was something he wasn't used to. They were so open to talking about their feelings, and he wasn't surprised to find out that Leo had read the psychology books in this house. As apparently, Elaine studied the muggle science of Psychology while at university because she was a muggle-born witch. He walked out of the room to see the two smiling faces of Luke and Elaine.

He attempted to smile, "Hello, thank you for letting me stay with you."

Elaine smiled, "It's no problem at all. We love Leo dearly, and we're willing to help him out in any way possible. Now, come and eat Draco, you're much too thin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know I had to throw a confrontation between Leo, disguised as Draco, and Lucius into the mix. I wanted to show how Azkaban is affecting Lucius. I wanted Leo to see that Lucius is a cold man but that he does actually care about his wife and son in his own way. I have two chapters left to write, and this fiction is over. Also the words to the Dragon are original to me. I am also going to finish this fiction with both Draco and Leo's perspectives. The sequel, whenever I get around to writing it, will show what's going on with both of them. I know what needs to happen in the last two chapters and many of you might know what's coming as well. I just have many things going on so, I don't know when I'll be able to write and post those two chapters.


	29. The Battle of the Tower

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine – The Battle of the Tower<strong>

The day had come and Leo got through his last day of classes. He knew what was happening that night, and he knew he'd be running straight into a dark world full of dark people. It was a combined sense of elation and dread that filled Leo's heart when the small little sparrow ventured through the Vanishing Cabinet and came back alive. He could help but allow his happiness and relief to fill him. He knew deep within the pit of his stomach that many people would grieve by the end of the night. He was torn between the desires to protect his family for selfish reasons, and causing pain to the friends he's made. He heard someone call to him and he automatically recognized the woman's voice. He quickly reached into the pocket of Draco's robes and found some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. He quickly threw it down and kicked the Divination teacher out of the room.

Once she was yelling in the hallway, Leo let out a sigh. He knew he had to focus on his selfish desire to protect his family and fulfilling the promise he made to his brother. In the end, he knew Dumbledore's death would cause great pain to Harry, but he had to trust the wise old wizard. He had to trust in the success of the plan Dumbledore had laid out in his dying days. He took in a deep breath and climbed into the Vanishing Cabinet. He had to contact the Death Eaters through the floo in the Borgin and Burke's store. He also needed to retrieve Draco's Hand of Glory from the shop. He would need its ability to light in any darkness, in case he needed to get past the guards Harry would place in front of the room. He walked toward the fireplace and flooed the manor and stuck his head in the fire. He screwed his face to that of a look of indifference when his Aunty Bella answered the call.

"Oh Draco, did manage to open Hogwarts for us?" Her lilting and eerie tone caused a shiver to run up his spine.

Leo kept his composure, "Yes, the Vanishing Cabinet has been fixed. Please inform the Dark Lord and anyone whose participating will need to descend on Borgin and Burkes. I must get back and wait for the reinforcements to arrive." He pulled his head out of the fireplace and quickly walked back over to the Vanishing Cabinet. He was back in the Room of Hidden Things. He tapped his bracelet and warned Nott. _It's happening tonight. The Death Eaters are coming through. _

The coin in his pocket warmed and he read the message from Rosmerta stating Dumbledore was going for a drink at the Hogs Head. His bracelet heated up. _I will transfigure my robes and appearance, and fight as a Gryffindor. However, I will fight dirty like any good Slytherin._

Leo smiled until he heard the knocking on the cabinet door. His smile quickly faded as he schooled his features into the mask of stoic indifference. He didn't want to give anything away, as he prepared for the first step toward his family's freedom. He felt a brush on his shoulder and knew Draco was there to witness the attack. Draco had learned how to dream walk and planned to witness the death of Dumbledore. He mentally thanked Draco for his solidarity. Just feeling his energy ignited the flame of courage within Leo.

* * *

><p>Draco had spent the day reading Jane Austin's <em>Pride and Prejudice<em>. Living with Luke and Elaine had opened his eyes to the great literary works of the Muggle World, which all started with _the Prince and the Pauper_. He had to admit that he understood the world of _Pride and Prejudice_ better as it was quite similar to the way he grew up. Well, minus the magic and the looming Dark Lord. He grew up and learned the Malfoy pride and arrogance. He had no problem empathizing with Mr. Darcy, as he was quite like the man. He understood what it was like for girls to throw themselves at him because of his good looks and wealth. Also, even though he tried to present himself as the most confident person, he was shy and insecure. Growing up under the thumb of Lucius Malfoy taught him how to act properly, but left him with a bruised ego. Of course, never knowing if a person was your friend because of your family name and wealth or because they truly liked you didn't help. He never had friends, only followers who were happy to be rid of him. Pansy was all too happy to be seen on Zabini's arm when he was too busy to give her enough attention. Crabbe and Goyle just complained when he needed them to stand guard. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if his family lost any more influence with the Dark Lord.

Draco was overwhelmed with a sense of elation as well as underlying dread. He didn't know where the feelings came from, as there was no reason for him to have such mixed emotions. He continued to read the book, as he tried to ignore them. He got to the end of the book and smiled. He couldn't help but hope to have a happy ending one day. He so wanted a love like that of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. Well, that is if he ended up surviving the upcoming war. If he didn't lose one or both of his parents, that would break him. Just as much as losing Leo would. His mind clouded for a moment. Leo, he remembered what his brother had told him about experiencing his emotions. Was it possible that the elation and dread was coming from Leo? He placed the book on the nightstand and gasped, "Could it be happening tonight?"

He got up from the bed to pace back and forth across the small bedroom. He was suddenly hit with paralyzing anxiety wondering what was going on. He leaned back on the bed hoping there was a way to find out what was happening thousands of miles away. He sighed closing his eyes wondering how Leo was so easily drawn to him. Could he achieve the same feats as his younger brother? He felt calmness wash over him as his conscious mind faded into a lulling sleep.

Draco wasn't sure what happened or how he'd traveled so far, but he was now standing in the Room of Hidden things, as he watched Leo open the Vanishing Cabinet to let in the Death Eaters. He was relieved that lives of his family were no longer hanging by such a fine thread, but he was filled with worry when he noticed the Werewolf Greyback was with them. He didn't want that monster running through the halls of his beloved school. Who knew what kind of damage he would cause against the students, but maybe him not being transformed would have an impact.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was in the room and the plan discussed, Leo was to check the corridors. He grasped his Hand of Glory, which gave light to only the person holding it. His other hand was in the robe pocket where he had another chunk of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, incase his suspicions were correct. He looked around and sure enough Ron, Ginny, and Neville were all waiting outside of the room for him. He sighed as he threw down the powder and hoped that none of them were harmed during this battle. Perhaps Harry had the foresight and remaining liquid luck to give them. He hoped so, because he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to any of his friends because of the role he needed to play to save his family.<p>

They made a conga line, so that the Death Eaters could follow him toward the Astronomy Tower, where everything was to go down. Since Leo had informed them that Dumbledore had gone to Hogsmeade for a drink at one of the pubs, Gibbon's suggested they set off the Dark Mark to draw Dumbledore to the tower. Leo sighed internally, realizing Dumbledore's last minutes of life would be in the part of the castle he and Draco had taken refuge over the past year. That place would soon be marred with the memories of a Great Wizard's death.

Everything started to get out of hand when they neared the stairs leading the Astronomy Tower. That was when they ran into Ron, Ginny, Neville, Bill, Lupin, his cousin Dora, and the Professors doing rounds. Leo ran out of darkness powered and hoped Harry was as lucky as he seemed to be. Leo reluctantly pulled his wand along with the other Death Eaters to fight. Gibbon's took off to the Astronomy Tower and set a Cursed Barrier that only allowed those marked through. He ran back down to the fight after casting the dark mark but was hit by a stray Killing Curse as he came down the stairs. Leo was happy one of the Death Eaters was down. He hoped the majority of his forces ended up dead by the end of the battle and that none of his friends were harmed.

When he saw Neville get hit with a curse and Bill mauled by Greyback, he felt all of the blood drain from his face. He stepped over Bill's body on his way up to the tower. He hoped that Bill wasn't dead. He couldn't live with himself if Fleur's Fiancé died because he was selfish and wanted to save his family from harm. She was a wonderful woman and deserved happiness. Maybe luck was on their side and he was just hurt. Hopefully he would survive to be his brother-in-law one day. He really did like Bill. He ran up the stairs to the tower and heard some whispering as he reached the doors to the tower. He burst through the door pointing his wand at Dumbledore's back, "Expelliarmus!" He watched as Dumbledore's wand flew over the ramparts of the tower. He had just disarmed the dying wizard. He now stood before Leo defenseless, who had his wand still pointed at Dumbledore. He knew he had to make his desire or need to kill Dumbledore convincing until he was relieved by Snape. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone had notified Snape of the attack. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before Snape appeared. He mentally yelled as he felt his wand shake in his hand. He knew he couldn't do it. He didn't have enough anger or hatred to mean it. With any of the Unforgivable Curses you had to mean it. He didn't want to kill the man before him. He understood that Dumbledore was dying but he was incapable of killing. He would do whatever he had to keep his cover, anything but intentionally killing another person.

* * *

><p>Draco followed his brother up the tower where he quickly disarmed Dumbledore. He was aware the old man knew about the attempts on his life and the assignment given to Draco. Leo had kept him apprised of everything that year, but was he actually going to die? Would his final breath be taken that night? Draco had believed his father's assessment of Dumbledore for many years. He couldn't help but wonder if part of it was because of his own jealousy. He was jealous that Potter and his friends seemed to be the Headmaster's favorites. It was easier to think of the man as an incompetent muggle lover, than admit that he valued Harry Potter for traits that Draco himself didn't have. However, now the old man was putting on a show for the invisible Potter in the room. Draco was sure that the man wouldn't really offer the Malfoy's protection like that. Draco couldn't help but wonder if he was standing there instead of Leo, would he accept the protection Dumbledore offered? He was a coward after all, but he was afraid of the Dark Lord more than Dumbledore.<p>

He listened as Leo played along and answered every one of Dumbledore's questions. Draco could feel his nonexistent head shake in disapproval. So, Leo and Dumbledore had to spell everything out for the dimwitted Potty. Apparently, the Boy Who Lived didn't figure out enough of what was going on around him. So, he listened as Leo explained how he'd figured out the connection of the two Vanishing Cabinets after hearing Montague's story the previous year. How he was responsible for both the cursed necklace and the poisoned mead. How he had Rosmerta under the Imperious Curse and communicated with her through a charmed coin. He listened with baited breath as everything was spelled out crystal clear. Soon the Carrow brother and sister joined Leo, demanding he fulfill his mission and kill Dumbledore. They were accompanied by the horrible Greyback, who Draco wished he could turn his wand on and one other nameless Death Eater.

Draco was able to feel every one of Leo's emotions masked behind a mask of fear. He had to admit Leo did a really good job of portraying him. He didn't know how a Gryffindor could so easily play a scared and broken Slytherin, but for some reason Leo was able to pull it off. Soon his Godfather came barreling up the stairs. Draco felt shock flood through him as he watched Dumbledore pleading with Snape and his godfather's face filled with anger and disgust. He pointed his wand at the slumping man and a green light burst from his wand. The wise and powerful wizard that was once Dumbledore fell from the tower as soon as the curse hit him. He fell toward the ground where his wand had fell earlier. The wizard was now reunited with that wand. The wand picks the wizard, but does it remain loyal after death? Draco felt the tears tumble from his eyes as he wiped them away. He sat up in Leo's bed in France.

Draco stood up from the bed. He felt horrible but relieved at the same time. His family was safe because Dumbledore was dead, but the Dark Lord had gained more power because Dumbledore was dead. Harry Potter was on that tower and watched a man Dumbledore trusted kill him. Draco ran his fingers through his hair and pulled. He couldn't handle this. How could he? He felt sick to his stomach and soon was running toward the on suite bathroom. He dropped to his knees and closed his eyes as his dinner mixed with bile came up. He didn't have the stomach for murder, and he couldn't help but wonder if his father was capable murder. He knew he was capable of torture, but could he kill someone. Those thoughts only shook Draco further as more bile rose from his stomach. He felt fatigue wash over him and collapsed to the cold tile floor. He managed to wipe the beaded sweat from his forehead before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know this is a shorter chapter, but there wasn't much more that I could put in here. Also, I apologize for the lack of dialogue, but seemed more like an inner monologue chapter. I didn't see the point in quoting the conversation between Draco and Dumbledore in this scene because we already know what's going on. It's different in the _Half-blood Prince_ book because Harry only has assumptions and doesn't get the complete picture until he overhears the conversation between Draco and Dumbledore. I didn't want to be too repetitive. Also, I wanted to show a bit of what Draco's been up to. So do you feel this is a half bad chapter or not? Just one more chapter left and this fiction is done. I plan on writing a sequel at some point but I cannot guarantee it will be anytime soon.


	30. Escaping with the Prince

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter Series (1997-2007) and any characters and original locations within the books belong to JK Rowling. I own my original characters and my plot twists. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn't plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty – Escaping with the Prince<strong>

Leo began to lower his wand as Snape ran into the tower. He watched as Dumbledore pleaded with Snape. He knew it would appear to anyone else in the room that Dumbledore was pleading for his life, but Leo knew he was pleading with Snape to kill him. Leo didn't know where Harry and Dumbledore went, but wherever it was further weakened the already dying wizard. He didn't look at Snape, but kept his eyes trained on Dumbledore. He watched as the light left the old wizard's blue eyes that had a sparkle or gleam only moments before. He felt his breath leave him as the headmaster fell from the tower. To die as he had lived, he somehow gracefully fell from the tower. Leo felt the grief already bubbling up within his being, but he was able to keep it well hidden behind his indifferent mask. As he continued to stare off onto the tower. Snape yelled something but Leo couldn't really register what it was. He was too caught up in his own thoughts. He was soon being lead out of the room by the scruff of his neck. He was still in a daze as he ran down the stairs. His heart was pounding as the fight of flight response kicked in. He was pretty sure the only option he and Snape had at the moment was flight. They were Slytherin after all, they were not about to go down in a flame of glory like any Gryffindor would. Leo knew the part he had to play and he was pretty much in shock, so it wasn't that hard of a part to play after all.

Leo could barely register the different colors of lights flashing around him as he ran for his life. They went down corridors and stairs on their way down to the Hogwarts grounds. Leo's mind still hadn't caught up with the rest of his body. The image of Dumbledore dying and falling from the tower kept replaying. At the same time, he had a sinking feeling that they were being chased by Harry Potter. The one person that witnessed the whole scene, was a Dumbledore supporter, and didn't know the whole story. Leo couldn't help but feel the Boy Who Live was seeing red. Harry potter had every reason not to deal well with betrayal, and Leo was sure he was feeling betrayed by Snape. Hopefully, Harry wouldn't do anything too rash in his state of grief. They had reached the grounds and as they ran past Hagrid's cottage, when Harry had caught up to them and started throwing curses at Snape.

Snape ordered, "Run, Draco."

Leo didn't even look back until he reached the other side of the gates where he could apparate, but since he had no idea where he was going he stood there frozen. Others ran past him and loud cracks sounded as they apparated away. Leo stood outside of the gates and watched as Harry shot some spells at Snape, who blocked them. Hagrid's hut was on fire behind them and Leo's stomach dropped. Leo wasn't able to make out any of the conversation except for the painful yell from Snape. "DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!"

Leo could only register the truth. Harry must've struck the wrong nerve. He must've pulled out the 'you killed Dumbledore, you coward' card. Leo knew Snape never wanted to kill the man he'd looked up to for such a long time. Leo couldn't help but wonder if something else transpired during that confrontation. Did Snape realize how much Harry wasn't like his father? Leo didn't have much more time to contemplate the situation because Snape had grabbed hold of his arm and they disappeared in a sickening twist that only belonged to apparition.

Leo looked around not familiar with where they ended up. They were in a room surrounded by full bookshelves. The furniture was quite shabby, but the room almost had a cozy feel to it. Leo cleared his throat as he noticed the tears forming in Snape's eyes, "You know you're the bravest man I know, right? You're clever enough to be in Slytherin, but you have the courage that any Gryffindor would be proud. Harry only said those things because he doesn't know the truth. He only knows what he saw, and to him you betrayed the man who vouched for you and kept you out of prison. Of course, that's not the only thing. I'm pretty sure he bumped into Professor Trelawney today after I kicked her out of the Room of Requirement. I did a bit of eavesdropping afterward, and she told him that you were the one who overheard the prophecy."

Snape wiped away his tears and replaced his mask of indifference, "You know I'm not proud of that."

Leo rolled his eyes, "I know you're not. You look back on that decision as the catalyst that lead to Lilly's death. I'm observant, you see. I know. However, I think that tonight you may've also seen a bit of Lilly in Potter. Didn't you? Sure he was full of rage and contempt, but he didn't try to curse you when your back was turned. You do realize that's the second father figure he's watched die before his eyes. Sirius Black being the first. I know you never liked him because he and James loved to torment you together, but he was one of the only ties he had to his parents."

Snape rolled his black eyes, "Aren't we the little Muggle Mind Healer?"

Leo scoffed, "Come on, you're a half-blood. Surely you know what a damn psychologist is."

He grimaced, "I believe I wouldn't. You see my dear Muggle Father didn't like much of anything. My parents fought and well never really paid me much attention."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Wow, so you're opening up to me now. Though I can see how being neglected as a child explains your lacking social skills. If you were socially inept as a student, it would explain why you made an easy target for bullies."

"I think it's time we get you home. I do believe your Aunt Bella led a separate mission of freeing the Dark Lord's faithful followers from Azkaban. So, you're father should be home when we get there." He sneered, "I cannot wait to see the family reunion that waits."

Leo smirked, "Race you there." He concentrated on the Manor and with a loud crack followed by a pop he was standing in the drawing room of his family home. The Manor was overrun with Death Eaters, which caused his skin to slightly crawl. He hid his discomfort behind a mask of indifference and cool arrogance. He spotted his father and pulled him into a strong hug, "Father, I'm so happy that you're home."

He heard a cold chuckle from behind him, "I wish my son was that excited to see that I was home."

Leo let go of his father and turned to place a face to the voice. The man had an elongated face, a sharp chin, bright green eyes, and familiar black hair. His gangly and tall appearance, gave away who the man could only be, "I believe Theodore is still at Hogwarts. He wasn't aware of the Death Eaters coming."

Nott senior mused, "That's right; you two are in the same grade. I forgot. You know, it's difficult to keep track of things when you're busy."

Leo numbly spoke, "Right, well. It's rather late and I've been busy all day. I think I should retire." No one seemed to notice him as he walked up the stairs to Draco's bedroom. He couldn't help the sick feeling forming in his stomach for Theo. His father was out and Leo couldn't help but wonder if his father would expect him to join.

He plopped down on Draco's bed and tapped his bracelet with his wand. _Sorry man, but Bellatrix broke out all of the Death Eaters. You're Father's out of jail and currently downstairs at Malfoy Manor with the rest of them._

He closed his eyes wondering how Draco was doing when his bracelet heated up. He lit his wand with a silent _lumos_ and red Nott's response. _Thank you for the warning. I'll keep you apprised of what's going on here. I checked the Hospital Wing and Bill's alright. His wounds may not fully heal but he will live. _

Leo didn't know how Theo knew him that well, but he was relieved to learn that Bill was going to survive. Nott knew how close he was with the Delacours and must've figured out he would want that news. He tapped his wand. _Thank you, Theo. I hope you aren't dragged into the Death Eaters._

* * *

><p>Draco woke up finding his face stuck to the cold tile floor and puked before he could reach the toilet. He grumbled realizing he left his wand by his bed and couldn't just quickly vanish it. He reached his hand out and muttered, "<em>Accio Wand<em>." He exhaled when his friend was in his hand. He quickly vanished the puke and felt exhausted. He managed to crawl across the room and collapsing into Leo's bed. He closed his eyes as his head pounded and once again slipped from consciousness.

The morning light awoke him the next morning. He stared out the window and wondered how such a beautiful day could occur after so much evil the night before. He rubbed his eyes and noticed the red pouch sitting on the nightstand in the room. In the almost two weeks he'd been in France, he'd yet to check out the contents of the pouch. He opened it up and shook the items on the bed. Out of the pile of items that landed on the bed, a black leather bound book with an engraved silver dragon caught his eye. He picked the book up and noticed a gold engraved Lion appeared on the back cover that was upside down when the dragon was right side up.

He sighed when he noticed an envelope in between the blank pages with his name on it. He broke the lion wax insignia and slowly opened the parchment. He read a letter from Leo with a late birthday wish. Draco snorted at the idea that Leo knew him well enough to assume he'd find the present after their birthday was over. He pushed the pile of items off of the bed before climbing back into it. He picked up a quill wondering if sharing his thoughts with the Protean Charmed Journal was such a good idea. Then again, if Leo was writing in his twin journal then he'd get to read his observations. Leo had kept a journal for years. Draco couldn't help but wonder if expressing his thoughts on paper would help him organize and deal with them. He allowed his memories of the night before, his hopes, fears, and general thoughts flow from his mind and onto the empty parchment.

After he was done, it felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He knew that Leo's hardship had only begun. The weight was lifted but was soon replaced with the guilt of allowing Leo to fight his battles for him. What kind of man ran from his problems? Well he was Slytherin, so it was just that pesky self preservation trait, right? Leo was a bloody noble Gryffindor, who's willing to run head on into a dangerous situation because of his courage. He left his room to have breakfast with his new protectors.

Elaine's brown eyes sparkled when she Draco, "You're looking better."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean that I looked awful before?"

A smile lit up the woman's face, "Yes, when you first arrived, you looked like death warmed over. Have you considered what techniques you'd like to learn to help you deal with stress in the future? Do you wish to find your inner strength? I'd ask you if you wanted to find your inner lion, but I know that it's a dragon you keep chained inside from your childhood restraints."

Draco crossed his arms, "I know that you've been trained in muggle mind healing, however I'm not interested in your archaic mumbo jumbo. What makes you think talking will help me?"

She looked down at the hands resting in her lap. "You grew up as the Malfoy Heir. Your father has continuously pushed you toward greatness. He and your mother raised you to believe in your family's superiority based on your wealth, notoriety, and pure-blood status. You've looked up to your father and modeled your behavior on him and only wanted to make him proud. However, you've yet to achieve that feeling. You were sorted into Slytherin but that was expected, as your family had been in that house for years. You did well in your first year at Hogwarts, but you failed to gain Harry Potter's friendship like your father demanded and you weren't the top of your class. He degraded you because you were second to a muggle-born witch. You were made Seeker for Slytherin your second year, but you never caught the snitch before Harry. Every year Harry had great adventures or was famous, and you felt like nothing. You wanted people to look at you in that way. Leo showed up in your forth year and you once again met someone who was better than you. At the end of your fifth year, your father ended up in Azkaban, and his Death Eater status was confirmed. Last year, you were finally singled out and given attention. You were chosen and were made a Death Eater at the ripe young age of 16. You were given a mission and you saw it as your ability to finally obtain what you desired over all else. Do you feel you've succeeded?"

Draco's shoulders slumped, "No matter what I do, there's always someone out there better than me. I can never please my father because I'm not Leo. I was given that mission because the Dark Lord hoped I'd fail and die as punishment for my father's failure. I was under so much pressure last year that I barely remember it. All I'll ever be is a disappointment to my family."

Elaine raised a dark eyebrow, "I see that you suffer from low self esteem. You can never succeed as long as you see yourself as a failure or not good enough. I want you to tell me five good things about yourself."

Draco scrunched up his nose as he thought, "I excel in potions. Many like to believe that's because Snape likes me, but I do all of my work. Though I didn't do so well last year with Slughorn, but I was under a lot of stress and my mind was distracted. I couldn't focus on my school work because I was so scatterbrained and unfocused. I'm an excellent flyer and I love playing Quidditch, however I'm never going to be as good as Harry Potter. My brain is like a sponge and most times I do well in school without needing to revise. I remember everything after reading a textbook once. I didn't get high enough on my charms O.W.L. because I was distracted by Potter's presence and lost control over my levitating goblet. Most girls think I'm attractive, but I wonder if it's me they find attractive or my wealth. I'm the Prince of Slytherin, or I was until last year. Apparently my influence dwindled because my father's favor has lessened since he failed at the Department of Mysteries. When I take care of myself I can maintain a rather attractive body, but then girls only see me as an object. I can't help but wonder if I'll ever be loved for who I am."

"I notice that you cannot come up with a positive attribute without down playing it with something negative. I wonder if you hide behind a wall of cold arrogance and belittle other's hoping you'll be cast in a better light. You hate yourself so you bully others with hopes that you'll feel better about yourself."

Draco sighed, "I understand more and more each day where Leo got it from. You really aren't going to allow me to continue to hide, are you? You're going to make me look at myself, but what if in doing so I only end up hating myself more? I'm nothing but a coward. Why else would I allow him to fight in my place?"

Elaine pulled him into a tight hug rubbing his back in comforting circles, "You know I'm proud of you for recognizing and admitting your faults. It takes a strong person to do that. Seeing the truth about yourself and your desire to change is the first step in becoming a better person. Do you wish to remain a coward?"

Draco shook his head, "I will use my time here to hone my skills, so that when the day of the final battle arrives, I will fight right beside Leo and the Order. I will fight to protect my family and the world from a madman. Leo and I share the same genetics and the same magical aura. Does that mean we have the same potential?" Elaine nodded her head and Draco smiled. He felt his heart fill with happiness and pride like he never felt before. He just knew that because Leo could produce a Corporeal Patronus that there wasn't a reason why he couldn't produce one as well. He held that deep feeling of happiness and pride brandishing his wand and announcing, "_Expecto Patronum_."

Draco's eyes widened as he watched a silvery but strong looking dragon flew in a circle around him. He stared at it trying to determine the species. Due to the nature of his name, he was always fascinated by his namesake. He stared for a bit before asking, "Do you have any books on dragons? I think that's a Ukrainian Ironbelly, but I want to make sure."

She studied the dragon before walking over to the bookshelf on the wall. She opened the book to the page with a picture of the dragon he stated. Draco looked down at the picture and determined his Patronus was exactly that breed of dragon. He smiled as he thought about the strength of the dragon. He smiled as he wondered if when he mastered being an Animagus if he'd turn into one of those great beasts. He knew they weren't the fastest flyers, but he could cause some major damage in that form. The idea of sitting on a big portion of the Dark Lord's army sounded promising. He smiled, "I think I'm going to study in my room for a bit. When brunch is ready please let me know. I'd love to enjoy it with you and Luke. I really think that my life is starting to look up."

Draco sat back down on his bed and picked up his journal. He really wanted to share with Leo his current epiphany. He smiled as he wondered if living with a muggle psychologist was a good thing. Perhaps Elaine could help him accept his past. Maybe he'd learn to love the good parts of himself and change the bad. He really did hate being such a coward. He was a little shocked when the journal vibrated in his hand. He flipped it over and noticed the lion was gating around the cover. He opened that side of the journal and watched as the words appeared.

_I'm so happy you discovered your Patronus. I understand you think we're too different and that you're the inky blackness to my clear crystal light. However, you're wrong. You're just as good, brave, and talented as me. We share a soul after all. Please don't dwell on the challenges I'm facing in your stead. Just use this time to study, learn, and observe at a distance. When I return to Hogwarts, I want you to visit during class that way you'll be able to continue with your learning. Also seeing things from an objective perspective will allow you to see things more clearly. I will keep this with me at all times. You're a fierce Dragon. Please send my love to Luke and Elaine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This fiction is over. It will be a while before I start writing its sequel _Golden Lion Hidden Dragon_, which will cover the _Deathly Hallows_ and a few years after the winning of the battle. I plan on showing what both Leo and Draco are going through while Harry, Ron, and Hermione are searching and destroying the bits of Voldemort's soul. I wrote this for me and my practice, however I'm quite busy. So, it might be a while before I write a sequel. Reviews might motivate me to write a sequel sooner. If people would like to see one, I'd suggest you leave a review.


End file.
